


Midnight Changes

by Beautysteam



Series: Midnight Changes//Hear You Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Closeted Character, Complete, Crushes, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Endgame Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Fetus Harry, Fetus Liam, Fetus Louis, Fetus Niall, Fetus Zayn, First Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry-centric, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am making a sequel, I promise!, Implied Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lies, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character(s), Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, My First Fanfic, OT5 Friendship, Surprise Ending, Virginity, don't hate me for the ending babies, yeah... read the sequel when I post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 121,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautysteam/pseuds/Beautysteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Harry styles is totally in love with his best friend Louis Tomlinson that is clearly oblivious to his feelings. Especially since Harry isn't really  out of the closet just yet.<br/>He's just your average 18 year old who's hopelessly in love.</p>
  <p>What will happen when Louis has unexpected news? What will happen when Harry tells Louis his feelings? How will things pan out for their friendship when all is revealed?</p>
  <p>AU.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _This is completely fictional. So please don't get mad at me for false facts about the boys, I didn't wanna make it a total reality. Thank you :) This is my first larry fic._
> 
>  
> 
> *THE SEQUEL*  
> lINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5482118/chapters/12666824  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the first chapter :)

Waking up to your other half was simply the best thing in the world when you're an average eighteen year old boy. This was all that Harry needed with the exclusion of family that is of course. He took a moment to soak in the older male beside him, he looked so handsome, adorable, and tiny next to his slightly larger body. The way he slept with his face smashed against the pillow with his lower lip having slight trembles every now again, to his fringe covering most of his face, and that is what he enjoyed most about waking up on a Sunday morning for the past five years. Also four years of being in love with your best friend that is completely oblivious, but will never find out that is of course.  
Harry sighed a bit when the admiration was suddenly disrupted when his phone decided it was a good time for a phone call. He carefully reached over to his night stand and without even looking at the caller ID, he answered... because who else would call at 6 in the morning.  


"Hello?" Harry says tiredly.

"Hey Hazz. What are you up to today? Also... Li isn't talking to me still and it's literally driving me insane. Help?" Zayn was so... inconsiderate to call at these hours. Why is he like this? why?"Well, I was just enjoying my nice dream of kicking your face in for being a dickhead, but I put that on hold for now. Anyway, why don't just apologize already?". he said.

He got a response with a grumble and huff, of course he should have expected it. Zayn wasn't one to apologize first, nope.  
"Well, if you weren't so stubborn then maybe you could actually see him today, but I guess those plans didn't work out for you, and now you're going to hang out with me and not sulk over him, okay?" This was the only way it had to be done.

Harry jumped a little when he felt movement beside him, but smiled to himself and shaking his head. Louis was groaning which indicated he was waking up soon, he honestly felt a bit bad though since the phone call seemed to be the reasoning. 

"It's called being right and not admitting defeat! Fine Hazz, fine. Anyways, so what's up with Lou? Have you finally admitted your love for his curves and ocean blue eyes?" Zayn cackled on the other line.

"Shut up!" Thankfully, his sound was on low because that would have been an awkward conversation with Louis. "He's there's. I just knew it! I don't understand why you two share a bed... and he spoons you. That's all sorts of mixed signals, mate. No wonder you fancy him." Zayn knew all what they usually do thanks to Harry's big mouth rambling majority of the time. Zayn was his next best mate besides Louis. 

"Alright... well before you make any more accusations I am going to let you go, oh yeah, and I'll be over at three." With that he clicked end and put his phone back in its spot. He heard a soft groan yet again coming from his side, "Who in their right mind call's this early in the morning? Was it Satan asking to sell our soul's?" Louis voice was all cracked and hoarse from his sleep. Which was so, so sexy to him. Harry looked over at the gorgeous male that was ruffling that mane of his and damn he looked like a rock star even with bed head. "It was the one and only guy in town that thinks he's the shit. Who else do you think it was." Harry chuckled a little and ran a hand through his short curly mane. "You can go back to sleep Louis, I unfortunately can't because, well you know once I'm awake it's over." He sighed as got out of bed, even though he really didn't want to Harry also needed to get away before he would be brave actually initiate a cuddle session, which was usually done by Louis on most Saturday nights.

He made his way into the bathroom as he heard silence yet again. Louis obviously either sleeping again or just sitting there trying to wake up. He looked himself in the mirror and groaned a bit not liking how he looked as usual, his hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his green eyes, and his face just screamed sleep deprivation. Last night he had a hard time going to bed, every Saturday night was the same problem. Having his backside pressing against Louis was hard to sleep with especially when his arms were around his waist. He decided maybe he should shower before going to grab some grub, plus he wanted to smell decent for Louis anyways, not that he usually noticed. He hopped in the shower and washed up for a good 25-minutes before dressing in a pair of skin tight black jeans and a slouchy white V-neck before styling his mane. Perfect... well the closes thing to it that is, he’s always tried to master being attractive. 

He made it back into room decided to tell Louis that his mother was up and making food as the smells seemed to make their way into the hall. "Lou?" He said as he walked i into his room, but stood there in shock and rather speechless. There was Louis half naked in his tight boxers standing by Harry's bed, putting on some clothes, as if his prayers had been answered. He had cute dimples in his back and no~ he mentally slapped himself. He had to stop and look away before he was caught. "U-um I think my mum made breakfast as you can smell, hungry?" His mother always, always made food early before work. He kept his eyes on the ground, until he heard him speak, "Me, pass up free food? Where has the real Harry gone?" Louis chuckled in response. 

Harry just grinned at that remark before he went over and dug some socks from his drawer. Slipping them on as he ignored the sounds of jean's zipping to keep his mind clean. "Hurry up then. I don't have all day Hazza, I got to get going home around one and I want to hang out from now until then." Harry knew their time was going to go quick as usual, but he would cherish each moment every time. They found themselves downstairs with his mother cooking up some pancakes and sausage, knowing the boy's would appreciate a nice hot meal. "Hello boys, hungry?" She smiled as she gestured them to sit at the table. They both responded with a nod and as soon as their bottoms hit the seats, their plates were made, and glasses were filled. "Thanks mum, tastes great." He managed to eat half a piece of sausage before Louis decided it was a good idea to dip the sausage in some ketchup "Gross! How does that even taste good? Are you mental, it's maple flavored, Louis." He made a fake gagging noise as he continued to eat.

"Hey, it tastes good, maybe you should open up your taste buds a bit more, because it's delicious." He smirked as they sat there quietly enjoying their breakfast. Afterwards they had put away their plates before they headed up to brush their teeth and then eventually found themselves back in the baby blue room in the back of the hall. "So I have 5 more hours left, what do you want to do?" Louis asked as they both sat down on the full sized bed. "Hmm, I don't know, we could go play football or we could-" he was cut off by laughter shooting out of his mouth as Louis thought it was a good time for a tickle fight... a nine in the morning tickle fight. Harry was lashing back and forth trying to get away from Lou and he was laughing hysterically, causing the older one to giggle. His sweet, adorable laugh had his mind go clouded and with that he knees’ Louis in the groin on accident and he felt instantly guilty.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked as went over to rub his back, but his hand was being swatted away. "Oh yes, I'm totally alright, I feel like I just got my hand smashed by a sledgehammer and you know I'm all fine and dandy." He said with pain apparent in his voice. After the pain had subsided, Harry still feel's horrible, and it was evident in his facial expression. It was then he felt an arm go around his shoulders' with a reassuring squeeze following "Lighten up Hazza, it was only a sarcastic remark... I'm not mad at you. Promise" Harry was known to take some things a little serious sometimes. Harry gave a small smile as he looked Louis in those beautiful blue eyes and he felt a sense of shock course through him. He quickly looked away before it got awkward and huffed a bit "I know, but I feel bad, I didn't mean it." Louis just chuckled and decided another movie sounded like a way to spend the rest of the time together instead of apologizing to him.

They were basically cuddling which was torture and then watched some movies for the next five hours until Harry was at his front door with Louis, recovering from a rather tight hug this time than usual, not that he minded though. He always looked forward to their hugs, and honestly it was the best one yet. "I'll see you tomorrow... Lou. Make sure you're actually on time... you can't afford to miss Saturday's concert because you get a detention for being tardy again." He was pulled back in for another hug had lasted for a few seconds. "Hazza, I can't make any promises, but maybe, just maybe I can for you since you are my best mate, and we've been saving up for this concert all summer." Harry pulled away with a nod. He was about to say something that is until Louis's mother honked her horn. "Well, got to go, bye!" Harry watched after Louis left, he found his way into his room again, and decided to get ready for Zayn's place for the evening. Zayn knew all too well when Harry just spent the past 24 hours with Louis, there was always something new to talk about involving the lad.

It wasn't even five minutes and Harry was sitting on the Zayn's couch snacking on some crackers. "Zayn... he hugged me longer this time! It lingered! And I witnessed him in his boxers and that has to be a sign for something." Zayn just chuckled "You know it's against the law to be a peeping tom, right?" He joked but only receiving a glare in return. "Ha-ha so funny, but seriously, we cuddle this morning up until he had to leave, so... ". Zayn just shook his head "Just please don't feed into some of the things, okay? It could just be him being friendly... I just don't want to see you get your heart broken. From what I've been told, there could be a possible chance he feels the same." He wasn't actually sure how Lou felt since the male never really talked about relationships or even dated anyone out of the time he has known him.  
"But anyways, how's things with Liam? Talking? Still mad over you flirting with his arch enemy?" Harry smirked. "I wasn't flirting! It was a misunderstanding, all I was doing was asking her a simple question which caused a conversation, and for the first question no. He has to apologize first. Not me, I did absolutely nothing wrong." Zayn crossed his arms in protest. "You're an idiot, really." Harry just knew how stubborn he was and it was really ridiculous. "You two were like animals in heat on Friday, but now you're ignoring each other. Anyways, I'm sure you guys will work it out, you usually do." He knew their silly fights wouldn't last, they never last more than two or three days at the most.

They spent the next few hours playing FIFA and just bantering back and forth. "Hold the phone, my phone is buzzing." Harry paused as he heard a groan, until he opened up the message and just smiled... a fond smile. "Oh god... I know that look. It's him." Zayn whined as he turned off the game knowing they were done now. All Harry's attention would be on his phone for the time being with a few short responses.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
What're you doing Friday night? :)

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Mentally preparing for the concert xx

He smirked as he looked up to see Zayn shaking his head and leaving the room. It wasn't long before he got a response.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Good, because I want you to spend the night, so we can mentally prepare together. Also, could enjoy two nights with my best mate :) that okay?? 

He felt like he was going to have a massive heart attack at that message.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Of course! You know I did have some plans with my telly and bed, but I can scribble them out for you ;) 

He got a response ten minute later and it nearly killed him at what he just read. Oh god, why?

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Well, maybe you can just scribble you in for my bed, then ;) all night Hazza :) :) 

Harry just didn't even know how to even respond to that message and he just stared down at it before his phone was ripped from his hand's. "Hey give it back!" He whined out as Zayn just laughed, looking down at the screen. "He's flirting with you! Are you blind, lad?!" He shook his head, throwing the phone onto the curly boy’s lap. "You seriously need to tell him your feelings, it’s almost embarrassing how you both are." Zayn just shook his head as he leaned against the wall. "You know I can't do that... he was my first friend when I moved here, loving him just came with it... and he doesn't even know I'm gay Zayn. Only you know, my own mum doesn't even know for crying out loud." It was true Harry was very much in the closet and he just wished things could be easier, but they weren't. 

"I should get going though, being a school night and all. Mum will have my head if I'm not back by eight." He soon waved as he was off back at home eating dinner. He's just talking about things that happened at Zayn's excluding a few topics. Dinner was pretty quiet though, just being him and his mum since his sister moved out last year, his dad never came around, so he was the man of the house. "Mum if it's okay, I'm going to be spending the night at Louis' place on Friday and then he's coming here Saturday after the concert." He gave a smile as he ate some spaghetti, "That’s totally fine, Harry. Your grades are good, you don’t focus on girls twenty-four seven, so you spending the night at someone's house is the least of my worries." Anne smiled, but only getting a silent sigh in return. Of course, the mention of girls made him mentally cringed, he's never even dated a girl let alone been attracted to one.

After dinner was done and he helped his mother with the dishes. He was in bed and on his laptop just checking his social media not long after and that's when he got a can request from captinnxo. Oh god, oh god. he wasn’t prepared. No he was not! He looked like an absolute bum with what he thrown on, he knew he should have thought this out, eh should have known Louis would have wanted to cam with him. He sighed as he accepted it, only to see the handsome boy on the other end looking absolutely stunning. "Miss me already? I see your room is a mess, haven't you learned that a mess equals stress." Harry just shook his head. "It's not a mess, it's just the way I like it. Anyway, so tomorrow I was wondering if I could hitch a ride with you after footie practice? I know you're staying late for some homework thing. My mum won't be able to come get me and I really just don't want to walk." Louis says as he messes with his guitar. Harry just sat there watching him with a little smirk, of course he wouldn't say no, but he was going to mess with him for a moment. Louis looked absolutely adorable in his oversized jumper and sleep pants. He wished he could be there and ugh, this was torture. 

He smirked "Of course." Louis had a surprised face, "You were playing with me! Technical foul! Now you owe me a ride and a chocolate bar." He smirked leaving Harry a small fond smile. "Fine. Fine, but just be lucky I'm being nice. I'm surprised you didn't ask Niall or Liam? They are on the team aren't they?" He shook his head; they were two other mates out of the five trio. "Yeah, but Liam always has Zayn up his ass, literally, and Niall... well, he's just been a little bitch lately during practice. Also, no I'm not going to even ask Zayn. I only can handle after practice jitters with you, because you’re actually relaxing to be around." He admitted causing Harry to get butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "You're just the icing on my cake tonight, you know that right?" Harry joked with as they just went on talking about the concert and stuff before his mum came in and told him it was time to go to bed. "Alright, well I got to go, see you tomorrow Lou." He smiled as he waved before shutting off his laptop and setting it aside, feeling all tingly and happy inside... things were seeming to pick up. 

Harry laid back and thought back to when he first laid eyes on Louis. God it was like Christmas come early and cursed him at the same time. He was so adorably cute then and now he was just even more attractive. Louis hadn't gotten much taller, but he has definitely gotten slender, but he was still perfect to him as always. He laid in bed for a half an hour not being able to sleep, especially not until his phone lit up from two messages. One from Zayn and one from Louis.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
Pick me up before school. Still no Li... Thanks I owe you one! 

He ran his hand over his face as he sighed at the male’s stubbornness. The next message seriously had him blushing like crazy, but you couldn't tell because it was dark.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I can't sleep Hazza, but anyways, Sweet dreams :) :)

He wasn't going to respond, nope, but he stared at that text for a good twenty minutes before he actually drifted to slumber.


	2. Two.

  
When Friday was finally here, Harry honestly was a little nervous to spend the night at Louis' house. It's not that he didn't mind it, no, but the fact that his bed was well... a twin size and that meant no spaces between them. He wasn't sure how he was going to even survive. "I seriously don't know how in the hell I'm going to survive tonight, mate. You've been in his room, and ugh." He panicked to the male on the other end. "Relax Hazz, you've slept in his bed before haven't you? Plus, you never know... what if he makes a move? But then again he doesn't know anything about your crush on him!" Zayn was right though, he had slept in his bed many times, but it kept him up all night and his palms sweaty.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, I'm not getting my hopes on a not so possible move anytime soon, I just hope he like doesn't sleep shirtless this time." He groaned as he looked at the time. He just got off of school three hours ago, but Louis had practice and had to do some other things before Harry could come over. "Well, that would be hilarious to witness you have a mini freak out, anyways... I should let you go so you can prepare for your special night." He could just see his face now as he is wiggling his eyebrows, he would punch that smug look right off. "Bye Zayn." He hung up saying the words in annoyance as he got to his feet, scrambling around his room to gather an overnight bag, also to make sure he was fairly decent looking. He managed to pack one outfit and a pair of pj's along with his toiletries, before he headed over to the older male’s house for night. 

It seemed as if once he got there Louis had him sitting down and watching some weird movies from the 90's, he felt his heartbeat pickup when he noticed Louis's arm was around the top of the couch by his head, ugh why? Their contact is seeming been increasing steadily day by day. When the movies ended and they spent their day just chilling out and eating a pizza that was delivered around supper, they then found themselves up in Louis' room. It was small but it was perfect, messy, but it was Louis. Harry was caught off guard when he was tackled on the bed and pinned against Louis's bed with Lou pressed down into him. "I'm in the mood for Hazza time, mind to lay in bed? I'm bit exhausted from practice also laying down never hurt anything." He smirked, looking down at him, it was only ten at night, but he knew Lou well enough that it was early to just lay down. "I think you're just making excuses so you can be next to me, where is the real Lou? And what have you done with him?" He chuckled with a small grin. "How did you know my plan?" He winked playfully. "I'm just wanting to rest my eyes and relax with my best mate, we have a big day tomorrow with the concert and all so why not relax for the night?" He smiled as he climbed off Harry's and went to strip down... right in front of Harry and he felt a hard lump in the back of his throat, dear lord. He looks down when he seen Louis stripping out of his pants and into some shorts, but when he looked back up, he was a bit speechless... Louis was shirtless, oh how his luck worked for him. "You sleeping in your clothes then?" He snapped out of it "O-oh! No, excuse me." He rushed over to his bag and rushed to the bathroom, slamming it behind him quietly. He needed to calm the fuck down, it was just a shirtless fit lad that he was sleeping next to... no big deal.

He eventually returned after his little meltdown in some soft pajama pants and shirt as he walked in to see Louis messing with his guitar, he had to say Louis was very skilled in that area as he was with football, but Harry thought Louis was just talented in all aspects. He has heard him sing and play and to be honest, he could be big someday. "So, when are you playing an open mic night again? Hmm? Talent show?" He watched as the male put the case away, he was actively trying not to stare. He managed to get into bed as Louis turned off his light, but even a second to spare there was simply no space left between them when he slipped in from behind. Harry felt an arm snake around his waist pulling him in, he could feel his arm brush against Louis's bare chest. "I'm not actually sure Hazz, but you'll be the first to know, okay?" He felt Louis's face press into his curly mane from behind and his heart was beating so fast, this was going to be a long night. He was debating in his head about coming out to Louis and when was a good time, maybe he should tell him now? Or wait it out? Why was this so difficult? He just didn't know what to do.

They lay in silence for a good twenty minutes as Louis was spooning Harry, half asleep. "Lou?" His voice quiet but a little shaky. He was going to do it, he was going to come out to him, and if he rejected him... well then maybe it's not meant to be and he loses him as a friend, which he hopes doesn't happen because then he would be fucked. "Hmm?" He heard the gentle hum against his locks. "You would still be my friend no matter what right? I just don't want you to think anything different because of something I need... well, want to tell you." There was a slight panic in his voice and he wasn't trying to make it obvious, but Louis managed flip Harry in his arms and looked him in straight the eyes in the dark. "You listen here Harold, nothing you say will change my opinion of you, you're my best mate. So whatever it is, there is nothing to worry about, okay?" Harry just nodded afraid to just spit it out. "Now go on and tell me, judgement free zone." He smiled.

He took two long minutes to find his words he needed. "Louis... I... don't know how to put this, but um... " Damn, why in the fuck was this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard to come out to your best mate since he's already done it before. "I'm... I'm gay." He felt a crushing sensation in his chest and tightness when all he heard was complete silence for a few minutes. "Hazza, I accept you, and like I said you're still my best mate, but come on now, let's just go to bed. It's almost twelve in the morning." Well, that was a quick change of subject, but at least he accepts him and that just warms his heart even more. He was about to turn around until he was pulled against Louis' smaller chest facing into it and a blush crept onto his face "Don't you dare move... you're so warm." He muttered as Harry just stayed quiet and snuggled against his bare chest... bare naked chest. Oh god. 

"So you're not like creeped out or anything?" He just needed to know what was his thoughts on it, but all he got was a "Go to sleep, Harold" and with that he shut up. When he eventually did fall asleep in basically Louis's arms, he was content and actually got a good night's rest.  
When morning came and the sun shining through blinds practically waking him up, he almost forgot that he was snuggled into the older male’s chest. Last night had to be a blur because this was new...usually they just spooned but this was... this was more intimate. Was this a signal? Was Lou feeling the same? Or was he over analyzing the whole thing? He needed to clear his head and with that he managed to break free of his grip and get out of bed without waking him up as he went over to his phone and sighed. He decided texting Zayn would help.

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
I TOLD HIM! He knows I'm gay xx

The response was immediate, obviously Zayn was up. 

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
How did it go? Proud of you H :)

Harry smirked and looked over his shoulder to see he was still fast asleep. 

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
Surprisingly well xx I've got details to report to you on Sunday :)

He set his phone down and decided against the grain and hopped back into bed and snuggling back into his arms. Might as well soak it up while he can. He stayed like that for two more hours before the older male beside him stretched and smiled as noticed Harry was still there. "Morning." He yawned as Harry just smiled back at him until he was pressed into Louis again like last night. "You're so warm, Hazza." Louis whined a little as Harry felt his cheek begin to heat up a bit. What the hell was happening? Louis was confusing right now like last night. 

He buried his face into the hard surface and sighed contently, he felt the arm around gently loosen but he felt a light caress under shirt on his backside. This was new. Today was starting off on a weird foot... a good kind of weird. They stayed like this for a while until Louis realized looking at the clock would be a smart idea, he soon felt cold air against his face and the arms missing, only to see Louis rushing to get dressed. "Get your ass out of bed, Harold! We're wasting time! It's noon." Harry let out a chuckle, "Lou the concert isn't until 7... a two hour drive mind you, we have almost 6 hours, relax." He sat up watching Louis pace around trying to get things ready to go, panicking Louis was one of his favorite to watch. Simply amusing to say the least. "Well, maybe I want to get there early, so get that lazy bum up." He said as three clothes at the curly lad.

Harry sighed as he got up and went to the washroom to get cleaned up for tonight, his goal was to try an impress Louis along with well enjoying the concert. He slipped on his tightest pair of jeans and a loose white shirt, messing his hair into a curly mess under an oversized beanie, when he came back he was nearly speechless. Louis was bent over putting on his vans... he was wearing very tight pants that decided that his best assets was his ass and thighs tonight. He blinked and shook his head as he went over to spritz on some cologne. He thought he was keeping himself preoccupied and trying to smell nice until he felt arms snake around his waist and a face press into his back, what the hell. Louis has been acting a little weird ever since he woke up.

"Um, Lou? Need something?" He wanted to slap himself for asking that, why couldn't he enjoy things? Why? "Just needed to get in my hug, just in case you get lost and end up at the lost and found." He laughed and Harry swatted his hands away. "Ha, ha, very funny, I forgot to laugh." He dead panned as he turned around and he was hit by a huge wave of attraction. Louis looked so... so insanely handsome. He shaved, he was wearing the tightest jeans, a tight black V-neck and his hair was styled into a messy fringe. "You're staring Harold. That's not nice." He gave a smirked look to him. Harry rolled. 

His eyes and pushed his shoulder playfully "I was just admiring your outfit; I know you've been planning it out for months." He laughed, he half lied, he was admiring him. They had spent the next few hours just hanging out playing some games and snacking here and there. "Boys! Ready when you are, I have the tickets." Louis' mum called from the stairs, both boys headed down and ten minutes later they were in the minivan on the road. Lou was up front with his mum as Harry was in the back as per usual. "Now boys you two are to stick together, also Lou please text or call when it's almost to the end, I don't want you boys waiting so long, I'll be around the area though." The both just nodded and agreed to her _rules_.

When they had eventually got dropped off and the long car ride of hiding in his phone from sneaking a glance at Lou was over. He stretched before an arm was linked with his and a smaller male holding the tickets was leading him to the doors. " Lou, we have like over an hour to go stand, can we at least get something to drink?" Lou handed the guy their tickets as they walked in, "Of course, but the bar is inside so why not kill two birds with one stone." he shook his head as they went over to the bar and was greeted by a young lady by the named Christina. "Hello, what can I get you boys?" She smiled, but her interest seemed to be on the curly haired alone, and it was bluntly obvious. "I would like, a water please." He knew water was the only proper way to hydrate. "That it for you, curly." She smiled at him seeming to ignore Louis. Harry was about to say no "No, he doesn't want snacks before you suggest them, he wants two waters." He took note on how Louis's voice sounded... it sounded tense. 

The girl scoffed and just rung it up and gave him his water before grabbing a napkin and writing her number down only giving it to Harry and winked. If Harry could see correctly, he could have sworn Louis looked annoyed. It could just be him being protective or maybe he was just antsy to get to their spot since she was holding them up. Harry threw away the napkin as they went over to a spot near the stage as the room began to fill. This was their second time seeing The 1975, one of Harry's favorite band, both loved by the boys. 

They both mingled with a few people by them talking about the band and the opening acts. When the lights changed and the concert started, Louis was smashed against the side and sometime during the show, Louis had his arm around him waist, again new. He couldn't help it, but he was starting to fall more for him every time Louis touched him today and it was getting bad. He just kept his eyes on the band and danced a little, Louis was singing along and yelling... he was so loud. When it got to be the end of the fun night Harry was pushed into the stage by a guy around his age on purpose because apparently he was in the way. Harry stumbled back only to witness a pissed off Louis. "Hey, watch where you're going! He could have gotten hurt." He snapped, but the guy shook his head "He was in my way, I couldn't see over his head, he's been blocking me all night." Harry knew this wasn't going to end well and so with that he grabbed Louis' wrist before he said another word and dragged him away from the show and into the bathrooms across the building. "The last thing I need is to nurse a black eye, I'm fine though." He just got a look "Harold, you fell into the side of the stage, you could have hit your head." He crossed his arms in protest. "But I'm okay, Lou. Anyways, since it's almost over so do you just want to skip the last few songs and go outside to wait" Louis just nodded.

It was pretty chilly out, but after being a crowd and all sweaty it felt nice. They sat down on an entry bench near the car park and just talked about the show. The chill was starting to set in and Harry could feel his body begin to tremble, he felt an arms wrap around him and his eyes went wide. "Cold?" all he could do was nod. What in the actual fuck? First, it was the cuddling, then the hug from behind, and now a cuddle on a bench in the cold. He was getting mixed signals. Louis snapped his arms off though once the show had ended as they ventured out to find their ride.

Harry thought today was the best day of his life so far, and to be honest it was confusing. When they got back and headed straight to bed at Harry's place he found himself sleeping like he did last night because Louis insisted. Sleeping came easier this time because of his energy being so low after that eventful night.


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

  
When mid-September days turned into late October, things have seemed to take a turn for the curly haired boy. From just a hug and a spooning to hugs from behind and a very affectionate Louis in private. He never questioned the lad why such sudden intimate affection. After he came out to the older lad, he's been acting a bit different, why?

Harry tapped his fingers against his desk, last class of the day always seemed to drag on, especially when you didn't have any friends in it. His mind wandered off about the schools dance this week, he of course wasn't really expecting to get asked anyways, he never did. When he did go it was usually with the lads. The dance wasn't formal or anything not like prom… which he had hoped a certain someone would ask, but it was very unlikely. He was so lost in thought that he missed the part where the bell rang and he sat there confused when people got up and left. He shook his head coming back to reality and he made his way down to his locker, in which he shared with Louis.

Just as he opened the door Louis was right there, shoving in his books and grabbing his jacket. "I win!" He chuckled a little. "I wasn't informed their was a race, thanks for the late reminder." Harry shook his head as he put his things away and slipped on his jacket. "Hazza, you should know by now, I enjoy the rush of a competition." He smirked as he leaned against the locker next to him. "But this wasn't a competition. You just want to mess around, get on my bad side." He shut the door and looked him in the eyes. "Anyways, aren't you supposed to be going home? Or have you forgotten you had to babysit after school?" Louis always, always had to babysit on Thursday's for his aunt, and as usual he was running late. "I wanted to walk you home and I-" his words were cut off when an arm braces the locker between them blocking Louis from Harry's sight, damn underclassmen.

Of course it had to be Nick, Nick Grimshaw. No one at this school besides Zayn and Louis knew his sexuality, but according to Nick he had a strong gaydar and Harry hit the bar in his opinion. "Um, excuse me? But that was rude." Harry just shook his head as he saw Louis move to stand next to him. "Yeah… rude. Anyways, more important things, do you by any chance have plans for the dance?" He gave a small smile, but Louis just looked downright annoyed. "Um, well, no I don't, I wasn't planning on going but I might change my mind." He shrugged a little not even sure what his status was. "Oh well, I was wondering if maybe, you could spare me a dance?" Louis chuckled "As if he's going to dance with someone like you." He laughed, but Harry just looked at Louis and gave him 'that's not nice' look"I'll think about it." It was one thing about Harry, he never wanted to make anyone feel bad, even as much to his dismay. Louis' face went from crinkly and smiley to stone cold. "Great! Thanks Harry." He said before walking away and with that Louis just had to say something. "You're not seriously going to dance with him, are you? With a slow song?" Harry just chuckled lightly "How else will I dance with him, and maybe I don't know. No one’s ever asked me to dance besides a girl, and maybe this is what I need to come out and be open at school, everyone knows Nick is gay so… " He was cut off was a hand over his mouth. "Stop right there, Harry, if I recall you told Zayn before me, like he knew way before me, you really think you're ready? Your own mum doesn't even know yet." He removed his hand and shoving it in his pocket.

Louis was right, he had to think this out to be honest. "Also... if anything you could like dancing with me, so, you know, you can like get the firsthand experience dancing with a lad." Okay, this was... confusing. "I mean practice at my house and show you how to do it the right way just in case you do." Harry knew Lou had slow danced before and it was painful to watch. Watching the boy, you're in love with dancing with a girl from across the gym wasn't a way to a good night. When his own self always would turn them down. "Okay, I see your point and you would really do that for me?" He would _not_ pass up this chance, hell no. He wanted to dance with Louis in private, and have any excuse to be close to him. "Of course Hazza, anyways, we should probably get going before mum calls and freaks the fuck out." He raised his eyebrows in annoyance as then the two were off to the sidewalk on their to Harry's house.

Thankfully, it's only a ten minute walk and Louis just lives five minutes from here so not that bad, and the weather was decent. "Thanks for walking with me, my mum just had to work overtime today, so thanks Lou." Louis jut nodded and as they reached the door Louis pulled Harry in for a hug, a very tight one where he felt his feet almost dragging off the ground. "Hey, put me down! You're going to hurt your back, I'm much taller than you, pip squeak." He joked and with that Lou put him down "I'm not little! I'm a grown young adult, Harold." Harry just laughed "come again? You're 5'5" and I'm well 5'11" he teased only to get an upset look in return. "I'm only joking Lou; your height is fine." He should have known better then to mention his height… Louis was the shortest male in their class so it was a sensitive thing. "But at least I'm older, ha, ha!!" Thank god he bounced back, yes Louis was nineteen and still in school, but that was a result of getting held back a couple years ago.

"Anyways, I should probably let you go home before you get a yelling, bye Lou." He smiled before heading inside and once he was inside he lost all control and was a grinning idiot. Luckily he was home alone for another hour, so thankfully no one could witness his stupid grin. He spent the next hour catching up on some homework and snacking on some crisps. He hadn't noticed his mum coming home as he was wrapped up in his paper. "Harry?" He heard her soft voice in the door and with a quick turn in his chair "Yeah?" He wondered why she looked so happy, especially after working overtime which was unusual. "Don't get mad, but I talked to my coworker about the dance at your school, I mentioned you didn't have a date..." Harry's eyes went wide, oh god. "You didn't?! Mum, I wasn't even planning on going! I don't want to take a girl to the dance that I don't even know." He complained. "She's my coworker's daughter Harry, she's seventeen, very pretty girl, and I want you to go. I know I'm always telling you to not worry about girls, but you're eighteen and this is your last year in school, I want you to pass all your tests, but I also want you to also have fun. Just please take her?" Her eyes were pleading and Harry knew that look, it was the look that always told him to say yes. He let out a loud sigh "Fine, I'll take her. But please… no more setting me up?" She just nodded and left him alone to go make some dinner.

He soon went back to working, but his head wasn't all there, so he just decided to take a little break. He scrambled to his feet and was about to walk out the door when he heard his phone buzz against the wooden desk.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Sneak out tonight at 1?? :) xx

Harry cocked a brow, sneaking out was something that was never brought up, because well it always scared him that he was going to get caught. He thought about it for a minute, it would be scary to see his mum in his room when he sneaks back in but the thought of being rebellious with Louis felt right.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Count me in! Where do I meet you?

He made his way into the closet and decided he may as well find something a little dark to wear but also pretty warm. Ah ha, he found a black jumper and black skinny jeans and black boots. Perfect. He felt buzzing in his pocket and smiled at the text almost blushing.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I'll be outside your window xx with my radio ;) jk

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
I never expect anything less ;) see you then

He pocketed his phone and left to go downstairs to see dinner was getting made. Spaghetti dinner, which was his favorite meal every Monday night. "Smells good so far, I'll make up some brownies after supper." He offered. Harry was a pretty good baker and a cooker, he always offered to help his mother around the house sometimes when it involved food. She just nodded with a smile, "I'll bring some to the gals at work tomorrow, they've been working so hard, it should be a real treat for them." She worked at the bakery in town and she was currently in training to become the new manager. "I'll make sure to make a triple batch then.".

Harry made his way back up after getting a glass of juice and finished up his paper before getting called to eat. He sat down and made his plate, making sure nothing touched. The dinner was quiet besides having a chat about school grades, his mum was looking a little exhausted to say the least. After supper he cleaned up and did the dishes before he got out what he needed to make his famous triple fudge brownies. He spent the next hour and half in the kitchen before he packed some away for later, his mums work, and a small plate for Louis tonight, well wrapped. He joined his mum for a little bit of the night watching a movie until she said she had to get to sleep and he should do the same, with that he made a detour to the kitchen then up to his room.

It was only ten thirty, so he had a few hours and so he decided to get ready now so that way he wasn't rushing it later. He closed his blinds and stripped down to his boxers and dressed into the outfit of his choice and made sure to make his hair up into a somewhat of a stylish curly quiff and sides messily styled and with a few spritzes of cologne he felt good about himself. He made sure to put the two brownies on his nightstand as he sat on his bed and just for on his laptop and of course, as soon as he got online there was a cam request from Zayn, with a roll of his eyes he accepted "Isn't past your bedtime? Hazza?" He chuckled keeping his voice low. "I have… plans tonight." He kept his voice low as well just in case. If his eyes were deceiving him would swear that was Liam's hair in the frame on Zayn's shoulder.  
"Lou or Niall? Who is it?" He rolled his eyes. "Well obviously it isn't Liam considering he's there with you." Harry smirked, only to get a blushing Zayn. "Alright, alright, he snuck over to stay the night, he's sleeping right now, you better not say anything to Niall or Louis!" They would tease him and obviously make sex jokes, if only they knew that they haven't actually even had sex yet after being together for two years, they were waiting.

"I can tell whom it is your sneaking out with, your hair is styled, which is odd for a wild Harry at night." He smirked with a head shake. "Shut up! I just… I just like to look nice, unlike you... sorry that was mean." He ran his fingers through his mane a bit. "But I need to ask you something? Mind leaving him in bed and taking this to the bathroom or something?" Zayn groaned, but with a nod and swift movement he was in private. "What's going on lad?" The male questioned as he looked in the mirror. "Vain as always." Harry shook his head "I don't know what to do, Nick asked me to dance with him at the dance and now my mum has me taking some girl, and also Lou looks kind of upset that I kind of agreed to dance with Nick, it's all just overwhelming." He sighed a little. Zayn just kept a smug look on his stupid beautiful face.  
"Harry, he's jealous. I think you should take the girl and make his arse jealous all night, see what happens. Also bad idea on Nicks part unless you want to out yourself, but on the bright side Louis would be so pissed." He chuckled. "I don't think he was jealous, more annoyed that he interrupted our conversation." He shrugged feeling very doubtful. "Harry, have you seen the way he gawks at you? I have. Niall and Liam both have and we've mutual discussed it and there's something there.". "You guys mutually talked about it?!" He asked shocked a little. "Well, it sort of just came up that one day, you know, in class and I noticed Louis kept looking back at you when you weren't paying attention and… never mind I don't want to make you all hyped and nervous." He smirked. This conversation was giving him life!

"Zayn I don't know how in the hell you come to conclusions. The clock is over by my head though… it could have just been that." He was getting down again. "Hazz, stop that. I can see it, there's something there, I know there is." Harry was just skeptical until Louis proves it. "Anyways, I should get back to bed Hazza, I'll see you tomorrow when you come and get me." He smirked and the session ended. Sneaky bastard, always making plans that he never made, not that he didn't mind picking Zayn up. He shut his laptop off and looked at the time, now being eleven so he decided it was a good time to just lay back and relax and just think about the future. In his mind it involved Louis. Living with Louis. Marrying Louis. Having a family with Louis, and being in love with Louis. It's pretty sad.

He didn't realize he had drifted off until he heard something clink against his window and he yawned a little as he rubbed his eyes. Pocketing his phone and grabbing the brownies before climbing out his window and quietly shutting it and scaled down the siding where the tree was. "Fell asleep on me?" Louis chuckled, he looked so cute in his oversized jumper. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Here's some brownies to shut you up." He shoves them into the male’s hands and smiled a little. "Now come on Hazza, we're going out to the treehouse." Ah yes, the age old treehouse.

It was a little well medium sized tree house that was located by the graveyard in the woods, it was Harry's and Louis's spot to just hang out. They had it decked out with some press button lamps, sleeping bags, snacks, and board games. Also, they installed a lock for just in case purposes. It didn't take long, only a 15 minute walk, but on the way there Louis had stayed pretty close as if he was being protective, but they also took the back way to watch out for the night patrol so they wouldn't get caught.

When they eventually got to the tree, Louis let Harry go first since , well, he was the tallest. He opened the lock and headed in turning on some of the lights and going to his usual corner, sitting against the wooden wall, this thing was still a decent size except he couldn't really stand much, it was a little cold but snuggling in his sleeping bag seemed to help. When Louis closed the little door and moved his sleeping bag next to Harry's he smiled as he broke into the brownies and broke off a piece and gave it to Harry. "If I get caught, you owe me." Louis just gave him a nod "You won't get caught, you'll be back before she even wakes up, I just needed to get out of the house. Also are you still thinking about dancing with Nick… I don't think it's a good idea. I mean are you ready to do this?" Harry let out a deep sigh. "To be honest, I have no idea Louis, Zayn asked me the same thing… but now to take a girl to the dance I don't even know." Louis face was looking a little upset… and it was obvious.

"What's the matter Lou?" He asked a little confused. "What's the matter? What's the matter? You're taking a girl to the dance!! Harry you have to tell your mum! She's going to push you into taking a girl to prom this year also. I don't want to see you have a miserable time because you're tied down to something that means nothing." He kept rambling and Harry was just getting side tracked. "Lou… please. Calm down. All I'm doing is taking her, I told mum, I would and I would dance with her, and I'm just going to do it." He huffed. "Fine, fine. I thought we could have gone together as mates, but I guess your agenda is booked." Lou pouted that damn puppy dog look. "We can still go, just she's going to be third wheeling it and plus the lads will be there. Spare a dance with Niall." He chuckled as an eye roll was received.

They spent the next half an hour just talking about stupid things and football. Harry noticed that Louis's hand resting on his inner thigh… wow this was… this was new. "So, um, next fall or winter I'm going to audition for the singing competition whenever it comes around." Harry felt a pang in his chest...he had hoped this talk wouldn't have happened so soon. "Oh yeah? I'm sure you'll do great and win the thing, I know you will. You're amazing… I mean amazing at singing." He corrected himself quickly. "Thanks’ Hazza, but that's pretty far away so enough talk about that, anyways… " Harry hadn't noticed how Louis's fingers were gently caressing his thigh, he was just freaking out in his head just about the hand on him, God why was he making things hard?

Louis went pretty quiet as he laid back and opened his sleeping bag and looked at the younger lad. "Lay with me?" With that Harry slipped beside him and was yet again pulled into his chest. They cuddled as he felt light caressing against his lower back under his shirt and a leg intertwined with his, it was all really confusing. It got even more weirder when he felt Louis' free hand gently playing with his curls, what was seriously going on? He was caught totally off guard when he felt a kiss on the top of his head. Okay, now he was getting big mixed signals from Louis. It stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Louis's big news yet


	4. Four.

  
It was finally Friday, the day before the dance. They were at the mall looking for some decent clothes for tomorrow night, nothing too fancy since it was fairly casual. "What about this? Should I try this on?" Harry asked Zayn and Liam, Louis was busy with Niall at the food court since they had insisted they were fine with their outfits. Zayn gave him a look, but Liam just smiled as he nodded. "Try it on, I think it'll look great, is the girl you're taking wearing blue as well? It's best to try and match." Zayn just gave Liam a weird look "Matching? I didn't get the memo we were supposed to be matched. Isn't that supposed to be for prom?" Zayn was a little panicking. "Calm down, love. We came to the mall to buy an outfit didn't we?" he kissed the male’s cheek after that.

Harry just shook his head and went to the dressing rooms and once he was alone, he stripped his shirt off and slipped on the dark blue shirt sleeve button up that complemented his fair skin tone. Zayn knew what Harry was doing, he was wearing Louis' favorite color, and not to mention Louis was wearing blue and black, and Harry would wear black jeans. It was so embarrassingly obvious. He actually felt attractive with what he had on, he nodded as he turned to check out from the side and nodded, yup this was it. He soon put back on his regular shirt and went out of the dressing room with a shirt in his arms. 

"So is that a winner?" Zayn asked "Yes, it's perfect.". He said, noticing Liam was gone "He went to go find the lads, before you even ask." He stepped closer and pulled him near a corner. "You know he's wearing blue… I know what you're doing Harry, you seriously just need to tell him what's up." He gave him a look and Harry just sighed a bit. "You know I can't do that, he will drop me as a friend if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same." He whined.

"Excuse me? Harry… I totally caught him checking you out like two times today, even Liam asked me what was his deal, and I think you're so totally oblivious when he's flirting with you. The signs are all there." He stopped talking when heard the three familiar laughs and voices coming their way and Zayn just shook his head. 

As they made their way over to the three boys. Niall had a soft pretzel and a drink in his hands, Louis had a drink, and Liam well had his bags from earlier. "Filled up your tummies, yeah? Do you need your naps now?" Zayn teased a little. "Shut up! At least I don't look forty." Niall shot back at Zayn with a smirk. Liam furrowed his brows and went to link his hand with Zayn's and just stayed pretty much quiet. "Enough you two, Harold did you get what you needed? Zayn? Liam?" Louis asked the three boys as they made their way to the cashier. All three nodded as they checked out and soon enough piled into one minivan, Harry sat in the back with Louis, Zayn and Liam in the middle, and Niall up front driving.

They had about a half an hour ride to their houses and Harry hadn't noticed that Lou had been staring. He moved his head and noticed "What Lou?" He wanted to just… no, he needed to know why he kept staring. "Spend the night tonight?" He raised his brows and he nodded as he took out his phone and sent his mum a text saying he was staying at Louis' for the night. He got an incoming text and nearly blushed.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I want you to get some practice in :) xx

Louis apparently didn't want the other lads to know he offered to help him slow dance. Ugh, this day couldn't go any better, seriously. Harry looked up and have a smile of approval to Lou and Louis just winked.

"Well, maybe you can find your own ride then! I thought maybe we could arrive together, but no you would rather arrive separately? You're my boyfriend! You should be arriving with me!" Okay, so there was definitely a heated argument going on in the middle section of the van since they tuned everyone out. "I was only suggesting that because I might be running late Li, I don't want to hold you back and miss the first song, I'm just trying to make you happy." He snapped back, this was seriously a silly argument, Harry shook his head, he knew how their fights usually went, it was best not to say anything. "Out. Now. You two." Niall had to yell over them as he was parked outside Zayn's house. Zayn glared at the boy up front and the two love birds got out leaving the three boys. "Nialler, don't bother stopping by Harry's. He's staying over for the night." Louis gave a small smile and Niall gave him a weird look that Harry found odd, but not even a good five minutes and they were there and Harry got out and Louis followed behind. Once they said their goodbyes to Niall they went inside and kicked off their shoes and rushed up to Louis's room. No one was currently home, but Louis messages his mom for a heads up.

Harry sat his bag down on the chair against the wall and turned around to see Louis staring again. Okay, so, maybe Zayn was right or he could be just zoning out. He wasn't sure. "So, should we practice now or later?" Louis snapped out of it and smiled "Now, I'll turn on some soft music and you just stand in the middle of my floor." Louis turned around and soon enough soft sounds of jazz music filled the background and Harry felt a lump in his throat, oh god. It was about to become so intimate between them… he was so nervous. Louis came to stand in front of him and put his arms Harry's neck and he put the taller male’s hands on his hips. "This is your hand placements, and now we move." He began to lead, soft, but slow movements. Harry's felt like he was going to pass out, his heart was beating so fast, and it probably didn't help that he was looking Louis in the eyes. "This isn't hard at all." Harry said softly as they continued to make slow movements, Harry nearly lost it when Louis rested his head against his chest. His knees felt like they could give out at any moment, he could smell his cologne and oh god, it was intoxicating.

He got so lost in his scent and the dancing that he hadn't realized five minutes passed, Louis moved his head to look up at Harry and he just stared back searching his eyes for a little, something was pulling him in or Louis' face seemed to lean forward. That is until he heard the front door slam and he pulled away. "Well, now you know the basics… ha, ha, ha." he had a very nervous laugh and now Harry was all sorts of confused… did they almost kiss? Was he hallucinating? He was confused. "Um, thanks Lou." Okay, now it was awkward, until Louis just grabbed his arm and dragged him down stairs, being greeted by hot pizza and Louis' mum and siblings. They ate and talked about things and eventually Harry and Louis were back upstairs in bed watching a movie.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, feeling a little cold, Louis' mum had probably turned down the heat. He felt being pulled over and down against the smaller body with an arm around him, getting his back gently rubbed, and a blanket around him. Someone was craving a cuddle session. "You looked cold, doing you a favor from becoming a snowman, Hazza." He smiled as Harry just only could nod, he rested his hand on Louis' chest. His mind just kept wandering back to earlier and it just kept replaying in his head. He just kept his eyes on the movie no matter how hard it was to not look at Louis instead. Why was he so addicting? Ugh.

He hadn't noticed the male had fallen asleep beside him and he smiles to himself. He looked so damn adorable the way his lower lip quivers sometimes, he was just precious. Harry leaned over and reached for the remote and shut off the telly and looked at Louis' small chest in front of him. He was contemplating if it was a good idea… to maybe like rest his head on it, maybe. He was being hesitant, but he decided to push his luck and with that he rested his head on Lou's chest and draped his arm over his petite waist and stayed put until he drifted off.

Harry hadn't realized how long he slept until he saw the shine from the sun, ugh they must have slept through the night. It had only been ten, but he supposed a long day had play a major role. He blinked his eyes as he still felt the hard surface beneath him and something messing with strands of his hair, Louis. "Sleep well? Warm?" He teased and Harry shot his head back and moved a little to stare up at him. "I couldn't move, you confined my movements, I had no pillow." He half lied and pouted. "It's okay Hazza, I didn't mind, your hair kept me warm." He laughed. "Your sleep talking is amusing, especially after an hour of you just saying yes to everything." He laughed but Harry just blushed a crimson red shade. "Can't hold anything against me, Lou. Anyways, what time is it?" He yawned. "10:45." He mumbled as if he didn't want the younger male to hear. "Ugh, my impending doom is in a few hours, this is going to be one hell of a night." Louis didn't look so enthusiastic about tonight as he usually did about dances. Harry could tell something was upsetting him. "What's the matter Lou? Usually you're pretty excited about the dance to cause trouble or mess around." He moved to sit up and looked down.

"It's nothing Harold, none of your concern." he sighed a little. "Okay, but you know you can always tell me what's bugging you, anyways, I suppose I should get up and get my things around before I have to leave." He so badly wanted to stay and possibly cuddle, but Louis wasn't his boyfriend and Louis made it clear that they were just best mates many times. He quickly got out of bed and scrambled around the room to get his thing. As he was overlooking in the mirror to his messy hair, he felt arms snake around his waist from behind and a face press into his back, what was up with Lou? He's acting strange again.

"Lou? Need something?" He said softly as he turned around in the male's arms. "Just needed a hug, that's all Hazzabear." That was a new pet name… oh god, he loved it. He sighed contently until he let go and Harry knew he had to get going or else his mum would have his head. "I need to get going, bye Lou." He went over and gave one last hug, he felt the tight embrace become so tight and he could hear Louis' breathing. Once Louis let go after twenty seconds, Harry left and made his way home and right as he got inside his mum told his start getting ready, ugh they had until five before the girl even shows up and the dance isn't until six but his mother wanted pictures and time to get to know this girl.

He made his way up to the bathroom and hopped in the shower and cleaned himself up, even shaving what little stubble he had. He managed to get all cleaned up in a matter of two hours, it was a process to try and look handsome, he even slipped on his nicest pair of black skinny jeans with his shirt he bought yesterday. He styles his hair as he normally did, spritzed on his cologne, and decided to put a nice silver watch on his wrist, just to accessorize. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, it's not the whole taking a girl part, it was the part possibly watching Louis dance with a girl is what made him shake in his boots. He shook from his thoughts, he had to keep positive, Louis has never even had a girlfriend… just he has mentioned he has slept with a few girls… eh. He really needed to stop thinking.  
When he left the bathroom and spent most of the day in his room just cleaning it up and organizing his closet, might as well kill time since none of the lads had contacted him. Assholes. He hadn't realized what time it was until his mum called him down and he just groaned, this was going to be a long night.

He made his way out to the living area to be greeted by a young lady wearing a dark blue dress and black flats and her mum, she was a pretty girl, maybe Niall would take interest in her. "Harry this is Vanessa, she's the girl I told you about." He gave a small smile and held out his hand for her to shake "Hello, you look stunning. I like your dress" He might as well play the part. "Awe, thank you, you look handsome, Harold." No one has ever called him Harold besides Louis or his mum, mainly just Louis. He just let it slide though, since after tonight they would never talk again. "Now come on I want pictures!" Both parents cooed and they got the pictures they had wanted, he faked his smile, and to be honest he just wanted this night to be quick.

They soon got in a car and was driven to the school. When they pulled up their mums told them to have fun and to call when it's over. Both nodded and got out and headed inside, Vanessa linked her arm around Harry's as he checked them in before the headed into the cafeteria to grab something to drink before heading in. "Is this your date? She's beautiful Hazza. Does she have a name?" Harry knew Zayn was playing along as he was, Liam didn't know anything so he thought it was all genuine. "Oh, sorry, Vanessa this Zayn and that boy over at the cookie table is his boyfriend Liam, both are my mates." She smiled "Nice to meet you, you two make a cute couple." She was a sweet girl. "Where's the other two?" Harry was more so wondering about Louis, and Zayn knew it.

"Oh, they're just running a little late, they decided riding together was a great idea, except the part where they ran out of gas and had to push the car to service station." He laughed and soon Liam was right beside Zayn. "Hello? You must be Harry's date, I'm Liam, nice to meet you." He smiled. "Harry she's very beautiful." He nodded to him and Harry just stayed quiet. The four of them just talked in the hall for a while as they waited for the other two to arrive and it wasn't a long wait. "It's about damn time! You two are so slow, should have told you to come and hour before us." Zayn joked "Stop complaining, we made it." Niall shook his head. Harry's arm was still linked to Vanessa's and he could see Louis was looking at his arm and his face was emotionless.   
Confusing.

"Niall and Louis, this is Vanessa. My date." He might as well introduce her and then go dance and let Niall have her for the night, he seemed to like her appearance. "Hello boys, nice to meet you." She smiled and Niall gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you too, you're very beautiful." He bit his lip and Louis just gave her a glare. "Yeah, what he said, minus the second part." His voice tense… okay, that was rude. Harry gave him a look and Lou just brushed him off, cold shoulder much. They went into the gym and decided to dance to fast paced music, Vanessa was pretty much up close and personal against Harry and Louis would dance between them to break it up, he nearly pushed her off of Harry at one point where she almost fell on the ground, luckily it was crowded so Harry couldn't see the competition going on between the two. Louis was very jealous and Harry was oblivious. Vanessa snarled a little and pushed pass Louis and grinded against Harry even though it was against school policy and with that Louis' face was stone cold upset, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the gym and into the hall leaving her behind.

"Um, Lou? I like that song, why did you pull me away?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Because that tramp can't keep her hands to herself." Wow. Louis has never talked that way about a lady before, never. There was clearly something bothering him. "Sorry, I just don't want you to get kicked out because of her sleazy arse." It was clicking on his head, Zayn was right, Louis is jealous of her, and her being all up in his business. "Calm down Lou, we only have two more hours, I haven't even slow danced with her yet. It's not like I'm going to sleep with her or date her." He reassured him, but Louis just shook his head. "Harold, I'm just trying to save you from a write up." Harry was about to respond until he noticed the shorter males face went sour and a soft voice behind him. "Harold, slow dance with me?" She grabbed his hand, interlaced her fingers with his, and he just nodded and gave a sorry look to Louis.

Louis slapped Harry's wrist to break the hands away. "Only I call him Harold, who in the hell do you think you are?" He snapped, what was his problem tonight? Seriously. "Lou… please." he furrows his brows and grumbled "Excuse me? I'm his date, and you keep pestering us." She hissed as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him the dance floor; Louis followed in after but they lost him in the crowd, Harry felt guilty, maybe allow just felt left out or maybe he was actually jealous, but that couldn't be possible. Louis likes only girls, he's even said it before a while back. He soon was in the middle of the dance floor with arms around his neck and slowly moving as he had his hands on her hips, this wasn't as special as it was yesterday, mainly because it wasn't Louis. He didn't realize that they were being watched from across the gym, blue eyes glaring.

The slow dance lasts a while and after it was done Vanessa led Harry back out into the hall and they found a bench to sit on. Louis and Niall were on another, but Harry could feel someone watching them, Louis was constantly looking over. "I'm having fun so far, Harold… just your one friend, he's mean, I don't know why he doesn't like me." She moved to sit on his lap, which cause the small male to get up and make his way over, but he stopped in his tracks when Vanessa kissed Harry and that was the breaking point. Harry didn't kiss her back no; it was totally out of random. He looked back at her and was about to say something "Get off of him, he's not a fucking chair." Louis looked very upset and had his arms crossed… Harry looked up at him and raised his brows in question and he looked over to see a really confused Niall.  
"Excuse me? Again, he's my date, what is your problem?" She hissed and locked her arms around his neck and Louis’ face was getting red. "He would never will want to fuck you, kiss you, or date you, you're the problem! You need to get your ass off of him, now." Okay, this was causing unnecessary attention. She snarled at him and smirked as if it clicked in her head and she kissed Harry one more time and but Harry's eyes remained open and he heard an irritated with sigh come from the shorter male and her being yanked off his lap instantly "Don't fucking touch me!" Harry just sat there.

"Then don't be all over him, he doesn't want it!!"he yelled in her face before walking off out the doors quickly.  
That escalated quickly and with the Harry followed after him, leaving behind the girl.   
He followed him all way into the boys’ locker room for football and he heard the sounds of a kicking against a locker. He soon found Louis on a bench with his face in his hands as if he were thinking. Harry just wanted answers. 

"What's your deal tonight? You totally just caused a huge scene..." Harry began to complain only to see Louis looking up at him as the redness from his face fade a little and anger replace with a softer look and him standing up. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lou… you've never called a girl such names before and certainly never touched~" he was cut off with lips against own, this wasn't happening, was it?  
It was finally happening! The fireworks were there and the chemistry was all there!

Harry finally kissed him back with his best ability, he felt arms snake alright his torso and the gap between them closing. He felt Louis move them up against a locker and the kiss was sweet and slow, Louis slid his tongue against Harry's lips asking for entrance and with that their tongues fought for dominance, Harry didn't really know what he was doing, but god, it felt so good. After what seems like a minute was actually ten minutes Louis pulled away and touched his lower lip. "I wanted to be your first kiss..." He mumbled out. He felt his cheeks get hot, wow, what a night. Louis's arms were still around his waist. "Lou… you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." He looked him in the eyes. "You… what?" Louis asked, surprised and Harry just smiled.  
"Louis… I'm in love with you," well, it's out there now, no going back. 

It was complete silence for a minute too long and lips crashed against his own again and Louis mumbled against "I love you too, so much Hazza." Louis was kissing him as if the world was ending. They kissed for ten minutes, Louis' hands began to wander, but Harry swatted them away, it’s way too early for that… plus he didn't know what their status was. 

He eventually pulled away and sighed "So… what are we?" He just needed to know, he needed to hear it. "Well, umm… best mates who snog? I don't really know." Louis shrugged and leaned up and kissed him again, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. "Let's just take this slow and see where it takes us?" Louis proposed and Harry nodded. Well, at least he gets to kiss him whenever he wanted in private. Louis went back to kissing him, they stayed in the locker room up until the dance pretty much ended snogging the night away with unanswered texts from the rest of the lad’s.


	5. Five.

Harry and Louis continued on the new tradition of lip locking for the next month, of course it was in total secrecy since Harry wasn't out yet and Louis, well, actually he just never brought it up. They kept it from the boys, even Harry kept it from Zayn, promising Louis he wouldn't tell anyone that they kiss now, even though they weren't technically together. Zayn had even gave Harry a questioning look one day when he smelled Louis' cologne radiating off of him for a while, but Harry passed it off as borrowing it.

Harry was above the smaller male, their lips locking, tongues fighting, and Louis's fingers curled in the curly lads hair. They had planned this out, as long as the door was shut and people were in bed… this was okay, the last thing they needed was one of their mums to come barging in, they weren't ready for that. Harry groaned when he felt Louis' lower half press into him, no they haven't had sex, or anything sexual. Louis just liked to be a bit of a tease at times. It was just kissing and cuddling. Harry pulled back when he felt Lou's hand go down that was on the small of his back to his ass. "Hands above the waist." He whispered and Louis just shook his head, "You have no idea how hard it is to do that. Especially when you have a very fit lad on top of you." Louis just gave a little pout as he put back his hand. "You're such a horny bastard." Harry chuckled and shook his head "I can't help it! Don't make fun of me." He looked away. Harry with out warning leaned back down and connected his lips to Louis's neck and began to suck and bite, starting to form a love bite. He heard a gasp from the male beneath him and fingers digging in, he pulled back, and smirked at his piece of art "Harold! How in the hell am I going to cover that up?!" Louis glared up at him playfully.

"A scarf? Turtle neck? I don't know, be creative." He winked and Louis just shook his head as he pulled Harry back down and did the same, causing him to groan in return, but this love bite would be hidden behind his neck so his hair would hide it. "There, now you're equally fucked." He chuckled and Harry just rolled his eyes. "At least my hair covers it, your's is smack dab right there." He pressed the center of his neck, it was a fairly decent size, nicely bruised. "Ugh, what am I going to tell my mum and the lads?" He complained. "Your mum isn't home, remember? She won't be home until Monday night, and just tell them you hooked up with Eleanor, you seem to fancy her anyways..." Harry pulled away after that feeling kind of upset that he even brought that upon himself. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled him back over "Harold. You're the only one I fancy, a lot. El, she's is just a cover to play off the lads, I don't like her, okay?" He reassured the taller male, it was still bothering Harry though. Eleanor was a new girl at school and she took a liking to Louis, she always flirted with him, and it really made his blood boil. Especially after everything, and Louis had mentioned to the guys he fancies her and wants to sleep with her. Louis of course was lying, but in Harry's mind it was the opposite.

"Fine, I believe you, I just don't like to hear about it Lou, especially when I see you flirt back." He pouted a little, "Oh Hazzabear, it means nothing, I promise, she's just my cover, and trust me the only person I wanna kiss at the end of the day is you." He looked him in the eyes when he said it, so Harry could understand. "Okay, okay, I believe you, but no more talking and more kissing, so hush." He put his lips on Louis'. The kiss was sweet and gentle but it eventually turned into a passionate kiss. Harry felt nails dig into his back, a hand against his neck, his hands were resting against the bed, the kissing was slow and hot. It soon started to pick up and it was becoming fast and heated, and Harry's mind was getting clouded once again, they needed to really stop before they take things further.

As the night progressed and kissing seemed to fade out Harry was snuggled against Louis's chest, he was content. He was next to the boy he has fallen in love with that feels mutually the same, but Louis's wasn't his… not his boyfriend. He shot down his thoughts, though as he just laid there and eventually fell asleep.

When morning came Harry woke up to Louis in his boxers and he just stared like a creep. This had been the third time he's ever witnessed the male almost naked, excluding when they went to the beach, that didn't count in the past. His cheeks were a light crimson shade as he looked at the cute little dimples on his back and his those muscular thighs~ no he needed to stop because there was a problem happening below the blankets. He looked away when he noticed the male making a movement, trying to think of horrible things to kill his...problem. "Morning sunshine, sleep good?" He smiled at Harry as he slipped on some pants. "Yeah.... Um, didn't expect to wake up to you half naked though." He sighed a little, good it finally went away, the coast was clear. "Hey, you were asleep and well, I'm sure you enjoyed the view." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. "Shush. By the way the love bite looks good from here." He laughed and Louis blushed as he covered the spot with his small hand.

"You're lucky my mum has makeup, and she's not here. It's getting covered." He sighed a little, it had been their first time marking each other, and honestly he kind of enjoyed it. "Whine all you want, but I know you liked when I did it." He winked playfully as he got up to get dressed for the day. Harry had wanted to bring up the conversation again, he wanted to know what was going on between them, but he was a little scared to ask. What if Louis was just testing the field? What if this isn't what he wants? He really needed to stop thinking like this. Harry put that question at the back of his head as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up but he hadn't realized he had a follower. "Following me to take a wee?" He chuckled and Lou shook his head "No… I was ,um, just going to take my clothes down to the wash room." Harry stopped in the doorway and pushed him back "Since when do you do laundry?" He smirked. "Fine, fine, you caught me. Maybe I'm craving attention from you, since I won't get to have you all to myself until Saturday night after this week… that means no kissing and definitely no cuddling, why do you have to go with your mum up north during a whole week of school?" he pouted and Harry just pulled him into a hug and smiled.

"Clingy, I like it." He chuckled "but Lou I'm going to see Gemma, I have to, I don't want mum to travel alone, it's only 5 days, you've gone years without kissing me. It's not the end of the world." He kissed the male's forehead. "Plus, it's not like I won't contact you Lou." He smiled and Louis just pouted. "I would much rather you stay here, but I suppose family is important, more important than snogging." He smiled. He let the male go and closed the door behind him and once he looked in the mirror, he saw it… the mark, it was visible, but thankfully it wouldn't be as noticeable because some of his curls hanged over it. He did his business and joined Lou back in the bedroom and sat down on the messy bed. He felt weight on his lap and an arm sling around his neck, ah, Louis was on was on his lap. Their lips crashed together and with that they kissed nonstop, Harry's hand was on Louis's knee and back as Louis's was on his neck and side. They soon worked their way into a full on french kiss, and of course this was a 5 minute process before Louis pulled back and gave Harry a look, oh god he could feel it.... himself hardening beneath Louis' bottom. "Harry…" He mumbled as he searches his eyes.

No, they weren't ready… sex was out of the question, he was a virgin, and he just wanted his first time to be the right time. "I want you.... So bad. Please, Hazza" He whined as he decided rubbing his ass ever so slightly was a good idea only getting a slight groan from the taller lad. "Lou, we can't." Don't get him wrong he wanted it, but not right now. "Also, I haven't told you this, but… I'm a virgin." It was out there now, he had never told anyone that, not even Zayn. "You are?" He asked blinking. "Yes, I just want my first time to be the right time Lou, I do want you...bad. But I'm just not ready yet." Louis just nodded "I respect that, love, but I'm...a virgin as well when it comes to sex with a guy, I'm just anxious I guess." He smiled and kissed him one last time.

"Hmm, maybe something more hands on then?" Louis raised his brows, but Harry's shook his head with a grin and kissed him again. He pulled his head back as he felt buzzing in his pocket and Lou pouted in protest when he checked open the message.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
Hazz! I need you ASAP!! D:

He sighed and he knew Louis saw the text, "Of course, he needs you when you're over. Zayn better have a good reason for interrupting us." He said in an annoyed tone. "Calm down, Lou. I'm coming back, I told my mum I was getting a ride with you tomorrow anyways, stop pouting and be a big boy." Harry chuckled.

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
Alright, I'll be over in 15

Before he was about to move, Louis's lips connected to his collar bone and he shivered at the sharp sensation. Lou pulled back and smiled "Now you have one that's gonna be hard to cover." He winked and smiled at the love bite that is exposed on his collar bone thanks to Harry's v-neck. "You're too much Lou, but I love you." He smiled and pushed Louis off his lap, and you could see the bulge in his pants. He caught Louis looking, but just shook it off as he went to go put on a jacket to help hide the mark, he went to put his shoes on. He went to give Lou a goodbye hug and of course exchanging a kiss one last time before he was out the door and off to Zayn's. If anyone would have witnessed that they would have thought they were a couple… ha, he wished.

He made his way up to the door and let himself in as usual, "Zayn?" He called out and of course he saw Zayn with bedroom hair and stress written on his face. "What's up?" He asked as we went over and walked him to the couch so they could sit. Zayn's house was pretty quiet considering it was just him and his grandma, he doesn't live with his parents… not after what happened when he started dating Liam. "We slept together." He rushed out and Harry raised a brow. "Zayn, you guys have been sleeping together for~" he was cut off with a hand over his mouth. "No… Hazz, we… you know." He blinked and Harry's eyes went wide before removing his hand. "You guys finally did it? Why aren't you with him right now? Actually, no, why do you look so restless?" he questioned.

"He's upstairs sleeping… I made him cry, I didn't mean to. I feel so guilty about it, he said it really hurt, I watched him cry Hazz." He put his hands in his face and sighed. Harry put his hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. "Well, it was your guys first time, though. It might start to hurt less after a while? Did you switch him?" Zayn shook his head "No, he said he only wants to be the bottom, but the thing is, is that after we were finished...he kind of wouldn't look at me… maybe he regretted it." Zayn was worrying and it was just heartbreaking to see. "Zayn, he loves you a lot, trust me, I've heard my fair share. I don't think he regrets it, he may have just been embarrassed that he cried, but you should talk to him when he wakes up, it won't hurt any." He got a nod in response "I suppose your right, I mean I feel even closer to him now, it all felt right, I love him still the same." He relaxed a little thankfully as he leaned in and hugged Harry. He soon felt Zayn pull back and arms still bracing his thin arms.

"Wait a minute… who gave you the love bite?" He questioned, oh god now this was gonna be a challenge. "Harry... you don't have a secret boyfriend, do you?" This was going to be hard, he didn't want to lie to Zayn but he promised Louis. "Um… " He had to think of what to say, but then Zayn gave him a smirk, "Never mind, I think I know who gave it to you, he's 5'5", loves football, and you were just at his house for night… hmm." He looked at him suspiciously. "No, um, it wasn't from Lou..." Zayn knew he was lying, his face was just giving it away. "You two are hooking up! Harry, how long? Why haven't you told me?" Oh great, now what was he going to tell Louis? stupid Zayn.

"It's just snogging and he just gave me it… and a month." Zayn raised his brows and gave him a smile. "You finally did it, I'm so proud of you. See? He felt the same, didn't he? I told you. Are you two a couple?" The questions poured out of his mouth. "Yes, of course it's mutual. I didn't tell you because Lou wanted to keep it between me and him… and no, we are not a thing. A couple." He kind of frowned at the last part and he felt an arm go around his shoulders. "I'm sure things will pan out for you two. So, I take it was the night of the dance? Lou really wasn't a fan of that girl." He chuckled and got a nod in response. "I'm sure you two will eventually be together, I understand that you're not ready to come out and be open just yet. I'm not sure about Louis though, but I do know he really cares for you, lad." He said reassuringly. "Yeah, we're just taking it slow to see where it will take us, anyway, you should probably get back up there before he wakes up." He nodded to the room upstairs "Yeah… the last thing I want is to upset him more, thanks Harry, I'll keep you posted." They both stood and he walked Harry to the door and gave him a reassuring look before shutting the door behind the taller lad. On his way back to Louis' he did question the what if's and what was going to happen between them, but he pushed those thoughts aside when he went into the males house.

As soon as he walked through the door and his shoes were off, he was tackled with a hug and kiss on his cheek. "You were gone too long! I missed you." Louis pulled back and winked. Harry smirked "I was only gone an hour, what are you gonna do for the next five days with out me?" He teased, "But… " Harry took his hand as he led him over to the couch and sat down with him. "Zayn knows." Louis's face went blank "Harry you didn't!? You promised you wouldn't tell him." He snapped, great know he was pissed. "He connected the dots Lou… I didn't have to say anything, he saw the mark." He was trying to cover the tracks as best as he could. "You could have at least played it off as you got it from that scumbag named Nick." He spat. Great, now Nick was brought up, he never danced with him so he doesn't get why Louis is still jealous of him. "Louis, please, I couldn't lie to his face! He's my best mate and he just told me something very important about his relationship." He was trying to get the smaller lad to just understand.

"Great! Now he's gonna tell Liam, Niall, and everyone in the school!" He stressed and Harry shook his head. "Lou! He's not going to tell anyone, he knew I was in love with you, and he never told anyone, so I highly doubt he will tell anyone, even Liam for the matter." He sighed. "Harold, I'm just worried that school is going to be a lot harder for us, I don't want his fat mouth blabbering on and on about us kissing!" He shook his head and Harry just got up and shut him up with a kiss. "Stop, calm down. You're overreacting. It's Zayn. You know he won't Lou." He reassured him yet again and all he got was a sigh, "Fine… but now what was this whole turn in events about their relationship?" He asked curiously. "Well, you know the thing you wanted earlier? Well, they did just that." Louis's eyes went wide and he smiled "It's about bloody time, I was getting tired of their sexual tension for the past year. Did he have a good time?" He chuckled and Harry smiled "He was a mess, but he's just overanalyzing everything." That's all he was saying for now, it wasn't his place to talk about it.

"Now back to where we left off, I've been waiting Harold." Their lips reconnected and he felt Louis move to his lap and their tongues fighting. They continued this all night, but of course, moving their location every so often for food breaks and to watch some movies which resulted into a make out session during, which was normal for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter.


	6. Six.

Harry had spent the last week, nearly six hours away from home. He and his mum had goneto help Gemma move into her new place with her fiancé, Harry of course did most of the heavy lifting with his sister's fiancé. He had of course kept in contact with the lads, Louis especially. His mum had even asked him why was he so happy when he got a simple text, little to her knowledge it was from the boy he fancies. He knew once he got back to town, he would have a lot of work to make up, catch up on the Ziam drama, and of course his kisses from Lou he missed so much.

It was crazy how after kissing Louis and it's becoming a normal thing that the withdrawals were pretty terrible. All he wanted was to kiss and cuddle with him, he misses his scent, and definitely missed him all together. It's not like they didn't talk or anything, they texted all day most days and even sending cute pictures during so, but it just wasn't the same. Louis' birthday is next month and man… he really needed to start thinking about presents, what would be a proper gift for a mate you snog? Ugh, he really didn't need to think about this since it was a month away.

"Harry? Are you alright, honey? You've been really quiet the whole ride home, what's going on?" Of course, his mum had picked up on his silence, he was just deep in thought really. "It's nothing, I'm fine, mum." He shot her down, but she gave him a questioning look as she came to a stop sign. "Harry if there's something going on, you can tell me." She said reassuringly but all he did was a nod and just kept to himself until he got a message from Liam.

To: Harry  
From: Liam  
Harry! When you get home can we grab a coffee? It's rather important…

He knew this at least had to do with Zayn, as usual.

To: Liam  
From: Harry  
Of course, I should home in a hour, I'll meet you at the café in town, Li at 4:45

The reply was instant.

To: Harry  
From: Liam  
Thanks Harry, you're the best :)

"Mum when I get home, I'm gonna go into town and meet up with Liam, something going on, so if that's alright, I can bring you back something?" He knew he had to bring it up to her first. "Of course! I don't mind, anyways how are him and Zayn doing? Are they still together?" She of course knew about them. "Yeah, as far as I know at least, but who knows with them, I haven't talked to Zayn today, so.." He shrugged a little. She just nodded "So, what about Niall… is he still talking to Vanessa? I heard through the grapevine from my coworker that they have been talking, but that was two weeks ago." He raised his brows and nodded "Yeah, she's all he talks about. It's really annoying. But I'm glad he seemed to like her anyways.".

"I still don't know why you didn't take a liking to her, she's a pretty girl, and you guys made a cute couple." Harry furrowed his brows, he was sick of hearing about this, it had been the fourth time this week about him and Vanessa. "Mum, she liked Niall more, drop it, please… " He just didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Fine, but I was just trying to help you out." She insisted but Harry went silent after that and soon enough they were back in town and the first thing he did was go inside and get cleaned up.

He got all cleaned and dressed, and even managed to get a small bite to eat. He shot Liam a text saying he should be there in 25 minutes, but before he could pocket his phone an incoming text came in and he nearly lost all calmness.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
You home yet Hazzabear? I miss you :) xx

He blushed and took a minute to respond.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Yes, got home 10 minutes ago! but I'm going to see Liam for a bit, how about you come over at 7? :) I miss you too, Loubear <3

The reply was instant and he smiled of course.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
You're seeing Liam before me? How could you! JK ;) Of course! I won't be late, I'll bring snacks and a movie! :) see you then xx

He pocketed his phone and as he made his way to the door he was stopped. "What has got you all happy?" She asked as she handed him some money. "Nothing mum, 'm just glad to go hang out with my friends, missed them. Anyways, Louis is coming over at seven, so if I'm not back in time just tell him I'll be back soon." He said and she nodded as she let him leave.

It wasn't a long walk to the café but at least it wasn't too cold and windy, especially not snowing which was good. He walked in and saw Liam at a booth in the back and he went to sit down. "What's up? Everything okay?" He questioned as he was handed a menu and told the lady he wanted just a water. When the lady left Liam looked a little… off. "Harry, have you talked to Zayn today? We got into an argument." Harry just sighed, oh great. He soon got his water and ordered the usual before he even replied. "What is it this time? Was he talking to Emily again? Or did he hurt your feelings?" Those were the usual arguments.

"He's been a bit grumpy the past few days and I asked him about it last night when I was over, he said I'm giving him mixed signals lately and it's really tiring." He sighed in frustration. "Liam? Zayn told me what happened Saturday night… he said you wouldn't look at him afterwards, what's up with that?" He asked in a concerning tone. The male just looked down and took a minute after the food arrived before saying anything. "I'm embarrassed. I'm scared to sleep with him again, I don't wanna cry like that when we do. He probably thinks I'm weak, I keep pushing him away when he wants to take it up a notch, and he won't leave the subject alone." He frowned. Harry remembered when Zayn had told him Liam said he was fine and it was just a misunderstanding, Liam wasn't being honest with him.

"Liam, you need to tell him, he told me he was thinking you regretted it, he's feeling a bit guilty. Zayn loves you, a lot trust me and you know what he told me?" He asked as he took a bite of his chicken srip. Liam raised a brow as he took a bite of his burger. "He felt closer to you, obviously it was special, and he doesn't regret it… do you, regret it?" He questioned. "No, no, no, oh god no. I wanted it, I was the one who brought it up, plus it has made me feel closer to him. I just don't wanna disappoint him is all." He rubbed his forehead and all Harry could do was nod. He knew Liam's fears. but Zayn is understanding and he would never intentionally hurt him. "How about you talk to him tonight? Just be honest with him about everything. He will understand, Liam. I promise and if it results in a fight you can come over and stay with me and Louis." Liam nodded with a smile.

He started to dig in his fries when he noticed Liam was just staring at him attentively. "What?" He questioned. "Louis. He's been acting really weird lately, do you think he might have a crush on you?" Harry almost spit out his food, great. "Um, I don't know, why do you ask?" He had to remain calm and collected, "Well, while you were gone, all he mainly talked about was you, Harry. Plus, I caught him wearing one of your jackets after school one day. I knew you two share a locker, but not once have I seen you two share clothes." He furrowed his brows. "I don't know Liam, maybe? I'm not going to talk to him about it, though. I don't want to create any weird tension." He decided to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Alright, so another thing, did he really hook up with Eleanor? He had a big love bite on his neck… I just hope he was safe, we don't need any accidents to happen. "Harry wanted to cringe at her name but shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure… they were flirting a lot last week." Ugh, stupid. "Well, I could see it happening, anyways enough about that, what's up with Gemma? Is her new place nice?" They talked for a little while more before they parted ways, Harry had brought back his mum dinner of course.

He went back to his room and got ready before Louis was about to come over, needless to say he was pretty excited. He was busy fixing his hair when he had not noticed arms snake around his waist, sneaky. "You sure came in quietly." He felt a kiss against his back "I missed you, Hazza. Time to make up missed kisses." Louis said quietly as let go and went over to shut the door.

Louis grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him again and again. "Lou… we need to chill, wait till elven. I think mum is gonna go to be early since she had an early shift." Don't get him wrong, he really, really, just wanted to kiss him until his lips were numb, but he didn't wanna get caught. "Impossible, Hazza. You're going to be tempting me all night. I went five days… five days!" He pouted in protest. "I know, but you can wait a few more hours, now pop in that movie." He smiled and the smaller male got off the bed and did just that.

As the night went on it was very hard to resist kissing him, they did end up cuddling as they normally did, which made things twice as hard. Louis did something new though. He held Harry's hand, which in return was him blushing. They stayed like that until Harry's heard the sounds from downstairs disappear and he separated from Louis as his door was opening pretending they were eating popcorn. "I'm off to bed boys, don't make too much noise." She smiled and let them be, after that door closed Louis crashed his lips against Harry's, that was fast.

Louis pulled away and smirked "No more waiting, so, so done." He smiled as he climbed on top of Harry and once again they were kissing; snogging. It felt like he was going to melt into in Louis's body, this felt so right, so good, and he missed this so much. His hands were resting on Louis's side as the smaller makes was in his hair and the other clinging to the blanket. This make out session had lasted an hour… which was a new record for them. Harry groaned when he felt Louis move to his neck and started to kiss and suck, giving him a new love bite in the old place again. Of course he returned the favor, but he made it near his hairline so he could wear his beanie to cover it which caused Louis to gasp. When Louis pulled away for a second to fix his pants that were riding up a bit, Harry turned off his telly, making it completely dark in his room.

He felt Louis's body weight press against him again, and a kiss pressed against his cheek. "Snogging in the dark? I think yes, Hazzabear." He chuckled and kissed him again. "Well, thought we could try something new, plus the thing wasn't really being used." He smiled until lips met his again, he kissed the male back and their tongues were wrestling again, he felt them being moved so he was now on top and Louis was beneath him, perfect. He felt hands latch onto his sides and his own clinging to the bed sheets. He moved to kiss Louis's neck again, not having any judgement of what he was doing, he was marking him again and again, one, two, and three love bites on his neck. He heard the male gasp loudly and a soft moan following...that has to be the hottest sound he has ever heard. He knew he needed to stop and gain control, but five days away had made it hard.

"Hazza… " He continued to kiss Louis's neck and he made one more mark before he pulled back, "Yes?". "I want you." Louis said bluntly. "Lou, we can't." He really, really wanted him right now, but he had to fight against it. "You're being a big tease.... ugh. Harold, you're the worst." He whined as he kissed him again.

An hour more of kissing and few love bites were placed against Harry's neck, he eventually pulled away. This was it, he decided that he was just gonna drop it on him. "Lou?" He asked, oh god he was nervous. "Mhm?" Another kiss was given to him. "I was thinking… we've been~" he hadn't realized that his door had opened, but when his light flicked on it burned a bit until he realized what was happening. Oh no. "Harold! What is going on! Explain… now!" She nearly yelled. He felt Louis quickly pull away with a blush on his cheeks. He was silent, he could feel his heartbeat in his head, and he was nearly trembling.

"Harry Edward Styles!" She snapped and crossed her arms and looked between the two of them. "Mum, I can explain… " He sat up and messed with his messy hair. "Me and Lou ,um, we're… together." He just let it all out. "Together? As in a couple?" She questioned, confused. "Yes… he's my… boyfriend." Hopefully Louis wouldn't get mad at him. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't you say anything to me? Your first relationship and I had no idea." She frowned, but relaxed a bit. "Mum, I was worried that you wouldn't approve, and me and Lou… this is new to us. Almost 2 months" He looked down, but his mums next words nearly had him in happy tears.

"Harry… you know I accept you no matter what, you're perfect to me." She said as she came over and leaned down to hug him. He felt her pull back a bit, looking at Louis. Oh god, he forgot about Louis's neck. "Harry I know I can't tell you what to do, but his neck is like an animal print gone wrong. Tone it down." she scolded. " Also, I really don't want to do this, but I'm your mum. Show Louis to the couch, I can't have you boys sharing a bed while you're together and I don't any funny business happening under this roof while I'm here." He frowned, but he just agreed as he led Louis into the living room as his mum watched before she headed to bed. 

"We can talk more tomorrow Lou, I love you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips giving him a blanket before turning away. Right as he was walking away he heard a soft voice. "Boyfriend?" He turned on his heels to catch his look and Louis looked happy and he just nodded "Boyfriends." He smiled as he headed into his room, at least Louis was his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to delete it and fix it :) more to come.


	7. Seven.

Two weeks had seemed to pass fairly quickly since Harry had been in a relationship with Louis Tomlinson. He couldn't be happier to be honest, but he wished that they could be open, they hadn't told the lads yet well besides Zayn. The only people that did know we're Harry's mom, Gemma, thanks to his mum's big mouth, and Zayn. Louis had told Harry to wait to tell his own for a bit because he wasn't sure how she would react. They were going to tell the other lads, but they needed to plan it out, then conquer being open at school. It was just a slow process.

Harry sighed a bit as Zayn went on and on how often he and Liam had been having sex. Oh god, he should have never given them a talking, but what are friends for?

"Zayn, I think I know way too much about your guys sex life, I could literally write a novel on it." Zayn just laughed. "I'm just glad we cleared things up, anyways, so what about you and Louis, have you two done it yet?" Harry blinked at the question "No, no, and no. Zayn it's out of the question, it's to early for that." He knew he was gonna get back lash after he said that. "Too early? Um, last week Louis had two fresh love bites plastered on his neck Hazz, and I know you're ethe one who put them there." He just looked down to the ground, Zayn did make a point, but it just didn't feel right yet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. All we do is snog and mark each other up. It's all innocent. I haven't even seen him naked." He did have thoughts about it though, how Lou looked naked. "Innocent? Ha, okay." Zayn chuckled and shook his head. The two boys sat back in silence as they waited for Liam and Louis to come back with the pizza, Niall was too busy with Vanessa to hangout so, this would have to do. "Hazza, I think you should tell Li, he thinks Louis has a giant crush on you, and plus once you tell him, you two don't have to restrict your interactions around us." Zayn suggested. He sighed, Zayn was right, Liam would be totally understanding, but just coming out was a scary thing.

"I'll talk to Lou when they get back, and I'll let you know." He let his shoulders relax a little, maybe this was for the best. He was finally dating the male he has been in love with for the past four years. "Good boy, plus I know how the honeymoon phase is with your first boyfriend, you guys are champs." He snickered as he patted Harry's shoulder. "Also, you should Niall eventually then you two can act normal outside school… then work your way to mine and Liam's status." he smiled.

It had only been a couple minutes before he heard the two familiar voices outside the door and both boys smiled when their boyfriends came in. "Took you long enough, did you two get lost?" Zayn smirked as he went over to help Liam with the pizza. Harry sighed a bit and when Lou puts the pizza down "Lou… can we ,um, talk?" He raised his brows and the smaller male nodded and soon enough they left the room. Once they were in the small bathroom down the hall Louis kissed him once the door shut. "What did you want to talk about Hazza? "he gave a small smile as he grabbed his hand.

"We should tell Liam." Louis's face went blank "Harry, we can't. We~" he was stopped with a kiss and just looked at him. "Zayn already knows… he's our mate and plus he's dating Zayn, Lou, also he already think's you have a giant crush on me." He winked playfully. Lou sighed a bit as Harry wrapped his arms around his petite waist. "You do make points, but I'm just worried his mouth will get the best of him. Crush? Hmm, he's on point then, but little does he know it's more than that." He leaned up and attached their lips yet again. "Come on Lou… it's one more person, as we can eventually work on Niall, if we tell him, you could actually touch me the way you want tonight… doesn't that sound nice? Yeah?" He tilted his head, looking him in the eyes.

"Harold, you make me do things. Some stupid, crazy things, but I love you regardless. So… I guess we can tell Liam. Just stay here for a moment, I want to be alone with you." His breath was hot against Harry's chest as he felt open mouthed kisses against his neck "Lou… save it for later, this isn't the time." He groaned out as he soon was kissed again. "I know, but you're just so tempting. Stop being so bloody fit." He winked playfully.

They eventually left the bathroom and walked in on the two nearly making out "Okay! Should we leave before the pants come off?" Lou teased as he grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down and Harry following right behind him. Zayn shot them a look as he wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulder, Harry gave him the look of what he was about to do and Zayn gave a little nod in which Liam looked totally confused. "Li… honey, Harry and Lou have something they want to share with you." Liam looked confused, poor lad.

Harry looked to Lou and interlaced their fingers "We're together." There it was, it felt good, damn good to just say it out in the open. "W-what?" He asked in confusion as he was eyeing their hands intertwined together. "We're boyfriends, Liam, you know, like you and Zayn." Lou nodded to him "I'm not stupid Louis, I get that part… just… why did you guys not tell me? Zayn, how long have you known?" He questioned his boyfriend. "This is a slow process for us." He was cut off by Zayn "A while… even before they got together." Liam's face started to go sour, oh god here it goes again. Another fight.

"You're my boyfriend! You're suppose to tell me everything!" He snapped and yelled at the same time as he whipped Zayn's arm off of him. "Li, they were keeping it a secret… I put the pieces together myself! I was just being a good friend." He shot back at him only to get an irritated sigh in return. "Guys? Please calm down." Louis tried to end the little argument "You shut it! Some friends you are! And to think my boyfriend actually told me things! Important things!" He spat as he got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Sorry guys, give him some time to cool off, I'm gonna go calm him down." He nodded as he left the room.

"Well, that was… interesting." Harry hadn't really expected Liam to react so negatively. "Yeah, he'll get over it. He's just mad because Zayn didn't tell him anything." Louis said as he shook his head after that, before he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Next on the list is Niall, but maybe we should wait till after the holidays to tell him." Harry suggested and got a nod in return.

It went quiet for a bit between them excluding the sounds of yelling from down the hall.

"Oh yeah… Hazza what do you think about next month or so I start singing again? Wake up my vocal cords?" He smiled at him and got a nod in return. "Of course, Lou. You have an amazingly talented voice. I think you should, love." He smiled "I would be supportive 100% as always." He kissed the top of his head just as Zayn came back in looking ticked off. "I think you two should leave… I don't want you guys to witness us fighting, I'll text you guys later when he eventually chills. Sorry lads." He frowned a bit before going back to attempting to calm the Liam down.

Harry stood to his feet, pulling Louis with him, tonight they were staying at Louis's place, it had started snowing so they made it as quickly back as possible, letting go of their hands as they went inside. "Mum! We're here for the night, Liam and Zayn got into a fight." He called out as he took off his shoes. "Alright, and such a shame, they seem to argue a lot. Anyways Louis… I'm leaving to go on my business trip in two hours, I made some dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge if you boys get hungry. Just please keep the house is tact, please." Louis's mom had worked a lot of hours and was always on the road, but she made good money, and Louis actually didn't mind much to be honest, he was used to it. "Alright, thanks mum," he nodded to her as they headed upstairs, and once the door closed, Louis jumped into Harry's arms. "Can you believe it! A whole night totally alone without having to worry, Hazza!" He held the lad's face before he kissed him roughly, Harry just held onto him as he smiled against his kiss before setting him down. "Yeah, but I hope you don't call it a night at 10." He chuckled a little. "That was one time! Don't make fun, Hazzabear." He pouted and looked away. Harry put his hand on his hips "You're so cute when you pout, so adorable." He leaned down and kissed his cheek softly.

Louis turned his head and kissed Harry in return and placed his hand on Harry's face and the other in his hair as they kissed ever so sweetly. He pulled away and went over to close Louis's blinds, "Don't need to give anyone a show, especially not your mum." He chuckled as he went to go sit on Louis' bed only to be tackled and taken into a loving kiss. He could feel fingers tangling into his curls, another hand resting against his side, and his own hand's rested on Louis's side as they shared a sweet, but loving kiss.

That kiss lasted a good five minutes before he pulled away "Lou… wait till she leaves, let's do something to keep us busy until then. Louis nodded as he got up to retrieve two game controllers, a game didn't sound so bad, and most likely would keep them contained until then. During this time they played games and eventually the two hours were up and his mum came in and kissed him on the forehead goodbye and left him a spare house key, and of course they waited until the car was out of the driveway.

Once the sound of a car and as leaving Louis threw his controller on the ground, he jumped on Harry's lap, and connected their lips. He moved to straddle him as they sat on the ground, Harry's hands rested on the males thighs, Louis hands around his back. They snogged for nearly 5 minutes before Harry noticed what Louis was doing, he was moving his bottom half against his groin, which caused him to shudder, oh how his judgement was getting clouded by sexual thoughts. His lips went from Louis's lips and connected to his neck, working on that as he stood up, taking Lou with him and moving to bed, where he was hovering over him and kissing his neck, along with gripping the blanket beside him.

He began to mark his neck again as he got a loud gasp in response and then after the second mark at a certain spot he got that soft little moan again and Harry's control was lost. His hand let go of the sheet as it made its way to boyfriends stomach before it went up into his shirt and felt his skin, this was new. New territory. He needed to gain control again, because he was getting way into it. He felt the hands that were once on his side, gone up his back underneath his own shirt and the other in his curls, Harry went back to kissing him, tongue kisses, he could feel Louis's lower half press up into him, and something hard following.

Harry was to busy kissing Louis, working on his neck that he had to realize that him own self was ready for action, Louis obviously was losing it beneath him because once Harry started to kiss down neck again he let out a few soft moans. Of course it made Harry rub his lower half against Louis', It was so much to take it, but their brains were fogged up. He kissed his neck over and over as he did circles as Louis was tugging on the curls and his nails dug into his skin under his shirt. Harry went back to kissing his lips, he was taken back when Louis sucked on his tongue when they began to go back into it, oh god, it was hot. That was so, so, so hot. Harry had noticed that Louis did that a total of two times as they snogged, he groaned into the kiss he rubbed his lower half against him again even more. They were busy kissing before Louis removed his hands to the bottom of Harry's shirt and made it quite obvious he wanted it off, he began to move it up and Harry pulled away and looked down at him. He was starting to sweat, Louis liked so good, and so did the bulge in his pants along with that little wet stain… damn him. Louis' hands were still hanging onto his shirt and he knew he shouldn't, but he helped him and threw it off to the side, oh this was going to be hard to stop. If he was going to be shirtless then so would Lou, he reached down and worked the shirt off the smaller male and tossed it, he looked even better with it off.

Harry soon reconnected their lips, the skin to skin contact with their chests and stomachs was amazing, Harry just couldn't control himself anymore. His mouth slipped over his neck and was kissing His boyfriend collar bone and then his chest, just working that area. This new open area was pretty fun to kiss, he even picked a few spots and left a few love bites, one on his collar bone on the right, one on his chest on the right, and another below where he marked the collar bone which cause Lou to moan softly and the nails latched to his bag dig deeper.

He soon reconnected their lips again and Louis moved to kiss his neck and marked him a few times which cause Harry's to basically dry hump Louis beneath him. Once their lips met again Lou pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes "Baby… I want it. I want it so bad." He whined out still the arousal in his voice croaked out as he moved the strand from Harry's face. "We can't Lou, it's not time yet." He bit his lip, he really wanted to, really bad, but they didn't have the essentials and its just too early.

"Not time? Harry I think the thing it your pants says otherwise." He smirked up at him. "Well, you're just so hot, how can I not have that happen?" He grinned before he leaned down and kissed him again. "Baby, if we can't do that then maybe we could try something more… hands on?" Harry raised his brows in confusion before it clicked in his head "Alright, Loubear, we can… I just I've never touched another guys before… um." He was getting a little nervous until he felt lips against his own "Stop being nervous, you're my boyfriend. It's just a penis." He chuckled, and felt his pants being undone. He reconnected their lips as he felt his pants being pulled down, which was a bit of a struggle because he wore the tightest pants ever. He had helped Louis and threw them to the side and he worked on Louis's pants and got those off on a quick, his pants were tight too, but not as tight as his.

When they both were in their boxers Harry had to pull back and admire the view, he felt like he was going to faint. Louis was wearing boxer briefs and honestly you could see the outline of his prick, it looked so good. There was a visible wet stain on them as well, he felt like he was in heaven. Louis pulled him back down and kissed him one last time before hands were on the hem of his boxers and being slid down, he felt the cold air hit him what had been exposed. Once the last piece of unwanted clothing was off it was tossed and Harry did the same, both fully nude now.  
Harry sat back once Lou pushed him off and he finally got to see him, he looked so good. Lou was packing a good 6 inches, ugh. He himself was a little more , which wasn't a big deal. "Baby… never knew you were this big." Louis said as he just kept looking and soon enough a hand was on the shaft. "I'll go first, yeah?" Harry just nodded, he soon felt Louis' hand begin to move causing him to shiver and start to groan, it felt so good. The way Louis moved his hand was slow but he did do a quick movement every now and again, which caused Harry to close his eyes in pleasure. He sat there nearly about to faint as Louis was pleasuring him, he laid back and Louis eyes were still on his cock. He groaned and shuttered as laid there looking up at his boyfriend with lust in his eyes. 

Louis' hands were like magic and this had been the best thing he has ever felt. He let out a moan as he felt Louis picking up the pace, he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. He was starting to hold his breath as he was hitting his climax, he felt like he was on top of the world, and when he did finally reach it, he finally let the breath out and he just laid there, but his eyes went wide when Louis leaned down to lick it up. "Hmm… not too bad." He raised his brow with a nod. Harry smiled up at him before pulling him down into a kiss. "Your turn." He began to kiss Louis with tongue as his hand searched for it and he was nervous, yes, but it felt right.

He began to stroke him and as they kissed with tongue, Harry shivered a bit when Lou sucked on his bottom lip. He began to stroke just a little faster as his lips moved to connect to Louis's neck, he stayed there for the time being, it wasn't long after he had Louis giving out soft moans. He loved that sound, it was so fucking hot to him. He carried on like this for a while until he felt warmness cover his hand and little moans coming from the male beside him. He pulled back and kissed him on the lips before doing what Lou did earlier and he nodded, it was bitter but it wasn't to horrible.  
"Well, that was fun." Louis grinned as he kissed Harry again on the lips. "So much fun, you moaning is now my favorite sound." he chuckled and Louis rolled his eyes. "Hey, I can't help that. It felt good." He shook his head. "Anyways..." Harry looked to the clock before turning his attention back to Louis. "Wanna get something to eat? I'm a bit hungry." Louis gave him a look and nodded. "Hungry after coming?" He teased a bit before they both got out of bed and re-dressed into their boxers and pants. Harry was about to put on his shirt before he was stopped. "Leave it. I wanna see my boyfriend walking around shirtless." He winked playfully, and of course Louis left his shirt off as well as they left the room and went downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen Louis went into the fridge and pulled out some containers, and put them on the table. "Ah, chicken and rice, hope you're in the mood for it." Harry nodded as he grabbed two plates and some forks as they dished it out and warmed it up before sitting at the table. They ate pretty quietly but Louis looked really happy though. He set aside his dish and watched Lou for a second. "Do you think Liam has calmed down yet?" The thoughts came back to him from earlier, Lou just shrugged. "Honestly, don't know. It's Liam. He might ignore us for a bit, but you never know with him." He rolled his eyes.

Once they were done, they headed back up, changing into the pajama bottoms, but still shirtless, and decided to watch a movie and cuddle, they had done enough kissing for the night well enough tongue kisses. "Harold, my body is like your canvas, you seriously out a new mark on me every time, good thing I like it." He snickered as he spooned Harry from behind. They had a blanket covering them up because it had gotten a little chilly.

"Well, your body is hard to resist. I can't help it I wanna make it known you're taken." He smiled a little. He felt the arm around his waist squeeze and kiss pressed to his shoulder. "You've already got me, love." He whispered against his skin.


	8. Eight.

When the fall weather turned into winter weather, snow covered the ground, and snowflakes were constant. No grass was visible, water frozen over, and dryness apparent to the skin. Harry never really enjoyed winter all that much, he didn't like to be damp, cold, and having to worry about getting sick. Louis' birthday was coming up in about two weeks, Liam and Zayn's fighting has lightened up, and Niall... Well, I he made it official with Vanessa.

They were at an open mic. night at a local pub. Louis had wanted to start singing again, and actually try and pursue his passion despite everyone telling him it was a waste of time, well everyone besides Harry that is. Harry supports his boyfriend 100%, he promised he would be there every step of the way, no matter what.

"Lou, you're going to do great. If I could I would give you a good luck kiss. Tonight we can celebrate your first gig." Harry smiled as he tried his best to settle his boyfriend’s nerves a bit. "Thanks Hazz, it's just been a while. I should have practiced... what if I mess up? They're going to laugh at me. Ugh!" Harry felt a bit bad, but he knew he could do this. The lads would be there in the next hour, knowing he was going to be up in front of the public eye... well 15 people but it was still nerve wracking. "No ones going to laugh at you, Lou, you're an amazing singer, I'm sure you'll be fine." He smiled at him reassuringly.

The older lad had his guitar case beside him along with a water bottle in his hand that was nearly crushing from the pressure in his palms. Harry knew this was big for him, but he just knew he was going to do great. It's not like he was singing his own songs, he was doing a cover anyways. "Harold, you have no idea what it is like to have all eyes on you and them relying on you to deliver." His voice sounded panicked, poor lad. There was only so much he could do to calm him down, he couldn't kiss him, but at least he could be here and that meant more then not being here. "Just breathe, drink your water." Harry nodded and Lou just that, almost drinking the whole thing. The place seemed to get a little more packed... great. Harry turned to the stage ,where the stool and microphone were, Louis was the first act of the night, and yeah, he was nervous for him to don't get him wrong.

He scooted over in the booth near the edge and grabbed his thigh under the table for reassurance. "It's going to be okay, if you get nervous just look at me and the lads or just look at me." He smiled at him, and Louis just nodded in return. He removed his hand from his thigh and placed it on the table as he took a drink from his soda. They sat in silence for a bit and Lou sat his water bottle on the table and grabbed Harry's hand under the table. "I don't think I can do this... my nerves are getting to me." He closed his eyes, Harry shook his head. "Yes you can, if you can do this, then you can perform anywhere else, where is the bubbly overly confident Louis I know?" He squeezed his hand, running his thumb over in circles.

Louis just sighed in return as he held onto dear life with his hand. Harry continued to give him a pep talk before he saw the familiar three lads approaching and he tried to pull his hand away, but Lou had it clenched. Niall still was out of the loop and Liam finally calmed down after a week after his little meltdown so he was fine with it. Harry gave Lou a look to break it, but he could tell it was his nerves getting the best do him. He just left it, hoping Niall wouldn't catch a glimpse. "Lou your looking a bit distressed, mate." Zayn nodded as he got in the booth sitting by Harry, Liam, then Niall following thankfully. "I'm just really nervous, you guys know it's been two years, two years since I stopped!" He bit his lip and looked down.

"Lou, you're one of the best singer in our school remember? You won the talent show, remember? Just because it was two years ago doesn't mean your complete shit now." Liam tried to make it sound better to the lad. "Also, you got a sweet guitar, mate." Niall pointed out, that instrument was Louis's baby, well excluding Harry of course. Louis just stayed quiet, though.

The rest of the boys ordered waters and a round of fries to share. Louis was supposed to be up soon and Harry knows he can do it. Harry looked over to the stage as he saw them beginning to get stuff set up and he looked back to his boyfriend then to the other lads. Liam and Zayn were busy talking amongst themselves, and Niall was on his phone. He pulled out his phone and got it ready so he could record Louis when he goes up.

"Alright, alright!" A voice boomed in the room as it went dark in the room. Oh god, it was starting and he could feel Louis's palm begin to sweat, poor baby.

"Tonight is open mic night, every Friday night at 8, and tonight we have seven people performing. So please be respectful during so, now for our first act." Harry gave a reassuring squeeze to his boyfriend’s hand. "Louis Tomlinson? Your up first." The host said as he waited for the boy, Louis hesitantly let go of his hand and got up almost tripping over his own two feet, but managed to compose himself as he got on stage and got himself set up with his guitar and microphone situated. He looked beyond nervous, but Harry was so proud of him for this.

Louis sat on the stool for a minute before leaning in "My names Louis... And ,uh, I'm going to be doing a cover from Blink 182, this is I Miss you." Harry knew he was doing this song, it was one he used to often cover back in the day. He looked at Zayn, Liam, and Niall as their eyes were on Louis. Harry looked back up to the stage and not long after Louis began.

Yeah, so maybe he was a little rusty at the beginning of the song, but after a few lines he was back and he sounded amazing. He was insanely talented in Harry's book, people in the room seemed to like it from where he was sitting, all he could do was smile and watch him. He was so proud of him, very proud. He knew how nervous he was and scared, but he did it, this was nothing compared to what he's done in the past.

After Louis finished up his last bit he got a round of applause which in return made a  
From flash across his face before leaving the stage after he put his guitar back. "Oh my god, oh my god! What a rush!!" He was back to his old self, thankfully. He sat down beside Harry and took a breath. "Lou you did amazing!" Liam nodded "Everyone else will wish they could be that good." Niall chimed in. "Louis, you totally deserve a trophy for that performance." Zayn also added in. Harry grinned and looked at Louis, "You did amazing, see? There was nothing to worry about." He smiled. "Now that you done this, Lou I think you should start doing these more often, maybe you can do our last talent show before we graduate? Maybe, you could be the singer at prom." Liam suggested and Louis nodded "Yes! I mean I'll have to work my confidence back up, but it shouldn't take too long." he shrugged.

"So anyone want to play some pool?" Niall question and both Liam and Louis nodded as they left with the male to the area across the room. "I'm so glad he finally found his voice again. Anyways, so what's up tonight? You staying over at his place?" He wiggled his brows and Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, and no Zayn. Nothing sexual is happening. Just leave it alone, okay?" He said in annoyance, he half lied, but his sex life wasn't open for discussion, it wasn't like they even had sex yet anyways just touching still.

"I'm only messing around Hazz, lighten up." He chuckled and both boys watched their boyfriends and Niall at the billiards area. "Is this seat taken?" A soft voice asked and Harry looked up and before he could say anything the girl helped herself next to him, damn it. "You're really cute, what's your name?" She leaned forward and Zayn, well, he just gave her a cold glare. "Harry, but I am taken. Sorry." He was trying to be polite, not wanting to create a scene. "Hmm, looks like you're alone, you know if you're lonely I can help you out." She smirked and played with her hair.

"He said he's taken, so back off, or are you stupid and don't understand those words?" Zayn came in to save him thankfully. "Oh hush up. Harry, is it? How about we ditch and go somewhere?" And she put her hand on his thigh, yeah she just crossed the line. "No. Please take your hand off me, I don't feel comfortable at all.". He moved away from her, but she seemed to scoot in closer. "What is this?!" A loud, but soft voice sounded off and Harry looked up and seen Louis with a sour face and narrowed eyes. "I'm Melody, and you are?" She asked as she tried to get closer to Harry and Zayn gave Louis a warning look. "I'm his boyfriend. Back off, now." Harry's eyes widened that was not suppose to be said publicly.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" She scrunched her face and shook her head. "Yeah, he has a fucking boyfriend. Now leave." Louis spat at her not realizing Niall was right behind him frozen in his tracks, Liam was in the bathroom. "Make me." She winked after a second of confusion. "Leave my boyfriend alone, and get your trampy disgusting hands away from him." He snapped... okay this was starting to cause a big scene. Niall just stood there still trying to process everything happening before him. Louis' face was getting red, so Zayn moved so he could let Harry out before Louis looses it completely.

Harry grabbed his boyfriend wrist and dragged him outside into the freezing cold and pulled him near a dark corner. "No need to get jealous." Harry tried to reassure him, but Louis wasn't having it. "You let her sit next to you!" He spat and set his guitar case down on the snowy sidewalk next to him. "She helped herself, Lou, I told her to leave me alone." He defended. "Yeah, okay! She obviously didn't take you seriously." He could tell he was upset and the jealousy was obviously still there. "Louis, calm down. You know I'm not into girls. You know I'm a virgin! I'm not going to give it up to some drunk girl. You know I'm waiting." He snapped out at him trying to get him to at least understand. "Harold. You know how much it killed me to see you sitting with a pretty girl so close? It reminded me back to the night of the dance with what's her face kissed you." Okay, Harry knew what this was about, Louis was being a bit insecure.

"Lou... you know I only want you." He tried to calmly reassure him. He hadn't realized all three lads came out and stood by watching this little fight happen between them, Niall was still in shock. "I just...I know how much the girls loves you ,but I know you’re not the type to be like that... my head just gets the best of me sometimes." he said in defeat. Harry went over and took his hand, knowing it was dangerous, but he didn't care, he wanted to reassure him. "Loubear... you're the only one I want, 100%. I promise." He squeezed his hand. Louis just nodded, " 'm sorry I overreacted." He frowned as he was a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay.... Well, now Niall knows we're together, you lost all chill back there." He chuckled. "Now come on, let's get going back to your place." Harry said as he let go of his hand went back over to the lads after Louis picked up his guitar case. "Better?" Zayn asked and Harry nodded in response. "You two.... are dating!?" Niall finally spoke. "Yes, Nialler." Louis said with no problem, "Now can we just go? I've had enough entertainment for the night." he sighed.

"Well, thanks for informing me." He said in annoyance. "Fine, I'll drop you boys off, then it's me and hot date in front of the telly." Niall joked as they got in the minivan and were on their way back. Louis interlaced his fingers with Harry's as they sat in the back, Liam had his head rested on Zayn's shoulder, and Niall was singing along to the radio. Perfect. Just perfect. After Niall dropped Zayn and Liam off, they were both dropped off. They headed inside, everyone was fast asleep so they were very quiet going up into Louis' room and shutting the door behind them. Louis slipped the case under his bed before stripping off his coat and gloves, Harry did the same of course.

"I believe you owe me kisses and a hug after that stunt you pulled." Louis said in a bit of a protest. Harry just smirked as he went over and did just that to cheer him up. He gave him a few soft kisses "Loubear, I'm so proud of you... so proud." He pulled away and went to grab his pj’s from his bag he had left here this morning, but Louis intervened. "Shirtless?" He grinned up at him and Harry just nodded, leaving the shirt off. Louis did the same, of course.

He sat down on the bed and pulled Louis into his lap and cuddled him. "I love you." He muttered as he pressed a tender kiss to his neck. He felt the male shiver a bit, "I love you too, Hazzabear." Louis said.

Harry sighed contently "Louis?" He questioned "Mhm?" Louis hummed softly. "When are you going to tell your family?" He felt the male tense up and look him in the eyes. "Harry, you know I can't yet... it's just complicated." He looked down a bit, Harry just put his fingers under his chin and made him look up. "Louis, all the lads know, my mum and Gemma knows, and they're all fine with it. I’m to sure your family will be okay, you know it would be nice to a be able to hold your hand at school too." He mentioned. "Harold. Just let it go okay? I rather be out in school first, then actually tell my mum." Harry just nodded, not wanting to get into a fight. They had their first actual fight about that girl earlier, at least it was only a little minor fight.

He just sat there holding him in his arms before their lips reconnected one last time. He heard the older male yawn in his lap and he set him aside as he went to turn off the light and once he crawled into bed he was spooned as usual. He felt a kiss being pressed to his shoulder and a muffled 'I love you'. It didn't take long for him to drift off, but his sleep got cut short when he woke up two hours later from falling off the bed. Lou must have moved in his sleep, he rubbed his forehead before getting back in bed, and as he was about to shut his eyes he heard a soft voice. "Hazza?" It was Louis, he sounded as if he had been crying. Harry managed to get Louis flipped around and his suspicions were indeed correct. He turned on the lamp next to the bed and wiped the tears from his cheek. "Lou, what's wrong?" He moved the hair from his face. "I feel like, what if...what if everyone is right? What if this is just pointless? Getting into the music business is rough and in just feel so far down and I did so well tonight, but everyone's just going to say it's useless." Harry didn't realize how in fact this had affected him, he had always thought as Louis to ignore the negative, but he supposes his nerves from tonight and the over thinking it all just got to him.

Harry pulled him into his arms and cuddled him "Shh... no more thinking about that. You did amazing, you're going to go far, baby." All he needed to do was be supportive. He knew Louis's confidence was still pretty low, but he was willing to help him out. He laid there with him, comforting him until Louis fell asleep. The poor lad just needed to sleep it off and get his head cleared up. Harry just knew that had to be it. When morning did come and Louis was still asleep when Harry woke up to see snow covering the window., of course. He knew he had to leave early...really early. Like in an hour kind of early. He was helping his mother today with the bakery setting up some shelves and what not.

Once he got out of bed and got dressed and he heard a groan from the bed, he knew exactly what that meant. He went and fixed his hair in the mirror before turning around and seeing Lou with bed head sitting up, his face looked tired. "Don't leave." He pouted, but Harry just leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "'I have to, you go back to sleep, we can cam tonight, l love you, okay?" Lou just sighed as he ruffled his fringe tiredly, "Fine. I love you just as much. You best be on tonight or else!" He protested tiredly. Harry just smiled in return.. He gave him one more kiss before he headed out the door and went back to his place to help his mum out.


	9. Nine.

Harry hadn't realized how fast time went when Louis's birthday was tomorrow, he was nearly freaking out. The last two weeks flew and he still was last minute planning his gift out, he also wanted to get Louis a Christmas gift, since his birthday was on Christmas Eve, and plus he deserved two present anyways. He just hoped Louis would be okay with what he picks out for him, that's if he can find him something.

He was at the mall in some shop, with Zayn, the place was packed with last minute shoppers, and everything was getting picked over. "I seriously can't find anything, it has to be perfect." He was going through racks of clothes as Zayn just stood there just shaking his head. "Buy him a gift card?" Harry shot him a sour look before returning to what was in front of him. He just wanted both presents to be special, oh god... not to mention Valentine's Day was in two months, he slapped himself mentally, he needed to stop and just concentrate. "Ugh, this is ridiculous!" He said in frustration as he just gave up and turned to look at the male.

"How about we take a break and just sit at the food court, maybe it will clear your head, and then you'll find the right gifts." He nodded and Harry shook his head. "Everything is going to be picked over, I can't Zayn." He ran fingers through his curly locks. He was about to look through the clothing rack one more time before Zayn was dragging him out and into the even more busier area. "Harry, you looked through that rack almost two times. You're taking a break." He was leading him and Harry was having a bit of a fit "Zayn. I need to~" he cut his words when he saw a jewelry store… That‘s it! "Enough, Hazz. You're not going back in there. "Zayn was acting like his babysitter, but honestly, it was pretty good that he was acting like it or else he would drive himself absolutely mad. "Zayn...." He said as they got closer, but the male shook his head in return as he pulled him along. "Zayn!" He stopped in his tracks and Zayn let out a huff "What?" Harry's eyes were on the store and smiled, this, this had to be it. "Harry, do you even have enough?" He knew what caught him to stop and that place looked expensive. "I have more than enough, I got my credit card." He knew it wasn't a good idea to use it, but this was special circumstances. "Aren't you only suppose to use that for emergencies?" He questioned. "It is an emergency, Zayn!" He sighed as he walked in, man this place was expensive.

Zayn shook his head, following in behind him, and just knew everything was worth triple of ring you could get from a discount store. "Harry, those look very pricey." He had noticed him looking at silver watches and this his eyes going to silver necklaces. "Zayn I told you, it's fine."'Harry looked for a few moments before he found it. A silver necklace that you could put pendants on, this was it. He told the guy that he wanted the silvered chain and for the pendants to be are a guitar and a football. Didn't really match, but it was Louis. Definitely Louis. This was perfect, now he needed one more gift. 

"You should find Li something, maybe a ring... " Zayn let out a sigh. "Harry." He gave him a look, the talk of an engagement ring was a no, no. "It's too early to even think about this." He sighed a bit and the subject was dropped. Harry looked around a bit more before deciding this was enough, he could get Louis something from the chocolate shop. When the lady rung it up Zayn eye’s went wide at the price, but Harry just handed her his card, she rung it up, and packaged it for him before handing him his purchase. Once they left the store Zayn shook his head, "You're crazy! Seriously Hazz. Is that his birthday gift or Christmas gift?" He crossed his arms.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I want to get him some chocolates and a card as well." Zayn just shook his head as they made their way down to a nice chocolatier shop. Harry had picked out a box of truffles, chocolate covered pretzels, and some cookie and cream fudge. He got a card and then finally, Louis' gifts were all set. They went to the food court to get a bite to eat, though before they head out into the awful weather. It was like a blizzard out and the roads were covered, Liam had sent Zayn six messages asking if they made it safe and to call him when he gets home.

They finally sat down with their trays and dug in. "So, what are you two doing tomorrow for his birthday? Anything special? I will drop mine and Liam's gift off tomorrow, I know he didn't want a party this year. So I hope he doesn't mind some gifts." He smiled. "Well so far, all I know is, it’s that me, him, and yeah, that's about it. His mum had to take his sisters and brother to their grandparent’s and he's suppose to go there on Christmas, he insisted on staying in town for his birthday.".

He sighed a bit, he did have another idea of a present...it was something he has contemplated for the past week. "Wait... so it's just you two?" He raised his brows curiously and Harry just nodded. "You and him going to have a romantic evening?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Zayn. Stop. I don't know… maybe." The lad’s mouth dropped a bit, that was a bit unexpected. "It's about time!" He chuckled, "I knew you two wouldn't last long.". He chuckled a bit and Harry shook his head. "Oh, shut up. I'm only thinking about it, don't need to make a huge deal you know.". Zayn just smirked and shook his head "Whatever you say." He snickered as they finished up their much needed lunch. "Oh yeah, so my New Years party, do you think he'll want to sing there? It's just going to be the lad’s, some of my family. We rented out half of the bar and grill this year." Zayn always had New Year's Eve parties ever since he moved here, they were always pretty great. 

He just wasn't positive in the whole performing thing, Louis had done one more open mic night since the first one. Yeah, he had gotten a little more confidence, but singing in a bar filled with half a party that's filled with close friends and family not afraid to critique and the other half with random strangers seemed like a huge step. He knew the bar and restaurants always got crowded on New Year's Eve. "Maybe., I can ask him about it." Harry shrugged.

The two boys soon left the mall and were off to Zayn's, he had told Louis he would spend tomorrow night with him which in turn was a disappointed boyfriend. He was staying with Zayn tonight so he could plan out everything for tomorrow, he would give him both presents...and maybe the special one but he wasn't sure. "Tonight you got to help me, I need to make everything perfect." He sighed in frustration a bit as he looked out the window. "I will Hazz, relax. You also got to help me wrap Liam's gifts for payment." He smirked. "I still don't understand why you got him eight gifts... and you think I'm nuts for spending a lot of money." He shook his head with a smile.

They finally made it back to Zayn's and quickly rushed inside. They headed upstairs into the lad’s room closing the door behind him. "So, we should probably do Liam's gifts first." Harry mentioned as he took off his coat and placed his bags in a chair in the corner. Harry sat down on the bed and sighed when he saw Zayn coming out of his closet with boxes piled up, great. Just great. "I have everything we need, but make sure it's neat. Then after we can work on your stuff." He set the boxes down on the floor, pulling out wrapping paper, tape, and scissors from one box. "Well, come on then! Quit sitting and start helping." Harry rolled his eyes and got up. He knew this was going to take at least a while, especially since they were individually decorating each gift after it was wrapped.

After an hour and half of that Zayn pushed the presents a side as he grabbed a note pad and pen from his desk, plopping down into the chair beside him. "Umm... what are you doing?" Harry asked "Well, what you need to do is plan your evening accordingly, so why not make a chart." He nodded, smart idea. "You can thank me later for my awesome idea. Anyway, what are the three top priorities for tomorrow excluding Louis, of course?" He asked and just leaned against the wall.

"Cake. Presents. Also dinner." He counted on his fingers, he had no idea what he was going to make for a birthday dinner. "Simple. It works. So what's for dinner, then? What kind of cake? Ice cream? Presents before or after dinner? birthday shag?" He resided his brows at the last question. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his curly mane "So many questions....why did I wait till now to plan this?" He knew he shouldn't have waited till the last minute, he just lost track of time. "Because your Harry, and you’re not the best at being prepared sometimes." He chuckled. "Hey, that was only two times I wasn't prepared!" He said in defense.

"Anyways, back to your first question. Chocolate cake, cookies and cream ice cream, and I have no idea what's for dinner. Suggestions?" He just was a bit nervous... Louis has tried his baking and he was a huge fan, Harry has never once cooked him a meal, no. He is a fairly great chef, though, but being a baker was more his calling. "Tacos?" Harry shook his head "Tacos? For a birthday dinner? What's wrong with you?" He slapped Zayn in the back of the head playfully. "It was only a suggestion! Fine, just make him the cliché spaghetti dinner.". Harry just nodded in agreement.

An hour passed after a that was done with and they could relax a bit. They were just playing some games and Harry decided it was probably best to bring something up, casually. "Zayn... so you and Liam shag a lot, yeah?" Zayn just nodded "Plenty." Was all he got in return and he sighed. "So like, how did you know who ,um, did what?" Zayn sighed and paused the game setting his controller aside. "Hazz, when the time comes you'll know, it's about what's comfortable. Haven't you been with another lad before?" he questioned and Harry looked down trying to come up with a lie. "Harry..." It had clicked in his brain "You've never done it before, have you?" Harry sighed and just shook his head "I'm ready though.".

"Are you sure?" He nodded hesitantly. "Harry, if you're not ready, don't rush into it. There’s no need to give it up when you're not ready, Lou loves you, and I'm sure waiting longer won't hurt." Zayn was right...maybe he should wait. "Alright, alright. But please don't say anything to the other lads. The last thing I need to hear about is virgin jokes." He shook his head. They soon went back to their game and that lasted for a couple hours. 

Zayn cut the game short and took out his phone "You can make yourself comfortable because I need to make a call." He said as he got up to leave. He shook his head, the call was obviously Liam. As always, Zayn was going to be out for an hour or two. He pulled out his own phone and saw he had an unread message and smiled at what was on the screen.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I love you <3 please give me a call because I want to hear your voice :) so jelly of Zayn tonight. Xx

He just shook his head as he pressed the phone to his ear. He grinned when he heard that sweet sound come from the other end. "Hello, Loubear. Miss me already? You just seen me this morning." He teased lightly. "Hey, can't help it that I want to be around you, and you traveled it shit weather, just had to see if you were still alive." He could hear him snickering on the other end. "Well, tomorrow I'm yours, all day and all night. I promise." He moved a bit so he was laying back on the bed, this was all he needed. To hear Louis's voice before he called it a night, well an hour or two before bed. 

"Yeah, I know, but I wish you were here. Sneak over?" He could just see him pouting on the other end and he shook his head. Lou was too cute for his own good. "No Lou, you will see me tomorrow. But anyway, so Zayn’s party is soon and he mentioned to me that he was thinking of having you perform." He heard silence on the other end, biting his lip as he waited for a response. "I'll think about it... it's just his family right? The whole restaurant they usually out.".  
"Half a bar." He waited for it knowing this might change everything. "What! Half a bar? If he does that then family and lads plus random strangers and it's one of the busiest nights of the year. I don't think I can, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." He could hear the fear in his voice. "Babe, you can do it... you've done a big crowd before, remember? Besides, if you want to make it far you have to face your fears, love." He tried to soothe him the best to his ability. "I just... I don't know what to do. Just tell him to give me some time to think." He knew Lou was worried, but it was normal he just hopes he won't pass it up, it's only taking a step forward.

They talked for almost an hour before Harry's phone started to make a beeping sound. Stupid phone and its horrible battery. "Lou...my phones about to die, I love you. I'll message you tomorrow before I come over." He heard an annoyed sigh come from the other end. "I suppose I can let you go for now, I love you as well Hazz. Kiss, kiss, love." The line went dead and he just grinned as he pocketed his phone. He got up and went to plug his phone in and looked at the time, Zayn was still gone, so with that he went and looked for him.

It didn't take long, he was still on the phone basically making up love poems to Liam and he thought he was the sickening one. He shook his head as he left the guest room and headed downstairs to get something to drink, he noticed a light on in the kitchen knowing who was down there. "Hello, how're you?" He asked the elderly woman sitting at the table with a book. "Hello, Harry. I'm alright, just keeping myself occupied. You boys being good? It's nice to see a different face for once." She smiled. "Yes, mam. Zayn's on the phone right now with Liam, he might be on there for a while. So... Zayn told me you guys are renting out half the restaurant this year?" Making small talk wasn't so bad, Zayn's grandmother was a nice lady.

"Good luck getting him off that phone, he's on that phone for hours with that boy. I'm surprised they haven't run out of stuff to talk about." She shook her head "young love, what can you do." She smiled to herself. "Oh yeah, to do the whole thing was just too much and it's much more fun with more people." her face turned a little upset. "Also, his parents aren't coming this year... like last year. I tried to talk to my son, but no luck, I just can't believe them." She huffed and shook her head. Harry knew why they weren't coming and he felt bad for Zayn, they didn't accept him and his relationship with Liam. Harry went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle watered and waved to the woman before heading back into the room upstairs. He took a seat on the bed and right as he was about to open his water bottle in come Zayn looking like a happier person.  
"Did he enjoy his love poems?" He chuckled and Zayn rolled his eyes. "I need to ask you something important, Hazz." He took a seat next to him and it just spilled out. "I'm thinking of asking Liam if he wants to live together after graduation." Harry's eyes went wide a bit "Like not till the night of graduation." He searched Harry's face for any expression and Harry just nodded. "I think you should, he's like your number one priority. Plus, you two have been through a lot. Where were you thinking of moving?" He Liam was thinking of going into the modeling business as Zayn was more interested in an artistic career. 

"Not sure, definitely a busy city. Has to be affordable and definitely public transportation." he slumped his shoulders and sighed "I need to get a job." Harry chucked "You a job? Where has Zayn gone?" He felt a punch against his arm and he smirked. "Hey, you said you weren't working until after school." He shot back playfully. "If I want to do this I got to start somewhere." He nodded. The rest of the night they went back to playing game and when bedtime came around it was 2 in the morning of course, Harry went to the guest room and called it a night.

When morning came, he was up bright and early, he was going to get freshened up at home, but he was anxious for the day. He met up with Zayn to go downstairs and enjoy some food before heading back up to retrieve his gifts. "Hazz, remember what I said about the whole sleeping together thing, don't push it." Harry just nodded as he put on his coat and boots before he was off with his gifts. Once he got home, he hopped in the shower, once that was done, he got dressed in some black skinny jeans that hugged his body, a white tank, and blue denim button up with the sleeves rolled up left open. He just styled his hair in the short curly mess as usual. He sprayed on some cologne for the final touches. 

Perfection.

He grabbed his things and headed downstairs and started with the cake. It was just a simple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, but his mum wrote on the cake for him and boxed it, she mentioned she would bring it over later for him and the ice cream too, he nodded and smiled. He grabbed a bag from the cupboard and put all the ingredients he needed for the dinner tonight. "Harry please be careful when you go over, the roads aren't looking very good. Take the bus, please." He sighed s bit, he had his license, but not his own car though, so he rarely got to drive. He pulled out his phone and texted Lou and was off to the bus stop with four bags in his hand and once he was on it was a short ride before he got off and headed in, the snow was getting heavy, and the sight was limited. He kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen. "Glad to see you made it all in one piece." He felt the load lighten as Louis took some bags and set them on the counter. Harry placed the bags down and went over and pulled him in for a hug and kiss. "Happy birthday." He grinned.

"I feel so old.“ The shorter lad complained and Harry just stroked his hair. "Stop complaining, Lou." He kissed him one last time before pulling away. "Zayn will be over later to drop off a present from him and Li. I'm surprised you didn't want a party this year, you love parties." He questioned as he leaned against the counter eyeing his boyfriend. "Well, to be honest, I kind of just wanted to spend my birthday with you. I know it's silly.". Harry just snickered "Not silly. You could have just told me that... and by the way you look really good tonight." He sure did. Louis was wearing an oversized grey jumper and the tightest black pants along with his messy soft fringe. "Right back at ya, curly." He winked playfully.

Louis looked at the bags and raised his brows "so... what's today's plans?" He smiled. "Well, I thought we could do whatever right now...then dinner, dessert, and then presents." Louis's eyes perked up and with that he felt Louis pulling him away from the counter and leading him upstairs. "Well, might as well get this day started, yeah?" Louis looked back at him before Harry was pulled into his bedroom and the door left wide open. It was safe because they had the place to their selves tonight. Once they were in the room, he was pushed down onto the bed and climbed on top of, "Someone's pushy." Harry smirked up at him. "Stop talking." Their lips crashed together and he felt Louis press down into him, straddling pretty much and hands instantly went to his sides and clutched tightly and Louis's was in his curls messing up his mane.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance for a while and Lou thought it was a good idea to start tugging on his hair and rubbing his bum against his lap. He groaned into the kiss before moving to kiss his neck, leaving a few love bites in return, Lou of course gasping and a soft moans. Lou's hand moved from the bed that was clutching his sheet to clutching his white tank top. He continued to kiss his neck, then moved his lips back to his and he felt hands move to his shoulders and being set up and the denim to being pushed off his shoulders and Harry stopped him by pulling away from the kiss "Later, save it for later, Loubear." He moved the hair from his eyes and bit his lip. "Ugh, so bossy." He complained and kissed him on the lips once again. "It doesn't help when you start marking me, you know I have weaknesses, Hazzabear." He knitted his brows.

"I was testing you." He smirked and Louis shook his head in return before climbing off of him. "Testing me to see how long it can take me to get you hard?" He snickered as he looked down to Harry's lap and the taller lad rolled his eyes. "That was your fault, stop teasing me, Lou." he got up and went to the mirror and fixed his hair and clothing as Lou came from behind and hugged him tightly. "Stop being so fit." He heard from behind and he shook his head as he turned around in his arms. "But then you wouldn't love me." he teased.

"Hush it. I love you all together, your looks are a major bonus." He grinned as he leaned up to kiss his lips. "How about I start making dinner? Yeah?" Harry questioned and Louis nodded and with that they headed downstairs and he began preparation for the dinner. Louis sat back and watched, knowing him and kitchens didn't end well. Harry puts the water on boil and began working on the sauce and got out everything he needed. There was a knock on the door and both boys knew who it was and Lou shouted for them to come in. There was Zayn with two present in his arm walking into the kitchen covered in snow. "Smells good in here." He smiled as he sat the present down onto a counter. 

"Happy birthday, Louis." He smiled as he went over and gave him a hug, Harry was busy getting everything situated. Zayn pulled back and he shook his head "I see you've already got your daily marking in." He chuckled and Louis slugged him in the arm. "At least I'm not reciting made up love poems." He teased and Zayn shot Harry a look. "What?" He smirked and Zayn just grimaced. "How's your birthday so far? Good?" He questioned and Louis nodded, Zayn visited for a while before he left and dinner was done, Harry messaged his mum to bring the dessert over in the next fifteen minutes.

Harry made both plates and poured something to drink. Louis actually had some wine. "Smells good, Hazza." Both boys dug in and are quietly, Louis seemed to enjoy it so that was a good thing. "You're almost a better cook then my mum, and that says a lot." He leaned over and kissed him on the lips before Harry got up and put away the left over’s. "My mums bringing over dessert, I hope you like it." he was a bit nervous about the presents afterwards. He was out of his thoughts when he heard a double knock and went to the door and thanked his mum and took the box and ice cream from her and sent her off back home.

He came back in the kitchen and set the box down and Louis grabbed the ice cream tin. "You know me so well." He went and grabbed some bowls and two small plates. Harry opened up the box and got out the candle and a lighter from the box he brought earlier and lit the candle up. "Now come on and make a wish before you bite into that." He nodded for him to come over. Louis came over and stood by the cake for a while before blowing out the candle. "The cake looks delicious." Harry smiled and cut the cake and Louis dished out the ice cream. Once they sat down at the table Louis just looked at Harry and smiles "I love you... you're simply the best boyfriend a boy could ask for." Harry's blushes when those words were spoken to him.

"I love you as well, Lou. You're better though." He smiled and not too long after they were finished and Harry put the ice cream in the freezer and told Louis to meet him in the living room for presents. He grabbed both gifts from the bags and headed in feeling a bit nervous that he won't like them, but it was too late to turn back now. He walked seeing Louis with the two gifts Zayn dropped off and a present sitting beside him, he wondered who that was from. Niall had told Louis he would get his present after Christmas because he went to Ireland afew days ago. "Didn't think I would forget your Christmas present did you?" Louis said as Harry sat down next to him. 

"I wasn't expecting a gift, but thank you.” He felt it being pushed to his side of the couch and looked to Lou and opened it up and a smile plastered over his face, showing his dimples. "Lou... I love it." It was baking sheets and pots and pans, very nice. They looked expensive. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now open yours, you're the one that has the birthday today." He said as he sat his presents beside him. "Zayn and Liam's first babe, then yours." He nodded and Harry sat back and watched Lou open up both gifts. It was a brand new football and some different colored slouchy beanies.

"Before you open yours, open the big one first, and both gifts are combined with your birthday and Christmas gifts." Lou's nodded and started the first gift was the chocolates and good he got a smile in return and when he started on the second gift his palms got a bit sweaty. When Lou opened it up and saw the box he gave Harry a questioning look before opening it and freezing. Harry bit his lip, hoping to see a reaction, but before he could say anything the necklace was set aside and he was tackled into a kiss. He was caught off guard, but when Louis pulled away, he smiled. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" He kissed him again before pulling away and breaking into the chocolate covered pretzels and popping a few in his mouth. "Best birthday by far." He smiled.

They stayed downstairs and ate chocolate and basically snogged on the couch after that. Louis left the presents and grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him up to his room and went straight to his bed. They were kissing and Harry was on top of Louis, tongue kissing, Louis' hand was on his sides and one in his hair and his were on the bed. He could feel Louis press his lower half up into him, groaning into the kiss his hand moved to go up Louis' shirt to feel the skin as he started to kiss his neck. He felt his denim shirt being worked off and he didn't stop it, it was thrown off to the side once it was off. 

Louis let out moan when Harry left a love bite and Harry could feel Louis' excitement beneath him. He went back to kissing his lips before pulling away and pulling off his own shirt and Louis's as well before leaning back down and reconnecting their lips again, fingers on his back, and his jeans were even tighter than before. Ugh, the things this boy did to him. He moved to kiss his collar bones, chest, and stomach. All over pretty much. He even left a few marks around the collar bone area, Lou even got to mark his neck as well. He felt hands move and his jeans becoming undone and being slipped down last his bum, he helped Louis work them off and he began working on Louis' pants.

Just as he expected Lou's prick was outlining and a wet stain, perfect. Lou pulled him back down into a kiss as they moved against each other. He felt nails connect to his back and he shivered as he pressed against Lou once more. Louis’ hands moved and worked off Harry's underpants and Harry did the same, now both fully nude. Harry just kissed him and he whispered in Lou's ear. "What do you want? Hmm?" His voice was oozing arousal. He placed a kiss against his temple and he blinked when he got a response. "You. I want you. Hazz.... Inside of... me" Harry pulled back and looked at him, Zayn said to not push it. He fought with himself in his head for a moment. "Do you still have... Um, the stuff?" Oh god, he was going to go through with it.

Louis nodded, "Nightstand, first drawer." They both had bought stuff a while ago for the future, just in case, so thankfully he still had it. He nervously pulled it open and reached in grabbing the lube and a condom. He almost dropped them on the floor because he was nervous as hell. He moved to sit up and Louis watched him rip open the package and put it on, grabbing the lube, but stopped and moved to position himself. Louis was on his back, him between his legs, and God, he was nervous. "Are you sure?" He questioned as he lubed himself up. "Yes, I'm sure." Louis looked back up at him and nearly squealed when Harry put a finger inside of him, just to add extra lubrication. Harry was hesitant about doing that, but he didn't want to hurt Louis at all.  
He pulled his finger out before lining himself up and gave Lou one last look before slowly pushing in. He noticed his face went blank and his eyes watering, and the sound of pain coming from him. He leaned down to where it was comfortable and kissed his cheeks. "Tell me when." He now knew how Zayn felt, he was feeling a bit guilty. Louis was visibly letting a few tears, stain his cheek, but after a bit he huffed "Okay, you can." Harry began to move slowly, and good god it felt like heaven. He closed his eyes as he moved his hips, Louis felt amazing, he just hoped Louis would soon enjoy it too. He felt nails reconnect to his back and digging in as he slowly moved in and out of him.

It wasn't long before he started to hear little soft moans coming from him and he began to move at a decent speed. The nervousness had disappeared and confidence was gained. He continued at the pace and Louis moaned every now and again, nails dragging down his back, and movement from beneath him from Louis pleasuring himself. Harry picked up his pace just a bit more, but nothing too vigorous. He heard a rather loud moan came from the shorter lad and Harry shuttered and kept moving. He wasn't going to last and when Louis moaned out his name it was all over. He felt like he was going to faint and so with that he let out a moan and the condom filled up. He stayed still for a moment, trying to regain himself before Louis was moaning beneath him and his stomach becoming a mess. He pulled out and took the condom off and tossing it in the trash and looked back at Louis, who was cleaning himself up with a tissue. He wasn't a virgin anymore...and he doesn't regret it. He did it with the boy he's in love with and he feel so, so much closer to him. He went over after Louis was done and he was pulled into a cuddle and a brief kiss. "That was amazing, Hazz." Harry moved the hair from his sweaty forehead and kissed him again.

"It was... I just hope I didn't hurt you to much, Loubear." He pulled a blanket up so they were covered. "It really hurt at first, but it was expected, I loved every moment of it." He pulled Harry even closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Next time it's you, baby." He teased as he lay there. "I love you, so much." Harry mumbled "I love you just as much, so much." Lou said before, they laid there for a while before calling it a night.


	10. Ten.

When NYE finally came about, Harry had been helping Zayn's family setting up for the night. He was pretty excited to say the least, especially since his boyfriend would be performing at least one song tonight. He finally talked him into it after a week of giving him the pros rather than the cons. He just really hoped Louis wouldn't chicken out and take a step back from the progress he has made.

Harry was busy setting up the tables, making sure they were decently decorated, and with his slightly decorative eye they didn't look half bad. He had hoped tonight would be a success and no problems arise, but something was bound to happen. Liam and Zayn could argue, he and Louis could argue, random strangers fighting in the other half of the building, or Niall brining Vanessa. Bringing her was a bad, bad idea, Louis still wasn't a fan of her even if Niall was with her. He told the lad to give it a month or so before bringing her around. He just couldn't bare an argument over some girl he didn't take interest in at all.

"Harry? Can you help me?" Zayn called as he was brining in some containers, obviously needing much help as possible. He went over and took a few and set them on the dessert table, opening the lids, and strategically placing each one. Harry had actually brought triple fudge brownies and no bake cookies tonight, his best desserts. He knew those were always a winner at parties. He had actually begun thinking about his future career, obviously wanting to be a baker, he just needed to look into some Uni’s first.

"Thanks, Hazz. So what time is your little lover coming?" He smirked as they placed the empty containers aside. "He should be here in an hour, he's a bit nervous about tonight, but I think he'll do great." He smiled a bit. "I'm glad he finally agreed to do it, I know we have the restaurant music, but I rather hear music live anyways." He nodded. They spent the next hour doing the finishing touches before people began to arrive, they greeted everyone, and all of Zayn's family shown up besides his parents. Of course.

He could see he was a bit upset, but played it off once he had Liam attached at his hip. Harry looked around the room before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down to the shorter lad and smiled "You made it, where's your guitar? You're not backing out now, are you?" He questioned moving a piece of Louis’ hair out of his face. 

"No, it's in my car, Harold." Ah, that's right, Louis got a car for Christmas as a combined present from his mum, and he drove it every chance he got. "You look cute tonight by the way... It’s going to be hard to not get my hands on you." Louis winked as he messed with his sleeves. Ever since that night they gone full on in, they had done it two more times, and needless to say they were kind of addicted. He was glad to see his necklace he bought him popping through the over sized jumper, he had worn it every day.

"So would you like one of my famous brownies? Or are you feeling more like a glass of punch?" He smirked as he asked the older lad. "Both. I need something to drown the before performance jitters." He nodded as they walked over and got the stuff they wanted before finding a seat in the back that was meant for two. Harry nibbled on a sugar cookie as he looked alright the room to see people chatting, Niall actually came alone, and Liam and Zayn seems to be doing alright. The other half of the place looked decent for now. "You're not drinking tonight are you?" He questioned and Louis just shrugged his shoulders. "I may need liquid courage if this place gets more busier." He kind of felt bad in a way, but he knew he won't do bad. He was amazing.

They were soon interrupted when Liam came over looking a bit ticked. Typical. "Please tell him that looking at some girls cleavage isn't proper!" He demanded in protest. "I wasn't looking on purpose! They were right there! How can you not look if she has them on display." Zayn shook his head. Man, these two boys, they needed to stop fighting over the little lest things.

"You two, seriously?" Lou shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Go ask Niall for advice, he seems to look a bit bored." Harry pointed to the blonde lad sitting near the dessert table on his phone. When the two went off both lads sighed in relief.

"I swear they fight about the dumbest things, I'm glad we aren't like that. It would drive me mental if we fought like that." Lou was right, he wouldn't like to fight like that. It would give him headaches. He did though, admire their love that they share. Zayn was totally in love with Liam, and there was no lie whatsoever.

Harry and Louis sat for a while just talking about school and talking about Gemma's wedding next year, well, this summer coming up. "I think you should totally ask my sister to sing at least one song at her reception, she loves your voice, babe." Louis just slumped his shoulders and just gave an unknown look on his face, not too sure of himself.

The next half hour passed by quickly and Louis was looking pretty pale, the place was getting more packed than before and the elderly folks in Zayn's family were leaving. Great, just great. "Did you want to go get your guitar? I can go with you to the car park." Louis nodded as they grabbed their coats and headed outside, they walked pretty quickly out to Louis' car. It was a beat up old Ford Torres's but it did its job. He noticed Louis looks over his shoulder and before he knew it, he was pinned up against the car, and lips molded against his own, a public kiss; risky.

At least it had stopped snowing, thankfully. When Louis pulled away, he wrinkled his nose . "Harold, you're supposed to kiss me back." He shook his head before unlocking his car and getting out his case. "You took me by surprise." He rolled his eyes. "Just like the other night." Louis winked playfully before they both headed back in, removing their coats. Harry patted his shoulder for reassurance before Lou left his side once again to go set up. 

He took a seat next to Niall and shook his head as he witnessed Liam and Zayn were now snogging by the bathrooms. "Those two...they are something else." Niall just scoffed with a head shake "More like annoying. First, they were arguing about looking at cleavage then they fought about Liam looking at some guy, I think they started their night early. I don't want to see them when they’re smashed." He shook his head. Being eighteen where they lived was legal to drink and tonight was the way to get away with it. Zayn and Liam were bound to be fun to watch tonight. "They might just end up shagging in the bathroom." Harry snickered and before Niall could say more Louis introduced himself and began, his full attention was on the only boy in the room that mattered. He could tell he was nervous, he was proud of him as always, he as usual sounded wonderful. Harry was surprised though when he belted out two songs... two songs! He was glad to see his confidence was picking up again.

When Louis was done and put away his guitar he got up after him as he seen him exit the building. He followed him out to the car and grabbed his shoulder. "You did so good, Loubear." Luckily it was empty right now. "Thanks Hazza, it felt great to do both of those songs, the audience seemed to like it. Zayn and Liam, they were too busy almost shagging in the back." He chuckled as he opened his car door and pacing the case inside. 

"We should go back in before we freeze." The taller lad mentioned, but Louis just stood there. "Wait." Louis said and Harry raised his brows but then he felt arms cling around him and a soft kiss pressed against his cheek. "I just want to thank you for talking me into this, I'll thank you more properly later tonight, though." He smirked and Harry just shook his head before pulling away and heading back inside. Once inside both lads went and sat with Niall for a bit.

Harry had noticed Louis' face went from sunshine’s of happiness to pissed off in a quick. Great. He knew what the problem was, Vanessa showed up, wearing little clothing as possible. Sure, she was dating Niall, but that didn't mean shit in Louis' book. Harry gave Niall an irritated look before standing and taking Louis with him to the other side of the party. "I can't believe the tramp came!" Louis sneered, oh great here he goes again. “Lou... calm down. She's with Niall, remember." He was trying his best to lessen the situation at hand.

"She just rubbed me the wrong way, she comes here dressed like that! It's fucking cold outside, she's just wanting attention. Your attention, I’ve seen her checking you out back there." Harry messed his curly hair up with a sigh. Louis obviously was not over the whole dance thing yet. "Lou... Niall is her boyfriend. I don't think she has the decency to check out another lad in front of him, besides, I told her I wasn't interested." this argument was getting old, but Louis was simply agitated by the girl.

"That don't mean shit, she could cheat on him and flirt with anyone she wants." He rolled his eyes. His obvious distaste was apparent in his tone. "If she even bats one eyelash towards you I swear I... I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty." He was so, so hot when he was jealous or upset. He knew it was bad to think that, but fucking hell.

Harry just let him rant until he was done and the two decided maybe a few drinks didn't sound too bad after all. Harry wasn't much of a drinker so he just did some wine coolers as Lou just had a few beers. They weren't drunk, but everyone else around them were there pretty much.  
He could see out the corner of his eyes, Liam and Zayn leaving rather early, ugh, he knew why and shook his head. Car park shagging. Really? He was not riding in the backseat tonight, that's for sure. He soon felt weight press onto his lap; Vanessa. What the hell. She was drunk, obviously and Niall was no where to be seen, Louis looked shocked. 

"Mm, you smell nice. Harry love me." She tucked her face into his throat and with that Louis looked down right pissed. "Get off of him." Louis spat as he heard the chair screech beside him and Harry pushed her off of his lap and looked at Louis. "Excuse me? But who are you again?" She questioned almost falling over. "I'm his boyfriend so you can just kindly fuck off." He snapped before taking Harry's hand not realizing what's slipping out and leading away, but the female just followed. "I said go fuck off, or are you too fucking dumb?" He sneered and yeah, the girl was looking upset. 

Luckily Niall came out and her attention span went him and Harry was dragged out of the place and out to the car park yet again. Louis looked absolutely upset. "Lou, I hold him specifically not to bring her." He sighed in annoyance.

"I'm pissed at him, how dare he bring her. He knows what a tramp she is, I don't trust her. At all." He leaned against his car and knitted his brows. "Someone's obviously jealous... Loubear we went over this three times. You have me." He braced his arm against the hood of the car as he looked down at the beautiful boy next to him. "I'm not jealous! I just don't want a reminder of that kiss or her." He pouted and looked away. Harry kissed his forehead and sighed a bit. "Jealous. Anyways, did you need to cool down before heading back in?" He looked to see the car park still empty besides movement coming from Zayn's car, of course. "Stay here for a bit, I needed to get away, plus would love some alone time with you." He nodded to get in the backseat of his car and he did just that and once the doors closed, Louis was in his lap, straddling, head brushing against the ceiling, and their lips were locked. It was a much needed snogging session after everything that's happened so far.

Their tongues intertwined, hands were pretty much going where ever there was space to be touched, and Harry once again left a dark purple love bite on Louis's neck. Typical. They left the car though after fifteen minutes before they get into it and headed back in, staying clear of Vanessa. Louis was attached to him anyways.

As the night progressed into the last half hour before it strikes 12, Lou had a bit much to drink and he was leaning into his boyfriend, kissing him in public mind you, no cares in the world. Harry knew it was probably best they skip the count down and leave before Louis gets really messed up. They were getting stares and maybe even some people talking about them so with that he escorted Louis out to his car, taking his keys, and helping him into the passenger seat. It didn't help that Louis grabbed his bum before getting in, "Mm, babe." Louis said, but Harry made sure he was secure before going around and getting in, ignoring Louis’ horniness.

He knew going back to both their paces wasn't smart because well, Louis' mum was home and that would just be awkward when Louis is all over him and his house ah no, that just wouldn't work. So he drove around trying to find a motel or something, but it was a bit hard to do when Louis's hands were practically rubbing your groin, damn him. "Louis, please. Let me find somewhere first." He removed the lads hand, but Louis just out it back and Harry just shook his head before finding a place that looked half way decent. "Come on, Lou." He helped him out after he basically almost fell, ushered him inside, and managed to get a room for a decent price.

They got room 215A first floor, thankfully, he doesn't think he could handle carrying his boy up a flight of stairs or even an elevator for that matter. Once he opened the door Louis stumbled on, grabbing his wrist, and the door slamming behind them. Harry managed to switch the light on, around the sink area,t hough, and soon he felt softness of a bed hit his head and his mouth reconnected with Louis'. He felt the weight of a body press into of him and Louis' hands were already inside his jeans feeling up his soft prick making a bit hard and he shivered at that. No, this wasn't right, Louis is drunk, he needed to stop this right now.

When Louis moved to kiss his neck, he hissed a bit when he felt a sharp pain, man Louis is a biter when he drinks a bit too much, and yeah, his drunk love bites are no walk in the park while intoxicated. "Lou!" He almost yelled, but the male wasn't really listening. He managed to push Louis off of him and rubbed his neck. "Lou... not tonight. You're drunk, babe." He sighed a bit as he looked down to his half hardness which was oblivious, but that had only happened because well it's Louis. "Mm, but I want you, baby. You've been tempting me all night." He gave that little pout and Harry shook his head.

"I know you want me, but I don't want to do this while I'm kind of sober and you’re out of your mind, it's not right, love." He leaned over and kissed his forehead before swatting his hand away from his inner thigh before getting up off the bed to switch on a lamp beside the bed. There was two queen sized beds, but they only really needed one, Harry helped Louis off the bed and had him go sit in the chair as he tore off the disgusting comforter. He left the blanket and sheet, he looked to Louis and patted the bed. "I'm not tired." Louis protested his tone stern now. 

"Maybe I wanted to cuddle?" He questioned as he went and locked the door, stripping off his shoes, and his coat. He went into the bathroom to wee and when he came back out there was a Louis in bed already, thankfully. He turned off the lamp and climbed into bed with him and instead of him being cuddled he pulled Louis close, and luckily he fell asleep pretty quickly. He himself just laid there for a while just thinking to himself before he drifted off. 

When morning came Harry woke up to Louis still sleeping, that was a relief. He had hoped his hangover wouldn't be too bad. He knew Louis had to go to his aunts today for to watch his cousins for the night, so they had to be at his home at noon. He heard a groan come from the male beside him and 'ugh' noise coming from him and Harry just shook his head. "What was I thinking last night?" The male mumbled against his side. "You thought the alcohol was like water." Harry chuckled and Louis knitted his brows. "Is it too bad? Do you think you can make it to your aunts tonight?" He moved his hair from his face to see his tired blue eyes. "Yeah, just lay here for a while." He basically groaned and Harry just nodded as he went to rub Louis's back. "I don't remember anything after ten, where are we?". "We're at a motel. You had a bit too much to drink. You started kissing on me in public and grabbing my bum. Also, Lou when we got here... you're a biter, you left a love bite that hurt." He snickered at that last part. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Harry gently caressed his back for a while as they laid their quietly, Louis was obviously not feeling his best.

After an hour of relaxing Harry removed himself, "Stay, I don't want to go yet." He groaned, he was like a pouting child. "Check out is in an hour and besides, you have to get going home. Tomorrow night I'm yours again." He went and got shoes on and when Louis got out of bed, he went over and gave him a peck on the lips. "When you get home, please take some pain relievers or something." Louis nodded and Harry made sure he had everything before they slowly left the room and checked out. When they walked outside it was heavily snowing of course, and that meant a slow drive home, he was going to walk home since he had Louis's car.

Louis had drifted back to sleep on the ride home since it was a half hour ride and when Harry pulled into the driveway he unbuckled and shook his shoulder. "Babe, we’re back." The shorter male jumped and nodded. He leaned over and gave Louis a kiss on the lips one last time "Text me later, love." He gave Louis his car keys and both males got out and parted ways for the day.


	11. Eleven.

After winter break had finally ended and it rolled into the second week of January, it was bitterly freezing out. Much worse then it had been the last two months, no it was in the negatives, hopefully spring would come sooner than later this year.

Harry waited in the living room, Louis was picking him up this morning, which was new. Louis had offered to be his new and improved transportation to school, and of course Zayn was more than welcome. "We're going to be late if he doesn't get here sooner." He complained to his mother who was getting ready to head out the door.

"Just give him time, love. The roads look a bit bad and I rather you to be safe than end up in a horrible accident." She went over and places a kiss on the top of his forehead before leaving out the front door. He bit his lip and sat down on the couch with his book ah in his lap, low and behold a minute later he heard a honk from the driveway and he rushed out the door. He almost slipped from the icy patch, but just shook it off and got in the passenger side. "Better late then never." He raised his brows.

"Harold. It's not my fault the roads are shit. Anyways where's my kiss?"'he smirked and with that Harry leaned over and planted it on him. He felt the short lad leans in a bit more, receiving another peck. "Hmm. I love you, Loubear.". He buckled himself in as Louis backed out slowly. "I love you too, Hazzabear." Once they were out they were off to pick up Zayn before school, the lad could have hitched a ride with Liam, but it was Zayn and he always rides with Harry.

Louis pulled in front of his house and sighed. A bit after he signaled his horn. "I swear, if he doesn't come out here in the next three minutes I'm leaving." He complained and Harry snickered. "Give him time, he probably just got off the phone with Liam." Both boys chuckled a bit at that. When Zayn finally did come out and join them, and they teased him about Liam.  
"You guys are just jealous, you wish you could be like us." The male in the back protested and Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I totally want to argue all the time. So jealous." He smirked, looking at his boyfriend and he felt a hand on his thigh. "Hey! Hey! No touching while I'm present, ugh." Zayn whined. "Oh, hush it! Or you're walking. I almost witnessed you and Liam shag, Zayn, you can handle this." Louis's hand was comforting in Harry's book.

They soon arrived, luckily they had ten minutes till the first bell. Zayn was about to get out when he noticed the two weren't moving when the engine was cut. "Aren't you both coming?" He knitted his brows. "Yeah, um, can you like give us a moment?" Louis turned in his seat and Zayn just nodded as he got out and headed in to find Liam. Once he got out Harry pulled Louis into a loving kiss, knowing full well going almost a whole school day without kissing is going to kill him.

He pulled back and sighed a bit "I seriously would rather skip school and be with you, then have to deal with Eleanor being all over you." He frowned a bit at that, stupid girl. "Hazz... " Louis frowned a bit and placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing it tightly. "Maybe we can skip tomorrow? It's our first day back of a new semester. We can't miss, babe. Plus, don't worry about her." He reassured the lad before patting his slender thigh. Harry just nodded, not really wanting to talk about it all that much.

They both got out and walked into the school, hurrying to their locker, then going to their first class they had together. Luckily, right as they walked in the bell sounded off and of course the day on opposite sides of the room. He had a seat next to some new kid as Louis had a seat next to the tramp. He felt a pang of jealousy course through him, no he was not going to be pissed on the first day of new classes. This was their first class anyways, not like their seats were permanent.

"Hello everyone, my names Mr. Tybor and I am your English professor for 12b." The teacher went on as he introduced himself, but all Harry could do was look over at Louis and sighed in annoyance, Eleanor would touch his hair with her stupid fingers, touches his arms, and flirt with him. It seriously pushed all the wrong buttons. He turned back to his own seat eying the new kid, he looked decent, not too bad.

"Right where you're sitting are your permanent seats. No switching and no complaining.".  
Damn it. Great, now he has to see Eleanor all over his boyfriend and it was going to kill him. He groaned and rested his head against the table. "Harry?" The teacher asked and he picked his head up. "No sleeping in my class. This is a warning." Harry knitted his brows, "But I wasn't sleeping!" He protested and the teacher just shot him a look, "I've heard that excuse before." Harry just sighed and just paid attention, no matter how hard it was.

"Now that I have Mr. Styles attention as well as the rest of you. I'm gong to be assigning you a book contest, pairs of two. The ones who you're sitting next to are your coauthors, you have until the end of the term to turn it in and present to the class. The two winners will get gift certificates to the popcorn place." Ugh. 

Now this was just great! Louis had to spend time with Eleanor and it made Harry just ticked off. He was caught out of his thoughts when four papers were placed in front of him and he sighed a bit, that meant after school work with the lad next to him. Great. He felt a nudge and looked over at the lad. "My names Axel, Axel Smith." The male nodded to him.

The guy was tan, decently built, but rather long and lean, he had dark blonde hair that was messy and a little long, but his style was indie hipster which wasn't bad looking. Harry had hoped he could be creative when it came to the book. "Nice to meet you, my names Harry." The boy nodded as he already knew his name from being called out on of course. "So do you have any ideas on what our book could be about? Cover art?" Harry just shrugged, nothing really coming to mind at that moment. "Well, we have until the end of the term, I have nothing as well, though." He patted Harry's shoulder before jotting his name down on some papers, Harry does the same. 

"You have the rest of class to come up with what you want to write about, please try and get an idea of what you're doing in the next month or so. Remind you the book has to be school appropriate, so please refrain from curse words." He sighed as he paced around the room.  
Harry looked over his shoulder and clenched his teeth. Eleanor had her stupid hand on Louis' arm, both laughing, and both working on their project. Ugh, he wanted to break it up, but that would just cause a scene. He rolled his eyes before turning back and resting his hand against his face. "Have you come up with anything yet?" Harry asked the lad and he just shrugged. He was still drawing blanks as well.

It didn't help when he could hear Louis cracking jokes across the room and Eleanor's obnoxious laugh was prominent amount his fellow students. "I just thought of an idea." he was seething. "How about our story be about a girl that wants to sleep and flirt with taken men." obvious distaste in his tone. "I don't think that will work, seems a bit mature for school." Harry sighed in annoyance but nodded in agreement.

As class went on Harry just sat back in his chair and talked to the lad next him. He found out he was in a band, liked photography, and new. He at least made a pal since he can't be next to his boyfriend, at least something to keep him preoccupied from across the room.

When Class had finally got over and he was the first one out the door along with Axel and Louis gave Harry a look but he brushed it off. When the two departed, he went to his locker and as he was opening it up he heard his voice. "Hazz...what was that?" He looked to his side and saw the male he loved standing there looking confused. "Its nothing Lou." he put away his things and grabbed his other he needed. "Are you sure it's nothing?" Louis braces his am against the locker next to him. "I said it was nothing so just leave it be." Obvious annoyance in his voice. “Harold." He was cut off by the bell and Harry moved so Louis could get in and of course here comes Eleanor to walk with Louis to class, they had a lot of classes together, but he and Louis only had two together. "Have fun." He nearly spat as he walked off down the hall. The rest of the morning was torture because all he could think about was that tramp being all over his man, if only she knew.

When lunch time came rolling around, he was sitting at the round table in the back with Niall, Zayn, and Liam. As usual. He wondered where Louis was, he was never late to lunch, so he shot him a message before digging into his lunch. He was busy biting into his piece of pizza as he saw Louis walking in with her, ugh. He already lost his appetite, the sight of them together made him absolutely sick to his stomach.

He watched them in a trance getting in the lunch line, they sure looked happy. "Harry. Snap out of it." He felt his shoulder shake and looked over and noticed Zayn trying to get him back to reality. "Why don't you say anything to him?" Zayn pointed out and Harry slumped in his seat "I have. He says not to worry." He grimaced before pushing his tray away. He looked back over, but trying to not be obvious, but he noticed when Louis was about to walk over to their table when Eleanor grabbed his arm and obviously said something to him and he went and sat with her friends. 

What the hell was that.

He just sat there blinking, amazed at what just happened. Zayn caught on fairly quickly and just knew Harry was upset. Liam and Niall slowly caught on and shook their heads. He knew it was all for show, but it was really bothering him. He turned his attention over to the lunch table his boyfriend was sitting at and he was fuming. Eleanor had her paws on Louis and girls were flirting with him, and he was making them laugh. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore." He groaned shaking his head. "Don't worry about him, he just being himself Harry, the bubbly overly friendly lad." Liam pointed out, but Harry just ignored him.

When lunch had ended which was painfully slow he spent the rest of his day pretty much walking alone in the halls, Niall was too busy texting, and Liam and Zayn were a different story. Louis was busy with Eleanor and so that left him alone. He was glad when the last class came because he was so done with today, he had hoped to maybe finally having some alone time with Louis after school would clear his head about this petty drama he’s built up in his mind. 

His last class had Louis, Niall, and himself in it. Of course, there was Eleanor with her seat next to Louis'. Niall was sitting with some girl, and himself was next to the new lad he sat next to this morning. During that class he wanted to storm out when he witnessed Eleanor and Louis flirting, he had it. Luckily he had someone to chat with next to him to calm his nerves. When it got down to the last five minutes he was itching to get out of here. He was so ready for his alone time, hoping the slight anger would die down.

When the bell did ring he made his way out and to his locker. As he opened his locker, he heard Louis's laughing behind him, luckily Eleanor's laugh disappeared. "Hey Hazza, so how was your day?" He watches as Louis leaned against the locker beside him. "It was... alright.". Obviously he didn't want to voice his true thoughts, no reason to complain since Louis obviously wouldn‘t get it. 

"I suppose your first day was all sunshine’s and giggles, from what I have seen." He didn't mean for it to come out like he was annoyed, but he‘s just done for the day. He heard his boyfriend sigh, "Hazza." He furrowed his brows and before Harry could say anything here she came, again. She was like the plague.

"Hey Louis, meet me in the library at 3:30?" He nodded as the girl walked off and Harry just looked at Louis, jealousy coursing through him. "What?"'Louis asked, did he forget that Harry couldn't stand her, apparently he did. "Nothing." he hissed out and Louis shook his head. "Harry, it‘s obviously something that‘s bothering you. Just tell me, babe." He sighed when Harry just rolled his eyes and stepped aside once he put his coat on. "Can we just go." He didn't mean to be pissy and upset, but it was just way too much to handle right now.

Louis knitted his brows and put on his coat as they quietly walked out to his car, once inside Louis didn't turn on his car yet. Instead, he turned to look at Harry. "What's the matter? Talk to me." He frowned. "Again, I said it was nothing." He snapped. "You're clearly upset, Hazzabear. What is the problem?". "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact the Eleanor is constantly with you, or maybe it's the fact you two seem to have so much more fun together." He spat. 

"Harold. You know she means absolutely nothing, I have to meet her in the library for our project, babe." He went over to place his hand on his leg but it was swatted away. "Yeah, she clearly means nothing to you. You sat with her at lunch, and you seemed to have so much fun flirting with her in class." He rolled his eyes and Louis sighed in return. "Harry, I didn't want to be rude, besides, she insisted. I was only being friendly. I promise tomorrow after school we can be together, if you want I can call you tonight." Harry unbuckled himself and got out. "Don't bother. I don't really want to talk to you right now, you’re clearly missing the point of why I don’t like this. I'm walking home." He slammed the door and walked off.

Harry knew it was stupid to be walking home because it was blistering cold, but he was sick of this. Even if it was one day, it pushed his buttons. He knew Louis was slowly following him to make sure he was safe, but he was far too upset with him and once he got home he shut the door and headed upstairs‘. His mum wasn't home yet, but he was glad about that, he spent the rest of the night studying and ignoring Louis' phone calls and messages, jealousy was really dangerous for Harry. He wasn’t like Louis, Louis was in your face rather as himself was a silent one, silent treatment at its finest.

He went to bed that night still upset and ignoring texts from Louis apologizing.


	12. Twelve.

It had been nearly three days since that argument they had, they hadn't talked because Harry was a bit stubborn. He had 7 unread messages and 4 missed calls, he even ignored Louis at school, especially when that thing came around. He knew he shouldn't be this upset over some girl, but she was constantly around him. Louis hasn't really even tried talking to him at school, what supposed mates they were. He wished they could be out so that Eleanor could get the idea, but they weren't ready yet.

He stood in front of bathroom mirror making sure his hair was decent since he walked to school again. It had been a bit windy and cold, he lied to his mum that he would catch a ride with Zayn, in truth he just walked it. "It is what it is." He mumbled as he fixed his curly mess before the bell sounded off, he was still giving Louis the silent treatment, he seemed to try and get Harry's attention often but Harry was stubborn in his arguments.

He slowly walked to class, getting stuck behind a large group of people before his phone buzzed and he checked it quick but stopped dead in his tracks.

To: Harry  
From: Gemma  
I'm coming home for the weekend! So I can help mum out and see my favorite brother, see you after school : )

Well, at least he gets to see his sister, kind of weird, though, she was coming home in the dead of winter, but it was a nice surprise. He groaned when the last bell rung, great he was tardy. He hated to be late because all eyes were on you and the professor likes to make a huge deal and it was just embarrassing. He was usually early, but this was a special exception. He finally made his way in and of course right as he walked in all eyes were on him and the professor called him out.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Styles. Any reason why you’re late?" The gent asked and Harry went and sat down next to Axel, avoiding Louis' gaze. "I had an important message come in." He leaned back in his seat and Mr. Tybor had a disappointed look on his face. "That's no excuse without a slip, I'm sorry, but you have to do a 15-minute detention after school today, no tardie’s allowed, Harry." Great, just great. He groaned, but just sat there as class went on slowly, and he could just feel those blue eyes on him, but he ignored it.

When the professor told them the last half of class could be used for their book he turned to the lad next to him and sighed a bit. "I still haven't come up with anything, you?" He raised his brows. "Mm, no, not really, but I was thinking of something along the lines of mystery or even horror." He mentioned and Harry nodded to that in agreement. He could hear her laugh boom through the room and he very much wanted to go tape her mouth shut, but that wouldn't be proper. "So, besides all this bookwork, is there anything fun to do in this area? My mum wants me to get out and explore, make some friends I guess." Axel asked. 

"Hmm, well if you go into the city theirs the mall, ice skating rink, bowling alley, and such. In town there’s a bar and a park, not much to do, but if you got good lad’s it's fine. Have you made any friends yet?" He had always liked to make new friends and besides, Louis was obviously too busy chatting it up with that tramp anyways. "No, not really, I mean I've talked to a few lad’s, but other than you, no." He kind of frowned and Harry had an idea. "Would you like to sit me and my mates at lunch? You can be our mate if you like, you seem pretty cool." He suggested "Sure, sounds good.".

He was wondering if Louis would actually even sit at their lunch table this time, he had the past few days, but ended up getting up halfway just going to sit with Eleanor and her posse. As class went on he avoided turning to see Louis and her flirting and what not. Axel leaned in a bit, "That guy over there, Louis, he keeps looking over here. What's wrong with him?" He knitted his brows. Harry froze a bit and tried to come up with something fairly quick as an excuse. "He's one of my mates, but we aren't getting along right now, so just ignore him." He said quietly. Axel just nodded and glanced at the blue eyed lad and he got a slight glare back in return so he just went back to work.

When class had ended Harry walked out with the lad, rolling his eyes as he heard Eleanor laughing obnoxiously loud behind him, and Louis' laugh as well. He quickly moved away and went off to his locker not realizing he was being followed by a shorter lad he was dating. When he reached his locker he was about to open it when a tan hand pressed against the door. "Hazza, please talk to me... I really miss you, love." He whispered the last part so only Harry could hear. He continued to be silent and looked down to the ground; ignoring him.

"Harry, please. I'm sorry. I'm not letting you go to your next class until we talk, I will skip with you if I have to. I don't want to keep going like this." Louis frowned a bit after pleading. Eleanor came by and playfully tapped Louis on the shoulder so they could walk to class. He told her he was going to be late and go without him, she pouted, but left and Harry was obviously annoyed by her. "Harry, she means nothing, I swear. Please talk to me." He whispered as the first bell sounded off.

Harry just stood there thinking in his head if he should talk to Louis or not, he was still fuming anyways. "Baby please... " He actually said it fairly loud, but the halls were empty. When the last bell sounded off Harry grabbed Louis' hand and led him down to the vacant hall, into a storage room for drama that was hardly used. It had a couch, table, chairs, and what not. It was still fairly early for anyone to come in so they should be okay, and it was usually unlocked because the vacant hall was forbidden.

Harry was skipping class with Louis, they really did need to talk, though, of course in private. When the door shut behind them and he turned on the dim light, he just sighed a bit. "I hate her." He let out as he leaned against the wall. Louis gave him a questioning look. "Why?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You know I can’t stand her, she’s always all over you! She is always with you and around you,. You flirt with her, she touches you, and you guys seem tobe the schools perfect couple." He snapped out in frustration.

"Hazza, I told you for the hundredth time she means absolutely nothing. She's just a friend, that's it. I don't mean to flirt because I‘m nice, she doesn't know I'm taken, and no one does besides the lads, babe." He did make one point, but still. "I still don't like it, I don't like her, and I hate the fact that she won't stop touching you‘re a shiny new toy. Like fucking hell!" His face went sour, but Louis just pouted in return. "Babe, if you want me to I can tell her to take it down a notch or two, I just don't want to hurt her feelings, but I also don't want to lose you over some silly girl." He sighed as he came closer to the taller lad.

"You're not going to lose me, you will if you take her to prom though." Okay, that was a bit harsh but he was sick of her. "You have nothing to worry about, we should be out by then, love. Plus, I would rather take you anyways." Harry felt hands connect to his hips and he sighed contently. "I'm sorry I've been so stubborn; I just can't stand her, I just felt like she was hogging up all your time." He looked down to him, moving a piece of a strand from his face. "Sure, I have to work on the project with her at the library two times a week, but I would rather spend time with my hot boyfriend." He winked. Harry just shook his head and connected their lips together, it felt good to kiss his lips again, ugh he felt stupid for being so stubborn now. He forgot how his lips felt and how good it felt to touch him again, he wanted to punch himself for basically torturing Louis almost. He pulled away and kissed his forehead. "You're really going to skip with me? I mean I've already got a detention, I don't want to get you in trouble with your mum." He knew this wasn't a good idea but they did need to talk. 

He felt their lips reconnect again and soon they were locked into a tongue filled kiss  
that last a minute or two before Louis pulled away. "I don't care, I'm an adult, and this is my last year, Harold. Being with you is more important and besides this makes up for these shitty past few days." He smirked a bit and raised a hand up and played with a lock of Harry's hair. "Also, why were you late this morning?" Harry smiled a bit "Gemma's in town for the weekend, she messaged me when I was coming to class." Louis' smiled kind of disappeared. "Does that mean you’re busy this weekend?" Harry shrugged a bit "Well, I'm not positive, but I would like for you to still spend the night tomorrow... and maybe tonight?" He moved his hand and wrapped them around Louis' waist, pulling him up close against his body. "Of course, I haven't seen your sister in a while, and besides, I've been craving some Hazzabear alone time." He winked and leaned into him. "We just can't be too loud when you sneak into my room, I don't want mum to walk in on us." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh, hush, we'll be fine." Louis leaned up and kissed the crook of his neck. They stayed in a embraced standing position for a while until Harry looked down. "I love you." He kissed the top of his head and felt Louis snuggling his head against his chest. "I love you too, babe." He mumbled against the lad’s chest, just relaxing against his touch. "So... " He started and before soon enough, he led him to the old prop couch and pulling him into his lap. "Now that we're alone for the next 30-minutes... we should maybe take full advantage of that." He knew it was risky, but bloody hell, it's been four days, four days since they had done anything or touched one another.

"Hmm, I think you read my mind,." Louis winked before molding their lips together once more. Their lips moved together slowly and he felt Louis' hand clamp onto the back on his neck and the other looped around his side. Harry nearly combusted when he felt the lad started to rub his lower half against his and their kisses were becoming heated. He groaned, already getting aroused so soon and he was sure Louis could feel hardness beneath him. He pouted a bit when his boyfriend pulled away, giving him a look. "Someone's wanting it, too bad it has to wait." He winked teasingly.

"Well, not having any contact from my amazingly fit boyfriend for four days was torture, even though it was my fault but that's beside the point. You turn me on." He gave a small smirk before their lips met again and their tongues fought for dominance for the remainder of the time. Louis had even insisted skipping until lunch and they did just that, snogging on the prop couch and love bites galore. This was going to be hard to explain to his mum for sure. "Great thanks, Hazza, now I have a giant love bite on my neck, you didn't just do one. You did three." He pouted as he went to stand up, fixing his clothes that were sort of out of place. "You only have yourself to blame for that, you shouldn't make your neck so inviting." He winked playfully before they let the room and down the empty hall and soon blending in with the fellow students. They went to their locker and got out the money they needed before stupid Eleanor came over and smiled at Louis, but then it dropped when she seemed to be looking at his neck. 

"Hey El, what's up? “she knitted her brows and looked between the two boys. "Want to sit with me and the gals at lunch? Missed you in class." She gave a little flirty pout and Louis gazed at Harry then shook his head "Nah, not today. Just going to sit with my mates today, love." The girl looked a bit bummed and a bit annoyed at the same time and just walked off. "You can sit with her if you want." He mumbled and he felt a hand on his shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. "No, I just want to sit with you and the lads, she will be fine. I would much rather listen to your horrible jokes, then her trying to touch me" Harry was a bit surprised, but was glad to hear it honestly. "Hey, you like my cheesy jokes. Just beat her off with a stick." He was glad to hear it though, he was sick of her paws being all over him. They soon walked into the lunch room and Eleanor's table had all their eyes on the two lads and they were whispering and even snickering. They just shook it off and went and got in line and once they got their hot food they went and sat down with their three best mates.

Harry had noticed Zayn was giving a glare at them "What?" Louis asked rolling his eyes. "Nothing, I just don't remember seeing giant ass love bites on your neck this morning, and I recall you missing third period." He gave both boys a questioning look. "Well, we talked. You should be glad that the silent argument is done, ‘m just walking around with my trophies." He snickered. "Yeah... it's kind of obvious though, Louis." He shook his head at that. He was right though, people could get suspicious, and Eleanor, she has a huge crush on Louis and he was sure she saw the marks.

Liam was busy on his phone before he looked up at the two and bit his lip. "Well, looks like Eleanor got a bit jealous." He showed Zayn his phone and his eyes went wide. "What is it? Spit it out!" Louis looked at him frantically and Harry hadn't even touched his food yet. Liam huffed a "Well, apparently she tweeted that two seniors hooked up while skipping class." He bit his lip eyeing the two. "Of course she would post something like that..." Harry eye’s went wide and pushed away his tray, his appetite was gone. "I'll go talk to her, clear the air." Niall gave Louis a confused looked. "How are you going to clear the air after you have those big ass purple marks on your neck? I think you're just fucked no matter what." He mentioned as he took a bite of his pizza.

Louis groaned and smacked his forehead "I have no idea, but maybe I should just hang out with her and group and tell them I spent time in the theater room, because I was letting Sophia practice special effects makeup on me because she so nicely begged." Louis came up which was a brilliant idea.

Sophia was the special effects makeup girl in theater, she had always had a huge crush on Liam but sad news for her though. "Maybe I should just go clear the air now." He gave an apologetic look to Harry before getting up and going over to her table. Harry was instantly upset and crossed his arms. Of course, typical. He was seeing red to be honest, he was so sick of this girl, she really needed to drop dead, and leave Louis alone. His eyes did wander over to her table and he wanted to mentally slap himself, everything seemed to be smoothed over because now Eleanor is touching him, great. He looked away and out the corner of his eyes, he saw Axel sitting alone. He thought back to this morning and instantly felt bad, he forgot to invite him over to their table, but he supposed he would catch him in the hall anyway. "I wish she would leave him alone; god why can't she just have a crush on someone else." He grimaced as Liam placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him gently. "If only it were that simple, mate." When lunch finally ended, he watched as Louis walked with her to classes. He was off to his next class well he stopped and talked to Axel for a bit before his day wore on.

The very last class of the day was like torture. Louis was being a class clown like usual and Eleanor's dirty paws were on his boy. Ugh. He didn't realize he was being watched as he glared at the two from afar and he jumped a bit when he turned. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, something wrong though?" He questioned and Harry just shook his head not even wanting to touch on the subject right now. Axel just left it alone after that. Harry did reach a breaking point though when it was free time and all he cousin hear was Eleanor's stupid laugh for ten minutes. 

"Would you just shut up!" He sneered across the classroom. All eyes were on him and Eleanor just rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She shook her head and ignored everyone as she went back to playing with Louis' sleeves. Louis just sat there blinking since he hadn't really expected that. 

"That's five minutes after class, Mr. Styles." Great just great. "But I already have a 15-minute detention." He complained and his professor just shook his head "Well make that a 20-minute detention." Harry shook his head; could this day possibly suck more? maybe.

He spent the rest of his time trying to not react to anymore, not wanting to extend his stay. He knew he shouldn't get so upset since they just made up, but damn, Eleanor knows how to press the issue best. He put his head on his desk and rested it for a while just trying to clear his head, drowning out any noises. "That's another five added on for sleeping in my class." The professor called him out and he sat right up and leaned in his chair, now he wasn't too happy he has to do five below a half an hour.

When the end of class was near he left it in a quick and went over to his locker, trying to drown of Eleanor's stupidly annoying laugh and her obnoxious voice. "I'll see you later Louiboo, text me." She winked and walked off down the crowded hall. Okay ,now he was seething, she gave him a nickname, seriously!? He really wanted to rip her a new one. He felt a hand on the small of his back and relaxed against his touch. "You keep getting fucked with detentions." Louis chuckles and removed his hand as he went to lean on a locker beside him. Harry opened up theirs and put away his things besides a pencil and pen. "Well, this morning there was a reason, but Eleanor is getting on my last nerve." He almost wanted to shoot himself in the foot for even saying her name, that's how bad he disliked her. Louis leaned in and sighed a bit "I know you don't like her babe, I’m trying to protect us for a bit... even if that means giving the bear what she wants." He whispered. Harry's brows scrunched and his face went sour, Louis probably shouldn't have said it like that.

"Give her what she wants? She fucking wants you, Louis. She wants to shag you." He sneered out, he was right though, she was pure trouble. "Don't kill me now, all I'm doing is texting her as friends, you can even look at my phone if you want if you're that paranoid. Harry, please I don't want to fight over some girl I'm not even into." He huffed as he grabbed his coat and slipped it on. Louis was sort of right, they just made up and now Harry is just backtracking again, maybe he should just ignore her, but he just has such little patience with this girl.

"Fine. I just don't like the idea of her texting you or calling you that nam.“ Luckily they were pretty much alone at this point. Harry sighed a bit to himself "Well, I guess I should get my 25-minutes done with... I'll message you later." He looked around the halls and quickly kissed his cheek. "Hazza, you're not walking home, especially in this weather. So I'll be waiting for you in my car when you‘re finished." Louis said.

"Okay, sounds good, love." He nodded as he headed off to do his time. It seemed like hours before he got out, but once he did, he booked it to his locker to get his things and he was out that door. He went straight to the car park and just like he said, Louis was waiting for him. He made his way over and hopped on the opposite side and buckled himself up. "Have fun?" He smirked and Harry just shook his head. "The longest 25-minutes of my life, this is why I'm never tardy and speak in class." He brought a hand up and messed his curly locks up a bit as he relaxed in the seat. 

He felt a sense of shock when Louis' hand rested on his inner thigh. He missed this and he missed Louis in general, he needed to not be so damn stubborn when it came to jealousy. "Well, now that you got it over with, you can actually go home and see your sister, and then if it's alright I can possibly come over." Louis brought up. He gave a small smile as they drove down the snowy covered road. When they finally had arrived Louis cut the engine and leaned over in his seat, and brought their lips together. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before he pulled away and took a minute to recollect himself. 

"I'll message you when I find out, love you." Harry was soon out the door when he got the love you back and headed inside. Once he kicked off his shoes he was engulfed in a hug by his older sister. "Harry! So glad your home, mum had to do overtime.". She clutched hard and Harry tried pulling away "okay, okay! You're squeezing me Gem." She giggled and pulled away. "New cologne? since when does Harry Styles change scents?" She snickered and Harry rolled his green eyes. "Ha, ha. So funny I forgot to laugh." He deadpanned as walked passed her into the kitchen to grab a snack and a drink.

"But seriously, you and Louis are a thing?" She sat down at the table eyeing him for a moment. "Uh, yeah... we have been for a couple months now." He plopped down beside her with a bag of frosted animal crackers. "So you two are obviously snogging and I hope you're not shagging, but if you are please don't put that image in my head.". She shuttered and stole a cracker from the bag, both munching on the snack. "Well, it's none of your business what we do, but if you don't mind, I was going to have him spend the night tonight and tomorrow, just I need to run this by mum, she might not since you’re over." He huffed a bit.

"Well, if anything he can just come over for a bit, I miss the lad anyways." He forgot that Gemma had always enjoyed Louis's company because he always made her laugh and complimented her, which of course was brilliant to get on her good side. “True, we just made up this morning..." He trailed off, though not really wanting to say much more about it. "Oh no, what’s was it about?" She tilted her head and when Harry ignored, her she sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, Harry." Gemma said.

"It's a girl that's the problem." He spits out as he looked at Gemma and she gave him an apologetic look. "She's the problem because you guys aren't out yet? I take is the girl that's into Louis?" She raised her perfectly shaped brows. "Yeah., she's always all over him, Gem. Always. She even gave him a nickname and now their texting. I know I shouldn't make a huge deal, but he's my boyfriend and I sometimes feel like she is trying so hard to get in his pants." He bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling a bit better now that he vented his feelings.

"I don't like the sounds of this girl, well, she could possibly be just friends with him. I do see what you mean though, but if Louis loves you he wouldn't do anything stupid, especially nothing that could harm your relationship, don't worry." She nudged his arm and got up from her spot and went to the fridge. "In all honesty, you two should just be out anyways, it's your last year, and its more common than you think." She was right but Louis wasn't ready yet and neither was he, case closed.

"Yeah, but we both aren't ready ye, .he hasn't told his family yet, Gemma. He's working on it, but he's waiting for the right time." he wasn't about to rush him along either. She just gave a small nod "Well, anyways enough chatter about that. Any plans for uni or?" He honestly didn't want to talk about this right now, he just wasn't sure where he wanted to go yet. "This is the last thing I want to talk about next to Eleanor." He huffed. "Who's Eleanor?" Harry gave her a look and she caught on, the mention of her was dropped like that. "Well, I'm going to go look up some venues for the wedding." She soon got up and headed to her old bedroom.

He felt buzzing his pocket and when he read the message he shook his head.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
Trouble in paradise! Call me D:

He huffed and put away the snacks and headed to his room. After he closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed and called the lad up. 

"What's up, you sound a bit freaked out." He knew this had to do with Liam, as usual. "I was online you know messaging Li and I went onto his profile and I see that his ex-crush liked one of his pictures! Not just that, but said he looked good." Zayn whined. Harry smirked and shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Zayn...it's just a like, it means nothing. Also, you really think Li~" he was cut off by the other lad. "No, Harry! You don't understand, this is bad, really bad. He knows how to charm him Hazz, he's done it before. It's Michael." He sighed, knowing this was going to take a bit to calm the lad down.

Michael, Michael, Michael... Liam's ex crush, one who Liam would fawn over way before he dated Zayn. Zayn was always incredibly jealous over him since he crushed on Liam for the longest time and Michael just led Liam on and yeah. It seemed as if he was starting up again after such a long time. "Don't worry about him, Liam is totally in love with you, don't you dare start doubting him now after everything you two have been through." He knew Zayn was just feeling a bit insecure but he needed to get his head on straight again.

"Also, do you really think he would fall for that again? He led him on remember? He made him cry and you were the one who comforted him every time. You shouldn't have to worry about him, okay?" He reassured the lad on the other line. "I suppose your right, I just don't like what's going on, but I won't say anything. If he even dares to reach out to him I will kick his arse." He grumbled and Harry just shook his head with a small smile.

They chatted for a little longer about Liam and soon enough he heard the front door open and his mums voice coming down the hall. "Well, mum’s home, I should let you go... Louis might come over tonight." He heard the male sigh on the other end. "Well, at least you two are talking, but please don't torture me and the lad’s anymore. Alright? Have fun, bye." The line soon went dead.

When he got off the phone he got up and headed down the hall and made his way into the kitchen seeing his mum with a box of donuts. "Hey mum, how was work?" He asked as snatched a powdered donut from the light pink box. "It was busy, not that I don't mind. Gemma here yet? How was school?" She asked as she put her keys up into a bin above the fridge.

"Yeah, I talked to her for a bit, she's in her room. School was alright, no homework though.... I was wondering if it would be okay for Louis to stay over?" He had hoped maybe she would say yes. She crossed her arms and sighed a bit. "Harry... I will let you have him over if you agree to help me and Gemma with the bakery tomorrow all day until closing. A girl just quit and I'm shorthanded. Plus, it will help with schooling for experience." He nodded, he didn't mind helping out at the bakery. 

"Alright, thanks mum." He soon left, he wasn't about to mention the detention he had to do or even skipping two classes. He went back to his room and shot Louis a text saying it was okay to come over. He decided to take a quick shower and change back into his regular clothes, tight jeans and loose white V-neck. The time he was finished and walked into the living room, Louis was here walking through the door and kicking off his shoes and coat. "Hey, you." He winked before going over and locking their lips together.

"Ew, get a room." His sister came in sticking her tongue out and Harry rolled his eyes. "Shush it." Louis waved to Harry's sister and she nodded. "How you been?" Louis asked the girl as she sat down on the black leather sectional. "I've been alright, just here to help out a bit. But I'm good. I heard you started up singing again, how goes it?" She asked and Louis was nearly grinning at the mention. "Great! I'm finally getting my confidence back, I might do our last talent show this year." Harry was proud of Louis for starting up his passion again.

"That'll be good if you do, make it normal to be in front of a large crowd." Harry nodded "Maybe he could perform a song at your wedding Gem." He knew her answer because she was wanting to make everything perfect. "I like you, Louis, I do. But no, not happening." Louis just nodded, not looking disappointed whatsoever. He knew it was a big day for her anyways. The two boys left and went into Harry's room, shutting the door behind them, and Louis leaned in for a kiss. Luckily Gem didn't see the marks on Louis's neck, whew.

"You smell good, love. Did you shower just for me?" Louis fiddled with the hem of Harry's shirt. "Maybe I did... maybe I didn't." He said in a playful tone, he was glad they were back to this again. Louis leaned up on his tip toes and reconnected their lips into a loving kiss. They moved their lips in sync and Harry felt Louis press up against him and his tongue asking for entrance, of course he allowed it. Their tongues swirled and fight together as he felt Louis's hand move to his sides all the way down to his bum gently squeezing. Harry's hand was on Louis' bum and another on his back, he could feel being moved backwards and yeah, they fell back on his bed, Louis moved them so Harry was on top and hovering over him as they kissed.

They snogged for three minutes until Harry felt something growing in his pants and one of Louis' hand moving to the front and cupping him and he pulled away from the kiss and groaned. This wasn't a good idea since his mum was up and his sister was up, but his mind was growing clouded. He leaned back down and started kissing his neck and when Louis let out that little moan he was rubbing his lower half against Louis' hand. It wasn't until Louis stared to work on undoing his jeans when he pulled back and bit his lip. "Louis... we can't, not yet." The lad pouted at that and removed his hands. "Quit being fit. I have needs Harold. I want you so bad... very bad." He gave a little pout, yet again before Harry kissed him one more time before pulling away. 

"Tonight, we can go rounds if you want." He winked playfully. "Sounds like my kind of night, hmm want to go for a ride?" Harry gave him a questioning look. "Oh, come on, don't give me that look, we obviously need to be alone without any interruptions. Just tell your mum we are going to go to the movies or something." Louis said. Louis reached into Harry's nightstand and grabbed a condom and tried searching for the bottle and frowned a bit. "Well, we'll have to make a pit stop for some lube, I forgot we ran out." He sighed..

Harry nodded as he got up and fixed himself so it wasn't obvious that he and Allie just got done snogging and the bulge in his pants wasn't obvious, damn him for being endowed. "You figure a way to cover the marks and I'll go tell her." He nodded as he left the room and made his way into the living room and leaned against the door. "Mum, me and Louis are going to go to the movies and maybe out to eat, want anything?" She shook her head and told him to have fun and he went back and saw Louis with one of his hooded jumpers on that was obviously way too big on him. "Cute, it works." He smiled as he grabbed his wallet off of his desk.

"I told her we would be back later; she doesn't mind as long as we aren't out to late." Louis nodded and soon they both left the room and headed out the door and into Louis' car. "First stop a store, babe. Then somewhere." Harry nodded as they made their way to the store and once they were parked Louis told him to wait in the car so they wouldn't get weird looks and three minutes later he was back with a small bag and tossed it in Harry's lap. "That should be more than enough, now we're off." On the way there they drove a bit slow because the roads weren't the best and Louis though it was a bright idea to rest his hand on Harry's crotch and rub it eventually, which in turn just made Harry hard.

"You're literally going to kill me... how much longer?" He complained as his pants were u barely right by now. "Almost there, I told you it's private." He looked over and winked, it was getting dark out and Louis pulled down a long road that was covered with trees, obviously reaching their destination. When Louis pulled into a path Harry shook his head, but at this point he didn't care, he wanted him really bad. "Where are we?" He questioned as he unbuckled and hopped in the back of the car, Louis left it on so the heat was still on, climbing in the back with him. "Empty woods... now stop talking." He leaned as their lips met again and Harry's pants were already coming undone and being pulled off, he did the same to Louis and soon enough they were both half naked, leaving their tops on, Louis still looked really good with his jumper on, really good. He was soon pressed into the seat and Louis was on his lap, and his bum was right against his erection, rubbing against it, he could feel Louis's leaking prick against his shirt, reat pre-come stain.

He groaned as his hands met Louis's ass and squeezed it hard, as their tongues fought together, Louis' hands were tugging at his hair. He pulled away from the kiss started to kiss as his neck and pressing his hips up into him. Louis let out a moan and when Harry pulled away Louis reached into Harry's coat and took out the condom and grabbed the lube from the bag and pushed them against Harry's chest. This was going to be a bit complicated, the car was fairly small, so it was going to be hard to do anything. He moved so Louis was beneath him and his pressed his back into the seat and his arse was propped up in the air, Harry being tall this was the only way without having to be outside.

Harry was in front of him and prepped himself, putting the condom on and a bit of lube before lining himself up and slowly pushing in. It had been too long since the last time they slept together, even though it's only been a couple days, but still, this felt way too good. He began to move into him as Louis was clutching onto him, pulling him into a needy kiss.

They spent the next two hours just fooling around after they had sex, Louis had a new love bite on the other side of his neck. They soon made it back before it got too late, Harry knew his mum would question them if they came back too late. Luckily, when they came back Gemma had called it a night and his mum told them there was leftovers in the fridge if they were hungry and asked how the movie was.

After that was done, they were back in Harry's room where Harry finally took off his coat and Louis snickered. "Sorry about that... at least it's just a few tiny spots." He nodded and he took off the jumper. "It's fine, not a big deal." He shrugged as he put the bottle in his nightstand and sat down on his bed. "I love you, Hazzabear." Louis says beside him and cuddled against him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "I love you to, Loubear." He murmured. They spent the rest of the night basically cuddling and watching movies in his room, his mum didn't even bother to come in and tell Louis to sleep in the living room.

She just let them be and Harry hadn't realized they fell asleep watching the movies until it was 3 in the morning and he woke up to the cold air. He noticed the male snuggled against him and he reached for his remote and cutting the telly off and pulling a blanket over them before going back to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but the next chapter will be better :)


	13. Thirteen.

When two weeks rolled around it was the first day of February which meant it was his birthday and he finally got the bill from his credit card, of course iit had come late. It was an early Friday morning as he came out from the bathroom looking all nice and spiffy. His hair was in a curly mess as his clothes looked like a second skin besides his loose denim jacket. He had 10 minutes before he had to leave, but his mum called him into the kitchen and he knew what this was about.

"Yes mum?" His mum had already said happy birthday to him, cooked him breakfast, and gave him a card. She told him later he would get cake since it was far too early in the morning. "Please sit down, you're going in late." She looked a bit ticked off and he saw the paper underneath her hand and he knew he was in trouble.

Louis wasn't able to pick him up this morning due to his car having to be at the shop and his mum had to borrow it for the morning so he had to get a ride with his mum. "Do you know what this is, Harold?" She moved her hand and put the bill in front of him and he just nodded. "My bill, mum, I swear I can pay it off eventually." She shook her head. "I can't believe you spent that much money that you don't even have... that I don't have!" She huffed out in anger, he knew he shouldn't have spent it, but Louis was worth it.

She began to pace and oh god this was not good. "I can't pay that off, Harry, I’m paying for your sister’s wedding, well, most of it and now I have this outrageous credit card bill, this was totally irresponsible!" She complained some more before knitting her brows. "I can't believe you spent that much money!" Harry knew it was going to have to come out of his own pocket and that meant getting an after school job. "Mum, I can get a job." He shook her head. "Getting a job is right. You can work off the debt at the bakery everyday after school, until it's completely paid for, Harold.". He blinked a bit at that, awesome now he would have much less free time on week nights. "I will pay a little bit of it, but your sisters wedding comes first.". Harry just nodded in agreement, not even wanting to argue back at her.

"I don't mind working at the bakery, experience will help, I'll even take a year off to work at the bakery after graduation, mum." He was willing to help her out no matter what. She nodded to that "I think I like that idea, and after you pay off the bill you can put the rest up." He nodded since there was no point in arguing. She had a more relaxed face now, thankfully. "I'm sorry about being so hard on you, especially on your birthday, but I just want you to understand how to spend money wisely, especially since you‘re an adult." She took the bill and tucked it away inside a drawer. 

"It's fine mum, to be honest, I didn't really pay attention to the price, I really should have thought before I bought." Not really telling the truth but it was whatever. "Anything else?" He sat back in his seat just wanting it all out there if there was indeed something else. "Well, that was the main reason, but I was also wondering are you coming home tonight or are you going to Louis'?" She tilted her head a bit at that.

"Mm, not sure yet, I haven't talked to him this morning, I'll figure it out at school." He nodded as he got up from his seat and went to grab his things. "Harry, I'm going to call the school and tell them you’re running late, but we have to stop by the shop so I can tell the girls I won't be in till after I drop you off, but also need to make a pit stop at the bank.". Harry just nodded, knowing he was going in late, he hated going in late because when you walk through the door it’s like all eyes are on you and that was nerve wracking.

They soon were out in the car and first Harry's mum went to the bank and as Harry waited inside the car he thought about Louis. He was surprised Louis didn't message him, asking where he was, but he supposed Eleanor had all his attention, of course. When they were back on the road they spent nearly two hours at the bakery because one of the girls had a bit of an encounter and messed up computer. He had finally arrived to school, he was really late, he missed two classes, but he was there at the tail end of the last one so he just went to his locker. 

He was about to open it when he saw a small tan hand press against it. "Missed you this morning, birthday boy." A whisper came from beside him and he smirked a bit. "Mum made me late, and you actually remembered?" He gave a smile that showed his dimples. "Of course I did, Hazza. You'll get presents tonight and a cake bought from a store. My specialty." Of course, Louis and kitchens didn't mix, that was okay though. "Anyway, why were you late?" Louis questioned as he removed his hand. "Of course. Mum made me late. I have to start working at the bakery after school now, but weekends I get off." He sighed a bit, moving aside to let his boyfriend grab his books after he opened it. "Why? Why do you have to work there?" He questioned, looking up at him. Harry reached over gently picking up the pendants on Louis' necklace he hasn't taken off since then. "Because of this, it wasn't cheap." He let two small silver pendants go.

"You shouldn't have spent so much money on me, love." Harry knew he shouldn't have but it was well worth it. "Hush, I don't want to hear it." He looked around the hall and seen the beast coming their way and he gave a fake smile "Have fun...she's coming for you" He walked off and Louis kind of frowned. When he left and sat in his third period, it went by so slow, he felt buzzing in his pocket and when the his professor was sucked into a book he check his message and smiled a bit.

To: Harry  
From: Axel  
I think I'm about dead, why is the class before lunch so dreadful? :/ also happy birthday :)

He replied immediately, checking to make sure he didn't get caught.

To: Axel  
From: Harry  
Thanks, and because lunch is the only hour that doesn't require 90% brain capacity lol

He put his phone back and went back to his work trying not get attention on himself at all. The last thing he needs is a detention after what happened this morning. He felt the buzz in his pocket and quickly checked it almost cackling, but caught himself on it.

To: Harry  
From: Axel  
I feel like my brain cells are already fried. Why is calculus a class? I feel like I'm being tortured, ugh.

Axel was good lad, he and Harry had become a bit better friends after a while and Louis thought he was alright, wasn't a huge fan though. He quickly looked up and sent a quick response.

To: Axel  
From: Harry  
Well, don't be so smart then :p anyways see you at lunch.

He quickly ended that and went back to work until the end of class and he was out the door and back at his locker. He rolled his eyes when he could hear the beasts laugh roaring across the hall along with Louis' laugh and soon enough Louis was beside him, alone of course. "Have fun?" He asked in slight annoyance. Louis sighed a bit and put his books away. "Hazza... please." He gave him a look and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know how I feel, Lou. " He frowned a bit.

Harry flinched when he felt an arm go around his shoulder and Louis' face went blank. "Ready for lunch? Hey Louis." Axel smiled and moved his arm off from him when Louis gave him a bit of a glare. "Hey." The response gave off a bit of sternness and Harry knew Louis wasn't thrilled to see him. Harry just bit his lip, "Yes! Starving, come on then, my two good lads." He walked with both boys to lunch, noticing Louis was walking closer then normal, which was odd because usually Louis would be a bit careful.

Once they got in line he felt a hand on his arm, Louis. Okay, now Louis was pushing the boundaries at school. Axel wasn't paying much attention as they got their trays filled and went at sat down, Harry was in the middle of the two, Zayn, Liam, and Niall joined them eventually and wishing him a happy birthday of course. They all got along with Axel, not like good friends with him but they liked him. Harry witnessed Eleanor making eyes at Louis from afar and it seriously boiled his blood.

"So, any plans after school?" Axel asked the taller lad as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich. Harry shrugged a bit, but Louis decided he would speak for him. "He's coming to my house tonight, so yes, he's busy." He spat, oh god, jealous Louis was peaking. Axel was a bit taken back and made a confused face, "Oh, I thought maybe we could catch a movie or something." Liam had given Louis a look to chill out, but it didn't seem to work much. "Snooze you loose, maybe some other time ." he sneered, okay, Harry needed to step in like right now.

Zayn made a face at Harry and with that he did what he had to do. "Sorry, I do have plans with Louis tonight, maybe tomorrow we can do something." Maybe that wasn't a good thing to say, but he didn't want to seem so rude. Louis looked downright pissed after he had said that and yeah, he would have to deal. Axel nodded with a smile and knitted his brows when Louis gave him a cold glare.

Harry just sat quietly for the remainder of lunch, Eleanor kept looking over at Louis, Zayn and Liam were like in their own little worlds, and Niall and Axel were talking, and Louis was being very quiet. When the bell sounded off and as he was getting up his wrist was grabbed and he sighed, looking down and seen a pouting Louis. "What?" He watched as the male let go and stood up, "Can we talk, alone?" He nodded and as they began to walk out until Eleanor gabbed Louis' arm and he stopped in his tracks.

Harry stood off to the side, crossing his arms. "Hey Louiboo, I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow?" Harry knitted his brows a bit, he better say no. "Sure, I have to get going though, so, I'll message you later." He smiled and with that Harry stormed off, no longer wanting to talk to Louis, especially not right now. Louis knows how much he dislikes the girl and how much he hates how she's always all over him. 

Like what the hell is he doing?

He went to his locker and quickly grabbed his things before Louis could catch up and went to his next class. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone really. That class went by fast and ,ugh, he wasn't looking forward to his last class because it contained the one person he didn't want to talk to right now. When the next bell rang he was quick to his locker, but apparently Louis was quick to it as well. He felt a hand on the small of his back, "Harry, why did you walk off?" Harry was just quiet as he put away his things and grabbed his books, ah silent treatment.

"Talk to me, Harold." He knitted his brows, but Harry just walked off and went to their next class, sitting down next to Axel. "Everything alright?" Axel had noticed Harry seemed a bit tense. "Yeah, everything all fine and dandy." His voice gave away his annoyance and once Louis walked in with Eleanor his face just gave it away. "I take it, it had to do with Louis?" He questioned and Harry nodded as he tapped his fingers against the desk. 

As class went on he could feel Louis' eyes on him and Louis wasn't really talking much which was surprising. Usually he could hear him laughing or joking around across the room, but right now it’s pure silence and a few conversations with the tramp. When the final bell rang he was out the door fast and putting away his things and as he was about to walk off, he felt someone grab his wrist and pulling him down the hall into the vacant prop room, this seems to be their place to talk alone now.

"Harry please talk to me, what's wrong?" Louis stood in front of the door, crossing his arms. "You should know why." He rolled his eyes and went and sat down on the couch. Louis sighed a bit, "Harry I told you over and over she means nothing, and besides you have plans with what's his face, remember?" He huffed. "He doesn't have a crush on me and he certainly doesn't want to get in my pants. Unlike her, I see what she's doing." He scoffed, crossing his arms. Louis moved to sit next to Harry and put a hand on his thigh to calm him down.

"Listen, I understand why you don't like her, but I have to play along for now and besides, she's a good friend of mine, nothing more. Also Hazza, I don't want to argue about this, especially not on your birthday. If you want I can tell her something has come up and I can't. If I do that then cancel with him and we can do something." He offered, Harry nodded a bit, kind of liking that idea. "Alright, I think that works. I just wish we could be out because things would be so much easier." He just wanted everyone to know that they were a couple but he was scared and Louis doesn't want to yet.

"I know, but it's not that simple and besides I would rather tell my mum first before everyone else." He squeezed his knee before standing up. "Now come on and I'll walk you home, love. I'm going to be getting my car after that and I'll come pick you up at 6." He smiled and Harry nodded as he got up and followed Louis out and into the empty halls. They were soon met with the cold air and snow when they walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. "So I wanted to mention something to you... " Louis looked down at the sidewalk as they walked. "I'm thinking of performing a few songs at the Valentine's day dance and maybe start making cover videos for YouTube, of course I wanted to ask you and see if it's a good idea." Harry smiled at that.  
"Of course, both are brilliant ideas, Lou! Tonight I can help you start up your videos, and do two or three." He would always help and support Louis no matter what. "Tonight, but Hazza it’s your birthday, I don't want to make this all about me." He sighed a bit. "Lou's it's fine, I want to help you, and besides we have all night to celebrate." He winked playfully as they soon reached his house. 

Louis sighed a bit "So tempted to kiss you, but catch you later." He winked and walked off and Harry shook his head and went inside. He was greeted by his mum and box of cupcakes from the bakery, he took a seat at the table and busted into the pink box that had his name on it. Double chocolate cupcakes were his favorite from his mums bakery, he had eaten two of them before putting the rest away and going to his room to kill some time and decided to play a bit of games for the night. 

He didn't realize how long he had been playing until his mum announced Louis was in the driveway. He nodded to his mum before stepping out the door and going straight to the car. “Hello." He leaned over and with that they connected their lips for a few seconds before he pulled away. "Miss me?" Louis wiggled his bows and Harry snickered. "Of course. How could I miss that face." He smiled as they drove off and soon enough they were at Louis' house and in his room with the door shut.

"Now before we do anything I have your presents in my closet, so sit." He gestured to his bed and Harry took a seat as Louis disappeared in a second and came back out with two boxes one small and one medium sized wrapped boxes. He plopped the boxes into his lap and took a seat next to him with a grin on his face. Harry opened the first one up and his face was frozen with a smile. Louis had gotten him an apron with his name on it and oven mitts. He smiled as he opened the next gift up and he almost wanted to cry... it wasn't something he expected. 

It was a gold bracelet with his name etched into the side and it was perfect. He put the box aside and leaned over and kissed him lovingly. He pulled away and brought his hands up to his boyfriends face. "I love you, so, so much." He breathed out against his lips and he got a happy grin in return. "Glad you loved your present, love you just as much, Hazzabear." He hummed out as he stole another kiss. 

He pulled away from the kiss and reached over and took the bracelet out any put it on his wrist. "Louis, please tell me this didn't cost an outrageous amount." Louis made a guilty face and Harry sighed a bit "Louis... you didn't." He looked down, it did look very expensive. "You're worth it, every bit, so don't complain about it." He pushed his lips. "Besides, you got me an expensive necklace, it's only logical." He smiled a bit before pulling Harry closer to him. "Now no more talking and more kissing." He pulled Harry onto his back with him as they started kissing, with tongue. 

They kissed like that for nearly 15 minutes before Harry moved to start marking Louis's neck as usual. Luckily Louis's mum was out for the night, having to be on a business trip and Louis' siblings were at their nan’s. He let out a soft moan she Harry made a dark purple mark against the flesh and pulled away looking down at him. "I think we should stop and save it for later, so we aren't tired." He bit his lip, looking down at him and Louis raised his brows. "Or you can hush up and kiss me, I think I like my idea." He pulled Harry back down into a kiss. They kissed and felt each other up for pretty much an hour until the clothes were coming off and yeah they shagged two times. 

"I'm so tired now… oh... My… god. You seriously kicked the energy right out of me Loubear." He leaned over and draped his arms around his waist. Louis panted a bit, but smirked in return "Yeah, well at least you won't be in pain, especially in the bum.". He huffed a little and kissed the top of Harry's forehead. "Hey, I asked you if you wanted to switch the second time, but you insisted for a double rush." He chucked against his bare chest.. "Hey, two times the pleasure never hurt anything, and besides, I was feeling a bit submissive tonight." Harry felt his sweaty curls being played with. "Well, it was a good go anyways, always satisfied." Which was true, their sex was always amazing.

After an hour of just laying their Harry got to his feet and pulled on his boxers and his jeans before throwing Louis' clothes into his naked body. "Get dressed, loser. Time to make videos for online and then cake later." Louis pouted a bit at that, and Harry shook his head as he slipped back on his shirt, leaving his jacket off. He messed with his hair as Louis finally decided to get up and get dressed, but throwing a beanie over his messed up hair. 

"So, where in fact are you wanting to make these at?" He raised his brows with a small smile. "Just in the study, it's where the computer is, and enough room for the videos." He nodded as he grabbed his guitar and what not before heading down the hall into the room. Harry sat down onto the leather love seat and watched as Louis set up his things and what not. It took him about five minutes to set up and he told Harry to get out his phone to record the first one since he didn't have his own camera yet, so Harry's phone would do for now. "Now get into the position you want, the song, and just look cute... which obviously won't be hard." he winked after that, Louis was always cute. Always.

Louis waved him off and they began, Louis sang a few songs so he had three videos to put online. Harry had even watched them a few times before he gave the ok and he put them on Louis's new YouTube account and closer his phone. "I have a good feeling about this, don't you dare think anything when you get negative comments. They just want a reaction." He crossed his arm a bit.

Louis just nodded a bit, knowing he was bound to get a few idiots to comment on his videos. They spent the rest of the night downstairs eating store bought cake and watching a movie on the telly, not realizing Harry had a sleeping Louis spooned him fork behind. He was content and actually happy, so far this day was like one huge roller coaster. He was just glad to be able to spend it with the boy he was in love with.


	14. Fourteen.

The past two weeks have been argument free which was good, despite Eleanor's attempts. but he just brushed them off as he was tired or arguing. 

He was sitting at a booth with Axel, Niall, and himself just enjoying a nice lunch. It was Valentine's Day so he should be with Louis, but sad part was is that Louis had to go to his nan’s so with that he gets to cam him tonight if he can get the time. He would just give him his stuff when he returns anyways.

"So, Harry my good man anything up to tonight?" Niall questioned, knowing Louis wasn't in town. He shrugged his shoulders a bit "No, nothing so far, was just going to lay around a bit." He half lied, but that was okay, Axel still hadn't a clue about him and Louis. "I'm surprised you’re not going out, I know Christina thinks you're hot." Oh yeah, Axel didn't even know Harry was gay either, way out of the loop. "Nah, she's a nice girl, but not for me, not into the whole dating thing." He could see Niall wanting to laugh but he was glad he kept it in.

"Well, if you want, then maybe us three lads can go out tonight? Few drinks." Of course, Niall would ask this but he knew it wasn't a good idea. "Hmm, maybe, I'll message you if I decide I want to go." He bit his lip a bit. "Alright then, not a huge deal if you don't." Axel nodded, but he was probably going to go with Niall anyways. "Wait a minute, what about Vanessa?" Harry knitted his brows a bit, ever since Niall and her dated they were attached at the hip. The blonde lad sighed a bit, looking annoyed, "She said she wanted some space so we're taking a bit of a break." Harry found that surprising, but just nodded.

"Well, try not to be too down in the dumps, I'm sure it'll smooth out.". Harry looked over his basket that contained chicken strips and honestly, he wasn't very hungry. "Anyways, so any word from Zayn or Liam?" He asked both boys and both shook their heads. "They’re probably either shagging like no tomorrow or fighting, I'm leaning toward it being in the middle." Niall snickered, he was probably right though. Those two boys were exhausting to be around. "I wouldn't put it past them, after everything I've witnessed before." Axel didn't really know them as well as Harry and Niall did but he caught wind of their relationship.

"Yeah, but I can see them being together for a very long time, they really haven't ever broken up anyways… if I can remember." They have had so many fights it was hard to keep track. Harry was about to say something else when he could hear that familiar obnoxiously annoying laugh coming in the room; Eleanor. Harry’s face had went absolutely sour. Axel looked a bit confused by his sudden face change and Niall just shook his head a bit.

Harry pressed his finger to his mouth not wanting to create attention and have her come over here and ask where is Louis, he would rip her hair out if she did come anywhere close. He could hear them talking about a guy that Eleanor fancies, he was sure it had to be Louis.  
The two girl sat a bit far from them, but you could hear their conversation. "So, are you like going to ask him to the dance tomorrow night? It is the v-day dance, El. You have to!" The blonde hair girl smiled as she flipped the hair off her shoulder. Eleanor bit her soft pink bottom lip and nodded "I plan on doing so, but that's if he says yes. I just get such mixed signals from him you know? Like one minute he's flirting with me and the next he's blowing me off. So confusing." She huffed, yup, she was talking about Louis. 

Harry's face was giving away his annoyance, but he kept his finger to his mouth to keep the two lad’s mouth shut.

"Now come on, he likes you El. I seen him checking out your bum a few times, he totally wants you. He's just playing it cool, obviously, besides, haven't you been messaging him all day?" She blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, he said he's up at his nan’s for a while, but he wished me a happy Valentine's Day." She cheerfully smiled at that.

Harry was about to lose it, Louis had only messaged him a few times and he was possibly messaging Eleanor more? What was that? He apparently checked out her bum to? He better hope this wasn't true. Niall gave Harry a look to calm down and Axel just looked all sorts of confused. He was about to get up when he heard something that really ticked him off.

He heard Eleanor's friend saying she should invite Louis to her place tomorrow to hang out alone and Harry was out that door fast. He had no idea what to think ,but he didn't realize he was being followed by Axel. He went to a nearby alley and kicked the wall not realizing how bad of an idea it was, he pushed his head against the cold bricks and frowned now realizing everything that was soaking in. Did Louis actually like Eleanor? Was he just stringing him along? He was questioning everything.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched before moving to look and seen a very confused Axel. "What was that back there?" He asked a bit. "It was nothing." He looked down and Axel cocked a brow "That wasn't nothing, what's going on?" He crossed his arms wanting a full answer. "I said it was nothing, you won't even understand." He almost snapped and began to walk past him, but stopped in his tracks when Axel grabbed his arm. "No you're not leaving until you tell me what's up. Every time that girl is around you seem irritated, now tell me what's going on." His voice more stern than before, his grip was pretty tight.

Harry sighed a bit trying to come up with an excuse, but nothing seemed to be believable. "Tell me." He blinked his eyes as he looked at the curly lad. "Come on Harry, we've become close, you can tell me anything." He tried in one last attempt.

"Louis is my boyfriend and she's always all over him!" He finally snapped out into a sob. Axel’s eyes went wide in shock, he honestly did not see that coming. He did have his suspicions because Louis seemed a bit off at time’s though. He was a bit speechless, but he let go of Harry's wrist when he noticed him starting to cry a bit and he went over and wiped a bit of his tears away. "I know I may not much help, but it sounds like you need to call him or message him." He patted his shoulder for a bit of comfort.

Harry wiped the ready of his tears and nodded a bit. "I will later... I just don't know if I should bother him, he seems to want to talk to her more than me anyways." He looked down to the snow covered pavement. "You don't know that, she could have just been exaggerating the truth, and besides, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy." He nodded when Harry just slumped his shoulders not too sure of those words.

"Now come on, let's catch back up with Niall and we can drop you off at home." Harry just nodded as they walked back to the car park and met up with the blonde hair lad and got in his minivan. "Everything okay?" Niall asked, looking into the back through his rearview mirror. "I'll figure that out tonight." He just wasn't sure what to think or believe, Louis really hasn't messaged him at all and he's been messaging Eleanor all day? What was this? It seriously bothered him.

They soon pulled in front of Axel’s place and Axel patted Harry's shoulder before getting out and saying a see you later to Niall before he headed in. They soon were on their way again and it was quiet until he noticed Niall had b passed his street and was going into town. "Um I believe you passed my house." He knitted his brows and Niall just smiled mischievously and kept quiet. "Where are we going?" He questioned but didn't get a peep out of him. They soon were leaving the city and onto the motorway.... where were they going? He just sat back and kept his mouth shut.

The ride was two hours long, but thankfully Niall had his radio on and turned up, both boys were singing along to the radio but it all stopped when Harry noticed the big sign. He knew right then what Niall was doing. "Niall, turn around." He crossed his arms, knitting his brows a bit. "No, Hazz. I had specific instructions to drive you here." Harry's face went sour, but before he could say another word there was Louis sitting on a bench on his nan’s porch looking like an icicle all bundled up. Niall pulled into the driveway and parked it "Go, I don't want to hear it. You two need to talk and before you say anything else, I called Louis after what happened. So please just go talk to him, I'll be waiting here." He sighed a bit and Harry have him a glare before slowing getting out.

He slowly made his way up to the porch where Louis stood to his feet. "Harry... I heard what happened earlier, but let's go into my Nan's basement and talk, okay?" Harry rolled his eyes, but just nodded as he gave Niall a sign on his hand saying he would be back. They headed around the back and behind the house where there was door and down they went. Louis turning on the light once they reached the bottom and door closed behind Harry. "So apparently Eleanor gets more attention than me, that's cool." His voice gave off his annoyance. 

Louis crossed his arms "Harold, she messaged me this morning and every time I didn't message her back, she would send me a message, she's very persistent." He scratched his head a bit. "Still doesn't beat the fact that you've said more her than to me." He frowned a bit at that, it was Valentine's Day, they were supposed to spend it together. "I know and I'm sorry... I just wanted to make tonight special, we are suppose to cam and I didn't want to run out of things to talk about, and besides, I was busy anyways planning out your gift for tomorrow." He pouted a bit.

Harry kind of smiles at that, that was kind of sweet, but he still had something weighing on his mind. "She apparently is going to ask you to the dance tomorrow., and her friend said she caught you checking her out." He gnawed on his lip and looked down. "Hazzabear, if she does I'm going to say no, I'm playing at the dance and besides, I would rather go with you." He huffed out. "As for the other thing, she had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction and I noticed that she had a stain on her pants on her bum, the only one I check out is you." Harry held back a small smile at that and nodded. He really needed to calm down and realize Louis is not that type of guy.

"I feel like such an idiot... " He smacked his hand against his own face and snickered into it. He felt his free hand being taken and squeezed. "Don't say that, you just like to be dramatic." He grinned before leaning into him and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "But you still love me regardless." He stuck out his tongue playfully and leaned down and kissed his lips lovingly for a brief second, wrapping his arms around Louis. He pulled his head back and looked down, "Well, I guess I should go before Niall gets pissed and starts charging me by the minute." He snickered as he tried to pull away, but Louis wasn't letting go "No, stay here." Louis pouted as he looked up into his green eyes.

"Louis, you're here with your siblings and nan, I don't think she has room for me and besides, they don't know about us." He sighed a bit. It was a Friday evening, his mum had given him the day off since he was suppose to be with Louis and she felt a bit bad. "I suppose you're right..." He pouted and Harry shook his head before kissing the put off his lips. He kissed him a few more times before pulling away and looking to check the time. "Well, I suppose I should get going though, I know Niall will start complaining if I'm not back in the next 10 minutes. Also we can talk more tonight and tomorrow we can be together after the dance, love." He reassured him before stepping away. 

"Fine, but I request you shirtless tonight,.“ He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes a bit "of course you want that.." He chuckled as they headed back up and out into the cold. They walked out into the driveway where Niall was sitting there with the van running and just playing on his phone. Harry sighed before hugging Louis tightly before pulling away so he didn't get temptation to kiss him and he waved and hopped in the passenger side and buckled up as he watched Louis go back inside.

"Fix everything?" The blonde lad asked as he backed out and drove back down the road. "Yeah, everything's back to normal. Thank you. How much do I have to give you?" He would feel guilty if he didn't give him anything. "Don't worry about it, this is Louis's tab not yours." He nodded and Harry just sat quietly and on the way back Niall turned on the radio again and they sang along as if it were drunk karaoke session. 

When Harry was eventually dropped off, he headed into his home and was greeted by his mum and she was looking all fancy. She was all dressed up and even had heels on, which meant she probably had a date tonight. "Going on a date?" He raised his brows a bit as he leaned against the refrigerator. "His names Robin, met him a couple weeks ago, nice lad. Handsome, and has a decent job. If you're wondering." She nodded to him with a small smile as she in the middle of putting the dishes away. "Well, have fun... don't get too carried away with the drinks." He joked a bit, he didn't mind his mum dating as long as the guy wasn't a jerk and respected her.  
He used to hate the idea of her dating, but after a while he saw that his mum deserved to be happy. "When are you leaving?" He blinked his eyes a bit. "He's picking me up in the next twenty. There’s stuff to make food if you get hungry, also please take the trash out tonight." He just nodded as he walked off and into his room, shutting it behind him. He grabbed his controller and just sat back and played his video game as usual. He heard the front door shut and that meant he was alone, he did wish Louis could be here because then they could do whatever they wanted, but he continued on playing his game.

He played for an hour before getting up and decided to take the trash out before it got too dark out. He washed his hands and right as he was drying them he got a message from Louis wanting to cam, of course.

Harry went to his room and grabbed his laptop and placing it on the kitchen counter, turning it on, and plugging it in. He hopped online and loaded up the cam and not even a minute later Louis was on the screen, he looked to be alone in a small room. "Um, excuse me, but what happened to being shirtless?" Louis smirked on the other end. Harry rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and threw it on a bar stool. "Much better. Anyways, why are you in the kitchen?" He knitted his brows a bit. 

"Making something for dinner, you can watch me and actually learn something." He teased as he went into the fridge to grab some ingredients. "Hmm, such a nice bum." Louis snickers. "You're lucky my mums out for the night, that would have been an awkward conversation. Anyways, anything interesting on your end?" He raised his brows looking back over to his computer seeing Louis messing with some blankets. "Eh, not really, been a bit bored playing cards and what now. I was thinking about finally checking my YouTube since it's been two weeks." he sighed a little. Louis had been very nervous about checking it, afraid of negative comments and dislikes. 

"Loubear I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, you're amazing. Check it right now and tell me everything, go on." He hears Louis shuffle around and clicking noises were made. He was in the process of putting water on the stove to boil and getting out some stuff to make sauce with. He hears a gasp come from it and he turned around and he saw a shocked look on his boyfriends face. "Is it good or is it bad?" He questioned as he tilted his head. He was speechless for a few minutes, but eventually found his words.

"2,000 views... 1,870 likes.... And 20 comments saying how good I am. Hazz I think I might faint and that's for one video." Harry snickered a bit. "See I told you, you had nothing to worry about." He pointed at the screen with his wooden spoon. He was so happy to hear want a success his boyfriend was having online, he just hoped it would keep up. They spent the next hour just chatting about Louis's music and what he should sing tomorrow night at the dance. He had to do one slow song and two decently paced before the DJ takes over.

Harry sat down at the table with his plate of manicotti as Louis was on the other end just watching him. "I wish I could be there, looks delicious, and you shirtless would make it ten times better." He gave a little pout at that. "Tomorrow night after the dance I'll cook you dinner, love. Promise." He smiled as he ate his food. "Now, I have a question." He looked down at his half empty plate before looking up. "If she asks you to dance tomorrow... are you going to say yes?" His face showed his distress and worry. Louis sighed a bit and ran his fingers over his face.

"Hazzabear... I'm not going to dance with her, I already told you this." He looked a bit annoyed so he dropped it completely. "Sorry, anyway, you're getting your v-day gifts tomorrow before the dance, so that means you’re picking me up." Harry smirked a bit. "Of course, thanks for the late reminder babe." The lad shook his head. As the night went on they just talked and talked about tomorrow night before they said goodnight.

Once he shut off his computer and headed to bed for the night, his mum must have been having a good time, she was still out and it's been four hours. He went straight to bed though, and slept like a baby. When morning came, he woke up around eleven and groaned a bit, ugh, he had a stiff neck. He frowned a bit as he got up and went to take a quick warm shower. 

He spent that morning getting cleaned up and even picked out some decent looking clothes since it had to be a bit formal but casual at the same time. He felt his pocket buzz and he smiled at the message, it was from Louis and he got a message from Zayn as well. 

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Babe! I’ll pick you up at 5, but will be over in the next 20 to give you your gift :) 

He smiled a bit at that and rushed to his room to make sure Louis's gift was properly wrapped. He checked his next message and shook his head. Typical.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
Come over as soon as you can! D: I have a problem!!! Major wardrobe problem!!!! D:

He just sighed to himself, knowing full well he would be over there for a while.

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
I'll be over in the next hour after Louis leaves, just calm down, and relax

The reply was instant.

To: Harry   
From: Zayn  
Fine but hurry!! I can't calm down this is important!

Harry just shook his head and just ignores it for now as he messed with his hair a bit. Louis came back into town this morning so he was a bit anxious to see him, even though he would see him a lot more tonight. He went out into the kitchen and saw his mum not looking so great and she waved him off, ah, she was hung over and he shook his head as he washed his hands and looked at the clock. "Mum, Louis is coming over soon for a little while, then I'm going to Zayn's, but I shall be back before the dance to get dressed." She nodded to him and soon enough their was a knock at the door and he went and answered it.

Louis holding a red bag and a giant white teddy bear that said I love you on it and he blushed a bit. "Come in, Lou." He moved out of the way and with that Louis kicked his shoes off and shoved the bear into his arms. "That's your first present, now you have something to sleep with when I'm not there." he grinned, Louis has seriously been spoiling him so much this month. "Hello Lou, good to see you." His mum called from the kitchen and Louis said he replied to her happily before they headed back to the hall and into the curly lad’s room. 

He went and propped the bear on his desk chair as he went into hiscloset and came back out with a box of chocolates, small white stuffed puppy, and a white envelope. They both took a seat on his bed and exchanged their things and he waited for Louis to open his first. "Box of chocolates that I love, a stuffed puppy, and a gas card for my money pit out there and this is one of the reasons why you're simply amazing." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well, I simply know my boyfriend very well." He said playfully before he opened up the small box before him and grinned.

"Louis, you got me a gift card to my favorite store and a box of my favorite candies... I think we had the same brainwaves." He snickered a bit before he kissed his lips. "I love it though." He said against his lips before pulling away. Harry and Louis put their things aside and were connected at the lips again, Louis was in Harry's lap with his arms linked around his waist and their tongues were fighting. He hadn't realized his door was wide open until he heard his mum’s voice in the kitchen, obviously on the phone. 

He pulled his head back and sighed a bit "Tonight I promise we can finish, maybe we can get a motel room for no more interruptions?" He questioned and Louis just nodded. "I think I like that idea, Harold. I'll tell my mum some story and you do the same, so no questions asked." Harry nodded, they just needed to be completely alone after the dance. He even had a bit of spare cash for a room anyways. "Sounds good, but I have to get going to Zayn's then back here. He's having a bit of trouble and I have feeling it has to do with Liam." He huffed out as Louis was playing with his curls. "Of course, I don't expect anything less coming from him. So have fun with that." He chuckled before getting off his lap and fixing his clothes.

Harry got to his feet and gave him one last kiss before slapping his bum as he walked off with his gifts and out of his house. Harry went into the kitchen and saw that his mum on her laptop, probably playing a game of solitaire or something since she called in sick. "Mum I’ll be back in an hour or two, would you like anything while I'm out he questioned but she shook her head. He nodded and went to grab his coat and his mums keys before he was off. He soon pulled into Zayn's grandma’s driveway and once he was inside and up in the lads’ room there was a meltdown going on.

"Alright, alright, calm down, do you know what colors he is wearing?" Zayn was flipping out because Liam told him weeks ago that they were goanna be matching and he totally forgot until this morning. "I think he said baby pink and dark navy blue but I'm not sure, ugh this such a disaster." He was pacing frantically. "Why don't you just ask him again? It's not~ " he was cut off by the male again. "He will get mad if I ask! I'm supposed to remember these things! I was too busy playing games instead of listening to him and I apparently agreed to wearing my hair back into a pony tail." Zayn's hair was a bit long, touching his shoulders and he never liked to wear it up.

"You should have paid attention then, how about I ask him?" Zayn gave him a funny look, but then nodded "I don't know why I didn't think of that, so yes hurry up and text him." He sighed a bit.

To: Liam  
From: Harry  
What are you and Zayn's colors for tonight? :p

"Okay, it's sent and Zayn if he tells me and you don't have what he says we can stop at the store or something." He shrugged a bit. The reply came in a mere seconds.

To: Harry   
From: Liam  
Black skinny pants and baby pink top, but he is wearing a black blazer or jacket :)

"Well, you had the pink right, but instead of the navy it's black as you’re wearing a black jacket or blazer over the top." Zayn groaned a bit and shook his head. "He's in luck, I have everything I need. I just don't want to wear my hair up... Ugh, I'm going to look so stupid." He grumbled a bit. "Excuse me? You're the only guy I know that can pull off a ponytail, and besides its just a whisp, not like it's super long. He's probably just wanting a classy business man look." He chuckled. "Oh, shut up. At least you can have messy hair and still look decent, and you don't have a picky boyfriend." He huffed out.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got a winner." He winked playfully as he was slugged in the arm. "But seriously everything's going to be fine, just take a minute and breathe." He put his hands on the lad’s shoulders and shook his a little. He let go and took a seat in one of the chairs as he watched Zayn dig in his closet for his outfit for tonight. "So after Louis is done on the little stage in the gym are you two ditching or wait it out until the end?" He questioned and Harry wondered that himself to be honest. "Hmm, I don't know, it's up to him. We're getting a motel room tonight so we can finally have some alone time without having any interruptions." He slumped back into his seat.

Zayn came out and gave Harry a look and shook his head. "You guys are way ahead of yourselves. Isn't that suppose to be for prom?" he chuckled a bit and disappeared yet again. Harry rolled his eyes "Hey, you can't blame us for wanting to be alone, and prom isn't till spring anyways." He huffed out a bit. "True, and besides last year at junior prom Sophia had a party at the lake for the after party. I wonder if she's going to do it again." He called out to him. Zayn didn't mind the girl, but he didn't like the fact that she had a crush on his boyfriend but he just brushed it off. Liam obviously wasn't into her anyways.

"True, I think she is but I'm not sure. Definitely going to go since this is our last year." He nodded as he tapped his fingers against his thigh. Zayn soon came out and sat his clothes on his bed and looked at Harry for a second. "Thank you Hazz. You saved me from getting in trouble." He laughed a bit with a small smile. "What are mates for." Harry smiled and stood to his feet. "Well, I should get going so I can go get cleaned up and I'll meet you there?" Zayn nodded and waved him off as Harry left and was on his way back home.

When he finally got back home, he went straight to his room and dug out his outfit for the night. He was wearing black skinny pants and a black button down short shirt that he rolled the sleeves up a bit and slipped on a pair of black loafers, and then putting hair into a messy short curly quiff, perfection. He put on a few spritzes of cologne and just as he was about walk out of his room his mum called him from the kitchen saying Louis was already in the driveway. When he walked out into the kitchen his mum made a noise "Why don't you look handsome! My handsome little boy." She cooed and quickly snapped a picture of him from the hall.

"Mum, I'm not a little boy!" He whined as he shook his head. He waves to her before he as out the door and inside Louis's car after slipping on his coat. "Well, don't you look so dangerously handsome." Louis wiggled his brows and leaned over kissing his cheek. "Ugh, please don't be like me mum... she seriously just called me a handsome little boy." He shook his head as Louis just laughed before he drove off. "Well, she got the handsome part right, you certainly aren't little." His voice sounded a bit seductive on the last part as he reached over and ran his hand over his groin. "Louis." He shook his head just grabbed his hand and held it so he wouldn’t be walking around with bulge.

Once Louis parked his car in the car park and the engine was cut Louis turned and took a deep breath. "Hazzabear before we go in, let's wait a minute, okay?" He looked nervous and Harry ran his thumb over Louis's hand to reassure him before leaning over and kissing his lips lovingly. "You're going to do great, don't you dare start worrying now. Also, after we can finally find a place for the night." He leaned back and winked a bit. "Okay, okay don't make me get all distracted, don't make my mind wander, and have me mess up." Louis said as Harry smirked before he unbuckled.

"Sorry about that, you started it first." Harry winked playfully before they got out and were walking into the school together. Once inside Harry paid for both of their tickets and headed in, it looked like they were there a bit too early, but that was okay. Harry follows Louis into the gym to help him set up and he even was going to record him with his phone the whole time, and put it on his channel for him. "You're going to do great, if you get nervous look at me." He kind of whispered the last part. The dance was starting to pack up and the lights were dimmed and therewas pink and red and white steamers covering the walls and red rose petals on the ground along with glitter sprinkled all over. There was tons of balloons and the DJ off in the corner.

Harry was busy making sure Louis would be all set when he heard two familiar voices behind him. Liam and Zayn, of course. "Will someone please tell Liam my hair looks silly!" He complained and Liam rolled his eyes "Stop it you look so handsome, doesn't he look handsome?" Liam looked at both of the boys. "I kind of like it up." Louis shrugged a bit and Harry nodded "Yeah it suits you." Zayn glared at both of them. "See? Now stop it." Liam sais before they both walked off onto the dance floor and began to dance a bit to the DJ playing some song. It wasn’t long before Niall and Axel cane about and Louis didn't look too thrilled to see Axel at all.

"Hey, glad you two could make it, ride together?" Harry asked both he lads. "Yeah I picked him up, after this we’re going out for a drink and what not." Niall and Axel had become a bit closer and that made Louis a bit jealous. You see normally Niall and Louis were good mates and they used to do things together when he couldn't with Harry. "Harry, you can join us if you want~" Axel was cut off by Louis, "Ah, no that won't happen, sorry. He's busy." Louis sneered out and rolled his eyes. Okay, so Harry forgot to tell Louis that Axel knows they are together, but he will tell him tomorrow. Harry just shook his head at the lad and both just walked off, Niall telling him to just ignore Louis. "How does he have the nerve to invite you out for a drink like that." He grumbled to himself and Harry shook his head.

It was best to not even talk about it, he didn't want any fighting tonight. Louis was all ready to start playing until the beast came up and asked Louis what he was up to and Harry just shook his head and walked off. He went and looked for his lad’s, but Liam and Zayn looked like they were busy talking and Niall and Axel were talking it up with a few girls and it left him, alone. He sighed as he leaned against the wall ,watching Louis from afar talking to Eleanor, obviously laughing and having an awesome time. He wanted to storm over there and push her away, but that wasn’t like him, he just wasn't the type to do that. He just watched from the distance before he got into trouble.

Twenty minutes went by and Louis was already on stage and Harry made his way to the front and took out his phone as Louis performed. He did three songs all together, one slow song though, he did absolutely amazing as usual. The fellow students seemed to like it and Louis looked so happy and he was so here for that. When Louis hoped off the mini stage, he was about to walk over to him when Eleanor cut in front of him and grabbed his arm and they walked to the punch table and he frowned a bit. He was a feeling a little bit upset now and with that he walked out of the gym doors. He made his way down to the cafeteria where it was decorated with love decorations and he stole a seat and just played on his phone; he even posted the videos for him. 

He was by himself for nearly an hour just playing on his phone feeling all down when a plate of cookies was set in front of him and a cup of punch. "Why are you looking so down?" He looked up and seen Axel sitting in a chair next to him. Niall must have abandoned him. "Louis." He sighed out a bit and took a bite of one of the cookies he was given. "Ah, I take it because of Eleanor, you know she won't leave his side tonight. From what I've witnessed at least. I can tell he's been looking for you." He nodded a bit and Harry just shook his head. "If he was, then maybe he would tell her to leave him alone." He grumbled a bit as he took a swig from the cup.  
"Well, unless he wants to come off as a complete ass I don't see that happening. She fancies him and I think she thinks it's mutual." He knitted his brows a bit at the thought. "I know… " He looked down a bit and sighed a bit, feeling a little insecure about this right now. "But I see the way he looks at you and he doesn't like me around you, so you have nothing to worry about." He gave a smile of reassurance but Harry just slumped back into his seat. "All I know is he better not dance with her during a slow song." Axel bit his lip and looks away as if he was guilty. Harry had noticed and squinted his eyes "Don't tell me he did... " He frowned a bit and now he felt even more insecure, great just great.

"Well, she did keep asking him and he looked so uncomfortable, I was looking for you and I couldn't find you. Niall left, apparently Vanessa wants him back and wanted him over so there went that." He huffed out. "It's fine, not much I can do anyways, we aren't even out yet." He gave a half assed smile and just stayed quiet as he played with the napkin. Axel eyes him for a moment and knew he needed Zayn's help and got up and left.

Harry went back to playing on his phone and checked Louis's YouTube and seen his video was getting tons of views and likes, this was good. "Harry Edward Styles, stop sulking." He looked up to see Zayn and surprisingly he was without Liam. "I’m not sulking, and besides where's Liam?" He knitted his brows when Zayn took a seat next to him. "He's with Axel in the bathroom for a wee break and yes, you're pouting over Louis dancing with Eleanor. Hazz, I witnessed them dancing, Louis looked so out of place, I could tell he didn't want to." He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit.

"He shouldn't have danced with her in the first place, I should just go dance with Nick or Axel just to spite him." Okay, that was a horrible idea and he knew it but he was a bit upset and down. "That's a terrible idea! Don't even think about that, you know he's not very fond of them. Hazz don't do anything stupid, okay. I swear you can be worse than me." He shook his head. Harry just sat back and he saw Louis walking out the doors with his guitar case and Eleanor and he knitted his brows and out his face down into the table and sighed... such a great night. 

Maybe going to a motel was a bad idea.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze before he heard a chair screech and footsteps, he was alone. He hadn't realized he kind of zoned out with his face against the table when he felt his hair being messed with and he shot up to slap their hand away until he realized who it was; Louis. "Fall asleep, love?" He smiled a bit and Harry shook his head, still upset. "Everything okay?" He questioned Harry stood to his feet, "Yeah, everything fine. Want to ditch?" He raised his brows and Louis kind of bit his lip. "You sure you want to miss the last hour?" He questioned and with that Harry nodded and he retrieved his coat and walked with Louis out to the car park.

Once inside it as a quiet drive to town and Louis had his hand on Harry's knee. He soon found a motel that had a suite available and they both headed in and once they got in their room Louis pulled Harry down onto the bed into a cuddling position, which he was on top basically straddling him. "Now you've been quiet since we left, what's wrong." He looked him in the eyes, hoping for an answer. Harry sighed a little "Rumor has it you danced with her." He frowned a bit and Louis shook his head. "This is what this is about? I’m sorry Harry, she just kept asking and it was only one dance so it would shut her up, I honestly didn't want to, but I didn't want to be rude." He leaned down and kissed the bridge of his nose gently.

"Stop pouting about it." It was then Louis connected their lips together for a brief second before pulling away. "You know how I feel about her." He was cut off with a kiss yet again. "Enough, no more talking. It's done, love. Over. Now come on and let's enjoy our night, yeah?" he tilted his head and Harry just sighed, not really in the mood to get into it tonight. They soon were kissing again which lead to clothes shedding and steamy kisses. Luckily they didn't forget any supplies they had needed because, well ,they shagged quite a bit... three times and even gave each other blowjobs when they were feeling a bit whipped. 

After the last three hour rendezvous Harry was spooned from behind and he relaxed against his touch. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his body was hot. Louis was sweaty and panting a bit, but they were finally relaxing and cuddling. He felt a kiss against his shoulder and he smiled to himself. "I love you, Hazza." He heard the tired voice from behind pulling him tight. "I love you just as much, Loubear." Harry had all forgotten about Eleanor and Louis dancing for now, all he wanted to think about was this moment. He was actually pretty happy and content and he was able to fall asleep tonight.


	15. Fifteen.

Harry was thrilled to see the snow finally melting away and the chill picking up to a mild warmness. It was finally the middle of March and spring was fully here to stay. Things have been a bit better despite the whole Eleanor drama, he still disliked her though and that wasn't about to change any time soon.

"Harry?" Liam crossed his arms, knitting his brows, Liam was being a bit impatient but he had his reasons. "Huh?" He had zoned out a bit until Liam had called out his name a few times. "Were you even paying attention?" He shook his head as his words were giving off that he was a bit on edge. "Yes, I know you're worried about tonight, but I've told you like four times already, Zayn will love your idea." He sighed out as he messed with his now a bit longer mane. Harry didn't mean to be a little annoyed with the lad, but Liam was freaking out for no reason.  
"Well, if he says no, I will blame you, and you tell him it was your idea to talk me into it." Liam was planning on asking Zayn what he thought about possibly moving in together after they graduate. "It doesn't work like that, I'm not the one who thought of the idea and, I'm not dating the lad." He chuckled a little and patted his shoulder. "Now come on are we going to get that hair cut or have you decided to grow out your pompadour." He snickered a bit as he reached over and rustled to the little hair he had on his head.

"Hey, don't mess up the do, Harry!" He swatted his hand away and giving him a look. "Well, come on, let's go get it cut and a nice shave, you need to prepare." He grinned a bit as he patted his back as they grabbed their jackets before heading out the door. Liam lives in town, in a flat near small businesses with his parents so a walk to the barber would be nearly two minutes’ tops. "What are you and Louis up to tonight? Going out?" Liam raised his brows a bit, wondering what the two love birds were up for tonight.

"Well, he hasn't mentioned anything, so far all we're doing is staying at his place." He shrugged as they walked in. The place was a bit busy and Liam had a 15-minute wait so they went and sat in the waiting area. "Anyways, I think if all goes well tonight you two should go out with us, double dates are always fun." He smiled and Harry nodded, liking that idea. "Yeah, but also remember we can't be too public, but I could mention it to him once I get a message from you." He nodded. "I know, but it would just be nice to celebrate with you both and maybe Niall but I know lately Louis and Niall haven't been getting along, all because of that girl." He shook his head.

Louis was still annoyed by Niall's love interest and to be honest, he had nothing to worry about. Harry had stressed to him that he feels nothing towards her, not even attracted to her. Louis won't let it rest and he spoke not so nice words about her and Niall just wasn't having it and so with that they haven't been talking. "I think it's best to wait a bit... I mean they had that argument last week and he rolls his eyes at the mention of his name." He shook his head. "Typical. He's so... no, never mind, I am not even going to say it." Liam said before he left and with that Harry was alone, going through his phone as Liam went back to get his hair done.

He thought to himself about the last week and how he and Louis had been together almost every day, his mum gave him a spring vacation so he could have time to himself, but that meant double shifts in the summer for a week in which he was dreading. Axel had also been around a bit more but he and Louis couldn't be in the same room, unless you wanted a beat down to happen. Louis still disliked him so the two hanging out was never going to happen. He sat there for a little while more just picking up a magazine and skimming through it until Liam was done of course.

"I feel like a new man, thank you!" Liam announced from the girl’s chair and Harry just shook his head and chuckled. Typical Liam, always over excite about simple things such as a haircut. He was soon to his feet at the front desk when Liam came up and paid for his cut and shave, and they were soon out the door. "Don't you look spiffy, Zayn's going to not keep his hands off you." He wiggles his brows playfully as they walked down the sidewalk. "Oh, hush it, I was thinking... want to go to the mall or something? I feel like I need to up my game and get a new outfit as well." He suggested and Harry just shook his head. "Liam, you have tons of clothes and I'm sure you can find something to wear, I'll help you." He patted his shoulder before they headed back up into his mate’s home.

Once they were inside the lad’s room, the poor lad was frantically ripped through his closet, basically creating a huge mess. "I don't know... I don't know what to wear!" He nearly cried as he came out with clothes in his hands and a distressed face. Harry shook his head "Sit down and let me take over, you need to relax." he got up and gestured for him to sit down before he went over and started ransacking each pile Liam had created. It took him a couple minutes to find something despite Liam's worrying self that was kind of distracting, but overall, he found something decent.

"Okay, I think we have something here." He threw the clothes into the lad’s lap and crossed his arms. "Black skinny jeans, slightly oversized grey jumper, simple." Liam sighed a bit "Harry… " Harry shook his head "Liam. " he gave him a look to at least try it on and the male nodded and went to change. As he did that Harry decided to get a pair of black boots and yeah, Liam would look really good tonight that's for sure. When the lad came back, he smiled a bit "Why don't you look handsome, Zayn's not going to able to keep his hands off of you, not that he doesn't, but still." He chuckled a bit at that.

"I feel so underdressed, I need to wear a tuxedo or something, and I see the boots you picked... Harry this is a special occasion." He shook his head. "You aren't going to a wedding or prom, Li. You're going to look so silly and suspicious if you wear that, if you’re wanting to surprise him, this is your outfit." He pointed out and smiled when Liam admitted a sigh of defeat. Liam knew Zayn would pick up on it if he was to overdressed anyways, smart lad he is of course. "I suppose your right, but it's not like they are staying on." He kind of mumbled the last part and Harry shook his head trying to not get the image in his head at all. He loved both boys, but he didn't want to think of them doing the dirty.

"Well, anyways, anything else?" Liam just shook his head a bit, "No, not really, just wish me luck, and I'll keep you posted about tonight. Please don't tell the boys yet, I only mentioned it to you, so keep that mouth shut no matter how hard Louis pouts." He pointed at him. "I will try my hardest, I hope it goes well even though I'm very positive, he will say yes, and don’t you dare start freaking out now." He knew Liam was bound to panic sooner or later under pressure.

When, an hour passed head left Liam's and went home of course Louis had gotten there 5 minutes before him. He smiled a bit when he walked into the living area when he came inside and seen Louis lounging on the sofa and playing if his phone before looking up and smiling. "You beat me, I was hoping to shower before you got here" He chuckled as he went and lent down and stole a kiss, Harry's mum was home but she was busy in her room on a business call. "I'm just too fast for the one with the curls." Louis smirked and pulled Harry down onto the couch and snuggled up to him.

"Miss me? It's only been 4 hours." Harry kissed Louis's cheek happily and put his arm around his shoulders. "Yes, hey you can't blame me for missing you. You're rather addicting." Louis leaned in and stole a kiss before resting his head on the lad’s shoulder. "Good things it mutual. We've been dating for how long? Four months? And you haven't gotten sick of me just yet?" He chuckled a little and Louis just rolled his eyes. "I will have you know I spent the past four years being in love with you, so technically you've been my boyfriend in my head for four years without you knowing, and it's mutual." Harry was blushing now, he didn't know Louis had fallen for him that way, and honestly it felt good to hear that.

"Same. Very much mutual." He bit his lip before Louis moved his head to kiss him again, they were being pretty disgusting right now. "Too bad we wasted so much time, but I'm happy where we are at..." Louis spoke against Harry's lips a bit before pulling away. "Well, shows how scared we were, but I'm happy now anyways." He smiled a bit and squeezed his shoulder. "So, anyways, what did you do at Liam's that was so important you had to end the cuddling in my bed?" he should have known he would ask. "Just stuff, he wanted company to come along when he got his haircut." He was so horrible at lying and it wasn't even funny.

"You're lying. Liam always goes with Zayn to get their haircuts together." Louis pulled away and crossed his arms. "I'm not lying; he actually did get his hair cut." He raised his hands only telling half a truth. "I know when you lie, you're not a good liar, love. Tell me what's up?" He raised his brows waiting for the truth. Harry sighed a little "I can't tell you that, he told me not to tell anyone yet. You'll find out later tonight." That's all he was saying for now.

"Oh god, please don't tell me he's thinking of proposing to him?" Louis shook his head and Harry snickered "Maybe I don't know.” he shrugged his shoulders not wanting to give away anything. "Please tell me... I'm dying to know." Oh, no… he was doing his famous pout and Harry shook his head getting off the couch. "No, no don't you pout at me." He shook his head and walked off and of course Louis was following him. "Come on, just tell me." He whined and Harry just brushed it off and went to his room. "Hazza, please!" Louis shut his door and when Harry sat down on his bed, Louis got on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. 

"Tell me... or else I will leave." The threatened playfully as he pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck that turned into a sharp pain, of course a love bite. Damn it. Louis knew how to work him and knew his weaknesses pretty much. He shuddered a bit as his arm went sound Louis's waist and clutched tightly. "You little... " He started, but was cut off with a groan coming from his lips when Louis pressed down into his lap. "Tell me." He demanded playfully as he kissed his love bite. ", but you can't say anything to Zayn or Niall." Louis breathed against his neck and before pulling away and nodded.

"Well, Liam is planning on asking Zayn to find a place together after school this summer...don't you say anything." He pressed his finger to Louis' lips only receiving a smirk against his finger. He moved his finger "It's about time, I mean come on they have been together for a long time, he'll say yes. I'm sure of it." He nodded before placing a kiss to Harry's throat. "Louis… you make me weak, you know that right?" He shivered a bit at that kisses. "Weak in the knees I hope." Louis said against his neck as he placed a couple more kisses against the flesh. He closed his eyes for a moment before he was laying back and pulling his boyfriend down with him, now Louis was on top of him, straddling of course.

"Yes, yes, you do and that's nothing to lie about, you're just so fucking hot." Harry said against Louis's neck now. Louis smirked, but let out a strangled moan when Harry not only did, but two love bites on his neck. "Harold... the things you do to me." He breathed out and soon enough they were in a lip lock with tongue, hands were everywhere. Feeling each other up was normal for them when snogging. They had lost track of time hours ago and clothes were starting to come off and of course right when Louis was undoing Harry's jeans his phone rang. Louis pouted a bit when Harry pulled away and reached over for his phone. 

Before he could say anything Liam was crying and in a frantic. "Woah, whoa, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying." He ruffled his hair as he looked over at his shirtless boyfriend crossing his arms, pouting a bit. Harry reached over and caressed his cheek before Liam choked out words. "He said no-no... he-he b-broke up with m-me... " He sobbed into the phone so hard and Harry's heart broke for him. He was shocked that this even happened, he didn't see this coming what so ever. "Okay, okay, calm down, want me and Louis to come over? Or you come here?" He questioned as he got up and slipped on his shirt. "P-please c-come over." The line was cut and he shoved his phone in his pocket. 

"Liam needs us, it's an emergency." He threw Louis' shirt in his lap. "What happened?"  
He blinked as he got off the bed and put on his shirt and his jacket. "They broke up...." Louis had a bit of shock show on his face, "Wow... " He mumbled to himself as they left his room and Louis decided to drive into town to Liam's place. Louis didn't ask questions, he just drove there and once they were there and at Liam's door, his mum answered and gestures them to his room. You could hear crying and it was bad, real bad. Harry has never heard someone so hurt and heartbroken and it was hard, especially since it was Liam, he is such a sweetheart.  
Harry knocked before both boys walked in and shut the door behind them. They looked ok shock to see his room was a complete mess, he obviously wasn't taking it well at all. Louis looked to Harry before leaning against the wall deciding to let him go first. Harry went over and took Liam into a comforting hug and Liam just cried into his shoulder. After a good five minutes Harry pulled away and led Liam to his bed and sits him down, sitting beside him, and Louis sitting on the other side. "Liam, what happened?" Louis asked as he put an arm around his shoulder. 

He was hiccupping and his face was constantly having tears on it. "Come on, you can tell us, Li." Harry patted his back softly and then rubbed it. "H-he said he wasn't r-ready for that.... he said it’s moving t-to fast...and h-he's not sure if he wants to b-be with me anymore." He sobbed and sobbed and Louis just sat there rubbing his back. Harry was just so shocked to hear this; just the other Zayn was talking about Liam this and Liam that... they were clingy as hell and always together. What was going on? He needed to go talk to him. "I'm so sorry, Liam." He frowned a bit and gestures for Louis to meet him in the hallway. "Excuse us for a second Liam." Liam just nodded, sniffling, and both boys left the room and closed the door.

"I'm going to go find Zayn and talk to him, do you think you could you stay here with him? He needs someone." Louis nodded before leaning up and stealing a kiss. "I will, just try and figure this out, love. You can use my car, babe." He waved him off after handing him his keys and went back in to comfort in the sobbing lad. Harry was out that door fast and at Zayn's place, breaking the speed limit this one time and only. Once he was there he was greeted by Zayn's grandma and was let in and was told Zayn was out, but should be back anytime soon.

He went upstairs and sat on his bed with his arms crossed, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He waited for nearly 25-minutes when he heard the arrival of the lad from downstairs and footsteps coming upstairs. When the door opened, he saw Zayn walking in like everything was okay, yeah bullshit. "What are you~ " he was cut off when Harry pushed him into the wall and knitted his brows. "What in the hell, Zayn?! You broke up with Liam, what's wrong with you!" He snapped and Zayn frowned a bit and looked down, crossing his arms. "Hazz... it's just complicated." He sighed out, but Harry just shook his head in disgust.

"I'm just disappointed, Liam was so nervous to ask you to find a place together, I was with him all morning getting ready. He loves you so much, Zayn. What happened to having a long future with him huh? What happened to our discussion months ago about you wanting to find a place after graduation? Two days ago you said you two will be together for a long time!" He pointed his finger into his chest, he was giving him a piece of his mind. "Harry, stop!" He pushed the taller lad away, but it did no good because Harry was back at him, pushing him back into the wall. "No, don't tell me to stop! Louis is at Liam's comforting him! You're the one who broke his heart! You're the one who is making him hurt and cry. For what? Because you’re a coward?!" He snapped.

Harry was feeling a bit protective over Liam and that was okay. He loved the lad, he also loves Zayn, but he doesn't like to witness this at all. "Just let me explain! Okay?!" He finally was able to yell out and Harry sighed, but stepped back. "Explain yourself." He scoffed and crossed his arms. Zayn knitted his brows a bit before his face had relaxed.

"I left him because moving in together really scares me and the thought of the future is scary." He sighed out and a frown growing across his face. "I know I should have thought this out, but I just don't want to hold him back, he can do so much better than me. I don't know where me and Liam will be in the future and it scares me! I just wanted to end it now before it hurts even worse." A few tears ran down the lad’s cheek and Harry just shook his head. He didn't know what to make out of all of this, but he had to repair this, Zayn and Liam are meant for each other.

"Zayn... that's why it's called the future. You know he's head over heels for you. You guys went years without sleeping together and that's commitment, if you can do that then you can be with him. Zayn, I know that you're Liam's world and trust me, I know because he's so obvious." Harry shook his head a bit, this was just annoying and besides Zayn was being ridiculous. "Also, what makes you think he isn't happy with you? He's totally in love with you, and he's told me, Louis, and Niall. He wants to have a family with you in the next ten or twenty years." He sighed out, shaking his head.

Zayn was just quiet and looking down the whole time Harry spoke; it was a lot to take on that was for sure. "Michael." Liam's ex-crush, of course. "Oh my god, you know Liam isn't in to him right? That guy is a wanker and besides do you really think he would leave behind all those years invested for someone who's just going to put him on the back burner?" Harry had heard this numerous times after the whole photo liking incident, he knew Zayn was feeling a bit threatened by the lad, but this was no excuse.

"Harry... you don't understand, just let me explain." He looked down with a bit of a frowned. "Fine, explain then." He raised his brows a bit. "Liam left last night and he accidentally left his profile open and I was going to exit out of it for him, but then he got a message from Michael. Apparently they have been talking for a month now, and he hasn't mentioned anything about that. Michael had made advances on him, but Liam is so oblivious as usual when it comes to these things." He frowned and shook his head. "Zayn, you shouldn't have snooped. Maybe they’re just friends. Liam would never cheat on you and besides do you really think Liam is the type to brush off someone? He may have a bit of a mean streak if someone is touching you, especially if they aren’t a mate or family." He knew Liam just wasn't the type to do this, it didn't click together.

"He should have at least told me!" He snapped and started to pace a bit. "He knows I don't like him." He spat out, okay now anger was here instead of the sadness. "This is Liam we are talking about, he's a friendly guy, and also, um, maybe he's just being friendly." He didn't like this drama at all and school is going to be a nightmare if these two don't fix things. "He should have told me though!" He snapped again, but Harry knew Zayn was relentless and wasn't about to apologize and hop on the Liam bandwagon so soon.

"I think I'm done here... you know Zayn; I was rooting for you both. I was expecting to see you two eventually marry but with you being so immature, maybe he does in fact deserve better." He left after he said that though and Zayn was just quiet. He was out the door fast and ok his way back to Liam's, Liam didn't need to be with someone like that, he did deserve so much better than a coward. He soon arrived at his destination and headed up and the sounds of Liam crying and Louis is trying to comfort him came from outside his bedroom door.   
He walked right in and seen that Liam had his face buried into Louis's chest, crying and Louis was rubbing his back. "You don't need to be with someone like him, Liam." Harry mentioned, but he got no response and Louis just shook his head. This was going to probably take all night and he was totally okay with that, he was rather upset with Zayn and honestly, he was the last person he wanted to talk to at all right now.

After a few hours of comforting Liam and telling him to let it out, the lad actually stopped crying despite feeling down. "I just don't know if I can face him at school, he's your mate Harry... he's both of your mate." He looked down to his lap and bit his lip. "We'll figure something out; don't you worry about that." Louis pointed out as he got up to put on his jacket. "I'll handle him so please don't put more stress on, call us if you need company, or someone to vent to, I mean it Liam. “Harry gave a reassuring smile before giving the lad a hug and Louis doing the same before they left and were out in Louis' car.

"I seriously didn't expect to spend our day comforting him. I didn't expect them to break up,did you find out why?" Harry just kept quiet about the seeing Zayn part before they left in fear of making Liam hurt worse than before. "He's scared. He also is threatened by Liam's old crush; he's being so immature." He rolled his eyes on annoyance. "Scared? And Michael? Why is he threatened by him?" He asked in confusion as he drove back to Harrys place.

"Liam has been talking to him for the last month and he didn't tell him. Also, he's scared for nothing but dumb reasons." He sighed out and ran a hand through his curly locks. Louis just shook his head and kept quiet after that, this was all just sorts of messed up anyways. When they got back Harry's mum left a note saying she went out with a Robin and would be back tomorrow morning... weird. She's been going out with him a lot lately, but Harry never questioned.

They ended up popping in a movie and cuddling on the couch for an hour until Louis had decided to move into Harry's lap and start kissing on him. Harry held him tightly kissed him back every single time to the point where tongues were involved and Harry's hands were on Louis' perfect bum. He pulled away a bit from the kiss a bit when Louis started to rub his bum hard into his lap and he groaned. With that, he picked Louis up with him, carried him to his room, and kicked the door shut. Their night was filled with three rounds of steamy fun, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper sucks, rather a filler.


	16. Sixteen.

It was only a week later and it was the first day back of the last semester. They only had a few months left before graduation, and Harry wasn't bothering looking into any schools since he was taking a year off. He was wondering about Louis though, he hasn't really mentioned anything at all about schooling, maybe he was taking a year off as well but he just didn't want to ask about it yet. The thought of Louis moving away kind of frightened him a bit so he decided not to think about it for now.

Harry had been mostly with Louis on his spring break, but he did hang with Liam and Zayn a bit, more so Liam to cheer him up. No, they aren't back together and aren't even speaking and Liam has just been a mess, Zayn has just been a bit anti-social, obviously taking a toll on both boys. Harry needed to fix this, it wasn't right on any level, they love each other so much, and he was willing to do whatever it to get them back together.

Harry smiled as he watched Louis pulling up, after he got in he was greeted with a simple kiss. "So, what are we going to do about the two? What about lunch? I can't sit with the two sad lads, jerk wad, and what's his face." Louis said. Yup, him and Niall still weren't getting along. Harry just shrugged his shoulders a bit, not so sure himself to be honest. "I mean I know this is so sudden, but tonight I have a gig in town at six and maybe this could do Zayn and Liam some good?" He questioned a bit and Harry frowned. "Thanks for telling me now, I can see if I can get off my shift a bit early. I can bring Zayn and you can Liam?" He questioned and Louis nodded a bit.

As they drove off to school Harry had an idea about tonight. "I think we should make Zayn jealous. Maybe we should invite Michael, the prick doesn't know boundaries so maybe that can get Zayn fired up and want him again?" He questioned as they pulled into the car park. "That actually might be a good idea, it might work. I don't like Michael all that much, but if it gets those two back together I am all for it. But you still have to tape me babe for YouTube." Louis smiled as he leaned over and stole one last kiss. Louis had been doing very good on YouTube, he has put up a total of six videos now and has lots of views, likes, and so many nice comments. 

He was becoming quite a celebrity on YouTube, almost.

"I love you, Hazza." He smiled before getting out and Harry nodded. "I love you too, Loubear." He also mentioned before getting out. As they walked up to school they were talking about lunch. "I hope lunch won't be too awkward, I mean this is the first time it's all been messed up." He sighed out as they walked into the filled halls and to their locker. As they made it to their locker and put away their things he could hear the most annoying laugh ever; Eleanor.  
"Louiboo! I've missed you! Feeling better, love?" He smiled as she engulfed him in a tight hug. Louis had lied to her all break saying he was sick with some bug just to avoid her, but she always seemed to message him. Harry rolled his eyes as he had his back turned away. "Yes, feeling so much better, El. Missed you too, what's your schedule like?" They compared their class schedule and yup... they had every single class together, of course they did. Him and Louis had one class together this time and it kind of ticked him off.

He had the majority of his classes with Zayn though, which he didn't mind. He was his best mate and all, despite all this drama. He watched as the two walked off and he frowned a bit, but shook his head as he ventured off to go find a distraction and his other mates. He really disliked how close Eleanor and Louis were, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. Louis just wasn't ready to be or yet or even at home, it was honestly kind of upsetting a bit. He wouldn't dare push it though, he respects his boyfriend too much. It didn't take long before he saw Zayn looking rather a bit somber leaning against his locker looking around like a lost puppy and he just had to go over and check on him. "How're you holding up?" He wasn't used to this, usually Liam was by his side every morning for the past few years, so this had to be odd and uncomfortable a bit.

Harry frowned and looked down to his feet and let out a sigh, clearly still not up for talking much. "Please talk to me, I'm worried about you." He gave a small smile and out the corner of his eyes, he could see Liam looking really upset walking with Niall down the hall, well, Liam looking back over his should at Zayn, ugh. Tonight had to fix everything, he didn't care. "Harry... I think I really messed up." Zayn mumbled out in a shaky tone and Harry out an arm around his shoulders "Then fix it." He mentioned as they walked to their first class together. "I can't, if he wants me then he has to show me that he misses me, he has Michael so clearly he doesn't." Typical, stubborn, and being so damn insecure over some guy. Sure Liam is kind of friends with the guy, but he would never put him before Zayn, never.

"Whatever Zayn, you're so stubborn sometimes." He shook his head and with that the morning went okay. His first class was with Zayn and Axel, of course they had a table and it was three to a spot so that was perfect. Harry sat in the middle between both lads, World War II class wasn't the best thing in the morning, but it was fairly interesting for an elective class. "Hey, how was your guys breaks?" The lad asked the two and smiled a bit, but Zayn just groaned unhappily and Harry gave him a look.

"It was good on my end, spent it was Lou, but also… " He leaned in a bit so Zayn could barely hear. "Liam and Zayn broke up, I'll tell you more after class." Axel looked a bit shocked, but he just nodded before it went quiet when the final bell had rung. The first class went by painfully slow, especially when Zayn was looking miserable and erasing 'Liam James Malik' off of his notebook and also erasing 'I love LP' dear god he needed to fix this badly. When class finally ended all three lads were out the door well, Zayn was more like a turtle pace, and he disappeared to go find Niall and he figured Liam was already headed to his next class anyways, which he had with Harry. Luckily Zayn wasn't in that class, the only class he didn't have with Zayn.

Harry went straight to his locker and almost made a turn when he seen Eleanor and Louis at the locker basically laughing and flirting. He rolled his eyes and marched over and made a noise. "Excuse me, but I need to grab my books." His tone wasn't very welcoming and he shoved Eleanor out of the way. "You could have said please, Harry. Jesus." She huffed out and crossed her arms. "Too bad, you were in my way." He almost spat as he grabbed his books with a smirk on his face. "Now, stop it. Harry be nice, she didn't know you needed to get in there." Oh, so now he was defending her, okay. He rolled his eyes and walked off and he could feel her glare at him, but as he was walking her heard Axel’s voice.

"So we got like four minutes and your class is like right there, what happened with the two love birds?" Harry sighed a bit as he looked in the class seeing Liam in the back with his head down, and very underdressed. Wearing joggers and loose jumper was not like him at all, he even had a bit of stubble, his hair wasn't styled, he was in a slump. "Long story short Liam asked Zayn to get a place together after graduation, he said no because it's apparently moving too fast and he's threatened by this Michael kid. So basically he's having a bit of commitment issues right now, which is silly." He shook his head and Axel was a bit speechless, he hadn't even seen this coming, even him being their mate for not even as long as a year he could tell they were meant for each other. "I feel so bad for Liam." He muttered out and Harry decided maybe, inviting Axel tonight could help. "Come tonight to Louis's gig, I'll text you the location. We have a plan to fix their relationship... this just can't go on any longer." Axel nodded before they headed in and Harry took the seat next to Liam and Axel took his right in front of the two next to Sophia.

Sophia turned around and was about to say something to Liam, but frowned a bit when she noticed he had his head down. Harry just a shook his head to give her a warning to leave him alone for now. She just nodded and turned in her seat. The class seemed to go okay until Liam ended up crying half way and got sent down to the guidance counselor a office, great, just great. When class ended, he waved Axel off and went back to grab his books, good the tramp wasn't there. As he was putting away his things he felt someone grab his arm and it was no other then Louis as usual. "Hazza... please don't be rude to her." He sighed out a bit knowing she wasn't Harry's favorite person in the world.

"Oh, so now you're defending her or should I say protecting her, I see how it is." He sneered and Louis just frowned a bit. "She's my friend Hazza, I can't have you being rude to her. I know you're not~ " He crossed his arms, but Harry just shook his head and walked off before he could finish, so done with this conversation. Luckily, his class with Louis, Eleanor, and Zayn was after lunch so he had one more class before lunch. He stole a spot next to his best mate who was clearly zoned out and when he bell rang he just sat back and listened. 

Just before the bell sounded off, he put his hand on Zayn's shoulder a bit. "Come to Louis's gig tonight, I know it's a school night, but you seriously need to get out and have some fun, and besides, you'll be home before ten." He gave a small smile a bit. "I don't know... I don't deserve to have fun." He whined but Harry shook his head. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you're coming. I'll pick you up at 5:30. No excuses. Louis wants you there." Zayn just groaned a bit at that. 

When the bell went off they both headed out, okay, so lunch was going to be a bit difficult. He went straight to his locker and grabbed his things before he went and found Zayn. He caught up with the lad, he was just walking around like some zombie. "How do you feel about lunch with the lads? Or are you not ready to sit with us because of Liam?" He got a sadden look in return and a groan of despair. He whipped his arm around his shoulders’ and led him to the cafeteria. "Look, we are the first ones here, if anything Niall and Liam might sit at another table, Niall and Lou still aren't talking." Zayn just sighed a bit as they got in line and after they got their food they went and sat down in their usual spot.

Harry dug in but noticed the lad was just playing with his food, okay this was pathetic. He was about to say something when Niall and Liam sat down, oh god, this was going to painful. Louis was bound to come threw those doors any minute, maybe this was the time to clear the air with Niall but he knew it was a long stretch, but he could hope. "Hey, Liam. Hey Nialler." He smiled a bit and Liam had kept his eye contact on his food and just shrugged. Zayn was looking at Liam and Niall just gave Harry a look to get a conversation started. He really needed Louis to get here quick because he wasn't sure where to begin, tonight is when the main plan goes full blown, but he can't just sit here in pure silence and both lads sad.

He was trying to think of something but his mind went elsewhere when he watched Louis go off and sit with Eleawhore and her posse. He was fuming, what in the hell was this? Louis is supposed to sit with them, great now he has to deal with this all by himself since Niall wasn't being much help, this was so painful. He wanted Niall and Louis to work out their issues, but no, Louis wasn't doing that since he would rather spend his lunch with that bitch. He was smiling, laughing, and she had her dirty paws on him, and yeah he was glaring. "Harry, stop." He blinked a bit be looked back to Niall and shook his head. "I'm not doing anything, just looking, Nialler." He huffed out in annoyance before turning back to his food.

He wasn't hungry as he was before and yeah, he was quite pissed off at Louis still and this just added to it, he knew some if it had to do with Niall but that was no excuse to go sit with her. Harry seriously wanted to go shave all her hair off and tell her off, but that wouldn't be a good idea. "You were glaring, don't worry about her." Niall pointed at him with his fork and Harry just sighed a bit and slumped his shoulders. Harry looked back to his lads, Zayn was seriously staring at Liam pretty hard, Liam was looking down and playing with his food, Niall was just shaking his head, and Axel obviously wasn't here.

So he took out his phone and decided to ask him, he needed some help.

To: Axel  
From: Harry  
You're missing a very silent lunch. Where are you? I need relief! :p

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and bit his lip and was trying to hard to not turn and look the other way. He felt his phone go off and he checked it and frowned a bit at that.

To: Harry  
From: Axel  
Had to spend lunch in the library, had a missed exam. I had to take and they won't let me go until the bell :(

That was right, he forgot Axel had to leave early the day before the break so that made sense. The rest of the lunch was pretty silent, it was the same as it had been and Harry did look over to Louis and Eleanor a few times, jealousy was creeping up higher each time. Harry looked back when he noticed Eleanor was moving her head, he wasn't about to get caught. "Li~" Zayn started, but the bell cuts him off… oh so now he had the courage to say something, of course. Harry waited for Liam and Niall to walk off and it was sad, Liam not once looked up. This was bad, real bad. Zayn just sat there pouting afterwards.

"You should have said something sooner, you know he would take you back in a heartbeat.." Harry pointed his finger at him. When they both got up Zayn was groaning and calling himself stupid over and over. "Stop calling yourself stupid. You're just an idiot is all." He snickered as they went separate ways to grab their books and met up again for their next class which Harry dreaded. At lest Niall, Liam, and Axel weren't in here because that would be a disaster. "Zayn before we go in… " He pulled him off to the side letting his classmates go through. "I will help you get Li back, all the best I can. But this is on you, I know you don't like to apologize first, but buck up will you? If you want him then you have to show him." Zayn just gave a sadden look and Harry shook his head as they walked in and of course Louis and Eleanor had a table together. What do you know... him and Zayn were the last ones in so they had a table together right behind Louis and Eleanor.

Great, just great.

He had avoided Louis's eye contact giving off, he was upset with him and Zayn was moving so slow. Once he sat down Louis turned in his seat and Harry could see a frown on her face, good bitch. "Sorry, didn't come to sit with you two at lunch, Niall was being ridiculous last class so I wasn't about to sit with him." Oh yeah... Niall and Louis had a class together. "It's fine, you didn't really miss anything." That was all he was saying and no it wasn't fine, he was upset but he wasn't about to voice it. Louis gave him a bit of a look before looking at Zayn yet again erasing things off his folder. He shook his head, turned in his seat, and resumed talking to Eleanor.

Great not he would have to hear them flirt, laugh, and talk. At least these seats weren't permanent and he was thankful for that. He sat back when the bell sounded off and his professor introduced herself, seemed like a nice lady. "Welcome to skills for living, I'm your professor Mrs. Walker, I'm looking forward to teaching you some skills that will help you after graduation. Like cooking, baking, raising a child, working, saving cash, and so forth. There will be lots of baking and cooking, two big grades, and the seats where you are at are permanent and the person next to you is your partner." Damn.

Harry didn't mind the class really, he was glad that the school had actually come up with this a couple years ago to be honest. He just upset because of his location, and the fact Eleanor and Louis were partners. "So for today's assignment is we're going to introduce ourselves, write down your goal for this class, look over the class outline, and take you on a mini field trip to the cooking lab, which is next door.” She smiled a bit at them. "Okay, so when it's your turn please stand up, say your name, how old you are, and one interesting fact about you." She gestured for the girl up front to start. 

Harry sat there for a while until he watched Louis stand up. "My names Louis, twenty, and I sing and play guitar." He gave a smile before sitting down and next was Eleanor's and he tuned her right out, he had no interest what so ever. When he was next he stood up and felt all eyes on him and it was a bit nerve wracking. "My names Harry, I'm nineteen, and, uh, I guess I love baking." He quickly sat back down and Zayn was slow to get up. "My names Zayn, nineteen, and I live with my grandma." After the introductions were done, they were writing down two goals. One for this class and one for outside of school and you're not suppose to show anyone. When they was all done they did their stupid field trip next door and Eleanor had her hand on Louis's arm as they went next door, he was getting upset even more.

They spent the rest of the class period in there and just talked... Well, basically sitting down with Zayn. He could hear Louis cracking jokes and making most of the class laugh and Eleanor was right there laughing along with them. "Hey El you should come to my gig tonight, bring your friends too, trying to get as many people as I can." Harry was fuming. Great, just great! Now she was going to be there and that meant Louis would be hogged all night.

When the bell had rung he went straight to his locker and was fast on his feet. He didn't mean to leave Zayn behind, but he wanted Louis to catch on to how upset he was. He could be so damn oblivious sometimes. The rest of the day sucked and at least he had classes with Zayn, hopefully he would be back to normal soon, he can't deal with him in this state any longer. The rest of the day sucked and Zayn wasn't really talking much, and that made the class go by even more slow. When it was finally the end of the day he was at his locker putting away his books and grabbing his jacket before he felt a hand on the small of his back. 

"Hazza, I didn't get to see you last passing. You're too fast. Slow down." He teased a bit, as if everything was totally okay. "Yeah, sorry about that." He waited for Louis to grab his things and they began walking out to the car park "Is everything okay?" Louis questioned a bit. "Yup." No, he wasn't okay, but he wanted him to catch on to see if he would ever notice without telling him. When they reached his car and got in they exchanged a few kisses before they were off and Harry was dropped off at the bakery in town for his shift.

The shift went by so slow, sure they were busy, but he just wanted time to fly by so he could get to Louis's gig. When it was his break, he decided to send Louis a quick text.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Make sure to invite Michael and bring Liam, babe. Zayn is coming with me. I love you <3 xx

He had hoped this plan will work, it had to work. Zayn and Liam were both the type to get insanely jealous so hopefully Michael would be flirty towards Liam and actually get Zayn ticked off. It was a risk, but a risk they had to take. He went back to his shift, and when t ended, he clocked out and was on his way home with his mum. "Make sure your back a decent time, Harry. Also Gemma is coming up next month so we can look for a venue and get you a tuxedo fitting with the groomsmen. " so much wedding talk and it was a daily thing, he got that his mum was stressed out, but they still had until summer to get everything in order. Gemma had almost everything done anyways. 

"Alright, I'll make sure I'll help out, I miss Gem, though." Which was true, he missed his sister and he wished they could talk face to face about things. He just talked or messages her, but it wasn't the same. When they got home, he headed to his room and changed out of his clothes and put on some fresh one and even checked his hair to make sure it was decently style, sprayed on a bit cologne and yeah he looked good.

It wasn't long before he was at Zayn's, helping him get ready. "There’s no point in even looking good." He slumped down onto his bed a bit. "Shush it, This isn't like you, you love to get dressed up, and do your hair, you're Zayn." Harry shook his head a bit. "Well, I don't feel so confident anymore and it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone." Zayn jumped a bit when clothes were thrown at him. "Stop it. Right now. Get dressed in that outfit and we are going to go to the barber to get you cleaned up." Zayn gave a bit of a glare, but went to change.  
He came back out with tight black jeans, loose white tank, black boots, and a leather jacket. He looked good. "See you look so good, like yourself. Now come on time for a trim and a shave." Zayn groaned a bit and was sulking the whole way to the barber. When they got there Zayn had no wait and was led back to the girls chair. Zayn was back their for a while actually... a really long time. Luckily the gig wasn't for another hour. Harry was busy looking through a magazine when he looked up and seen the transformation. Zayn had cut his long locks off into a short style well the top was long enough for a quiff and his facial hair was very minimal. "Wow!" He was honestly surprised.

"I wanted to try something different. How does it look?" He scratched his scalp a bit. "You know any hairstyle you do looks great on you, I love it!" He smiled a bit and paid for it, even though Zayn insisted on paying. "Now come on, let's get going so we can get there early and get a good table." He mentioned for them to get in his mum’s car. The ride there was silent and Zayn was just groaning and being all down like he has been. When he found a spot to park he cut the engine he and looked at the lad playing with his phone, looking at a photo of Liam. "Zayn, just send him a message." He knew this was going to be tough for him but he needed to get brave. "I can't... he wouldn't even look at me. He has Michael anyways... he doesn't need me." He whined a bit and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Oh, stop whining. You know he isn't over you just like that, and besides have you even seen Michael outside of school?" He knitted his brows. "No, but they could still be talking, Hazz." He huffed out and right before he got out he seen Eleanor walk in with her friends and he just grimaced. 

"Why does Louis continue to hang around her when he knows you can't stand her?" Zayn questioned a bit. "It's his cover apparently." Harry said in pure annoyance and shook his head. "Apparently a good friend as well. She obviously thinks they are going to end up dating... she can wish all she wants. He's mine." He nearly spat. "Well, don't worry too much about her, Louis loves you." He nodded before both boys got out and headed inside to nearly crowded bar. Harry spotted Liam and Louis at a booth and was about to go over when Zayn grabbed his arm and he looked back. "What?" Zayn was frowning a bit. "Liam's here? What if he thinks my hair cut is ugly? What if he has a date?" He was panicking badly and Harry shook him a bit.

"Stop it. He's not even looking over here and besides, he will love your hair, Zayn he loves you so much. Stop worrying and come on, I want to go talk to Louis before El gets to him." She must have been in the bathroom or something thankfully. They slowly made their way over, dragging Zayn along the way with him knowing full well he was taking his sweet time. "Hey, you made it! Whoa... like the new do there, pal." Louis eyes widened a bit and looked at Harry and raised his brows. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lou." Harry smiled as he took a seat down in the booth and Zayn was hesitant, but sat down next to Harry and Liam looked up and was frozen. He was just looking in awe at Zayn's new do and freshly shaven face.

Zayn tried to smile at him, but it just was too hard to do, especially after everything that happened. "It was a last minute decision, I don't know if I like it yet." He felt so naked without his blanket of hair. "Looks good, anyways I need to go set up, so see you boys in a bit." He smiled and winked at Harry before walking off. Harry wanted to slam Eleanor face into the wall when he noticed she was by his side again, he was not happy. So much for being over earlier’ events. "I l-like it, you-you look h-handsome." Liam finally stuttered out while looking down and Zayn's cheeks heated up, Harry knew Liam was probably wanting to run his fingers through it and touch Zayn, but they had to fix their relationship first.

"Thanks, Li. You look~ " he was cut off a bit when a familiar voice cut him off. Michael. Zayn blinked a bit and noticed that Michael took a seat next to Liam "Hello boys, what's up? Liam, you look great." He smiled, Liam looked up and gave a small smile. Liam had upgraded his lounge wear to skinny jeans a plaid top. Zayn was frozen in his spot and he nearly growled a bit when he complimented Liam. Okay, so far so good. "Just got here, Louis is supposed to be up soon." Harry had to say at least something, make the tension ease for now. "Looking forward to it, watched his YouTube videos. Amazing voice he has, is that his girlfriend over there?" He looked over his shoulder and watched as Eleanor had her arms around Louis' waist and in A loose hug and Harry almost lost it.

"No, they're just pals." His tone wasn't very pleasant and jealousy was coursing through him. "They look smitten. Beautiful gal. Anyways Liam, are you thirsty?" Liam shook his head, he was keeping quiet. "Come on, I can buy you a drink, my treat." He smiled a bit and Zayn was not having it. "He obviously doesn't want a bloody drink, just drop it, Michael." He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Michael knitted his brows a bit at the male and shook his head. He was about to say something when the host announced Louis was up and all went quiet, Harry for his phone ready and when Louis was up he had all attention on him. He hadn't noticed Zayn was looking at Liam the whole time, and Liam was facing Louis of course.

During the performance around the fourth song Louis was singing Michael thought it was a good idea to order some drinks, of course he was the only one drinking. Zayn rolled his eyes and as the night progressed and Louis was off the stage, he was swarmed by Eleanor, her friends, and some random strangers. Harry rolled his eyes and just let it be for now. Michael was drinking still and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was leaning on Liam and trying to kiss him and Zayn was looking to kill any minute now.

"You’re just so fucking cute." He said so openly before pressing a kiss to Liam's cheek, leaving Liam a bit shocked and yup, Zayn lost it completely. He was on his feet fast and pulled Michael way from Liam and pushed him away. "Back the fuck off of him!" He snarled and Michael looked all sorts of confused. "He's mine! Keeps your paws off of him, and leave him alone!" Zayn took the seat next to Liam and put a protective arm around him, okay this was good. "Whatever dude." Michael waved him off and left to find his next victim. It didn't take much for Zayn to lose it because Liam was his everything.

"Liam I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot. I want you. I really want you and need you, love. I do want a future with you, so bad. I want to live together, I was just so scared about the future and I didn't want to hold you back. You deserve so much better than me, I thought you were starting to like him again, and I was worried that~ " a finger went on his mouth and he stopped talking. "Shut up and just kiss me already." Well, that was a quick makeup, Jesus. With that Zayn and Liam were kissing again, thank god for that. Louis looked over and gave Harry's a thumbs up with a grin and he just smiled back a bit.

After a few minutes Harry got up from his seat, leaving Liam and Zayn alone since they were practically snogging. A week of being broken up and now they're all over each other. He was sure they were going to shag tonight and more than once. He shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way over to Louis but as he walked over he witnessed Eleanor had her arm linked with Louis. He did a quick turn on his heels and made his way to the bar and found an empty spot. He just ordered a simple soda with a bit of cherry flavoring. He wasn't in the mood to drink anything to be honest, especially since he was driving the two horny birds back tonight. 

It wasn't long before a seat was taken beside him and a hand on his shoulder. "Finally, alone with you, well, sort of." He chuckled a little and ordered a drink. Have fun with your girlfriend?” Harry said with an eye roll and Louis just sighed at that. “Harry, stop it.” Louis said, "Anyways, How was I? I didn't sound like a fool?" Harry shook his head a bit. "No, you sounded wonderful, Lou. As always." He gave a half assed smile before looking down. Louis sighed a bit "Well, that's good to know, anyways want to meet me in my car in ten minutes? I'm sure Zayn and Liam will be fine." He said kind of quiet and Harry nodded a bit. When the ten minute mark hit they headed out and yeah, Liam and Zayn were talking and had their hands on each other and a few kisses here and there, ah back to normal.

Once they were in the backseat of Louis' car, Louis was on Harry's lap playing with his curls. "I just wanted some alone time before you have to leave... I haven't really had any time with you today. I know this morning wasn't good for us, this makes up for it, but hmm, you smell really good and look so good, baby." He stole a kiss from him and again. They were in a loving lip lock and eventually snogged for a while before Harry pulled back, knowing they had to stop because he was having a problem growing in his pants. "I was only just getting started Hazzabear... " He pouted a bit. "Wait till this weekend, Loubear. Anyways, now that I have a chance to say something since you're not shoving your tongue down my throat." He snickered a bit. "I love you, so much." He didn't feel like arguing about Eleanor tonight, all he wanted was a good night. 

They spent the next twenty minutes in the back of Louis' car snogging yet again before getting out and Harry going in to retrieve his boys. "Come on you two it's time to leave, you can finish this at Zayn's, Liam I'll tell your mum your staying over at my place for a project or something." Liam nodded and Zayn follows behind and swatted Liam's ass, they were so embarrassing. Especially when Zayn couldn't keep his hands off of Liam's waist. It got worse when they were in the back of Harry's car, they were snogging and leaving love bites, Harry stomped on the gas and was quick to drop them off before heading home.

Once he was home, he sent Liam's mum a message and yeah, this was a favor and they owed him one that was for sure. They needed this though, badly. Harry was actually a bit exhausted to be honest, this whole day was draining and he just wanted to erase all the parts that involved the beast and her thinking it's okay to be around his boyfriend. He fell asleep that night trying to feel better about everything.


	17. Seventeen.

It was finally the day of the talent show auditions, and Louis of course was trying out after months of debating if course. The talent show wasn't for another couple weeks as it was April third and well the show wasn't until the last day of the month, well, if he did good today he was going to practice his tail off. "Lou, you're going to do amazing and besides you're going to land a spot, guaranteed." He gave a dimpled smile as they sat in Louis' car, killing a bit of time.

"I hope so, I've been a lot more confident, and my vocals have seemed to warm up a bit. I just hope this will put me further instead of taking a step back." He scratched his head a bit. Harry gave a bit of an encouraged smile before interlacing their fingers together in a swift quick movement. "It will, I’m pretty positive, Loubear. " he knew he was a bit nervous, but once he conquers this audition, he will be able to do the talent show with ease. They had a bit of a wait, nearly twenty minutes before he shoo’s his love off into the school. "After this we can go back to my place, mum went to go get Gemma so she won't be back until later tonight." It was an early Saturday afternoon and his audition shouldn't take longer than a few hours.

He knew tomorrow he had to spend his day with the two main ladies in his life because it was for a special occasion. "Oh’ so Gem’s is going to be over tonight then?" Louis asked and Harry knew they would have to be a bit careful. He was sure Gemma was going to bring up the whole Eleanor thing, since she has gotten an earful from Harry these past few months. "Yeah, but her fiancé isn't coming because he has work and besides, she has to do stuff for the wedding." He wasn't looking forward to her attitude though, she's sweet yeah, but when it came to her wedding she was insanely mental.

"Well, I should go in, kiss for good luck?" Louis leaned over waiting for a peck. "Of course. Read my mind." When they shared the simple kiss and he smacked Louis' plump little bum as he got out, so he sat in the car park for a while just going through his phone. When he had gotten a few messages from Zayn... he wanted to set himself on fire. Zayn had sent him a message that he sure was a mistake.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
You’re so sexy when you moan Li, it's so fucking hot. I wish you were here babe I’m fucking horny, fuck babe.

Oh dear god why? This was really embarrassing. He wasn't sure if he should respond or not and he soon got another message that was quick.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
OH GOD DELETE THAT!!! D: I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT, OH GOD DELETE IT NOW!!   
He nearly lost it in a fit of laughter, this was gold. Pure gold. Zayn was being a horny bastard and wasn't paying attention, he was sure Liam was wondering what had happened to his delayed sext. He typed a quick response though to ease him a bit.

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
Stop being a horny bastard that has clouded judgment. Pay attention to whom you send things to. I better not get any risky pictures... You fool. :p

He shook his head and the reply was instant, of course, freaked out and embarrassed Zayn wasn't slow. 

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
I can't help when he's being a tease! I'm having withdraws man. :(

Harry really didn't want to talk about this, especially about Zayn's sex life. Zayn obviously wants to voice it but it's bad enough that he almost shags him in public for everyone to see, he doesn't need the whole inside scoop of every single detail. 

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
Oh god, stop... just call him already or just think about him, good god man. I'm out, peace. Xx

He shut his phone and tried not to get any images in his head, sure both boys were attractive, but it just was weird to think about his mates doing that and besides he would rather think about Louis naked. He didn't need to think about that though. No, now was definitely not a good time to get aroused or anything. He soon heard his phone go off and he quickly answered it because sitting here was insanely boring.

"Hello?" He didn't bother to even check the caller I.D. which probably wasn't the best idea.  
"Harry! We should be back in a few hours or so; miss you bro. What're you up to?" Gemma obviously couldn't wait to actually sit down and talk, maybe because she knew Louis might be around. "Can't wait to see you, well, just waiting for Louis to get his audition for the talent show done with. Gem he's a really good singer, just consider letting him do a song or two." He knew he shouldn't ask but he just wanted to help his boyfriend out.

"No! I already said no Harry. I am having a professional singer and band playing at my reception. I don't care how good he is, I can't have any mess ups. I care about Louis, but I rather him be your date, then be on my stage messing up." Well, she shot him down fast yet again, it was impossible to get her to agree on anything. "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on. He's kind of a big hit on YouTube and locals seem to like him. Just give him a chance." He was cut off with an irritated sigh and he knew he just had to stop right now or else Gemma wouldn't be so sweet anymore.

"Okay, I'll stop, but you'll see Lou tonight, he's spending the night." He heard her groan a bit, obviously she had something bothering her. "I'm going to speak my mind with that boy tonight. If he even so mentions that dirty tramps name tonight... I… I don't know what I'm going to do, but he won't like it." Harry knew this was coming and honestly, he didn't want to be there when it happened. He knew Louis wasn't afraid of Gemma and he surely wasn't going to back down from a little argument. Gems was pretty protective of Harry and god sometimes it was embarrassing.

"Please don't make a scene, and don't get mum involved. The last thing I need is her advice and telling me what to tell Louis and what not." It was just a recipe for disaster if his own mum got her two cents in of course. "Whatever, I'm just trying to help you out. I just don't want to see you get hurt, and besides Louis needs to hear that there should only be one number one in his~ " Harry was done with this so he just interrupted her. "Gem stop... It’s been alright, so please don't start anything, I don't want to talk about Eleanor anyways." He just wasn't ever in the mood to talk about her.

"Anyway, mum not there yet?" He furrowed his brows a bit wondering where in the hell she was. "She called me ten minutes ago and she is about an hour away, apparently she had a prior engagement with Robin." Harry just shook his head, knowing what that meant, his mum had an evening with that guy before getting Gem. He didn't mind Robin, nice guy, but never really spoke a word to him much. Well, he never initiated anything with him.

"Oh god my brain... I don't even want to know what it was." He shook his head at that, the last thing he needed to think about that was for sure. "Well, good thing I don't have the details, and besides mum isn't that open, Harry." She had a point though, his mum wasn't too open about her dating life and usually kept it on the low for a while. "True, very true. " they had carried on their conversation for another fifteen minutes just talking about the wedding and Gemma's complaints about her funds and invitation designs. It was all such a hassle.

When he hung up with her, Louis was leaving the school, and back in the car. "Well, I’m not dead. I actually think I might be crazy. I got a spot and of course it has to be the very first act, dear god all the pressure for setting off for a good show, what have I gotten myself into." He vented a bit without Harry even getting a single word in, he was proud of his boyfriend for this. "Stop talking. Lou, you're going to make the crowd all hyped and besides, like I've said millions of times, you're great. Stop worrying." He pecked his cheek a bit and put a hand on his knee, squeezing for reassurance.

"But I'm performing to the whole school! Hazza It~ " he was shut up with a connection of their lips, Harry didn't have time to hear Louis's whining and he surely didn't have time for down talking. He moved his head a bit back to look in those sweet blue eyes. "Shush it. No more, you're going to practice your cute bum off, and you're going to do great. No more talk about it. Now, since we have my place all to ourselves for a couple hours and I would love to take advantage of not being quiet." He wiggled his brows before he pulled away.

"Fine, but if I stop talking about it... then you, dear Harold will owe me a back massage before bed tonight with your magic hands." Harry hadn't really have Lou much massages, maybe one two times because Louis’ back hurt but other then that he wasn't a fan of it even though he wouldn't pass up touching him. "Fine. Just five minutes, though, or else we both aren't getting any sleep." Harry had a weakness at some point and with Louis being all shirtless and in his boxer shorts… well it's kind of hard to not think so intimately.

"Whatever you say, love." He grinned a bit, Harry wasn't sure if he could sneak Louis into his room tonight. Sure, he was considered an adult, but he still lives with his mum and was about to graduate in two months. Her rules were enforced, Louis to sleep in the living room or sometimes Gemma's old room. Gemma was surely going to make sure they followed the rules because it has happened to her when she came down with her fiancé and that wasn't a peaceful time for anyone.

It was a fairly quiet ride over, despite Louis talking about his fellow peers and what not about the show. It was nice to hear what some of the people were doing and he knew Louis was the main event, well in his book.

Once he pulled in the driveway and before he unbuckled Louis climbed over and straddled him in the seat. Barely any room where it was almost uncomfortable, Louis's back and bum had to be pressed into the steering wheel. "Louis, what is god’s name are you doing?" He watched as his boyfriend began to play with his curly locks and watched him with a small smile. 

"Changing the subject. You're the subject and the main thing I want to do." He winked playfully, Harry rolled his eyes at that. He leaned back into his seat, "I'm flattered. Maybe it would be easier if we went inside and had some actual room, your bum takes up majority." He reached around and pinched it. Louis slugged his arm playfully, "Hazza please." He knitted his brows before hitting the lock button. "Let's stay in here before we go inside... besides I like being all up close and personal in such small quarters." Their lips locked together and lasted for a bit before Harry had to get some air a bit. 

"Let's go inside." This was killing him, Louis was so close to him, and he was on his lap which was added to the torture. Snogging didn't help either and he was sure Louis could feel his third leg beneath his bottom. "Someone's impatient. Good thing I love you to bits and you're so damn sexy." Louis smirked before they both carefully got out and rushed inside. It had been a few hours past before they were clothed again and cuddling on Harry's bed. They had switched a few times during those hours and honestly, it tired them out a bit, so at least they got to be as loud as they had wanted... Louis always had a hard time keeping quiet.

"We need to have this place to ourselves more often, I like it when you're loud." He winked and Louis just rolled his eyes. "Hey, I can't help it, and besides, I'm glad I didn't have to keep it shut because it's really hard to do." He pouted a bit at that. "Don't you dare start. I like it when you muffle it to, you look hot every time." He smiled and was pulled in closer, Louis was cuddling Harry, and of course he didn't mind despite him being much taller than his boyfriend. "I suppose we should get dressed since Gems and mum should be back any time. He was about to pull away when he noticed Louis wasn't letting go. "Loubear, we need to get dressed." He heard a grown and Louis' face press into his neck. He obviously was resisting and wanted to cuddle still. "We can cuddle tonight before bed, love." Louis groaned even more "Fine, but I feel like we still have an hour and all I want to do is cuddle with you." Harry would to love to but his mum could be home any time soon.

Once he was let go he was quick to get dressed and quick fix with his hair, Louis was slowly getting re-dressed and yeah, Louis was pouting. He slowly went over and embraced Louis into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. "Stop your pouting, you know it's my weakness.... so stop it." He got an eye roll in return and left his room to use the toilet. 

They had spent the last hour in the living area watching an old movie before the front door had open and in comes Gemma and his mum, and couple bags. "Hey Gems! Hey mum, how was the drive?" He got up to help his sister with her bags and Louis was right behind him. "The drive was long. Mum almost killed us." She glared at her and shook her head. "It's not my fault traffic is shit today, I didn't mean to not see that car." She was off into the kitchen getting out food to make up a quick snack.

"Mum almost side swiped someone and then almost ran a red light." She crossed her arms and looked around the room and her eyes fell on Louis. "Hey Lou. How've you been?" She relaxed a little, but Harry knew she was going to say something about the whole Eleanor thing tonight or maybe tomorrow, he wasn't sure or ready.

"I'm alright, just made it into the talent show, so I’m good, I'm good. You look great by the way." He smiled a bit at her and she nodded. "Thanks and so do you, that's sweet your going to be in the talent show, anyways, I'll see you boys in a bit." She waved them off and headed down to her room. Harry interlaced their fingers together and squeezed his hand a bit before they headed into the kitchen. "Mum, what's on the menu tonight?" He felt his hand being let go and it being moved to the small of his back when he asked his mum the all important question.

"Pizza, I'm going to order it in a bit, just wanted something easy." She was in the middle of eating a sandwich to tie her over a bit since she hadn't had a proper meal today. "Sounds good, anyways call us when dinner is here." They had retreated back into Harry's room and popped in a movie and cuddles on his bed. Louis had his arm around his waist and his face was pressed against his chest. It was peaceful and he was loving every second of it until Gemma popped in.

"Awe how cute... you two looks like cuddly kittens." She snickered before sitting down beside them. "Gem, we are having alone time." He glared a bit and she rolled her eyes. "Harry, I'm not stupid. I know you both came back here hours ago, so you had your alone time. I want to spend time with my brother and his boyfriend. Besides, I need to have a little talk with Louis." Oh god, Harry knew what this was, she was going to press the issue.

"Gemma." He glared at her and Louis moved away from Harry to sit up a bit. "What did you want to talk to me about, Gems?" He had no idea what was about to come from her mouth. Harry was giving her a glare that could kill, all he wanted to do was enjoy his night and he knew how stubborn she was, so he was trying his hardest to get her to not say anything about Eleanor. 

"So, I heard from a little birdie you and Niall aren't talking, why?" Oh thank god she got the hint. He wasn't ready to fight about Eleanor and let alone Gemma tell off Louis, she could be really mean if you ticked her off the wrong way. "Oh yeah, about that... I just can't stand the girl he's with, she threw herself at Harry. He keeps bringing she around and she still makes eyes at my boyfriend. It's irritating, really." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Awe, jealous little Louis." She reached over and pinched his cheek. He swatted her hand away "I'm not little!" He knitted it brows, oh yeah, she forgot to not mention anything height related, but oh well.

"Louis your small, tiny, petite, and short. Accept it, you loser." She laughed a bit before grabbing Harry's remote and shutting off the telly. "I‘m not short or tiny!" He snapped, but all Gemma could do was busy out laughing, she was much taller than Louis, she was only a few inches shorter than Harry. "Yes, you are, quit denying it... shorty." She smirked before getting up to her feet. "I am not short! I am reasonably tall!" He was getting pretty defensive and Harry just grabbed his knee and squeezed it.

"Whatever you say short stack." She laughed as she left the room and Louis had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "I'm not short! Not tiny! Or petite!" He complained. Harry huffed a bit, he would have a word with his sister later, but he knew she was doing it get a reaction out of him on purpose. She knew his height was a sensitive subject and of course she always has fun with it. "Your average, Lou." He was lying, but if he wanted Louis to calm down it was the only way.

"She clearly doesn't have good perception." He scoffed before leaning over and taking Harry into a straddling cuddle. Harry looked up into Louis' eyes and smiled a bit. His eyes were so pretty and he literally could stare into them all day. "I love you, Hazza." He pressed a kiss to his lips and got off of him. "I love you as well, Lou. Always." He smiled a bit and before he leaned over to kiss him again, they were called to get dinner.

Both boys left and headed into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and a few slices of pizza before sitting down at the table. "Hey short stack... Hmm, I thinks going to be your new nickname. I like it." She teased and Louis shot her a glare of death. "I don't." He snapped and took a bite of his slice. "You two stop it." Harry's mum was tired of their bickering a bit. Dinner was a bit quiet besides, when Gemma started talking about the wedding, of course, and that was Harry and Louis' queue to dismiss themselves from dinner.

They went back into Harry's room and resumed their movie where Gemma cut them off and after the movie they just cuddle for the remainder of the night. Harry was glad Gemma had left them alone because he was going to spend all day with her tomorrow and her bringing up an issue wasn't needed. When bedtime came around Louis was nearly asleep on his chest before Harry shook him a bit. "What happened to you wanting a massage before bed?" He snickered and pulled Louis off of him and picked him up baby style. "Put me down! I was about to ask you!" He protested and Harry shook his head and carried him into the dark living room and setting him down on the couch. 

"Love you, Lou. But you're almost asleep. You'll get your massage tomorrow morning." He kissed his cheek at his half asleep pouting boyfriend before walking off and retreating back in his own bed. He really wished he could sleep next to Louis but his mum insisted on this because it was respectful to her. He had a hard time falling asleep and right as closed his eyes his phone went off. He reached over and checked it and shook his head.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I love you nighty-night :))

Sleepy Louis texts were ridiculous, he was fighting his tiredness and Harry thought it was cute. He just ignores it and closed his eyes not wanting to keep him up. They had a long day, but it was actually decent for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit boring and yeah...sorry. Had a bit of block for a bit.


	18. Eighteen.

"Would you two please stop bickering? We're going to be late if you two don't shush it. We can't miss the first act, unless you want to deal with Satan." Harry was riding with Zayn and Liam to the talent show tonight, they were meeting up with Axel. Niall was also in the talent show since he was apparently doing mediocre magic tricks or something along those lines. 

He hasn't really talked to him much because Louis and he weren't on speaking terms yet so it was a bit awkward.

"Harry, we can't leave until Zayn decides what's more important. Me or hanging out with Niall tonight." He was clearly upset that Niall and Zayn had made plans that excluded him and Zayn wasn't letting up. He was honestly surprised usually the two were inseparable and he wondered what Zayn was doing and what hit him in the head. "I'll go talk to him, meet you in the car, Liam." He waved off the frustrated lad before heading upstairs and into Zayn's room to see him in his bed, looking a bit distressed. "Liam isn't very happy with you. Why didn't you invite him?" He knitted his brows a bit.

"Hazz. I just need to talk to Niall , it's about me and Li's three year anniversary. You know it's the night of prom, next month! I want you to come over tonight, have Louis be with Liam, please. I will owe you both i promise". Harry was supposed to be spending his night over at Louis', but he supposed he could do this even though his boyfriend won't be so thrilled. "I'll see what I can do, but come on. Just tell Liam you need alone time... no never mind. Just tell him Niall wants to talk you about girl problems." He wasn't sure if it would help to be honest "I don't know, I'll see what I can come up with." He slowly got up and groaned as they made their way out to the vehicle. Harry made sure Zayn sat with Liam in the back, he heard Liam's tone, he was still a bit upset, but once Zayn eased him a bit saying Niall wanted to talk to him about Vanessa he cooled down a bit. If he knew he was lying then Zayn would have wished he never fibbed.

He did wonder what Zayn was doing for their three year anniversary. He hoped it was good, especially since they're going to be finding a place together in the summer. Also, he couldn't go through another treacherous break up because that was painful. 

"But you better call me tonight before bed, or no kisses for you for a day." That was total bullshit coming from Liam's mouth, he knew they couldn't last more than an hour. Ever since they had gotten back together, it's been constant. "I will, Li. Don't you worry, How can I forget to call my adorable baby boy?" Ugh, he was being all mushy and Harry was definitely sickened. "You're too good to me, Zaynie. You're definitely getting a proper good call tonight, babe." He pecked his cheek tenderly before leaning into his touch.

"You guys are making me sick. Please stop before I throw up my lunch." He groaned as he felt a swat to the back of his head. "Oh, hush it Hazz, quit ease dropping." He made a face and he just scoffed. "How can I if you two are in a small area with me? I don't want to know about your sexual phone calls. Please." He complained a bit. "Just tune us out. Seriously Hazz? I've witness you slap Louis' arse plenty of times and have I said anything? No." This was true, but Zayn and Liam were more extreme and more open than Louis and himself.

"Alright, alright, enough." Liam said and Harry just turned on the radio and the rest of the drive was fairly quiet. With the sounds of the radio mixed with Liam and Zayn having a rather intimate conversation in the back was keeping things from being a bit boring but something should be kept in private. Once they arrived they got out and headed in to check in and went into the auditorium. They were in the third row and Liam and Zayn were right beside him and Axel made it just now and stole a seat next to Harry.

"Hey, finally made it. Louis is up first, right? Niall is somewhere in between?" Axel looked a bit more cleaned up, he must have gotten a haircut or something, his hair was different. Looked nice. "Did you get a haircut?" He gave a bit of a smile "Yes to your questions by the way." Axel smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, just got it trimmed not even an hour ago." He smiled a bit and nodded. "Looks good." "Thanks, Hazz." Before they could say anything else before the lights dimmed and their host introduced the show and just gave a bit of an opening speech. "For the first act of the night is the one of your loudest classmates, Louis Tomlinson and he will be doing a performance. So give around of applause, please." Harry's attention was full on the stage and he got out his phone and discreetly got the video recorder on so he wouldn't get his phone taken away. When he watched his tiny sweet boyfriend walk across the stage and quickly set up, he could tell he was nervous, but he had all four lads support sitting in the third row... and Eleanor whom was in the first row. 

"Hello, um, I'm going to be singing a little song called 'Good Riddance' by Green Day, so I hope it's good." There was a roar of laughter from the audience and then Louis began. His voice was simply amazingly beautiful and he sounded so good with it bouncing off the walls, Louis deserved this, he totally deserved this experience. To think he wasn't going to do this, but he was glad the boost of confidence has helped and he was sure Louis was going to gain more after tonight.

Louis seemed to be doing great and he seemed to not be so nervous anymore, he was getting really into it and was closing his eyes and his voice was on point. The whole performance was probably the best be of the night and it was only the first one. When he was done the whole room clapped and he bowed and blew kisses before heading back behind the curtain. Zayn rubbed Harry's shoulder and gave him a smile, knowing this was a success. When the next act came on he felt his pocket buzz and he smiled at the message.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
OMGOMFOMG WHAT A RUSH!!!! I WANT TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR PUSHING ME TO DO THIS BABE! :) :) :)

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Calm down Loubear :p I'll talk to you after the show <3 you did amazing xx

He shut his phone and he saw Zayn just shaking his head and yeah he saw the messages. "Be careful, wandering eyes are around us." He pointed out knowing the people behind him could see the messages and he nodded knowing to calm it down. The acts continued on and on and eventually Niall came on, he thought he was doing a musician type thing, but oh sweet heavens he was wrong. Niall was doing stand up comedy instead last minute. He didn't expect this at all and to be hones,t he was doing well, everyone seemed to laugh and he was of course. When the show ended an hour later the lights turned back on and people were exciting and Liam and Zayn made their way out to go use the bathroom and Axel and him were waiting for it to clear up a bit. 

"Louis did really good, Harry. Really good!" He smiled a bit "Yeah, I'm so proud of him, he has no idea how proud I am. He conquered his fears and he knew he could do much bigger things now. "Do you think he's going to do a song at prom next month?" He shrugged, not so sure of himself as they made their way out of the building. They made their way through the crowd and finally they found Niall and they congratulated him with a hug and a pat on the back. He pulled away and after a bit of discussion they went to find Louis, but when they spotted Louis... Eleanor had her arms around him in a tight hug. Louis was smiling and he quickly turned on his heels and left to go outside with Axel following behind him. 

"Harry?" He called after him as they made it to his car and he leaned against it trying to calm down. "Harry, don't worry about her. You know she doesn't mean anything to him. She's just soaking it in and wanting attention. Don't fret." He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed from reassurance. "It's just getting really old, you know? She really pushes it. I wish she could know… I wish everyone could know." He looked down feeling a bit bummed. It was then Axel pulled him into a rather tight hug for comfort before pulling away when Liam and Zayn walked up. 

"Everything okay? Hazz you look upset." Zayn could read him like a book and he was dead on. "Yeah." He was lying, but he didn't care, maybe Louis should spend the night with Liam. It would be the best option right now. "Li... can you give me a minute with Hazz? Go find Louis, babe." He gave him a kiss because he was pouting, but shoved him off. "What's really going on?" He crossed his arms as he stood next to Axel and he knew Harry was still lying. "I'm so sick of Eleanor. She's always all over. She act as like their an item... " Zayn was quick to slap him into he back of the head. "Stop it. You know you're his number one. I have seen through the 'I fancy her and want to shag her' crap when he played the I’m only straight card, I know Louis and I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt you. So stop it and just enjoy the night." He stressed and Harry just nodded, even though he had doubts, he pushed them though in the back of his head. He shouldn't feel this threatened by some silly girl.

"Anyways, I have to get going, but Harry message me when you can, I'm willing to help you feel better." He patted his shoulder before pulling him into another hug and then he waved at Zayn before he walked off. "Hazz stop it. Liam and Louis should be back any minute now and you can talk to Louis while me and Li sit in the car." Harry just nodded. Before he said anything he was embraced into a very tight hug by his smaller boyfriend and he could feel a hidden kiss placed on his chest. He watched and Liam and Zayn got in the back seat he smiled when Louis pulled away and looked up at him.

"I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you, and thankfully I found Liam because he said you were out here. Anyways, how did I do? Did you really think I did good? Everyone's telling me I did good, but I know I can get an honest opinion out of you." His words were fast but they were out of excitement and happiness. "Of course Lou you did so amazing, I recorded it." He gave a reassuring smile and ruffled his sweaty fringe. "Oh, thank god, I've never felt this kind of rush before and it's so amazing! But anyways are you still coming over tonight?” he grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and played with it. 

"Actually... Zayn wants me over tonight, he has something he wants me to hear. He wants you to have Liam spend the night just so he doesn't show up." Louis had gotten a clue, but he was pouting and pulled Harry into another hug. The car park was emptying and pretty soon it was just his car and Louis pulled Harry into a kiss before pulling away. "I've been dying to do that. Fine I'll have him come over, but tomorrow night you are mine, baby." Harry nodded and stole yet another kiss before they got in the car. 

"Are you two serious? This isn't your own private room." Louis shook his head at the two boys snogging in the back. "Oh, hush it pip squeak." Zayn snapped a little and Louis just gave him a death glare. Harry just turned up the radio and drove off and dropped Louis and Liam off at Louis' place and then he drove to Zayn's place. Zayn's grandma was out of town for the night so they had the place to themselves.

They were in the living area, sitting back waiting for Niall to show up. "He's taking forever, I knew I should have told him to come by earlier. I forgot that he takes so long to do such simple tasks." Zayn was pacing and Harry knew this had to be something very important for him to just stress over. "Calm down, lad. He will be here soon, its Niall. He's not one to bail and besides, he probably had to stop at home to grab his things." Zayn nodded and a bit and not even a minute later in come the lad and took a seat next to Harry, he didn't even knock but that was okay.

"It's about bloody time. This is very important and you are late!" He shot a glare at him and all he got was an eye roll. "Stop your whining, I'm here now, aren't I?" He shook his head and he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "Zayn just tell us what's driving you mad." Harry just wanted to know what was driving him to this insane mentality right now. The male took a seat in the lazy boy across from them and began to eat with his fingers a bit. "You know how me and Li are going to look for a place to live at this summer? Well, I'm thinking of maybe proposing... Its not a done deal yet, but I want your guides opinions. I really don't want to mess this up again." Both boys had their mouths wide open and seriously couldn't find their words.

Not even that long ago Zayn broke up with Liam because he was scared of the future, but now they’re back together and he wants to propose to him, this was actually great progress. "You should do it. You totally should, I know it's risky, but you two decided on living together and you survived a mini breakup." Harry knew one thing and he was sure they were going to be married in the next year or so. "Yeah! I can see it now 'Liam James Malik.' Sounds good doesn't it?" Niall smiled a bit and Zayn was kind of blushing.

"Yeah, it does sound good, really good. I just don't know his ring size because he doesn't wear rings and I'm a bit worried he might say no, but I have hope he'll say yes." He sighed out trying to ease his nerves. "Zayn I'll find it out for you mate, have you picked a ring out? so on prom night you’re going to ask him? At the actual dance or after?" He questioned, wondering when and where it was taking place. "Well, I already have a ring I want to get him and I was wanting to do it after the prom. I'm going to take him to the beach or something, not sure yet." He shrugged a bit.” I’ll help as much as I can, help you prepare for the special night." Niall was willing to help his boy out and Harry was also one of his best mates so of course he was willing. "Thanks mates, I knew I could get honest opinions out of you boy's." He smiled a little and pulled out a picture of the ring from his pocket. He must have had it in his pocket all day and he was pretty surprised Liam didn't see it to be honest. Liam has been always up close and personal in Zayn's business. "Wow! That looks expensive!" Niall looked a bit shocked and when he saw the price he was speechless.

"To think I was the mental one." Harry laughed a bit. "It's beautiful though, really. He will love it. Never will take that baby off, that's for sure." He smiled and Zayn was just shrugging. "My grandma is helping me pay for it, she said it’s my early graduation present, but it's well worth it. He's so worth it. I can't imagine doing this for anyone else, lads." Harry knew his words were true, the way he looks at Liam and talks about him was something different, a good different.  
"Well, I wish you the best mate, really I do." Niall smiled and Harry nodded in agreement. They spent the next hour just mainly talking about Liam and then their conversation turned to other unimportant things. It was getting pretty late and Zayn exited the room so he could talk to Liam. The sound of the bedroom door shutting and locking, that signaled a very intimate conversation. 

He was sure Louis was separating himself from that. 

"So, any plans for you and Louis after school?" The question kind of caught him off guard a bit. "I'm not sure, really. But I hope something good comes about." He shrugged, he no early didn't want to think about it, graduation was fast approaching and it was kind of scary to think about. They talked for an hour about school and then Zayn called them from his room saying he's out for the night and for the them to make themselves comfortable. He was sure Zayn was naked and still on the line with Liam, it was just too obvious.

Niall claimed the couch and was already out like a burst our light bulb. Harry laid their basically thinking of Louis as usual, he was trying to keep positive and think about them eventually living together, but his mind was playing tricks on him. Yeah, stupid Eleanor made her way into his thoughts. He wanted to cry, he wanted to vent to Louis, but it was nearly midnight and he was sure Louis was out because he had such a long day and he didn't want to start anything. He was worried and laying there thinking way too much.

Luckily, after an hour of trying to clear his head, he managed to finally get some sleep. Eleanor was seriously a problem that's for sure


	19. Nineteen.

With it being only two weeks till prom, Harry's mum was kind of going a bit insane, she was very excited for her last child's prom. Harry on the other hand, of course, was looking forward to it... just the cost for tickets was absolutely ridiculous. Maybe he and Louis could actually go together like usual as mates. They had nearly a month of school left and Harry had a feeling they weren't even going to be out until after graduation. That's all fine, but he hopes it rather be soon because he is so sick of Eleanor and everyone thinking Louis is on the market.

"Harold, are you paying attention to anything I'm saying, babe?" Louis crossed his arms a bit. They were at Zayn's place for the night since the lad was throwing an end of the year bash, well, a small get to together more like it. It was only going to be the four of them because Niall had to take Vanessa to her prom tonight and Axel had to baby-sit. So it was just the four of them and it wasn't a big deal to be honest. Zayn's grandma had already went to bed and it was usually left quiet downstairs in all respect for her.

"Yes, Loubear, You're thinking of doing parties and earning some spare cash. Brilliant idea, love." He was just busy reading a rather long message from Gemma on his phone. Apparently she was slightly freaking out over a messed up floral order and it wasn't good. "I just got to find willing candidates." He knitted his brows a bit as he was deep in thought. "I'm sure you'll find some, babe." He wrapped his arm around his petite waist, pulling him close, and kissed his soft cheek.

The door was busted open and in come Zayn with some drinks and Liam follows behind with a bowl of pretzels. "Hope you're ready to get your asses whooped in monopoly." Zayn smirked. Board games were a bit boring for a get together, but with the right people it could actually be entertaining. 

The two boys set the stuff on the desk beside Zayn's bed and Liam retrieved the game from underneath and set it up. "Instead of Zayn being the airhead banker, he usually is, I'm calling the shot." Liam said before he was playfully slugged in the arm by his boyfriend. "I can't count the top of my head worth shit, don't make fun, Li." Liam gives a little smirk before pressing a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. "I still love you and your mathematical skills, so don't whine. Anyways, instead of rolling to see who goes first, we're going to go by whose birthday is first of the year to the last… sorry Louis." Liam smiled mischievously. Louis just scoffed and crossed his arms as he took a seat on the floor next to Harry. The game lasted for nearly three hours and it was getting very serious and competitive. "You can't just take my last green spot! I laid claims, that's mine!" Louis whined and shot Liam a glare of death. "Louis, it was wide open and besides you have four other properties! I only have two." This was pure entertainment. Liam and Louis could get really competitive when it came to board games and it was always a show. Zayn just sat back along with Harry watching the two argue over some silly spot that meant nothing. 

"At least bloody trade me your green for my blue! It's worth so much more then that spot.". Louis says, "No, it's mine and I bought it fair and square, Louis. No trades." Louis just scoffed and his fists clenched, he was getting frustrated. "You're being difficult, just trade me. I'm willing to give up my most expensive property for that damn card." Liam was just shaking his head. That was when Louis threw his play money at Liam being a poor sport. "That was totally uncalled for!" Liam snapped and that's when Zayn reached over and pulled Liam close, putting an arm around his shoulders. But Liam wasn't having it and pushed away from him. "Well, maybe you should actually stop being so bloody greedy, oh wait, I forgot you’re just a banker." He spat. Oh god, this needed to stop. Board games always ended up with Louis and Liam fighting over something that didn't mean anything. "At least I actually play by the rules! I don't guilt trip anyone and nor do I borrow off my boyfriend!" Louis snapped.

"Would you two please stop it. The games is done and over, no more arguing." Zayn nearly shouted and flipped the game over making everything a mess and causing two harsh glares. "I knew we shouldn't have played monopoly, you two always get so damn competitive. " Zayn was just exhausted by now. "We haven't even found out who won, let alone finished." Liam wasn't happy, he wanted to finish. But he knew this game could have gone on all night. "I'm pretty sure I won, I have the most money." Louis was quick to answer and Liam shook his head "Oh, you wish, clearly I won, so hush it." Liam said. 

Zayn began to clean up the game and Harry had gotten up and came back with his Louis' bags and set them down beside his bed.

"Are you two done bickering? " he looked at the two an shook his head. "Harold, you don't understand. Liam surely doesn't understand what a winner is and who won." He crossed his arm and his face looked all contorted with anger. "Enough, I'm done hearing about it. Now we're going to watch a movie, Liam you're on my bed with me and Louis you're on my spare mattress with Harry." He knitted his brows as he left the room to go grab the twin sized mattress. "Louis, let's go clean up before the movie." He grabbed his hand and led him down the hall into the bathroom. Once he shut the door he kissed Louis sweetly. "I love how competitive you get, but seriously, chill out, love." Louis just sighed and ran his fingers down Harry's chest before they landed on his stomach. "I don't know why me and Liam get so worked up over that game, I hate that I get so competitive sometimes." He smiled a bit before kissing Harry again.

Once they stripped down and changed into their night clothes they headed back into Zayn's room watching the lad start up the movie. Liam was already in bed with the covers covering his waist. "What movie is in our favor tonight?" Louis asked as he plopped down onto the mattress and Harry took a seat down next to him, fixing their pillows a bit. The mattress was next to Zayn's bed and you could still kind of see Zayn and Liam if you wanted to, but it was probably best not to see them.

"The Notebook." Oh great, the hundredth time Harry has seen this movie, not that he minded of course. "Again?" Louis complained and crossed his arm. "Hey me and Liam drew it out of his hat, so stop whining it, was fate." He put his finger to his mouth and went to shut off his light as the movie began.

Zayn had retreated back onto his bed with Liam in his arms, snuggling against him. Harry laid down, cuddling with Louis, holding him close, and kissing him softly every now and again. As the movie went on Harry and Louis had turned so they were facing each other, Harry's head was on Louis' chest, and his back getting rubbed. He sighed contently, this was relaxing. Surprisingly Liam or Zayn haven't made a peep, maybe they were actually sleeping. He was dead wrong though when he heard sounds. The sound of lip smacking came from the bed above them and muffle sounds that sounded a bit like Liam, and ruffling noises. Oh god, what in heaven’s name were they doing? He was scared to look. He looked at Louis and nodded up to see what was going on and when Louis pulled away to move. When he sat up, his face kind of gave a grimace before he laid back down. 

"They're snogging, his hand up Liam's shirt, and Liam's neck is well...spotted." He whispered into Harry's ear and Harry just shook his head. Those two always pushed it far and honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if they shagged on the bed tonight. "Typical." Before he said another word he kissed Louis a few times before Louis had his head resting against his chest and falling asleep not too long after. He looked so cuddly with his cute small hands curled up against his chest, his hair a slight mess brushing against his skin, and his smaller body pressed into his. It was simply adorable.

Harry had a hard time falling asleep when the movie ended and Zayn had stopped mid-snogging to make the room completely dark. 

He just laid there and blinked a bit when overheard their intimate conversation between kisses.   
"Mm, you're so hot, Li, so fucking hot." Harry didn't want to hear this, oh god, he didn't want to hear this. "I’m nothing compared to you love, you're really, really hot.". Liam said.  
"Oh shush babe, you know I love everything about you, especially your little sexy bum." It was then he heard a slap noise that was a bit muffed... good god. Zayn just slapped Liam’s ass. The sounds of kissing resumed and Harry just laid there trying to tune it all out. Harry heard things, things that couldn't be unheard. Who knew Liam had such a dirty side to him, oh god, at least they didn't shag and he was happy about that. He was sure a blow job happened though... something happened that involved some moaning. He wasn't about to ask either, but he was going to tease them about it that’s for sure.

When morning had hit he had woken up feeling really hot and sweaty. Louis was pressed really close to him and Zayn's room was so warm, so with that he gently pushed Louis aside so he didn't wake him up. He sat up rubbing his eyes and eyes darted over to Zayn’s bed and just shook his head at the sight. Liam was sprawled out under the covers, his neck was covered in love bites that weren't there yesterday, and his shirt was obviously missing. He didn't want to know. He slowly got up noticing Zayn wasn't there and quietly left to not wake up the lads. He made his way down the hall and down the stairs where he heard someone downstairs pacing a bit. He made his way down and seen a rather stressed out shirtless in boxers Zayn that had a fresh love bite on his collar bone and chest. "Why do you look like you want to murder someone?" His voice a bit groggily from sleep, but he went and sat down on one of the stools at the island.

"It's getting so close Harry, prom night... you know what I'm planning on doing." He kept his voice low just in case. "Stop worrying so much, you're going to make yourself sick." He shook his head. "You have two weeks and besides… I recall Liam mentioning something about I'm Liam Malik, baby in a muffle moan last night.” he teased and Zayn's cheeks were a shade of red. "Y-you heard that? Harry I can explain." He bit his lip, and Harry just shook his head. "No need for apologies, I heard everything. Trust me, you guys aren't quiet. At least you didn't shag, I was glad to know that." He chuckled, but he got an eye roll in return. "Maybe you should keep the thing in your pants contained and you wouldn't always set yourself up for embarrassment. You both are risky people." He shook his head. "Liam is such a tease, you don't know my struggles. Hazz, he does it on purpose and he knows what drives me mad." He bit his lip and looked over at the clock. Zayn's grandma had left already to go to the senior center for her early morning book club and get together.

"Well, at least my grandma hasn't witnessed anything. That would be really embarrassing if she walked in on us, luckily only you and Louis had walked in on us snogging." He smirked before he left into the laundry room. He came back and slipped on a white oversized shirt to cover his naked torso. "Yeah, but you two do it all the time, and sometimes you two don't stop." He shot him a bit of a glare. "Hey, we're human. Plus Liam is very attractive, Hazz. How can I not touch him? You knew how crazy I was about him even before got together. Just like you and Louis." He grinned at that.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he watched his disappear again and returning with a pair of black sleep pants on and he shook his head. "Oh, by the way nice love bites, they weren't there before. Also Liam's neck looks like a train wreck." He teased and Zayn just rolled his eyes. "Like Louis's necks any better?" Okay, maybe there were times when Louis' neck was marked really good, but they had toned it down a bit. "Shut up. He hasn't had any in a while.". Harry said in defense. "Whatever you say, Harry. Anyways, you and Louis going to come with me and Liam tux shopping today?" It did sound like a good idea and besides they could match even if they weren't going together. "I could ask him about it, I do need to find something. Mum won't let me wear the one for the wedding so I'll tell her we're going today." Harry said.

"I just hope we aren't there all day. I know Liam can be a bit...finicky sometimes." He groaned a bit, he was sure the couple was surely matching, and Liam would have a say in the colors and hairstyles because Zayn has always let him. To avoid him being a crazy person. "Well. it's all in good times, imagine if he says yes that night. Then you definitely should worry then." He kept it quiet, but nodded, knowing this was just a another big thing... a wedding and house shopping was a two different ball parks.

"You two already up and being chatty? Why didn't you wake me up?" Louis' asked, his voice was a bit hoarse from lack of water. "I didn't want to wake you up, I know how you get if you don't have enough sleep." He nodded at him. "Also Louis, extra sleep doesn't hurt anything, you should thank us." Zayn added in.

"Shut it. Zayn." He snapped before getting something to drink from the fridge. Louis went around and took a seat next to Harry. He leaned his head against his shoulder and yawned tiredly, closing his eyes. "Liam still sleeping?" Louis nodded and with that Zayn headed upstairs to go wake him up. "I feel like groggy and, ugh, .that mattress was horrid to sleep on. How'd you sleep, Hazza?" Harry wrapped an around his waist "I hardly slept, Zayn and Liam kept me up. They wouldn't stop snogging and I'm sure a blow job went down." He shook his head and Louis tiredly laughed a bit. "I'm sorry you had to endure that, Hazzabear." He said.

Harry just rubbed Louis' sides until Liam and Zayn had come downstairs, Liam's neck looked bad from the bed, but when you saw it more up close it was really bad. "Nice neck, Liam. " Louis teased and the male shot him a glare as he sat down in one of the stools and Zayn was rubbing his hand against his back. Liam in the morning wasn't pleasant, it was best not to pester him since he wasn't the nicest person in the morning unless you're Zayn that is of course. 

"How about I cook up breakfast, Zayn you can have my spot." He got up, he decided to whip up some chocolate chip pancakes, Zayn of course didn't mind. Harry cooked here often, sometimes when he was over so it was like a second home to him. As he was cooking Louis was busy messing with his phone and Liam and Zayn were talking amongst themselves. "So what are you two doing for prom? Are you two finally going to go together or wear the same colors and go separate?" Liam asked wondering.

Harry looked at Louis as he served each boy their food and he just shrugged. "Harry, we are going to have to go separate as usual, I'm not ready. I haven't even told my mum yet." He was playing with his food and Harry just sighed a bit. Clearly he wanted to be out. but Louis was holding it back as usual. "We can still match, though." Like that made anything better. Sure, he had told himself he would be fine with it, but no it actually bothered him.

"It's fine." It was obvious that it wasn't and Zayn gave Louis a look to fix this knowing something was bothering Harry. "It's not fine, you're upset." He set his fork down and looked at the curly haired lad just eyeing his food. "I'm sorry babe, I am. I just don't want to spring this on my mum so soon, she's been working so much." He said before he began eating again. "I said it’s fine, just drop it Lou." He said and with that he was done talking about it. He finished up his plate and tossed it in the sink before cleaning up his mess. "You're lying.." Louis said once again. "Drop it, alright?" He snapped before walking off and going back upstairs. He was just totally done with that conversation, Louis obviously wasn't ready, and he obviously hasn't really considered it.

He got redressed and fixed his hair in the mirror, such a big ass mirror. Typical Zayn, vain as always, needing a huge mirror to fuel the fire. 

 

He turned when he heard the door open and in come Liam with his arms crossed. "Harry, you have to give Louis time, you can't just force him out. You should know better. Just give it time, you two are bound to be together for the long haul. I know you want people to know... especially a certain girl to know Louis is taken, but life isn't fair and it doesn't always go the way we want. Just be glad you have him. He loves you so much and he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you." Liam was pretty much giving a lecture and advice all mixed in one conversation.

"I know, I know. I sometimes forget what it was like and how scary it was to come out to anyone, I was laying bricks almost when I told Zayn way back when, it's scary and I try to remember it. I'm ready to be out at school and I've actually thought about telling people my sexuality now. I'm just so tired of hiding it." He wasn't sure how Louis would react to it, but it was his own personal choice.

"Also, yeah, I wish Eleanor would kindly fuck off, but apparently their best mates and talk all the time so that won't happen." He sighed in annoyance. "Harry stop. Just stop worrying about her, okay? Louis had made it clear so many times that he doesn't fancy her." He knitted his brows before going over to Zayn's closet and disappeared. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and watched as Liam had come back out in one of Zayn's tank tops and jumpers, they shared clothes quite often so this was normal. "Fine I'll stop. But I guess we're going to prom separate. He better not even think about dancing with her." He grimaced before he went over and slipped on his shoes. Not too long after in come Zayn and Louis, Zayn retreated back to his closet with Liam and Louis had come over and took Harry into an embrace. "I'm sorry babe, I know you want to be out, but I'm just not ready, love." He pulled away and looked up at him. "It's fine, I forget when I was in your shoes." He forced a smile and leaned down and kisses him gently on the lips.

"Oh yeah, Zayn informed me on the tux shopping, I want to match, I mean, if we can't be together on that night... we could at least match." He smiled happily and Harry just gave a nod with a half a grin. Honestly, he would rather skip prom and spend the night at Louis', but his mum was making him go since it was his last dance at school, so it was important. "Any ideas on the colors?" He had let Louis choose so he could get dressed. "Blue or maybe green, I'm not sure." Louis said before going off to change. 

He did not dare to sneak a peak into Zayn's closet because who knows what was happening. The boy had a walk in closet and apparently, according to Zayn it's a great sex spot if you’re trying to be discreet. There were just something's that should be kept to yourself.

Louis was quick to come back and Harry gave a small smile before he witnessed Louis looking into the closet and shaking his head before coming over to him. "Typical. snogging in the closet. Who does that? Zayn hasn't even changed yet." He scoffed and shook his head. Harry pulled Louis into another embrace and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "Lou, you should know by now how they are, they can't keep their hands off of each other, and if we end up leaving later the store will be closed when we get there. It would totally be all their fault." He chuckled a little before leaning down and kissing him. "True, but there has to be a cut off point. They seriously need to tone it down, you don't see us snogging right now, later of course we will though." He winked playfully. "I know, but it's whatever, they're just... different." Which was true, they were like sex crazed addicts, sure, Harry and Louis enjoyed a nice fuck, but it wasn't constantly on their minds.

Liam finally had come out and gave a warm smile, obliviously with a full stomach, and kisses from Zayn he was in a much better mood. Thank you whatever deity is in the sky. "Zayn's just getting dressed, anyways, what's your boys’ plans tonight?" Liam went back and fixed his hair, he was wearing most of Zayn's clothes, and of course he wasn't covering his love bites. Typical always wearing them as trophies.

"Harry's coming over, mum’s on a business trip, but tomorrow morning I have do family stuff." He sighed, Harry knew he had to leave early because Louis was requested to baby-sit for his aunt and some other things he wouldn't tell Harry about. Liam nodded "Sounds nice, anyways I wanted to ask you two something." He started as he walked over and stepped a little closer. "I want to get a kitten for when like me and Zayn when we live together, but I know he isn't keen on pets. Do you think it's an okay idea? He might say no, but I've always wanted my own cat." Liam said quietly.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea. But think about the expenses, Li. Any pet isn't free of charge and besides cats may be independent, but you still have to remember to feed and water them, changes their boxes, and sometimes interact with them. You can't ignore them when Zayn's home." Louis teased a bit and Liam just rolled his eyes. "I know how to take care of a cat Louis, my granddad has a one that is really old, I've been around it lot’s." He said in defense. 

Zayn had finally come out and the conversation dropped. "My quiff isn't doing what I want today." He gave a slight pout as he tousled the mane. "Oh, it looks fine, it's not like you're actually trying to impress anyone." Louis smirked and Zayn just gave him a glare. "First impression are everything, Louis.". Harry just rolled his eyes, typical Zayn. "Enough chit chat about your hair, when are we leaving?" Harry just wanted to go pick out his suit and get an idea of how much it was going to cost. He of course was looking forward to tonight, he really just wanted to be alone with Louis.

"My hair is important! We will leave once I get it the way I want." Both Harry and Louis groaned in annoyance as Zayn disappeared down the hall. "Liam, just tell him to wear it down with a hat." Harry just didn't have the patience for this right now. "You know I can't do that, he's always been fussy about his hair, you should both know this by now. His own barber knows." He was right though, that boy and his damn hair.

Fifteen minutes later and Zayn looked a little upset. "What now?" Harry was bound to grab the beanie and force it onto head. "It's still not doing what I want, ugh, I think I need a good trim." Harry shook his head. "You can do that after me and Louis leave, I don't want to be at the barber for two hours. Besides your hair looks amazing, stop being a perfectionist." Harry said.  
"You just don't understand what craft it takes to perfect it." Zayn shot back and knitted his brows. "You should have just kept it long, you spent much less time in the mirror." Louis teased a bit. "Shut it." He snapped out and went to slip on his jacket. Liam just shook his head at Louis knowing Zayn took his appearance very seriously. 

They were soon out the door and Zayn was driving them to he mall. They weren't going to get their tuxes custom made, they were just going to go to a nice discount store that had a wide selection where they could mix and match. 

Harry had his hand on Louis' thigh on the way there and was just enjoying this. Even though there was Zayn and Liam bickering up front about which way to take to the mall, but other than that it was relaxing. Sure he would love to have Niall here and even Axel, but this felt right. He could see ten years from now, them all at a bar, still getting on well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Louis' phone had rung and he was quick to answer. He was only catching bits of his conversation though. 'Oh yeah? I could maybe work that in." He was smiling and Harry was a bit suspicious. He had hoped maybe it was his mum or someone within his family. “I will have to see if I have time, love. I'll message you tomorrow about it, ok?' Okay, now he was really curious. When Louis hung up Harry has given him a look, "Who was that?" He didn't mean to be snoopy though, but he wascurious.

"Oh, it was my.... cousin. Yeah, my cousin, he was wanting to know when I had some free time since he will be in town next week." Harry thought he was acting a little odd, his answer seemed a bit off, but he trusted him and nodded. "Oh, alright, well if you need time to spend with him I guess I can give up some of my time." He smiled a little and Louis just reached over and squeezed his hand. 

They soon were at the busy car park and Zayn found a decent spot and once parked they all had gotten out. They headed in and of course Liam was hand in hand with Zayn and Louis was right beside him. Once inside the busy building they made the way to their main destination without getting sidetracked, which was rare but he was thankful. They could actually look around afterwards knowing Liam was wound to end up at the soft pretzel stabs and Louis would want to hit up the gelato bar. They made their way over to the men's section for business attire at the discounted rate. They split up into two’s and looked through the suits. Zayn and Liam were bickering about the colors, but eventually picked out a deep violet button up and black suit. Liam's favorite color was purple anyways and Zayn tended to like the shade of a dark red, but those two did go well together so they chose black and so it went together with the deep violet.

Harry and Louis on the other hand were having a tough decision. "Blue or green? Black or Gray?" Those were the questions he was asked three times already. "Louis how about black with a white button up. You with a blue tie and myself witha green tie, at least we will be somewhat matching." He suggested. "I like your thinking, babe." Louis nodded as he put the stuff back, they weren't buying anything from this place. They were just simply looking, it was Liam and Zayn that were buying their suits. They looked around until they met up with Liam at the dressing rooms. "Zayn trying on his suit?" He was sure he was, he knew Liam tended to like Zayn model anything he tries on. 

"Yeah, he just wanted to make sure it fits since he has had lost a bit of weight, and I wouldn't mind seeing him all dressed up." He smiled as they took a seat on the bench. Not too long after out come Zayn in a nice fitted suit. Liam was in awe and just speechless. "Well, how does it look?" He did a bit of a twirl and Liam was a grinning idiot. "You look so handsome! I think that's the one!"."You think so? You sure it's not too tight?" Zaynquestioned as he looked in the triple view mirror. "Babe, you look so good, so sexy." Liam was nearly drooling and Louis just groaned in annoyance. 

Zayn winked at Liam before disappearing into the dressing room. It wasn't long before they were in the checkout line and out the door into the busy halls. "Me and Li will catch up in an hour or two, I’ll message you both later." He waved them off and like that Harry and Louis were left alone. "So what do you want to do, Lou?" He nudged his shoulder as he witnessed him being sucked into his phone. "Huh? " Louis said, he seemed a bit out of it. "Oh ,um, want to go get some gelato, then do some window shopping?" Louis nodded with a grin as they made their was down. He had noticed Louis was constantly on his phone now and it was kind of annoying, Louis usually never did this around him. 

He was smiling every time he read something and he was wondering what in heaven’s name he was doing, but he didn't want to pry at all. Once they were at the counter and got their gelato they sat down and Louis was quiet. He's been acting a bit weird since he had gotten off the phone. 

"Is everything ok? You're usually not this quiet." He slowly took another bite as he looked at him carefully. "Yeah, I'm fine. Still a bit tired." Odd, Louis was usually loud... really loud even when tired. Something was just off right now and he hopes he’s just over thinking it. 

"Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?" He just needed to make sure. "Yes, Hazzabear I'm fine, just tired." He has given a small smile in return to reassure him. 

When they had finished up they went shop to shop just looking around and not really buying anything. Harry was still paying off that huge debt so he was really stretched thin when it comes to money. "Not going to buy anything, Lou?". "No, I don't have much money on me, I don't want to spend too much anyways. Beside you can't spend much either because you’re still paying off this gem." He smiled happily as he pulled out his pendant from beneath his shirt. Not once had Louis taken off that necklace, same with the bracelet Louis had given him. 

"Well, it was worth it, you're very special to me." Louis blushed at that and nodded. They made their way through the mall and ended up seeing Zayn and Liam inside a home good store and witnessed them looking at dishes and cups, good lord they're going to be in there for hours. They made their way in and when they reached the couple they were bickering over what plates they liked and what set of drink ware they wanted.

"I want the black ceramic dish set, they look so cool, and unique." Liam was shaking his head at that. "Come on Li... I don't want the plain old boring white ceramic ones." Liam scoffed and crossed his arms. "Those ones are far too expensive and besides, I don't know anyone who has those kinds." This was so stupid, they didn't even have their own flat, yet so this was just pointless. "Would you two shut up, you aren't even out of school yet. Christ. You’re not even living together yet." Harry stressed a bit and both of them glared a bit. "I mean, come on, you both know you will have a house warming party and you'll receive some things. There is no need to start worrying about this, you guys haven't even gotten a flat nor graduated, and for the love of god you both don't even have jobs." He didn't mean to crush their dreams, but damn, they were a bit over their heads.

Zayn sighed a bit "We just want to get prepared Harry, jeez. No need to police us." He rolled his eyes and grabbed Liam's hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you two bickering over stuff that isn't important yet." Louis nodded in agreement and both the boys looked a bit upset.  
"Harry you just don't understand. We're just excited is all, calm down." Liam defended and Harry just waved it off as they walked out and went back to the car park. Liam and Zayn were the only ones with bags of things, but that was fine. When they reached the car they all got in and we're back off again. Louis was back into his phone and to be honest is was really annoying. He was wanting some attention, but no that damn phone was more important.  
Louis had eventually looked up and he had a bit of a guilty look on his face. "Hazza... " Oh no, this couldn't be good. "Mhm?" he asked, he had hoped for the best. 

"I think we have to reschedule a night together next week, my mum is home tonight instead of tomorrow, and wants me home with my siblings.“ This was totally off guard and to be honest it was upsetting, but if it was for family then it was ok. He wouldn't come between time with his mum, especially when he barely see‘s her. "It's fine Lou, can you call me tonight?" He gave a bit of a small smile and Louis nodded. "I'm pretty sure I will be able to, love." He leaned over and kissed him on the lips sweetly. "Zayn! Just drop me off at mums, Harry's not coming over." Louis announced and Harry just gnaws on his lip as Zayn looked in the rearview mirror. "Okay, Harry you staying with me and Liam again? We're going to have another movie night." Oh god, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Last night he barely got any sleep thanks to the sex crazed lads, but he didn't want to mope around and be all lonely.

"Yeah, I'll stay another night, but please for my sanity, don't fuck on the bed with me in the room." He groaned and Liam held back a chuckle. "Can't promise that, mate." Zayn gave a cheeky grin before he pulled up to Louis's curb. Harry leaned over and have Louis a loving kiss "I love you, call me tonight, okay." He moved away and watched as his boyfriend got out.

"I love you too, Hazz. So much, I will try my best, babe. Bye you rabbits up front." He teased and left after the shutting the door. He would be lying if h said he wasn't disappointed and not upset, because he originally was looking forward to spending the night with Louis. Zayn and Liam were going to question him because they knew this was odd for him to not be with Louis on a Saturday night. He was always, always with Louis every weekend for as long as they had been friends. They soon pulled in front of a barber and oh god, he totally forgot Zayn was in need of a trim. Well, they were going to be here for a couple hours. "Please tell me you're getting a beard trim and not a bloody haircut because it’s time to chop of the facial hair it makes you both look old." Harry complained as they got out. "I like his facial hair, it's sexy on him." Of course Liam would say that. "I just miss your ponytail at times, but I do love this cut on you, babe." He smiled and Zayn made a disgusted face at the mention of the pony tail. “Me and Li are getting cuts, maybe you should get a trim before prom and don’t even remind me of the ponytail, I'm going to keep it short.".

Well, Harry thought it was a good idea, but he wants to grow it out so he would just wait in the waiting area. Once they were inside Liam and Zayn were instantly taken back, thankfully Zayn's Baber was there, Liam wasn't too picky on who did his hair as long as it looked nice. He was sitting by himself and going through his phone, secretly hoping for Louis to message him soon. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to know what he was doing, he wanted to know everything.

Thirty minutes passed and Liam was beside him. He was looking more cleaned up and of course more pep in his step "Feel better?" He pocketed his phone for now. "Yes, much better. I feel like a new man. Zayn's still back there though, so we might have a bit of a wait."'Typical though, even when he had his long hair it had taken forever back there. Zayn was picky, very picky. "I know the drill, I've made the mistake of coming with him to get the short cut, we were here for a long time. I mean a really long time, Liam." He groaned at that memory. That was the night he was trying to win Liam back and he was thankful it all worked out in the end. "Well, at least she always does a great job. He always looks so gorgeous." Liam was right about that, Zayn was naturally very handsome, so any hairstyle looked good on him.

"So what's up with Louis? He was acting a bit weird today." He knitted his brows and he looked over to Zayn fussing with his hair. "I don't even know, apparently his cousin wants to hang out and his mum came back home early. He hadn't said much, but I won't hold him back." Liam nodded to that. Well, at least he gets to see his mum, I know she's always away on business, so I hope tonight goes well for him. Harry had hoped so as well, he knew Louis doesn't voice it, but he knows he misses his mum’s presence at home.

It wasn't for another thirty minutes before Zayn came over looking all fresh. His hair was styled into a quiff and he had light stubble across his chin and side burns. "You look so handsome, Zaynie. So bloody handsome." Liam and his silly nickname for Zayn, it was childish, but cute at the same time. If he dare try that name, Zayn would murder him until his body was completely dismembered.

"You're too sweet, Li." He went over to the lad and gave him a quick peck before paying for both haircuts as usual. They were soon out the door and into Zayn's car yet again. It was a quiet ride; he felt like a true third wheel to be honest. He had hoped Zayn and Liam won't be all up in their own little world tonight, he needs to be included.

When they arrived to Zayn's they played a bit of card games and even played some game on the Xbox for a while. It was getting a bit late, so Zayn popped in a movie after he order some pizza. Louis was constantly on Harry's mind, he was anxiously awaiting for his call, and it was getting fairly late.

When the pizza arrived, he was about to get up and go get some when he got a text from Louis.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Can't call tonight babe :( mum is keeping me busy! Sorry baby. I love you <3 

With that he was upset and was just downright annoyed. Liam had even picked up on it and knew what it had to do with. Zayn was oblivious because pizza was blinding him, but when Harry decided not to eat it was clear as day. Harry was a bit anti-social for the rest of the night, he didn't bother responding to anything they said, he was upset.

He did send Louis a quick “I love you too, it's fine.“ message and all he got back was a smiley face. Yeah, he wasn't happy. His night just wasn't great at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know their was a bit of Ziam in here but this chapter is important since the upcoming ones are gonna be drama filled. Just a warning :)


	20. Twenty.

Harry was literally going mad right now, prom will be tomorrow night and apparently Louis had been feeling under the weather. He had been absent the past week and a half and Harry wondered if he as alright. He had asked to come over and see him, but Louis refused and told him it's really contagious and stay away until it gets better. Apparently he has the flu and he's been so drained, Harry wants to nurse him to health but Louis won't let him.

No, Louis not only has the flu, but before he had apparently had to take two days off because his mum had two days off thanks to her boss. Oddly enough they lined up, but he didn't think anything of it to be honest. Louis has been acting really weird lately, maybe the flu has been messing with his brain. He wasn't sure to be honest.

Also, apparently Eleanor was out sick for the same amount of time, but he was sure it was a coincidence. There had been a bit of a bug going around the school anyways. 

He tapped his pencil against his notebook as he was in thought. Axel and Zayn were both over, working on their end of the year group project. They were just doing a power point on WWII and they have been at it for the past week now, it was due in a couple weeks before they have to present it. "Would you stop tapping? It's driving me mad." Zayn growled a little at that.  
"Fine, but you try working in pure silence and your head is all sorts of messed up." Zayn knew what Harry meant though, he knew what was bothering him. Louis hasn't really been in contact with the lads, mainly Harry. It was really strange and was out of character, but then again he is ill. “Put in some ear buds or something, I just can't take the tapping noise any longer!" He was fussing and Axel was just shaking his head.

Harry had rolled his eyes and continued to do his work. After an hour he pushed his things aside and watched as Zayn was on his phone, more likely talking to Liam or possibly Niall. Then their was Axel still working hard and not getting distracted.

"Boys! Come get dinner, I'm leaving to go get Gemma, so I got pizza and I'll see you when I get back." Harry's mum called from the hall before she had left. "Reasons why she's my second mum, she knows I can't pass up pizza." Zayn smirked before getting up to his feet in quick. Axel and Harry soon got up and all three boys headed into the kitchen and devoured two boxes of pizza, leaving one for his mum and Gemma.

They were sitting at the table talking about he prom and Harry was wondering if he was even going to go. Louis is really sick and he doesn't want to go without him, but the ticket was so much money. 

He was torn, he really was.

"Axman, are you going to the prom tomorrow night?" Harry gave a bit of a look to Zayn, he wondered why he had asked that. Maybe it had to do with what he was planning on doing.  
"No, me and dancing don't go well together, besides its too expensive for my tastes." Zayn nodded and Harry could tell by the look in his eyes that he was wanting a favor.

"Well, would you mind helping me with something? It won't be until after prom when it happens, but before I do need help." He cocked a brow a bit. "Something as in?". "I'm going to propose to Li, tomorrow night after prom. I want to do it at one of the beaches and I was hoping you would help a lad out and get it all set up while we are at prom." He scratched the back of his head as he explained himself.

Axel was just quiet and nodding along. "Of course! I will help as much as I can. Wow I didn't expect it so soon, but I will help you. I can make sure it goes smoothly." Harry was glad that Axel could help Zayn, he wishes he could, but he didn't even know his own status right now.  
He was busy messing with his phone, hoping for a message back. Louis hasn't messaged him since this morning and all he read was 'morning babe <3' yeah, he hasn't responded back. 

Maybe he was sleeping or too sick to respond, but he was dying to talk to him.

As if his prayers were answer he had gotten a message from Louis.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I just feel so sick, I just woke up Hazza. I miss you : (

Well, it was better than nothing, he really does miss Louis so much. He was wanting to drive over and see him even though Louis told him not to, of course he would respect that.

He typed a quick response while Axel and Zayn were talking about tomorrow night. 

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
I miss you so much, Lou. Do you think you'll be able to go to prom tomorrow? Feel better babe xx

He shut his phone and hoped for the best, he so badly just wanted Louis to feel better.  
The reply wasn't quick, it took fifteen minutes before he had gotten anything and he let the two boys talk amongst themselves as he was zoned out a bit.

He opened the message and yeah, needless to say he wasn't very happy with what he had read across the screen.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I can't baby, mum wants me home. I'm too sick to get out of bed, are you still going, though? I'm so sorry :(

He was disappointed and thought about it, he was contemplating on what was the right answer. What was he going to actually do. What would make Louis happy. He wasn't sure what to do about tomorrow night.

Harry looked up at Zayn and but his lip. "So I guess I'm free tomorrow to help you out, Louis still isn't well." Zayn knitted his brows a bit, Harry knew what he was going to say.  
"Hazz you still have to come, Louis may be sick, but that doesn't mean you can't come. You can have fun with me and Li, Niall, and Vanessa." Harry shook his head. "And be a fifth wheel? I don't think so. I would rather help Axel with setting up, you guys can just send me pictures." He was upset, yes, but he can't force his sick boyfriend to a dance, his health comes first. "Harry... are you sure?" Axel had chimed in and Harry nodded. So it was decided prom was off his agenda. Officially.

Right on time; a text from Louis. 

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
I can't go to prom without you babe <3  
So in just going to help, Axel with Zayn's proposal. Get better love <3

With that, he pocketed his phone before getting up and taking care of the mess they had made. When Harry went back into his room Zayn and Axel followed behind and they ended up playing a bit of games on his system before Axel announced he had to get going and told Zayn he would message him later.

So then it was Zayn and Harry, not that he minded. Zayn was staying over tonight so he could prepare his nerves about tomorrow, and he also wanted some advice from Gemma. "When's your mum suppose to be back?" Zayn asked. "Mm, not sure, soon though. Going to ask Gemma for some tips?" With that Zayn nodded a bit, sitting on the curly lads bed. "I'm nervous about it though, what if he says no. What if he's the one who leaves me? Harry, I can't handle being apart from him, I only want to spend the rest of my life with him." Oh dear lord, he was worrying again and he knew what he had to do to calm his nerves.

"Zayn you’re really handsome and according to Liam you‘re the most stunning guy. He loves your personality as much as the next person, he loves you to bits. Do you really think he will say no? Especially to someone like you? You're like a supermodel compared to all the guys he used to crush on. Come on now, stop worrying." He went and ruffle the mans disheveled quiff, but his hand got a sharp slap in return. "Don't touch my hair." He furrowed his brows and scooted a bit away. "I don't know, I guess it's just the thought of asking him, I already got his ring paid for, I'm going to pick it up tomorrow, but I sure hope he says yes. I mean it's the only logical next step." Zayn is literally freaking out for no reason because Harry knows he will obviously say yes.

"He will say yes, if not pawn off the ring." He got a bit of an evil eye and he just rolled his eyes. "I'm only kidding, Zayn." He sighed out as he sat back in his spot. "I just want to make tomorrow night perfect, I have hotel reservations near the beach I picked, and it wasn't cheap either. So I hope it goes well, I just don't ever want to lose him like that again." He looked down, fiddling with his phone.

"Tomorrow will be perfect, me and Axel will make sure everything is up to your standards. I know Liam's favorite flowers and colors so no worries there, you can trust me. I'll make sure everything is set up before you get there." He smiled and Zayn nodded nervously. Zayn was usually very confident and thought he was hot shit, but when it came to Liam and proposing a life long commitment he was feeling so small and afraid. Harry decided to ease Zayn's nervousness by baking up some sweet blueberry muffins, popping in some tunes into the radio in the kitchen as they awaited for the treat.

They just bobbed their heads along to the music, tapping the counter as if it was a drum, and even singing along at their favorite parts of any song that came on.

When the timer had gone off, he turned down the music a bit and made sure to let them cool down before devouring them completely.

"They smell really good, Hazz. Really good. I think the bakery has done you some good." Zayn said,, teasingly and Harry just rolled his eyes at that.

After they cooled and Zayn was on his third, the front door opened and that meant only one thing. Gem’s was home. "Harry? I'm back!" she called out as she made her way to her room and dropped off her bag. She had come into the kitchen as the smell gave it away where they were at.

"Oh hey Zayn, how've you been?" She went over and stole one of those bad boys. "I've been alright, me and Li are going to get a place together this summer." Gemma knew all about Zayn and Liam. She knows what they have been through, all up and downs thanks to Harry’s mouth.

Harry just let them talk a bit, he was in his own thoughts really.

"Harry told me about that, glad to hear. But be careful, living together opens up a new door. You don't really know someone until you live with them, but you and Liam are always together so it shouldn't be to much to change.". Zayn nodded in agreement to that, ever since they had gotten back together they were always together well, except for tonight that is, Liam had to do family stuff tonight. "I'm sure you won't have that problem, you guys are like glue. Always together. Always about to fuck." Harry teased and Zayn had narrowed his eyes at the lad. "Whereas mum?" He questioned a bit. "She had to go see Robin about something, she'll be back later." His mum has been swing that guy more often, but Harry was glad though because she's been so much happier lately. He had hoped he could stick around for a long time, his mum needed this, and he could tell it has changed her all together. He nodded and with that they talked about Gemma wedding, of course Zayn got invited along with Liam, Gemma was inviting all the lads, and of course their dates. 

When the conversation of prom had came up he was felt a bit left out.   
"Excited for the prom tomorrow? Just think after tomorrow night just a month away and you’re officially done." She smiled at that.

Zayn chimed in and was talking about how he and Liam are going to match and what not, not bring up the proposal just yet. Harry could tell he was nervous about it, he shouldn't be so nervous though. Liam was bound to say yes.

"I'm not going." He bluntly out it out there and Gemma just blinked. "Louis isn't taking you?" Her eyebrows knitted a bit. "He's sick with the flu Gem, and I don't want to go if it's going to make him feel left out." He sighed a bit. "Harry mum is going to make you go, she's excited. So what if Louis can't go, go have fun and make the best of it. What else are you going to do if you don't? Sit around?"."No, I'll tell mum what I told you. Besides, I'm helping Zayn out tomorrow night." He crossed his arms and leaned into the counter a bit.

"Help with what?" She looked between both boys; curiously.

"I'm proposing to Liam tomorrow night, and I needed help. I wasn't going to have him help but he insisted." Gemma's eyes were wide in shock, she didn't see that coming.

It was silent for a minute before she let out a squeal of happiness. "He better say yes! You guys are a cute couple! I can just hear it now 'Malik residence.'" He Gemma had always adored their relationship, she even knew Zayn had a thing for Liam way back in the day. "Okay, that's if he says yes." Harry shook his head and placed a hand on the bloke’s shoulder. "He will say yes, stop doubting yourself." He patted his shoulder a bit.

"Zayn, have you seen the way he looks at you? I have when I'm around and he loves you, he looks at you like Jonathan looks at me." Her fiancé of course.

"It's just a scary question! It’s a 50/50 chance and me and Liam had already broken up once thanks to me being stupid. I just don't want to make him feel rushed." He was feeling a little insecure. "I know it's scary, but trust me when the question pops and catches him off guard, his reaction will be the best. He loves you, trust me all I've seen on his profile lately is love poems and love songs posted to his profile wall." She chimed in a bit.

"See Zayn, Gemma has been through it, it's normal freak out. Just you're way over thinking everything." He chuckled a little. He conversation led into Zayn and Liam finding a place which was rather boring to be honest. Harry was happy for them, but Zayn and Liam had been looking around, going through it with a fine tooth comb, and being picky bastards. 

A sound boomed through the room and Harry looked over at Zayn, obvious it was for him. When Zayn picked it up and he had that certain look and smile he knew who it was, especially when he exited the room, Liam of course.

"So anyways, why aren't you with Louis right now? I would be at his side nursing him to feel better if I was you." Oh great, she was about to voice her own thoughts once he tells her about it. "He has the flu, Gem. He doesn't want me to catch it and besides, he's been out of school for the past week a half. His mum has gotten more time at home so I don't mind, but I do really miss him." He sighed a little to himself.

"Odd. You two are always together on weekends. Even when you both get sick you're around each other, way before you guys ended up dating." She crossed her arms.  
"He's been in bed, throwing up. I don't want to be there and witness that." He didn't have the strongest stomach in the world, let alone stand the sound of someone gagging.  
"We'll have you even talked to him at all?" She was prying into his business at usual, good sister, but sometimes she was to nosey for her own good. “Yeah we've been messaging back and forth, please stop asking questions." He sighed in annoyance. Yeah their messages lately have been a bit sparse because Louis is sick, he wasn't about to tell his sister that though, she always came up with way out there conclusions.

She shook her head as she left room, leaving Harry all by himself.

When the night went on Zayn was pretty much in the guest room for two hours talking to Liam and Harry was in his own room lying in bed and thinking about Louis. He missed him so much and really wanted to hold him and kiss him, all he wanted to do was hear his voice. He missed his soft hair to his soft skin, Louis' smell, and his tiny for body he missed as well. He closed his eyes at the daydream of him and Louis living together, hopefully in the near future and he didn't realize he had actually fallen asleep.

He woke up in a frantic thinking he was going to be late to school, only had he forgot it was actually Saturday morning. 

"Oh my god! I'm already late!" He jumped out of bed and frantically moved around his room and tipping through his clothes. He heard a tired groaning voice "Hazz, it's four in the morning. It's Saturday for the love of god. Please shut up and go back to bed." Zayn threw his spare pillow at Harry from the bed. Zayn had claimed a spy on Harry's bed while he was sleeping, of course, Harry's bed was big enough so there was enough room for the lad.

Harry shook his head a bit and now he felt really dumb. He huffed and shut off his closet light and climbed back in bed. "This is why I shouldn't go to bed early." He complained as he then his covers over him and Zayn glared at him with tired eyes. When Zayn went back to sleep, Harry just a dug his face into the pillow. 

(CHECK GRAMMAR AND SPELLIGN!!)

Harry had laid there in thought again, he was thinking about Louis yet again. He was wondering if maybe he should visit him tonight during prom after he helps Zayn, he is sure Louis would love to see him even though he protests. Honestly he doesn't really care if he gets sick, he kind of wants to see his boyfriend.

That was the last minute plan. 

He was going to cut it short with Axel and go visit his boyfriend, he knew he was probably feeling down about not going and maybe him visiting will perk up his mood. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep until the sunshine from his window had woken him up. He had noticed Zayn was still sleeping and he shook his head and got to his feet and went to take a warm shower and getting dressed. He slipped on tight black jeans, a loose white V-neck, and a black beanie to cover his wet hair, leaving just a few strands straying.

When he came back and Zayn was still sleeping, typical. The lad seriously sleeps more than a normal person. He figured he had a late night, but if Liam called or if they fought he hardly slept or wakes up in a quick, Liam was everything in Zayn's eyes.

He left his room and was nose led him to the kitchen at the sweet smell breakfast being cooked. "Smells good mum, morning." He went and took a seat at the table. "Morning Harry, Zayn still sleeping?" She was in the middle of whipping up eggs, sausage, and bacon. Yeah, of course he is." He rolled his eyes as he took out his phone and checked it and yup still nothing.

"Gemma told me you decided you're not going to prom." Harry's blinked a little.  
"Mum, I can explain." She turned around and waved her spatula in the air, "It's fine, I'm upset, but I don't want you to be miserable. Gemma told me your going to help Zayn propose." Harry just nodded to that. Gemma had a big mouth, she wasn't suppose to tell anyone else. "She told you that? Ugh, he didn't want anyone else to know yet. He’s been freaking out about it." He sighed out in annoyance. "Well, I hope it goes well for him, best of luck to him. Just hope Louis feels better." She went back to cooking.

Not too long after in come Gemma looking like she just rolled out of bed. "Morning mum... Harry." She smiled and took a seat next to him and gave him a bit of a upset look. "What?" He yawned a bit. "I spent my whole night with Zayn, you fell asleep really early. Do you know how much he talks about his boyfriend? I was literally getting a headache. I like the lad and all, but he needs to expand his horizons on conversation topics." She shook her head, and Harry just snickered a bit. "I’m sorry, actually no I'm not sorry. Now you realize what it's like." He smirked and soon enough in come Zayn looking like he still hadn't enough sleep. but he of course still looked damn gorgeous, curse him.

"Morning Zayn, sleep well?" Harry's mum asked as she was whipping up plates. "Eh, I've slept better." He yawned and sat down with the three of them. "Morning supermodel, how was your beauty rest?" Gemma teased and he just glared at her. "Lighten up the Zayn, you should be excited about tonight. This is the night of all nights." Harry knew Zayn was probably nervous and freaking out in his mind, so Harry is willing to calm him down as much as he can. Zayn sighed a bit at that and just ran his fingers through his disheveled quiff nervously.

Soon enough food was placed in front of them and they had dug in. Harry's mum had left to leave because she had to do a shift at the bakery for a couple hours so it was just the three of them.

"So I might go see Louis tonight. I know he doesn't want me over so he doesn't get me sick, but I really want to see him, and besides it would be a nice surprise for him.". Zayn nodded to that, "After you help Axel set up, and also please tell Louis to get well, I miss the bubbly lad." He huffed out as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Hopefully he isn't too pissed when I come see him." He bit his lip, sure Louis could have a mean streak sometimes depending on the situation or how he‘s feeling. Harry knew this could potentially piss him off. "He should be glad he's going to get a surprise visitor." Gemma chimed in of course. "Maybe I could tag along?" That's right Gemma was in town for a couple days so she was bound to bored since her fiancé was back at home working as usual. "If you want to, Zayn she can help too." He pointed out and he nodded. More help, the better. 

"So when are we helping you?" She questioned a bit. "Well, I'll message Zayn at three and I will have us all meet at my place and tell you the plan." Zayn was probably going to be flipping out by that time and maybe even at his breaking point so a break would be needed to coddle the lad. Harry knew Zayn has been stressing out over this for the past week and it's almost all he bloody talks about twenty four seven.

When breakfast was done and over with Gemma had left to go do some research on venues for the hundredth time. Harry went back to his room as Zayn decided to use the shower to get cleaned up a bit, even though Harry knew he would just shower again tonight. Typical.

He laid back on his bed in thought, he was pretty excited to see Louis tonight, it has been too long. He doesn't care if Louis gets upset, and he certainly doesn't care if he gets sick. It's been way too long since he has seen his boyfriend anyways. He was lost in thought and didn't keep track of time until Zayn walked in wearing a white tank that hugged his slender torso, beanie over his wet hair, and skintight ripped jeans. All that was missing was his signature leather jacket.

"Feel better? Even though you’re probably going to shower again tonight with him." Harry said with a smirk and Zayn just rolled his eyes at that. "Shush it. I have to smell good and look like a million bucks. I can't just propose to him looking like a bum and smell like my old gym clothes. I have to impress him, Hazz." He took a seat next to Harry, slumping his shoulders a bit. "Impress him? I think you've already impressed him millions of times." He says as he patted him on the back a bit.

"I meant to impress him with the proposal. It has to be perfect and done correctly. I swear if you guys mess this up," He glared a bit and Harry just rolled his eyes, “I won‘t hesitate to slap you all upside the head.” he finally says after that warning look he sent off. "Zayn, you're my best mate. Do you really think I'd mess this up for you?" He knitted his brows and the male sighed a bit. “Sorry I just want this to go so well, I'm really stressing out over this." He groaned and ran his hands over his face.

As the day had progressed Harry noticed Louis hadn't not once contacted him whatsoever and honestly it was rather strange. He even shot Louis a few messages asking him how he was feeling, but he didn't get back anything at all.

What was happening? 

He had hoped everything was okay.

It had eventually reached the time where they had met at Zayn's, Gemma was tagging along to help and visit Louis as well, she had bought him a get well card. 

"I have ten minutes to explain before I have to leave and get Liam, then head to prom which is two hours away. So Axel and Harry you two will make sure the beach has two lawn chairs, a fire pit that has a fire going, and Axel you are playing guitar when it hits eleven because prom ends at ten and I need an hour." Zay says. “Gemma you can help them, but please also make sure that there isn't any garbage or anything because I need this to be perfect." He stressed using hand gesture out of nervousness. All three of them nodded to Zayn's requests, poor Axel would have to set up and be there the whole time. At least Harry and Gemma gets to leave half way through setting up.

The three of them had left not too long after, Axel had taken a separate car of course. They arrived to the empty beach that was an hour drive out of town. They began to set up and clean that baby up because if they didn‘t, well, then Zayn would have their heads. It wasn't too bad, there were a few things on the ground. The bad thing was hauling the two chairs through the sand and clearing out the fire pit and gathering logs and kindling.

By the time they had finished half way it was already dark out and Harry and Gemma waved at Axel and found themselves stuck in traffic heading back home. Gemma turned to Harry and sighed a bit, "Liam better say yes, so all this bloody labor Zayn had us do was for nothing. Such a tedious bastard, I swear.." She complained and shook her head.

"I'm positive he will say yes, Gems." He was really sure of himself, but after what happened last time kind of made him a little skeptical. He did feel it was going to go well tonight for though, since they’ve been inseparable ever since. Liam has been wanting this though for a long time now, Zayn has been wanting this too.

When traffic was finally moving Gemma had turned up the radio and they both were singing and having a good time of course. 

Harry was getting a bit anxious, they were getting closer into to town and he couldn't wait to see Louis. It's like Christmas come early in May.

When they had finally gotten into town and were on Louis' street, he knitted his brows a bit. No cars were in the driveway. Very odd. Gemma gave Harry a bit of a look and he pulled into Louis' driveway. "Is he even home?" She looked a bit confused and Harry just shrugged as he got out and knocked on the door.

When he had knocked on the door a few with Gemma behind him someone opened the door. It was Louis' aunt. "Harry. Gemma. What are you both doing here?" She questioned in surprise. 

"We came to see Louis since he's been sick." She looked really confused and kind of shocked. "Louis isn't here... he hasn't been here for a week and half. He’s not ill, I don't know why he told you that." He couldn't understand what she had meant, he felt completely frozen in place. Louis had been lying to him this whole time? What in the hell was going on?

He was really confused.

"Where is he, where has he been? he hasn't been sick ? He told Harry he had the flu." Gemma moved Harry aside and decided right now was the time to be the protective older sister.

The aunt looked confused still and shook her head. "He's been out of the country, he actually should be back on Friday." Harry was still and now he was really confused since Louis lied to him. He wanted to cry and punch something to make himself feel better or maybe even curl up in bed and just forget everything. 

"Why the hell is he out of the country?" Gemma rather snapped a bit in response. "I’m afraid I can't tell you that, Louis told me not to tell anyone in case anyone wondered. He will be the one to tell you though. If you want to see him, he will be back here on Friday morning, probably around at ten." She offered, she must have been house sitting this whole time.

This was only Saturday and that's six days away, what in the hell was happening.

"We will be back." Gemma mentioned and grabbed Harry's arm. She dragged him over to the car and needless to say she was absolutely livid. Harry was quiet and keeping to himself. He didn't get why Louis had lied to him about being sick, let alone actually not being home. This was messed up. You're supposed to tell each other things, important things. Is he a bad boyfriend or something?

Harry had got in the car and buckled up, he didn't know what to feel or think. Why in gods name would Louis lie to him like this? What did he do wrong? What changed things between them? 

He was so utterly confused.

"I'm going to make him wish he never lied to you. Oh boy, when I see him Friday he will have wished he wouldn't have never spit out that shit he fed you." Gemma was ranting as she drove them home.

Apparently Gemma was coming back to town, according to her rant.

"So you're going to come back down on Friday just to speak your mind to him?" His voice was quiet and he felt absolutely defeated. She nodded "Yes! No one, and I mean no one lies to my baby brother like that. He's going to wish he didn't mess with the Styles family." She chanted in an angry tone. "Gemma... please." His voice was a bit shaken up. He would be lying if he said he was fine. He wanted to cry, yell, and break things so many things. 

"No, Harry. If he is screwing around with that whore behind your back and left the country for some silly reason, then I'm going to kick his arse." She basically threatened and he just sighed knowing she wouldn't stop no matter what. She was over protective and spoke her mind at times.

When she brought up the girl Harry froze a bit... what if Eleanor isn't sick and went off with Louis? Oh dear god, he was definitely paranoid now. No, Louis wouldn't do that to him, he wouldn't just shit on their friendship and relationship as a whole for one girl.

"Right now we're going back home and I'm going to look up this bitch and message her." Okay, she was taking it way too far. "Gemma she doesn't know about us." He said and she pressed on the break when it came to a red light. "So what if she doesn't know? she should have seen the obvious signs." She spat. "I'm going to send her and Louis two very long messages." She was ranting and saying whatever was at the top of her head. 

When then got home Gemma led Harry inside and sat him down at the kitchen table and grabbed her laptop from her room before sitting down beside him. "Mum messaged me and said she was out for the night with Robin. Anyways, what's this girl’s name?" She logged on and Harry just sighed a bit thinking this was an awful idea. Him and Eleanor weren't friends on the Internet, she wasn't friends with any of the lads besides Louis. 

"Gemma..." He glared a bit and she waved her finger.

"What's her name." She demanded.

"Eleanor Calder." He cringed a bit.

It took her a moment before she found her profile and loaded it up. "Ugh, of course she's pretty." She rolled her eyes and scrolled down and the first post nearly killed him. It was a picture of Louis, sleeping on an airplane.... it was posted a week ago. With a caption of _“He is so adorable when he sleeps <33”_. Gemma clicked report photo and opened up the message tab. Harry wanted to cry and lash out and just ask Louis why and how could he do this. How could he throw away everything like this? 

No wonder he had acted really strange a while back. 

They probably went on a vacation together and it seriously just fucked his heart over. "Gemma don't! She obviously hasn’t been on in a week anyways. I'm just going to go lay down." He was on the verge of tears. Gemma knitted her brows, "Harry, this needs to be done!" She snapped and Harry shook his head and made his way to his room; slamming the door.

He felt like a real idiot right about now, what if Louis was playing him all along? What if this was some joke to him? He just felt really heartbroken.

The rest of the night consisted of him sulking in bed and only getting one text from Zayn in a mass text.

To: Harry, Niall, Louis, Axel  
From: Zayn  
HE SAID YES!! :D

Following with Liam's message soon after.

To: Harry, Niall, Louis, Axel  
From: Liam  
GUESS WHOS ENGAGED?!?!, ME :)

He was happy for them both, at least they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be major drama :) just a warning.


	21. Twenty One.

It was finally Friday and Louis was supposed to be back in town. Considering that is what Louis’ aunt had said of course. He needed answers, he needed to know everything. 

Was Louis with Eleanor? Have they been together this whole time? Was he just getting strung along? What was happening? Why was he out of the country? What in the actual fuck was going on?

Harry wanted to cry and scream, he wanted to these past six days. He even miss school thanks to his mum believing he had a bit of a bug. She hadn't a clue about what happened on prom night, he didn't want to tell her. He had begged Gemma not to say anything until he has answers from Louis.

He had ignored Louis' messages the day after supposedly apologizing because be was apparently out cold all day. He smelled bull shit. He ignored his phone calls because he was really upset. He didn't know what to think anymore, he even vented to Zayn and Liam; the newly engaged couple. Niall was still out of the loop as well as Axel, Harry would get to them later tonight.

Noting the time on his alarm clock. 9:45 in the morning and ,ugh, he didn't want to go do this. He didn't want to face him, he didn't want to hear the truth. He did, but he didn't at the same time. Harry knew he had to wait for Gemma to get here before going over, apparently she should be here in an hour and she told him to be ready because she has the receipts. She had printed off Eleanor’s profile page with pictures and other junk.

This was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from, his heart was torn, and he honestly was a bit angry.

Zayn wanted to kick Louis' arse for lying and Liam just wanted to tell him off. This wasn't going to end well on either end for the shorter lad when it came to their mates and Harry‘s sister.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he slowly got out of bed; trying to get cleaned up. He just hasn't had the energy at all anymore. He looked in the mirror and felt disgusted, he had dark circles, tired eyes, and his hair was a big mess. He managed to look halfway decent by the time the half way mark came and he slipped on an oversized jumper and some joggers, he didn't feel like dressing up.

There simply was no point while you're dealing with a cracked heart.

Harry's mum had to work a double shift today and so that left him at home to fend for himself, luckily she thought he was getting over a bug and just kept him home until Monday.

He took a seat on his bed and fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper. His stomach was in knots, he wasn't ready to do this. He actually had to take a minute to breathe and go over what he was going to say and ask Louis, he just hoped he could talk to him alone.

He decided to just send him a quick message.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Sorry, I actually got a bit sick myself. Can you meet at my house?

Ugh, he felt sick to his stomach. He figured it would probably be best if Louis just came over here since his mum doesn't have a clue that he and Louis have been dating, and besides it’s just so much easier.

He heard the front door open and the familiar voice of his sister. "Harry? I'm here. Ready to go?" She came walking in and sighed at the sight before sitting down next to him. "He's coming over here." He said and yeah, he wasn't feeling so good. "Harry this has to happen, he's been lying to you. You deserve the truth. You don't deserve his lies and bullshit excuses. I’m here to back you up 100%." She rested her head on his shoulder for comfort.

Harry's phone soon buzzed and that's when he got the confirmation he would be over soon.  
"What am I even going to say to him when he walks through the door? I've really missed him, but I just don't even know what to feel right now." This was so, so difficult. 

"Let me do all the talking and you can chime in whenever you feel is the right time, Harry. In here to back you 100%, just don't worry about confronting him. I’m going to be doing that part." She pulled him into a half hug before pulling away when she heard the front door open.

Oh, this was going to be good, real good.

"Hazza?" He heard a high pitched voice coming down the hall and when Louis came in his room looking well rested and fit as ever he just wanted to cry. It’s so blatantly obvious he wasn’t even sick. 

"Have a seat, Louis. We need to have a bit of a chat." She got up and pointed at the chair across from the bed and he took that seat and nodded. "I didn't expect you to be here, Gem." He smiled a little and Gemma just glared his way making his smile disappear. "So, Harry told me you've been sick with the flu for a while. You missed prom with Harry because you felt too sick to get out of bed." She started and began to pace.

Harry was looking down and fiddling with his fingers, he just couldn't say anything right now.

"Yeah... I really wanted to go, but I just was feeling so ill, it was a horrible bug." It was so painfully obvious he was spewing bullshit.

"Really? Because me and Harry went to your place on prom night because he felt bad that you probably felt left out. Turns out we ran into your aunt and apparently you left the bloody country with some girl!" She snapped and thrown the page onto his lap as her evidence.

"T-that's photo-photoshop." He shook his head and was handing it back to her frantically. "No, that's from her profile, Louis. Your aunt told us you had left. How could you lie to Harry like that? He's your boyfriend for crying out loud! How could you lie to your friends?" She snapped and crossed her arms in disgust.

"Gemma please... I I hade f-family things in with my other aunt in France. I mean a family engagement that my mum begged me to go to." Louis said, panic clear as day on his face. Bullshit. Just utter bullshit he was saying and it kept cracking away at poor Harry’s heart.

"You don't have a fucking aunt in France, Louis, quit bloody lying." She snapped and took a seat down next to Harry.

"Explain, now." She snarled and Louis was just quiet and looking down as if he was guilty. Which eh obvious is and won’t admit it. "I can't tell you." He finally said, but it was barely audible. "No, Harry has the right to know. Say it, Louis." She wasn't playing games anymore.  
"I said can't tell you... I can't tell anyone." He stressed. "So I guess your relationship with Harry is less important to you." She gave him a death glare and he shook his head in a quick.

"No... Harry... please understand. What I'm doing is really amazing, but I just can't tell you just yet." He bit his lip.

"No, you can tell him what this all secret thing is since she knows, you have to tell him since he is your boyfriend. He deserves to know after all this shit you‘ve managed to lie about. Also tell me Louis was that Eleanor girl with you the whole time? He at least deserves that truth." She said with a raised brow.” I said I can't tell him! She just came along as friends, I swear." He sounded a bit nervous and that sent false hope Harry's way.

Harry finally spoke.

"If you love me, you can tell me Louis... tell me why you left. Tell me what's going on with that bitch?" He was not fucking around and he literally cracked. He couldn’t believe Louis right now, he just couldn't.

"Harry," Louis pleaded with a frown.

"No! Tell me everything. Now Louis before I walk out on you." He snapped, tears threaten to spill over.

He watched as Louis scratched the nape of his neck, eyes on the ground.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to anyone." He stressed, looking back up at Harry..

"I left to go to America. For a singing competition... and I, uh, advanced and they want me to come back after graduation since training is around that time." Well, he didn't expect that. He had totally forgotten about that damn singing completion Louis brought up in the tree house ages ago.

"You brought that girl instead of Harry for support? What's wrong with you? Why would you lie about something so big?" Gemma’s face was red and she was ready to just destroy Louis.  
"Her dad is in the music business and he came along to help me out, and, Uh..." He was starting to get all tongue tied.

"Spit it out!" She snapped.

"U-uh," He stuttered out and Gemma was nearly about to kill him.

"Say it now. Louis." She spat, glaring at him harshly.

"I slept with her! Okay, I shagged Eleanor while I was there. It only happened a few times, I swear!” Well Louis just shit on their relationship.

Before Gemma could even say anything, Harry was quick to his feet.

"How long... how long have you been fucking her behind my back?". Oh boy, when Harry was angry it was terrifying. He could rip you to shreds and you won't recover for months on end.

"Harry please," He could tell Louis was fighting back tears, but he didn't deserve the tears, Harry's the one who should be crying, he should be the one to only be upset.

"No! Tell me!" He snapped and tears were pricking his green eyes.

"A month." He mumbled out.

"Speak up!" Gemma snapped.

"A month." Guilty was written all over his face and Harry ripped off the bracelet from his wrist that Louis had given him and threw it at him.

"Now you can only fuck her, kiss her, and be with her since you’ve obviously taken interest in her. We're done. Over, and to ever think I wanted to marry you in the future. This is pathetic." He snapped and he had tears streaming down his cheek and Louis was shaking his head.

"Harry, please just understand." He was fumbling with the bracelet, trying to not drop the it before he shoved it in his pocket.

Harry was out of the room and went into the bathroom, locking himself in there, and just broke down into tears. He didn't want Louis to see him cry, to see him hurt, he trusted him. He trusted Louis so much, they used to be such good mates, and loyal boyfriends. It all changed since that bitch moved into town. She ruined everything.

He leaned against the bathroom door, wiping the constant tears rolling down his cheeks with his jumper sleeve, sniffling nonstop.

Harry could hear Gemma yelling at Louis and then Gemma was banging on the bathroom door. 

"I made him leave, please let me in." She tried, but Harry was just crying too hard. He was sobbing so much, and honestly, he felt like fainting.

Gemma tried for ten minutes before he heard a door close and he was home alone, crying in the bathroom. He felt so pathetic.

He had ten missed calls from Louis and six unread apologetic messages. He was trying to apologize and Harry wasn't having any of it. He managed to leave the bathroom and had gone into his room. He climbed into bed and just hid under blankets still crying.

Harry felt horrible, he felt like his whole world shifted. Heartbreak was no joke and it was a horrible feeling. He couldn't believe Louis cheated on him, lied to him, and reassured him everything was going to be okay when it obviously wasn‘t.

He was crying so hard... Like really hard actually. His blanket was getting wet with tears and he hadn’t realized Gemma, Zayn, and Liam were in his room now.

She looked at both the boys and left the room so they could talk to him. She had told them everything.

"Harry, Gemma told me and Zayn what happened... I'm so sorry." Liam says consolingly.” I want to kick his ass, you can't just do those things... he... you deserve so much better than that, Hazz." Zayn chimed in and all Harry could do was just cry and hide into his blanket some more.

He felt weight on his bed and his back being rubbed, Liam decided it was probably a good way to comfort him. Zayn was busy rambling on and on about how he's going to beat up Louis. 

This was all just one huge mess.

"It's best that you left him. If he keeps such secret from you and is sleeping with the girl you've told him countless times you've disliked then that‘s a red flag. You deserve so much better than that." Liam says, but Harry just wasn't responding, he was still crying.

This wasn't good, not good at all. He now knew what Liam had felt when Zayn broke up with him, except this was much worse. He was the one who ended it, Louis cheated, and lied to him. 

He felt so sick.

They stayed with Harry in his room for hours just being there comforting him, even though he wasn't talking. It seriously hurt him so much.

Gemma had to end up telling their mum what had happened and she came home with a box of cupcakes and ice cream. He didn't even want to eat. He had no appetite right now. Liam had tried to get him to at least nibble on something. Zayn was holding back from going to kick Louis' ass after Liam tried to reason with him on how violence is never the answer. 

This day was just horrible... really horrible.

He hadn't slept that night after Liam and Zayn decided on spending the night to make sure he was okay. Which he wasn't. He sobbed off and on and he barely even spoke, he didn't even eat. He just couldn’t, so they had one long night, spending it with a hurt boy.

Louis seriously broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter...I just couldn't get it the way I wanted. After such a long time of a block. So please don't kill me! More chapters soon.


	22. Twenty Two.

These past few weeks have been absolutely dreadful for the curly haired lad. It had to deal with seeing Louis at school on a daily basis practically around Eleanor twenty four seven and not to mention Louis trying to talk to him. 

It was honestly one of the hardest things he’s ever done and now he feels Liam and Zayns pain when they had broken up. It was the worst.

He groaned as he looked at the time, fifteen minutes then he has to head in. He couldn’t wait for next week since their last day was around then and yeah. Harry was so over this, he needed to get out school, and not be around his ex boyfriend what so ever.

“Don’t worry about Louis, Zayn will make sure he won’t come near you.” Liam placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I know, but it’s not going to stop him at all… he keeps apologizing and says he wants me back. Louis is just so confusing because the backtracks and is around her every day at school.” he slumped back into his seat. Liam fiddled his brows at that “He needs to be single for a while, he obviously doesn’t know how a relationship works.” Liam just rolled his eyes at that. “I still can’t believe he would pull such a stunt like that, thank god his lying arse is leaving after graduation.” Harry was thankful for that because then he wouldn’t have to see his face anymore unless he gets on national television because of course then he would refrain from that. “Speak of the devil there he is with little miss priss on his arm, disgusting.” Liam was angered by the sight and Harry was glad that Liam was speaking for him, the lad wasn’t afraid to speak his mind sometimes. 

“I cannot believe him.” Liam muttered to himself and Harry just kept quiet, eyeing the couple and he seriously wanted to go hide forever. This day was bound to be bad as usual, ever since Eleanor has came along things have gone to shit. “We should probably start heading in Liam, you know how Zayn gets if you don’t show up on time.” Liam nodded to that as he slowly got out. Zayn would seriously round up an army and be in a frantic if Liam didn’t show up. 

“You only have one class with him so it shouldn’t be so bad, just the locker thing sucks. Maybe you could move into Axel’s locker?’ Liam asked as they headed into the crowded school. “I don’t know, Liam. I don’t think he would want to share. I mean you don’t have to share with Zayn because you two are lucky and landed lockers right next to each other. Just sucks we happened to get the short end of the stick and ended up sharing due to a stupid over crowded rules.” he rolled his eyes. “Harry.. Just ask him. You two are close and besides it beats seeing your ex and him trying to chat you up.“ Liam did make a fairly good point, so he would consider it.

As they went down the hall, he seen Louis at his locker with Eleanor. She had her arm linked around his, of course, and he was busy shuffling through the fairly messy locker. He looked a bit annoyed shuffling through it, but Harry brushed it off and followed Liam. He would wait until those two were gone to grab his shit. 

When they got to Zayn and Liam’s locker, he wanted to throw up, in which he made fake gagging sounds when Zayn pulled Liam in for a kiss and touched his bum. They should be glad no teacher was around or else they would be getting in some trouble for PDA. 

“Oh, stop it, Hazz.” Zayn glared and fiddled his brows. 

“I love you so much, my beautiful fiancé.” Harry mocked Zayn with a bit of a smirk following, “You two are so sickeningly adorable, I swear.” he smiled. Zayn just rolled his eyes and kept his hand on the small of Liam’s back. News traveled fast in school they Liam and Zayn were engaged. The only engaged couple in the whole school. 

“Anyways, what are you doing after school?” Zayn asked before he kissed Liam again. Ever since they have been engaged Zayn can’t stop with the affection. “Sleep.” Harry’s answer was blunt and yeah, his mum wasn’t making him work a shift today. She let him take some time off, a month off. 

“Nope, you’re coming with me and Liam to Niall’s for the night, need a boys night. Axel can come too.” he grinned and Harry sighed to that. Great, now he had to spend his afternoon with the two horny love birds and Niall. Not that he didn’t want to be around his mates but he just wants to be alone. “Fine, but no talk about Lou and please keep the PDA to a minimum. I don’t want to witness you two in a full on shag in Niall’s bed.” Liam just blushed a little, looking away and Zayn just glared at him and shook his head. “We’re not that adventures and besides, who knows how long since Niall’s changed his bedding.” Harry just smirked and shook his head. “Sure, you guys aren’t. Keep saying that because it amuses me.” he snickered.

Zayn rolled his eyes once more and slipped his hand in the back pocket of Liam’s jeans. Of course Harry just had to notice and waved them off before heading over to his locker. Good, Louis was gone and so was little miss princess.

Harry slowly went over and grabbed his books and he nearly wanted to cry at the sight of Eleanor’s stupid light pink jacket in their locker. It was really messing up his stomach to the point the felt like going to the nurses office. That’s it, he was asking Axel the damn question.

He quickly shut his locker and booked it to his first class and sat down in between both Zayn and Axel. Axel was busy doodling a rose and Zayn was too busy messing with his engagement ring. 

“Hey, Harry.“ Axel smiled as he put down his pencil, “How’re you feeling?” Harry just gave him melancholy look and that shut Axel up. “Oh Hazz, stop being so down in the dumps, be glad you only have lunch hour and one class with him.” Zayn mentioned and patted his shoulder. “Yeah, and besides, Harry, he’s not even going to sit with us. He’s on bad terms with all of us now, especially me.” Yeah, when Axel had found out he spoke his mind to Louis, and that didn’t really go so well. “I know, I know.” he mumbled a bit and Zayn went back to daydreaming. “Axel? Can I ask you something?” well, since they have class together, he might as well ask him the question before the professor starts the lecture. “Sure, shoot.” he says with a nod.

“Can I, um, maybe like share a locker with you until the last day. I mean you don’t have too its just I see Louis way too much.” he bit his lip, not entirely sure if this was even okay to ask. “Of course! No need to be around him and besides I know you’re pretty organized and you’re one of my mate’s now.” oh what a relief; he was so sure Axel would reject him. Thank God. “I’ll help you during lunch hour so we can avoid him.” Harry nodded to that idea, he was thankful for this!

He would move into Niall’s locker, but that lad had day old food in it and Vanessa’s pictures were peppered all over his locker door. 

The class went by super slow, Zayn wasn’t paying attention, and drifting off half way through. Axel was doodling the whole time and trying to make Harry smile a bit by writing down funny quotes.

When the bell had finally rung all three left and made their way down the hall, Harry had thought he got to his locker early enough to miss Louis but he was dead wrong.

“Harry?” he was busy looking through his locker when he felt a hand on his back . He flinched a bit, turning his head, and his mood had gotten even worse. He was glad to see Eleanor wasn’t around him like a lost puppy as per usual. “What?” he nearly snapped because, well, he honestly didn’t want to talk to Louis right now. “Can we please talk? In private?” Harry shook his head at that “No, I have better things to do, sorry.” he narrowed his eyes and shoved past him. He felt wrist being grabbed and Louis pouted probably hoping he would cave. He shook his head and pulled out of his grip. Louis should be lucky that no one was paying attention or else they would think something’s going on between them.

He made a mad dash down the hall and slammed his booty down next to Liam. “You don’t look so happy, mate. Louis I take it?” Harry just nodded and rolled his eyes. He’s been hiding his sadness with anger because he didn’t want to give Louis the satisfaction that he had hurt him. Harry would much rather have Louis see that he’s not a weakling and he could live without him. In truth, though, Harry isn’t sure if that’s even a true statement for the matter.

Sophia whipped around in her seat and smiled a bit at Liam, her fondness was showing. She needed to get her head in the game and realize that Liam is only interested in Zayn. 

That’s it. 

It was just an innocent crush though anyways. 

“You and Louis are no longer friends?” She asked, oh yeah, Harry and Louis were best known as best mates like really close best mates that share practically everything. They’ve always shared a locker, study notes, music taste, lunches, the lot. “Yeah, he isn’t all what he’s cracked up to be. He lied to me about something really huge.” That was what he was only saying for now, he wasn’t about to out them just because he is hurting. He didn’t want Louis to deal with that, it’s just not right.

“That’s too bad, always sucks when you lose a close friend.” she says with an apologetic look. You want to know something a bit odd, maybe even crazy? You know, I’ve always thought Louis had a bit of a thing for you. He was always flirting with you and you two were attached at the hip. I guess my theories were proven wrong though, because last night I witnessed him and Eleanor on a cinema date.” Harry felt frozen and Liam‘s hand was already resting on his back for comfort. 

No. Nothing would make this better, nothing! 

“They what?” Liam chimed in sounding a bit shocked at the revelation. “Yeah, I was out with my friend Cara and I saw them sitting in the front row all by themselves chatting. I think I may have seen him have his arm around her.” she shrugs. “ My eyes may have deceived me but I think I did see her kiss his cheek at some point.” Harry’s heart shattered even more, he needed to get some air. 

He needed to leave and go home. 

“They make a really cute couple though, sorry about what happened, though, Harry.” Sophia says with a small smile before turning around in her spot. 

He seriously felt like crying right now, like he was on the brink of tears.

He felt small circles being rubbed into his back for comfort.. He was glad it was platonic because Zayn would seriously flip the school upside down if were any other way. Harry just put his head down for the remaining hour. Not giving a damn if he get’s detention because he’s already done for the day. 

When that class had ended Liam gave him a pat on the back and he was out the door. This day was already turning into more shit by the minute. He slowly made his way over to his locker and quick to grab his things as he noticed Louis coming closer and yeah he wasn’t speaking to him. 

He had his next class with Zayn, so he texted him what Sophia said so that way no one overheard and needless to say Zayn wasn’t happy at all. 

Harry just shook his head and closed his phone and pocketed it for now, he ignored his text message from Louis who was begging to talk to him. No, he didn’t deserve a conversation whatsoever for everything he‘s done so far. Harry wanted to show him what it was like to be shut out and not told anything, it was bad that he was doing this, but he didn’t care. He is hurting. 

“He better try and not sit with us today, he can’t sit with us ever again.” Zayn said in disgust as he fiddled with his notebook. Harry nodded to that, Louis had tried several times to sit with them. Trying to speak with Harry, but the lads would jump in and he would just end up leaving. 

“Don’t worry though because if he does his ass is grass, and I won’t be afraid to mow him to shit.” Okay, so Zayn was all talk right now because Harry knows the lad won‘t throw a punch his way. “Okay, okay, Calm down Zayn before you get too upset.” he chuckled and Zayn rolled his eyes. “Anyways, on a lighter note… I’m actually moving into Axels locker during lunch, so I might not come.” Zayns eyes went wide. “Breaking up with your locker?” he chuckled a little and Harry rolled his eyes. “I would much rather prefer not to run into a certain someone, Zayn.” he said quietly and Zayn nodded to that. 

The class had went by too fast for his own liking, ugh.

He waited a moment with Zayn by the bathrooms, and after Louis left with Eleanor he quickly went over and put his books in there for now. He soon was off to find Axel, which wasn’t hard since he was on a bench in the commons area checking his phone. 

“Hey, Harry! Ready to get this sorted out?” he grinned as he sat up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, so ready… you literally have no idea.” he gave a weak smile before they walked off into the empty hall and he opened up his locker.. More than half of the stuff in the locker was his, Louis pretty much borrowed off of him, always has. 

He took out his magnetic mirror, his pencil holder that was filled up with different colored pens, his textbooks, his bag, and his extra pair of shoes for the winter months. Axel ended up taking half of the load off him. He took one last glance in the locker it was nearly empty despite a few of Louis’ items along with Eleanor’s ugly jacket. 

“So, we have like a week left of school, excited? I mean you’ll see him maybe like two more times after the last day, but then you’re done.” he smiled as they walked down the hall, Harry just nodded not sure if he was honestly happy or not about what eh just said. “I don’t know, maybe. I’m just glad I won’t be seeing what’s her face anymore. She’s made it pure hell.“ he huffed and that was the truth. She has ruined everything. 

“Well, it’s his loss, really, you’re fit, and interesting. Also, he made a mistake of going after someone else while in a relationship, that’s just not right. You’re better off.” Harry just nodded, kind of blushing at Axel’s compliment of calling him fit, but he just knew it was all innocent and he was trying to cheer him up. They are just mate’s.

 

Once they had gotten to Axels locker, he watched as the lad opened up the small confined compartment. He started reorganizing before they began putting Harry’s things in his locker.   
“Well, it’s a bit of a snug fit, but it’ll work.” Axel beamed. “Yeah, I mean not as roomy as my old locker, but like you said it works.” he smiled and soon looked up at the clock in the hall.

They had about forty minutes until lunch would be over so they decided to go back into the cafeteria and boy was that a mistake. He had made eye contact with Louis while walking to his usual spot. Guess what? He had an arm around Eleanor, but it whipped right off of her at the sight of him, what is Louis even doing?

He quickly looked away as they both walked over to their usual table and sat down with their mates. 

“You two couldn’t have been here any sooner, these two are killing me, literally.” Niall complained while he munched on some crisps. Liam had given him a bit of a glare Niall‘s way, “Well, excuse me for liking the idea of spending our first night out of school alone with my fiancé, but no. He would rather spend it at a bloody party hosted by the stupid jocks in this school all because he got invited.” Liam snapped. 

Oh no, not another fight. 

They have been doing so well and now this? Harry couldn’t deal with this right now, he has his own problems with his ex-boyfriend, and dealing with Liam and Zayn was just too much work. 

“I told you I would take you! Why don’t you understand that?” Zayn defended himself and Liam crossed his arms. “Maybe because I hate going to those types of things because girl’s think it’s okay to chat you up.” Liam’s face gave off that he was pissed. “Enough, Zayn just don’t go to the party, and Liam, please stop being a little bitch.” Niall pointed his fork at them and Liam looked offended. Zayn kind of glared at Niall for the name, but just nodded. “Sorry Liam, but you need to chill.” Liam just slumped back into his seat and kept quiet until Zayn wrapped an arm around his shoulder, but he was swatted away and Liam scooted his chair away further away. 

Yup, Zayn done fucked up now.

“Anyways, so I moved into Axel’s locker. Now I no longer share with Lou.” he casually just dropped both Niall and Liam gave a small smile of approval. “It’s about time.” Niall said, “Now he has no excuse to talk to you at all, he better not get any bright ideas, or I swear I’ll knock his arse out!” Niall rambled on and on about kicking Louis’ bum and puncturing a rib and such. 

Lunch carried out kind of entertaining with Niall’s ranting to Zayn and trying to get hi to make up with Liam. Axel was trying to crack a smile from Harry, which he managed to do at least once. The only bad thing was is that Louis was constantly looking over when Eleanor wasn‘t paying attention or her friends.

When the bell had rung he wanted to pass out, his next class was with the two people he didn’t want to see at all. Especially since they right in front of him, and Louis was kitty cornered from him. It was literally an excuse for him to turn around and strike up a conversation. He hoped not and he hates to admit it, but he really wishes Eleanor would hold his interest as usual. 

Axel and Harry were at their locker by now, and Axel was kind of shielding him when Louis walked by and stared at them a bit weird. He had Eleanor attached at his hip and kind of frowned at them, but Harry just ignored it him and his stupid frown. 

“Axel? Did you want to come with me to hang out with Niall, Zayn, and Liam tonight?” he might as well ask. “As much as I would love too, I can’t unfortunately. Have a bit of a babysitting job at my uncle’s. Sucks, but what can I do.” Harry just nodded to that. 

They soon parted ways and Harry had met up with Zayn. They headed in, sat down behind Louis and Eleanor, and Harry was trying all in his power to not look at Louis. It was really hard to do! Every single day!

Thankfully, he only has a week left of this torture!

They had a few moments before the lecture would start. Yup, Louis turned right around to talk to him, but Zayn gave him a warning glare.

“I saw that you move into Axels locker… right?” He asked and Harry just nodded, trying to not look him in the eyes. Eleanor chimed in of course, “Good, because now I can move into your locker, Louiboo.” she grinned and Harry’s face gave away his annoyance. Louis smiled at her, “Of course, El. I’ll help you after class, love.” Harry was seething, he literally wanted to get up and leave, like right now. 

When Eleanor looked away Louis mouth sorry and Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at his notebook, he no longer wanted to look at him. He was disgusted and really fucking upset.

Zayn patted Harry’s back before the professor started up the lecture, this class was going by so damn slow it was killing him by the second. Even the second half of class they were in the lab room, bored, and baking brownies. Harry had it with Eleanor being a flirt with his ex-boyfriend.

“Harry, chill.” Zayn mumbled as they were waiting for the timer to get done, Harry’s leg was bouncing up and down as they were sitting and he was glaring a hole into the back of Eleanor’s head. “I can’t. My buttons have been over pushed at this point, Zayn.” Zayn just shook his head at that. “Just please relax a bit, the class is practically almost over, and tonight it’s bound to be fun.“ he smiled and Harry just slumped back into his spot.

When the timer went off and they took it out to cool, Zayn just gave Harry a look to not look over and witness Louis touching Eleanor’s hip. 

Harry just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he needed to not think about them, or stare. It would just make matters worse then they are. Ten minutes in and Zayn cut up the brownies and put them into a container, they were going to devour these babies tonight. 

When the bell had rung they were the last to leave thankfully. He couldn’t be in the same room with Louis any longer. At least the rest of his day he didn’t have to be around him anymore, which was nice.

School was out for the day he got a ride with Liam to go drop off his stuff and tell his mum he was going to stay over at Niall’s. He managed to grab an overnight bag and some fresh clothes for tomorrow. 

It was a school night, but they would all go in together after some convincing from their parents. 

“Now we just got to go pick up Zayn.” he beamed and gave Harry a look. He seriously wanted to roll his eyes and unbuckled himself and just got in the back. He knows the drill. 

Liam sure did treat Zayn like he was a fucking king. No wonder he thinks so damn highly of himself.

It wasn’t long before they were waiting outside Zayn’s grandma’s for a few minutes until he seen the lad come out and get in and greeting Liam with a kiss. “You better have fun tonight, Hazz.” Zayn pointed to him in the back, wiggling his finger as he spoke. “Can’t make any promises, Zayn.” he said before the lad turned back around in his spot. 

It wasn’t long before they were at Niall’s, sitting up in his room, and playing games… well, Niall and Zayn were playing games. Liam was watching them silently and Harry himself was sucked into his phone, looking over the messages he never responded to that were from Louis. He’s been really confusing with what he wants and he‘s still pissed about the date he had with Eleanor. 

He sat back against the wall and he had an incoming text from Louis, of course.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Harry please talk to me… I really need to talk you. I miss you lots : (

He shook his head and pocketed his phone, no he wasn’t responding to anything Louis sent him tonight, he needs to clear his head. “Liam?” he bit his lip, hoping he would have a private chat with him downstairs or something.

“Yeah?” he says, looking over at Harry. God, he looked absolutely bored, but he can’t blame him though, since Zayn and Niall were sucked into the telly right now. “Want to go get some snacks?” he nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Zayns head and they left the room. They went down the stairs and once they were in the kitchen, Harry leaned against the counter as he watched Liam rummage through the pantry.

“Louis just messaged me… ” he really just needed to talk to someone and Liam was his candidate, all because he wasn’t wrapped up in a video game. 

“What did he say?” he watched him pull out a bag of pretzels and some other snacks. “He apparently misses me and wants to talk.“ he looked down to the floor and sighed a bit. “I hope you agreed to not respond to his messages, he’s already done enough damage. He’s just wanting to string you along since apparently Eleanor his lap dog” he says with a headshake. “I don’t know what he is even doing anymore, one minute he’s all over her and apparently taking her on a date, and the next he wants me.” he groaned a bit. “That’s because he’s an idiot. I’m sorry Harry and all, but you don’t deserve that after the stunt he pulled. “ Harry nodded to that more than true statement. 

“But if you need anything to get him to shut it, just tell me or the boys. You know we would do anything to help you out.” Harry nodded to that and followed Liam back upstairs. “We came back with some snacks!” Liam grinned and placed them on Niall’s bed and the game was paused in seconds. Of course. 

They all sat on Niall’s bed basically in a half circle, eating, and chatting. Liam was practically in Zayns lap and Niall was more so laying down and eating. Harry had one leg off the bed, trying not to feel envious of the couple being so cuddly. This actually perked his mood up, though, only because being with his three mates excluding Axel was actually making him feel a little better. 

Especially since they didn’t bring up Louis at all. 

“Harry, so what’s the deal with you and Axel?” Niall dropped on him out of the blue and he fiddled his brows. “What are you talking about?” he was absolutely confused by the question and both Liam and Zayn looked at Niall with confusion written all over their face.  
“You two are sharing a locker now, and he obviously has a crush on you. From what I’ve noticed at least.” Harry shook his head at that, 

Niall was wrong. Dead wrong, they were just mates.

“Huh? He’s just being nice and let me use his locker because I asked, Niall.” he rolled his eyes at that. “Right, I seen him trying to make you smile all day and he obviously thinks you’re really fit.” Okay, Niall was loosing it.

“I feel like you are pulling my leg, so please stop.” he groaned and shook his head. “Niall I think you’re smoking something. Whatever it is can I have some?” Zayn joked and Liam glared at Zayn a bit at that. “Whatever I know what I see with my own two eyes!” he said in defense.

The rest of the night was just them chatting and playing more video games. Harry and Niall got abandoned when he told Liam and Zayn they could have the guest room and yup, the couple had went to _bed_ early. Niall was definitely going to change the sheets for sure. 

So it was just him and Harry, alone. “Man, those two, I swear.” Niall rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head. “Like two animals in heat, can’t get enough of each other.” that was such a true statement. “I think we should embarrass them and barge in!” Niall grinned and Harry quickly shut that idea down really fast.

“Ah no. You don’t want to do that… what if they’re already naked? Zayn would kill us if we see Liam’s naked bum at all. Besides, I don’t really want to see them going at it anyways, I‘m saving us both… trust me on this.” he wasn’t about to walk in on them mid shag. “Yeah I guess your right, but it would serve them right from doing the dirty in my house! “ Niall chuckled a little and Harry just shook his head at that. “Nothing has stopped them before.” Harry chimed in and Niall just nodded to that.

“Anyways, how’ve you been holding up? I know you haven’t been so down lately, which is nice. Is it because schools almost done and you won’t have to see him anymore?” Harry just shrugged his shoulders, to be honest he wasn’t exactly sure. 

He didn’t want to see Louis but deep down he does, but he’s leaving after graduation, leaving for a different country and he’s taking Eleanor. He wants Louis to stay and come back to him, but he keeps that thought in the back of his head.

“I’ve been okay… better I guess. Just wish this could all be over with, then I can focus on my job and then whatever after that.” he says. “Well, whatever happens, I just hope you eventually find someone that will make you happy, happier than he did.” Niall’s attempted to cheer him up didn’t work with that statement, nope “I’m not looking to date anytime soon, Niall.” He bluntly put it out there and Niall just nodded to that and left the subject alone.

The rest of the night they were cursed with the sounds of moaning from the room next to them and a muffled words… ugh. Those two weren’t quiet and they were so lucky Niall had the house to himself for the night.

Harry and Niall just chatted and yeah the night was decent to say the least. Except every so often Louis crept back into his mind, which was awful. 

He surely wasn’t over him and wasn’t going to be anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorru it took so long to update!I've really had a block with this chapter .


	23. Twenty Three.

As if this week wasn’t slow enough, Harry was glad that it finally was coming to an end. It was his last day stepping foot in here for academics wise. the only thing left to do now was graduation rehearsals and graduation itself. 

Thank god for that.

He was sitting at lunch with Axel as he waited for the other lads, also trying to not make any eye contact with Louis, Louis has all morning tried to get his attention and Harry just gave him the cold shoulder as he did. Harry really just didn’t want to talk to him, especially since it’s rumored that Eleanor and Louis are official. It’s just a rumor though, and he honestly hasn’t even seen them not once kiss or hold hands, usually it’s her holding onto his arm.

Whatever, not his problem anymore, even if it still stings.

“Harry, you want to hang out tonight?” Axel asked with a small smile across his face. Harry slowly took a bite of his sandwich and nodded to that. He really needed to do something after school to keep his head in the clear. 

“Sure, sounds good.” Harry said and Axel just smiled at that “Good! Because we’re going to go to a party tonight.” Harry set his sandwich down and fiddled his brows. “A party?” he asked. “The party Zayn got invited to?” Axel nodded. “Yeah, they invited me and told me to bring a plus one, I want you to come.” he was shaking his head, what if Louis and Eleanor were there? It was a party for the jocks. 

Louis is on the footie team so he always gets an invite, but so is Liam, but he didn’t get invited usually. Zayn seemed to always get invited, even though he doesn’t play any sports.

“Oh come on, I want someone to come with me. It will clear your head and it’s going to be a load of fun. Zayn is going to be there with Liam.” Harry raised his brows at that. “Are you serious? How did he manage that?” Liam had made it clear he wasn’t interested in going a while ago, so he honestly couldn’t even believe he gave in and decided to go. “ I‘m not sure really, Zayn told me he agreed to go last night, didn’t give him a reason why.” Harry was sure there was a reason because Liam really didn’t want Zayn to go.

“Interesting, anyways, just... Let me think about it, okay?” Axel nodded to that. He slowly took another bite as he watched Zayn come walking in alone looking a bit pissed off and Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Liam and him gotten into an argument, and he was sure he knew what it was about. He watched as he slammed down into his seat and rub his forehead. “What’s the matter, Zayn?” Harry might as well ask.

“He’s out there chatting it up with Mr. Baker, like seriously?” Harry made a face and almost busted out laughing. “It’s not funny, I know he’s been making eyes at Li all year, I just kept it to myself.” Harry think’s Zayn is a bit crazy, he has seen Mr. Baker and he’s a 55 year old bloke that’s married, and he’s not interested in Liam. 

“I think you need to get your eyes checked. Mr. Baker is just a caring guy, he doesn’t want Liam, Zayn. If he wanted him, he would have done it sooner and besides it’s illegal. I think you’re just paranoid because it’s the last day and you believe someone is going to admit their crushes to him.” he snickered. “I know what I see!” he snapped and Harry just rolled his eye. Not even a minute later Liam came walking in and he looked upset, probably with Zayn.   
“Um, excuse me, but where in the hell did you go? We always walk to lunch together, babe. You just stormed off.” Liam furrowed his brows and sat down beside him. “I’m sorry I just did want to see you be a little flirtatious with him.” Zayn snapped and Harry just sat back and watched at this point. There is no point in even stepping and he shook his head at Axel to not do anything. 

“What are you talking about? He was asking me if I turned in all my work because I was two weeks behind, he was wanted to make sure I would be able to walk.” Liam shook his head and furrowed his brows at that. “He likes you, Liam, he was hitting on you, I was right there!” Zayn says “You’re being a bit delusional, babe. There was no flirting.” Zayn shook his head, “Yeah, okay.” He said in a sarcastic manner and Liam just sighed and kept to himself. “Okay, you two stop it.” Niall chimed in from behind as he sat down, beginning to much on his slice of pizza, finally they were all together. “You missed it Niall, Zayn thinks Liam was flirting with Mr. Baker.” Harry rolled his eyes and Zayn just glared at him. “I know what I heard and saw!” he defended and Liam just shook his head. “Seriously, Zayn?” Niall just shook his head as he took another bite of his pizza. “Harry don‘t look over your shoulder, he’s looking over here.” Axel motioned to Harry. Axel was in eye shot of Louis who in fact was staring at Harry but also giving a stare of death to Axel. Harry nodded and tried his best to not even look over his shoulder to meet those blue eyes. He had to endure class with him next and thankfully it was the only one.

“So who’s all going to the party tonight?” Zayn asked, thankfully he calmed down for now. Everyone basically raised their hand besides Niall. “Nialler you’re not coming?” Zayn asked.  
“Nah, have to help my dad with a few things, then I’m flying out to Ireland until rehearsal in a week. Family stuff going on, so I will be busy until then, lads.” the boys nodded to that, it was understandable.

“Alright, so Axel, Harry, and Li we should all ride together, if you guys want.” Harry’s sighed “I’m not sure if I’m going yet or not though.” he says. “You’re coming, Hazz. No questions, you need to get out have some fun with us tonight minus Niall.” Harry just sighed and agreed, he honestly just didn’t feel like arguing with them right now. “Good, so, Ill pick you lads up at eight and then head out to party.” he grinned, and Liam just bit his lip and looked down. Harry had a gut feeling Liam didn’t want to go, in fact, he knew Liam more than likely was just going to make Zayn happy. He would talk to him later about it and as for now he just wanted to just talk to his mates.

When lunch had ended and after Liam and Zayn left, Axel and he began walking out when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around and cocked a brow at Louis. “What, Lou?” he said lowly. “I really need to talk to you… ” he said, Harry just shook his head and walked off with Axel. He didn’t want to talk to him yet, no Louis is leaving in a week so what’s the point. 

They had gotten to their locker to grab their things, grabbing his text books he needed to turn in, and before he walked off Axel stopped him. “Harry, I think you should at least give him a chance to speak.” Harry just shook his head and went to class before Zayn arrived, especially before Louis and Eleanor arrived.

He put his textbook on the table up front and turned in all his papers before sitting down at his seat. Today they were just having a little bit of a party in class since there was no set assignment, the teacher had brought in some sweets too munch on and a movie set up in the other room if they wanted. 

Harry watched as Zayn came in and stole the seat beside him and then in come Eleanor and Louis, Eleanor was giggling, and obviously Louis must have cracked a joke. He made the mistake of making eye contact with him and Louis turned in his seat. “Are you boys going to the bash tonight?” he asked and Zayn fiddled his brows. 

“Yes, but you can’t hang with us.” he snapped and Eleanor turned in her seat and glared at him. “Wow no need to be rude, Zayn. Just because he dropped you and your weirdo friends doesn’t mean you have to be such a prick.” Oh, she had no idea how bad of an idea that was to talk to Zayn like that. 

“I would shut your mouth if I were you because you don’t even know anything, not even the truth. He’s lying to you.” Eleanor rolled her eyes and Louis was shaking his head at Zayn, and Harry was just keeping quiet. “Right he’s lying to me? Keep thinking that.” she smirked and turned around in her seat and Zayn’s eyes could burn a hole in the back of her head at this rate. Louis just looked at Zayn then he turned more in his seat, but before he could say anything class had started and he turned back around. 

When they were told they could choose when they wanted to do Harry and Zayn decided to stay in here and talk… bad decision because Eleanor and Louis stayed as well, and they couldn’t switch rooms. 

They had to pick one.

Harry just puts his head down, no longer wanting to see Eleanor and Louis interacting. Zayn was busy writing how much he loves Liam on his arm, pretending as if it was a tattoo, well, he did it with pen. 

He felt a tap on his head and he looked up to see Louis turned in his spot and he looked back down. “Harry?” he questioned again. “Louis, leave him alone. He obviously is in his natural habitat of hibernation.” she snickered. “Stop it, El.” he warned her lightly. “Would you two please turn around.” Zayn said and just glared at them both. “Just leave him alone, he‘s had a long day.” He mainly glared at Louis.

Harry had a bit too much on his mind, first Louis wants to chat with him oh so badly, then he’s going to be at the party tonight and he has to witness Eleanor being all over him. This was going to be such an awesome not.

Harry actually drifted off the rest of class, probably because his lack of sleep lately, but he was stirred away by Zayn when they were the last ones in class. The rest of the day went by too fast in which he didn’t mind, but he was glad because now he was free! Well, not totally free, but he didn’t have to see Louis on a daily basis now until he end up on telly this fall… if he does get to live shit. 

Axel was coming home with Harry after school so they could chill before the party and get ready together, he was really dreading tonight to be honest. 

They were sitting on Harry’s bed just talking about things. Harry’s mum let him miss his shift today thanks to his last day, but also he had to endure a double shift on Monday thanks to that.  
“So, is your sister coming down next week for graduation?” he asked as he leaned against the wall. “Yeah, she’s coming Sunday night and staying until next Monday. Her and mum still are finishing up the wedding details, but she’s almost done.” Harry knew the wedding rehearsal was in a few months, and ugh, it was stressful for everyone.

“Well, I hope everything goes okay. I remember when my aunt got married, it drove my cousins nuts with how much of a monster she became.” he chuckled a little. “Yeah, Gemma has been a bit nutty lately, but can’t blame her. I would be doing the same.” he smiled a little. “The wedding will be perfect though, no wedding is a bad one unless the brides leaves the alter or vice versa.” Harry nodded to that, but it was unlikely of that to happen anyways. Gemma was getting her dream wedding, she basically chooses everything because her fiancé let her. Also, they love each other, of course.

“So… do you have a date to the wedding?” Harry raised his brows at that and shook his head. “No, I don’t. But I think I might just go alone.” Okay, so Harry might have just shot down Axel without even knowing, oh well. 

“Well, if you ever change your mind, I know someone that would love to accompany you.” he smiled and Harry just nodded to that. “Thanks, Axel.” he smiled a little.

The rest of their time they played FIFA and then they got ready, well Harry was fussing with his hair as Axel stood their crossing his arms. “Your hair looks fine, Harry.“ he said. “I think I need to get it cut or something, it’s getting long.’ he sighed a bit and just let it be. “It looks good long, stop worrying about it, Zayn will be here any minute. You still have to leave your mum a note on the counter out there anyways.” Oh yeah… He forgot about that.

They left his room and he went and jotted down a note for her saying he would be out tonight. Shortly after Zayn arrived and they headed out with the two love birds and it was a thirty minute ride to the already busy party. “Okay, Li, stick by my side, baby.” Liam nodded, and he obviously didn’t seem so thrilled. They all got out and headed over to the party and were greeted with drinks and other students. 

Harry and Axel went and found a spot near a tree and just sat, he knew someone needed to be the sober one of the bunch and it was more than likely going to be him or Liam. “So far I haven’t spotted him so that’s a plus.” he tried to perk Harry up with that attempt. “Axel…the whole school is here… he could be anywhere.” he sighed and got to his feet. “Want to go get some drinks, I do need something, just not alcohol.” Axel nodded as they both maneuvered their way through the crowd and Harry did spot Louis and Eleanor, and he just walked right past them. 

They finally managed to get their drinks and out the corner of his eyes, he could see Zayn talking to some girls from that were dating some guys on the footie team and Liam wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Let look for Liam, he isn’t with Zayn..” he said as he turned around and fiddled his brows to see Axel had went off to go chat with Sophia and he shook his head and made his way around. It took a while, but he eventually found Zayn sitting against a tree, playing with his phone. He went over and sat beside him “What’s up?” he asked and Liam was keeping quiet.   
“Liam… talk to me.” he watched as Liam looked up and Harry noticed that he had been crying, he set his drink down beside him and moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “What’s the matter, Li?” he figured it had to do with the girls.

“He’s ignoring me for them… he acta as if I don’t exist.” he sniffled and played with his engagement ring. “Liam… you know how Zayn is, when he’s in a deep conversation he tends to not pay attention to his surroundings, and besides he probably is letting you go mingle with people. You know he wouldn’t intentionally blow you off.” he was in no mood for breakup 2.0; nope. 

“I tried engaging in the conversation, but those girls would talk over my voice and I let go of his arm to see if maybe he would wrap an arm around my waist, but nothing. So I just walked off and he didn’t even notice.” Harry reached over and wiped Liam tear away that fell down his cheek. He honestly didn’t know what else to say, Zayn needed to be the one to cheer Liam up, not him. “I only agreed to come to the party because I knew how much he wanted to come and I’m nervous about life right now. I’m nervous about moving in with him. I mean I want to but it’s scary, Harry.” Liam vented.

Harry removed his arm and rubbed his back to soothe him. “It’s okay, Liam. You’re not the only one who’s scared about the future, and besides you and Zayn will be fine.” he reassured him. “You two are getting married in a couple years or so. Please don’t worry.” he was trying his best.

“I suppose your right.” Liam mumbled and looked down. “How about we go find Zayn then? I’m sure he is wondering where you went.” Liam just bit his lip and didn’t get up. “Come on, you boys dragged me to this party and now I’m dragging you to him.” he said as he was pulling Liam up by his arm and dragging him through the crowd of people. 

Harry eventually found Zayn talking to Axel, drinking of course. He pulled Liam along and right as they came up Zayn had his arms crossed. “Liam, where did you go?” he fiddled his brows. “To be alone.” he says. Harry moved to stand by Axel and just stood by to make sure Liam wouldn’t run off again, and make sure they make up again. 

“Why?“ Zayn frowned a bit. “Because you clearly had more fun chatting with those girls… you didn’t even notice I left.” he frowned and Zayn shook his head. “No, Liam. Baby, I thought I heard you say you were going to find Axel and Harry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” he went and tried to grab his hand, but Liam shook his head. “You acted as if I didn’t exist around them.” Liam whined and Zayn just raised his brows. 

“That’s not true, I was listening to you and them.” Zayn pleads. Harry just sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as the two made up and eventually kissed and Zayn was back to having an arm around Liam’s waist. 

“Okay, so now that you two made up again, lets have some fun.” Axel chimed in and they nodded. As the party went on Harry and Axel were dancing with the other students and Liam and Zayn were snogging against a tree… at least they weren’t separated again. Harry was trying to have a good time until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear. “Harry can we please talk, Please?” Louis asked.

He turned on his heels and grabbed Louis’s wrist and dragged him out by the trees where it was quieter. “What Louis? What is it you need to talk to me about?” he snapped, okay, so his nerves were a bit shot. 

“Harry, I need to come clean to you, I made a huge mistake.” he looked down and Harry just scoffed. “You should have thought about that before you lied.” he rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry… I’m really sorry, babe. I… I lied about sleeping with her.” Harry cocked a brow. “What do you mean you never slept with her?” he asks confused as ever. “I didn’t sleep with her.” he blurted out and Harry‘s not sure if he believes that. “I’ve only kissed her, but that’s it. I swear.” Harry couldn’t believe this, Louis was just tossing one lie after another at him. “You’re so confusing.” Harry scoffed and leaned against the tree. “I can’t tell you the real reason why I can’t be with you…. But it was the only thing I could come up with.” Harry was shaking his head. “Why Can’t you? You’ve already lied enough, besides your leaving next week.” he spat. “I’m using her to get her dads help with the singing competition.” he flat out admitted and Harry just shook his head, he was disappointed in Louis. “Harry.. You have to understand I can.t be with you during it either. I can’t have people knowing I like guys too… I’m just not ready yet.” Harry was just shaking his head, walking off, and holding back his tears.

He honestly couldn’t believe this, Louis was spewing lie after lie and he found out he was using Eleanor for her dad. What has gotten into him? It’s like he doesn’t even know him anymore.   
Harry made his way through the party, looking for Zayn and Liam since they were no longer at the trees and Louis wasn’t far behind him. Harry had tears going down his cheeks and once he caught up with the boys he sniffled. “I want to leave, now.” Zayn cocked a brow and looked to see Louis walking towards him and he shook his head and stepped in front of Harry. 

“Fuck off, Louis. He doesn’t want to talk to you.” he shoved him away. Okay Zayn had a bit too much to drink and Liam went over and pulled him away. “What was that for? “ Louis asked as he furrowed his brows. “For being a heartless prick.” Zayn snapped and people were starting to look over their way. “I am not!” he yelled back and Zayn crossed his arms. “Oh, your not huh?! You broke Harry’s fucking heart because you’re a slut.” Zayn had no filter and he basically outed their past relationship and the fact they were together. Louis was speechless and people were staring and Eleanor looked really confused. “Yeah, that’s right, speechless. At least he was fucking loyal to you, he agreed to keep your guises relationship under wraps and you want to know something Louis? Harry was willing to wait for you… he loves you, but I guess Eleanor is so much better.” he shook his head, and silence in the whole party.

Louis just stood there in shock and Harry walked off with Axel and the boys. Yep, now the whole school knows they dated, and it’s not a huge deal, but that was shitty if Zayn to do.

Harry was a bit pissed off with Zayn, he was actually quiet the ride back home, Zayn was ranting and raving about Louis. Liam was driving and trying to calm him down, Axel was napping, and Harry was closing his eyes, trying not to think about what just happened.

He didn’t mind that everyone knew he was into men, he was ready, but he felt bad for Louis in a way. He knew he wasn’t exactly ready to come out as bisexual, but Zayn was a loose cannon when drunk and pissed off. 

The rest of the night he lays in bed once he got home, ignoring incoming calls from Axel, and updates from his social network from people curious about what happened between him and Louis.. People were just too nosy for their own good.

This day was shit and he just wanted to sleep it away. 

That was until his mum came in and sat down beside him and moved their hair from his eyes. “How are you feeling? You didn’t say a word when you came home.” she frowned. 

Yeah, Harry just walked right passed her earlier.

“I’m fine mum, just drama and all, everything okay.” he lied. “Are you sure?” he nodded a bit. “I’m just exhausted, is all.” Harry said hoping it would work. Thankfully she didn’t press the issue any further. “If you want to talk anytime, you know I’ll listen, pumpkin… I’m not going to force you to talk to me.” he nodded as he rolled to his side. “Night.” he said, and she said goodnight before they parted ways..

He had a lot on his mind from the party to Zayns outburst to Louis. He just couldn’t believe him, he didn’t know what was worse the fact that he lied about cheating on her or the fact that he can’t tell him why he can’t be with him.

It was all just fucked up and he didn’t know what to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short.


	24. Twenty Four.

Harry really didn’t want to go to his school tonight, no he did not. It was graduation rehearsal and that meant running into everyone, especially Louis. He could not wait for next week to be over with then he will never have to see Louis again unless of course he gets famous on the singing completion then that will suck.

He looked in the mirror and bit his lip a bit, he wasn’t satisfied with his hair, he has been growing it out lately, and it just looks so frumpy, but also the fact he wasn’t really up to getting ready. “Harry? Niall’s here, he’s in your room.” his mum knocked on the door. He just ran his fingers through his curly locks and left the bedroom. When he went into his room there was Niall on his bed, messing with his phone. “Your early, surprisingly.” he joked as he plopped down into his desk chair, moving to face Niall.

“Well, mum and dad are driving me insane, told them I’ll just catch them afterwards. I also wanted to come by and make sure you’re fine and all. I know you’re a bit nervous about seeing him and the others tonight.” Harry just slumped his shoulders and frowned to himself, not really wanting to think about that right now. The thought of Louis made him angry, he still couldn’t believe him. He just couldn’t believe how much Louis changed ever since Eleanor came around. 

“I’m fine, can’t wait to get it over with, and spend my summer at the bakery to pay off his stupid necklace.” he huffed. “Someone’s bitter. But hey, at least when it’s over, you don’t ever have to worry about seeing his face anymore, unless you know he gets to be a famous musician, then you’re screwed. “ Niall says. “I wish him the best, I really do, even though he’s playing dirty to get there.” he scowled a little and Niall raised his brows, yeah, Harry never told anyone exactly what Louis told him at the party. He had kept it to himself. “What do you mean by that?” Niall cocked a brow in confusion. “He’s been lying this whole entire time, he even lied about Eleanor and him shagging.” he wanted to regurgitate at that last bit, the thought alone of them sleeping together made him sick to his stomach.

“Wait! What!? I’m so confused, fill me in lad!” Niall asked in confusion. “I shouldn’t say anything, but Louis has been nothing but a liar, he lied to me not just once, or twice, but three times about what’s going on, and I’m just over it. He’s using her, Niall. He’s using her dad to help him with the singing completion so he can advance and get what I’m guessing are top notch vocal lessons for free.” his tone gave off disappointment and hurt. Niall’s face contorted in confusion as he took the information in “Whoa… I can’t believe it. He’s been playing you and Eleanor? This doesn‘t sound like Louis at all, I‘m so confused.” Niall shook his head at that. “Yeah, both of us he‘s played. He lied to me about leaving, seeing her, shagging her, and he did kiss her though. It’s still considered cheating and I’m sure they snuggled in bed at some point. I was so jealous of her that I kind of feel bad now that I realize what he had planned all along, makes me absolutely sick.” he spat. Okay, so maybe Harry was pretty angry with Louis now, sure he was hurting, but oh Louis messed up really bad with him. It’s just infuriating to be honest. 

“My head hurts now, Louis is the absolute definition of complex after what you told me, it boggles my mind how he would do this, he was our mate! Your boyfriend for crying out loud! I always kind of knew Louis liked you, but then there were times when I was sure he wasn’t into you. Oh man my head hurts.” he groaned and rubbed his temples. 

“Don’t think too hard, Nialler. He’s going to realize soon enough that you just can’t do that, you can’t just use people, and expect it all to work out in your favor. Eleanor is going to kick him to the curb once it all comes out, she already knows me and Louis dated, and everyone knows now well except for his mum that it, thanks to Zayn.” he sighed to himself as he sat back in his spot. 

“Well, Zayn was only protecting you, but that was totally uncalled for… Liam gave him a bit of a lecture.” Niall snickered a little at that. “I just wonder what tonight is going to be like with him there, people are going to talk, and Eleanor is probably going to chat you up for answers.” Niall wasn’t wrong about that, he knew full well her jealous arse would play one hundred questions with him, and honestly he wasn’t up for it. 

“I hope not, I seriously don’t have anything to say to her or Louis, I mean I feel bad for her, but their’s nothing to be said, and besides, she probably dislikes me even more because I actually had a real relationship with him before she came along. Maybe he was sincere in the beginning, but once she arrived, I believe he faked everything.” He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head at that very thought, it was infuriating. 

“He better not start anything with you tonight, I swear I’ll beat his face in.” Niall ranted and raised his fist in the air and Harry just shook his head. “Calm down, no ones beating anyone, and besides, he might just be too preoccupied leading Eleanor on anyways, he needs her for his future career and all.” Niall shook his head at Harry’s words. “I hope so too, because I really just don’t want to talk to him, he already said enough to me at the party. He’s already figured out his future, and it obviously doesn’t involve me. He made that plenty clear when he lied to me the first time. He is going to end up scheming people to get to the top, and I honestly can’t support that.” Louis is incredibly talented and it’s just really disappointing that he has to go to such lengths to get far.

“I have to agree with you on that, sure fame, fortune is nice, but having amazing friends and family you are loyal is what matters more than silly money, I think he’s just too concerned about what other people think of him.” Harry nodded to that true statement, Harry knew Louis could be a bit insecure sometimes and he was to of course, but he also knew Louis cares too much sometimes what people think. 

“Whatever after graduation, he’ll be gone and I’ll be happy.” Maybe, he wasn’t too sure of his own words, considering he still had obvious feelings for him. “I think you should give Axel a chance, rebound. ”Harry shook his head, “Niall… I can’t do that, Axel is a good lad, and besides it wouldn’t make a difference anyways.” he sighed to himself. “Well, it would spark some jealousy under Louis’ arse, I know how he gets when he see‘s you with another person chatting you up, all you need to do is make him jealous, and realize what he lost.” That was a little too evil for Harry’s tastes, he honestly didn’t want to think about relationships or anything pertaining to Louis right now. 

All he wanted to do was graduate and move on.

“I don’t know, I just don’t know, Nialler.” he sighed to himself. “Harry? I’m going to go pick up your sister from the bus, be back in twenty.” his mum called from the kitchen before the door shut. Yeah, that reminded him Gemma was coming down for a week since his actual graduation was in six days, and Gemma wanted to do a bit of wedding planning again.

“I forgot your sister is coming here for a week… if I was Louis, I wouldn’t dare talk to you.” Niall made a face and Harry nodded. “Yeah, she still is really upset with him, don’t blame her though, but I haven’t told her the actual truth or anyone for that matter besides you.” he knew she was going to lose it if she knew what Louis has been doing all along. 

“Oh man, I’m a bit scared for him now. ” Niall snickered a little and shook his head. “Anyways, when’s Gemma’s wedding again? I mean I have the invitation sitting on my desk at home, my parents put it on the calendar, but it keeps slipping my mind.” Niall groaned a little. “Late August I believe, can’t think of the date top of my head.” Gemma would kill him if she heard that, she was so prepared for his wedding and made sure Harry memorized the wedding date and same with their mum, just in case either forgot how close it’s coming, so she was a little paranoid. 

“I hope the weather isn’t too bad, and I hope you take Axel as your date, Harry. Liam and Zayn are going together, I have a plus one, and your single… I really think you should bring him, as friends.” Harry just sighed a little, he didn’t think about he’d be the single one of the bunch among his mates.. Maybe Niall is right, maybe he should take Axel to his sister’s wedding.   
“I’ll think about it, got a bit of time before I let her know. She said she has room for three extra mouths to feed now that Louis is out. She said she was saving one extra for me just in case I bring someone.” even his sister wanted him to bring someone to keep him happy for her wedding, but it just wasn’t going to work for his mood. Gemma thinks it will work to keep him not feeling so alone on what’s suppose to be a happy night.

“Who needs a boyfriend when you have a mates that actually don’t lie to your face.” Niall grinned and Harry just rolled his eyes at that. “But here‘s the thing, I have four mates that are.. Different. One’s a narcissist, another is a sensitive puppy, third is a food junkie, and there is the hipster. Take a guess which one you are.” he winked with a small chuckle. Niall slugged Harry in the arm playfully and shook his head. “Hey, I happen to have a very large appetite, thanks to my eating skills, at least I‘m not the narcissist.” he smiled. “Never said it was a bad thing, or did I?” he winked and Niall threw the pillow upside Harry’s head. “I feel as if you are trying to subtlety insult me.” He fiddled his brows. “Maybe.” Harry teased a little, well at least now he could have a laugh or two with his friends without feeling so down in the dumps. 

“Guess who’s home, bitches!” Gemma called out as she walked through the door and he heard their mum, “Gemma!” scold her and Harry snickered to himself. Niall couldn’t contain his laughter at that of course.

“Man, I love your sister.” Niall just shook his head as Harry nodded, he was always glad that his sister could get along with all his friends, she tended to like all of them. They all got on well, also because she liked to be a bit of a snoop and pry for answers about Harry. 

“Hello Losers, I’m home.” Gemma grinned as she was standing in the doorway. “We know, we heard your grand entrance.” Niall chuckled a little. “Well, I had to make it known somehow, and besides, thought it would make some mister someone smile.” Gamma’s eyes adverted to Harry and smiled a little. “I’m fine Gemma, really.” he flat out lied but he honestly didn’t want to talk about Louis anymore until after rehearsal. “You sure? don’t lie to me, Harry.” she crossed her arms as she was leaning more into the door frame. 

“I swear I’m fine, just a little nervous is all.” he wasn’t particularly lying about that, he was nervous about seeing Louis and graduation itself. “Niall is he lying to me?” of course she would ask him. “Uh… no.” Niall’s answer was hesitant and Gemma made a bit of a face. “What did Louis do this time?” she furrowed her brows, this is exactly what he wanted to avoid, if he tells her she’s going to humiliate them at the rehearsal and he honestly doesn’t want that. He knows she can be a little too protective at times, but now is not the time, especially not tonight. 

“Nothing, just drop it, okay?” she shook her head and came in the room and shut his door. “No, tell me what happened, or I will go pay a visit to him tonight.” she was seriously asking for trouble. “Gemma, please it’s not important anyways.” he looked down to his lap, trying not meet her gaze after he said that, knowing she was about to make it a huge deal, and probably actually marching down to Louis’ house. 

“Not that important? Not that important!? Harry he cheated on you, he slept with a girl you disliked, and lied to you.” Harry was shaking his head over and over but he couldn’t say a word right now. “Gemma. “ Niall tried to get her attention, but it was no use “Not now, Niall.” she snapped and shook her head. “Harry just tell me what’s going on.” she fiddled her brows and Harry just sighed to himself and explained to Gemma everything he told Niall and he could see fire in her eyes, anger for one, and disappointment alongside it for Louis. 

“So let me get this straight, he kissed her, but nothing else? He is using her for his career. He lied to you about cheating, lied to you over and over, and can’t be with you so he broke your heart in the worst way possible? What’s wrong with this boy!? What happened to funny and adorable lad, I used to know? Why did he turn into such a tool?” she complained… and so it began. Gemma’s endless ranting that lasted for ten minutes as Niall and Harry just nodded along, trying to listen even though it was tough to do so. 

Harry just shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed to himself for a moment, great she was wanting to speak her mind to him, he shouldn’t have told her anything at all. He knows she has good intentions, but sometimes she a little too protective over him.

“Gemma.” he said but no luck, she was pacing at this point and cursing to herself over the lad, and Harry just bit his tongue for now. Niall was nodding to everything was saying and chiming in as well, of course.

“I swear to god! If he so comes up to you and tries to give you a hug before he leave I will swift kick him right where it hurts.” she sneered. “Gems… stop.” Harry shook his head, she was getting a little too carried away. “I’m sorry, Harry but he deserves it… I just can’t believe he did this, not even just to you it just boggles my mind why on earth he has done such a thing.” she says.

“Gemma, leave the boys alone, they need to get cleaned up before they leave in a bit.” his mum knocked on the door and mentioned it was getting close. He could hear his heartbeat in his head right about now. 

Gemma just sighed a little and shook her head “Well, I should let you two get ready then, Harry please tell me if anything happens, I will personally march up to that school if he starts things, don’t think I won’t.” she mentioned before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. “She’s not coming up there, even if something happens, you better not tell her.” Harry said to Niall with a headshake. “I don’t want her to cause a scene and make things worse, especially humiliating us both. I love her and all but sometimes she gets carried away with her words.” he sighed to himself. “Yeah, I know, but she’s your sister, what can you do?” Harry just shrugged his shoulders to that before he got up and they decided to get ready before they head up to the school. 

It took nearly an hour and a half before Niall and Harry were ready and already at the door of their school, about to walk in together. “Do you think the love birds got here already?” Niall asked as they headed inside the building and made their way to the gymnasium where the rehearsal was being held. 

“I’m positive they’re here, those two are never late to anything.” Niall nodded to that as they walked through the doors to the gym and Harry could feel people from his graduating class just looking at him, it was honestly very nerve wracking. Niall pretty much led them to Zayn, Liam, and Axel all the way at the top. Harry sat down beside Axel and gave a small smile. “Hey, Harry. How’re you feeling?” Axel asked him as more people were coming in… so far no sight of Louis.

“’I’m okay, just want to get this over with and go home, honestly can’t wait until I’m officially done.” Axel nodded to that with a small smile. “I have to agree with you on that.” Axel says before talking to Niall whom was beside him. Harry looked over to Zayn who was having a conversation with a girl, with an arm around Liam, and Liam was just on his phone. Looking to be as if he was keeping himself busy.

He shook his head before he made the mistake of looking towards the door and seen Louis coming in with Eleanor and her posse. He rolled his eyes and was about to look away when he somehow made eye contact with Louis from across the gym. Now they were walking towards him and coming up the stairs… oh no, this wasn’t good.

At least Louis seemed to be okay despite being outed at that party, he seems fine, actually. Eleanor was attached at his hip of course, he wasn’t in the least bit surprised. Harry felt frozen in place when the group sat beside him, especially when Eleanor snagged a seat by him. Louis accompanying her on the other side, and looking over at him. 

“Well, well, well, hello there, Harry.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, he was very uncomfortable now. Axel picked up on it and fiddled his brows, “What are you guys doing? There’s more room over there.” he moved over a little more closer to Niall so Harry could get a gap of space between the bench to scoot away from the girl.

“We can sit where we want and besides, I wanted to speak with Harry, it’s pertaining to Louis, so it obviously doesn’t concern you.” she gave a snotty look to Axel. Harry noticed that Louis was looking down at his lap, not really saying much. “Just leave him alone, okay?” he shook his head. “I take it you’re his new boyfriend now?” she grinned and Louis’ head shot up with a sad look on his face. “No, just his friend who’s trying not to make him feel bad enough as it is, so fuck off, Eleanor.” Harry was keeping quiet for now, they had about thirty minutes before the rehearsal would start. Hopefully time will fly and Eleanor would just get side tracked something Louis does. 

“Interesting, just friends. That share a locker last minute and I seen you checking out his bum a while back.” she winked to him and he rolled his eyes. “Well, at least he actually dated your little boy toy over there before you ever did.” he snapped and Harry was actually tuning this all out, his mind was racing. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him at the same time and it was getting a bit overwhelming to be honest. 

Harry was ignoring the back and forth, even ignoring Niall chipping in here and there.   
When it finally calmed down Eleanor was staring at Harry with jealousy in her eyes. Harry noticed Louis tug on her arm to stop staring and mumbled something to her. She ended up getting side tracked into a conversation with him, thankfully.

When the rehearsal started Harry couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t really listen well anyways, and with everything on his mind he was missing the important bits. When they were on the floor and were put in order whom they were walking with. Harry was walking with Louis because of their surnames, of course just his luck. Harry slowly walked to his spot and stood next to the shorter lad, shoving his hands in his pockets, and kept to himself as they stood still. “Harry.” Louis says softly.

Again, Harry ignores him and his face is stern a bit. “Harry… please.” Louis had a bit of a frown on his face. “Harry… please say something, I really do want to talk to you before I leave.” he said softly and Harry just shook his head and began walking with the line beside Louis.

As they got near the part they would split to go sit Louis grabbed onto Harry’s forearm and squeezed it gently “Please… Hazza. It will be my only chance to say what I want to say to you.” he frowned. “You already said enough, all you said are lies, so I don’t want to talk to you unless I have to, Louis.” his tone was stern and he couldn’t even look at him right now.

When they finally split up, he felt a little more relaxed as they went through the practice and were seated in which he was right next to Liam, at least he would have his mate by him.   
The rest of the rehearsal went by slow and they were taking so long explaining things, and it was rather annoying.

They were finally dismissed and so he met up with Niall and Liam who looked like a lost puppy, he could only guess why. Zayn was busy chatting up Sophia, probably regarding the dress code for graduation.

“Sucks you have to walk with, Louis. At least you’re sitting by Liam.” Niall said as he patted the male on the shoulder and Liam just nodded. . “Yeah, I suppose so… ” he shrugged before he watched Zayn come walking over with his hands in his pockets, and stepping beside Liam, wrapping an arm around his waist. “So… did you survive walking next to him?” Zayn questioned and Harry nodded to that.

“Now he says he really wants to talk to me before he leaves, but he has already said enough.” Zayn nodded to that before they left the crowded room, Harry could feel eyes burning in the back of his head and he can only guess whose they were, Harry just wished she would leave him alone already… she won. Sadly though she’s just getting used anyways. 

Harry and Niall left soon after, ignoring Louis’ stares to Harry, and once Harry dropped Niall off at home, he headed back home. He was greeted by Gemma snacking on chocolate and his mum on the phone with his grandma.

“So, How did it go?” she grinned as Harry sat down at the kitchen table, eating the food his mum made while he was gone. “Fine, guess who’s walking beside me though.” he frowned a little and she furrowed her brows. “Of course he is, stupid last names, I had forgot about that.” she groaned and sat down beside him. “Did he say anything to you at all?” she questioned and Harry nodded. “Him and Eleanor both did... Well, he just wants to talk to me before he takes off, but she was a snot.” he said and Gemma rolled her eyes.

“She really dislikes me now that she knows me and Louis had dated and honestly, she has no reason to be upset. She has him in the palm of her hands, even though he is just stringing her along.” the thought of that gave him major headaches. “What’s with that boy? Does he get pleasure from hurting people? what happened to the caring boy who was your best friend you did everything with? What happened to him?” she frowned a little and Harry just shrugged at that., not very sure himself.

“Well, are you going to talk to him?” she asked and Harry shook his head at that “No… he’s already said enough, Gemma. If he’s lying about more things I just don’t want to know, I’m just so exhausted from it all.” he pushed his plate aside, no longer feeling up to eating at the moment. “I understand, I may talk to him though on graduation night afterwards, I need to have a talk with him.” she crossed her arms and Harry shook his head in a quick. “Gemma…. Don’t.” he really did not want her to do that, last thing he needs is to break up an argument between the two.

“Harry listen, I need to get it all out on the table before he leaves, he has it coming to him.” Harry knew it was useless to talk her out of it, she wasn’t going to listen to him anyways.  
“whatever, Gems.” he said before getting up and heading to his room, and closing the door behind him. He locked his door and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, wanting to be alone, to think, relax, and enjoy his night in peace… even though it was still rather early.   
He laid in bed for an hour trying not to think about anything about a certain someone, but that all went to shit when he got a call from Louis. Not just once, but twice. He sighed and just stared at the screen until it went off, but then there was another and another, so with that he just answered this time. 

“What?” he nearly snapped into the phone.

“Harry, I love you, so much.” Louis said bluntly and Harry just shook his is head. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t have done me wrong, Lou.” he replied.

He rolled over to his side, staring at the wall, with his phone pressed against his ear. “Hazza… please understand I didn’t do what I did to intentionally hurt you… I have real feelings for you. It’s just I can’t be with you for my career sake.” Harry could feel a weight in his chest and he was trying to ignore it. Trying to ignore Louis’ words that actually were making him feel worse.

“If you love me then you would have never touched her lips… you would have never lied to be and broke it off with me, and be honest about it… but no you flat out lied, Louis.” he was loosing his patience and was letting it all spill out. “So don’t play the victim card because of your possible career. You know Louis, I actually thought maybe one day we could find a flat together, but I suppose you had different ideas.. that didn’t involve me. You were probably sincere from the start but once she came along you faked it. I knew something was off and now that I realize it… you knew I didn’t like her around you because she was all over you, but you always protected her and now I see why. It’s honestly disgusting to me.” he could feel tears pricking his eyes. He was getting a rather upset.

“Harry, you have to understand…. I don’t have any feelings towards her at all. I want only you, but I can’t. Eleanor’s dad said they were just going to push me in the closet if I’m into men too. He didn’t know about me liking guys, he just brought it up and it scared me, I only ever saw her as a friend, even at the beginning my friendship with her was normal. It wasn’t until I talked to her dad about the singing completion and I don’t know… I royally messed up, Harold. I really want to be with you, but I really want my dreams to come true.” if Harry was able to see Louis right now he would see him fighting tears and a frown on his face.

“You obviously chose right, I would have just gotten in the way… even though I have been supportive of you this whole time. I helped you with your online videos, I went to all your shows, I encouraged you to do the talent show, and what has Eleanor done besides sitting on your lap and playing hair?” he questioned and yup, silence.

“Right, I see how being with me is such a challenge for a musical career, good luck with whatever you’re doing, Lou.” he hung up before Louis could even reply. He wiped the tears pricking his eyes and set his phone down on top of his nightstand.

He was frustrated, upset, sad, and disappointed all in one. “Fuck me.” he mumbled to himself as he buried his face into his pillow. He ignored the incoming text messages from Louis apologizing and a text from Axel to come hang out, he just wanted to be alone. 

It’s funny how someone can change your mood so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of a filler, not very happy with it. But it will do for now until the bext chapter :)


	25. Twenty Five.

Harry had waited a week for this moment. Graduation.

He couldn’t wait to cut ties with school and never see his ex boyfriends face ever again. He Didn’t want anything to do with Louis after everything that has been said and done, he was tired of surprises, and tired of the countless lies he’s been told.

Louis obviously isn’t ready for a committed relationship.

He stood in front of the mirror and fiddled with his tie, not so much luck though until Gemma came in and helped him out. He had nearly an hour before he had to head out and face the crowd and see Louis for the last time.

“Are you going to be alright tonight?” she asked as he stepped away and crossed her arms. “yeah, should be alright, can’t wait to get it over with.” he sighed a bit. “So is Louis is leaving tonight?” she asked curiously and he shrugged his shoulders, not sure since he hasn’t properly spoken to him in a week anyways. “Well, I might have to say something to him, Harry. I’m sorry, but I need to express my feelings towards him one more time.” she said before crossing her arms. 

“Gemma, Please. It won’t help anything and besides, he’s going to be in another country and it’s just not going to matter anyways anymore.’ he sighed. “No, it matters to me, I want to talk to him and I will. You don’t have to around, but I sure as hell deserve a conversation with his arse about his behavior and shit. He better be ready for me after the ceremony.” she crossed her arms and fiddled her brows. “You better hope his family isn’t around, because you might not get your chance at all, Gems.” she shook her head at that “Oh, I better get my chance, or else I will march down to his house afterwards and not have him forget it.” Harry just shook his head and sighed to himself. “Whatever, just try not to embarrass me, I already embarrassed myself enough as it is this past month.” he shook his head and she just smirked. “Can’t promise that, really can’t.” she grinned before she finally left the room. 

Harry did one last look in the mirror before he bit his lip and grabbed his phone from his pocket, seeing and unanswered message from Louis asking if he could see him tonight before he leave tomorrow morning. Harry wasn’t sure of this to be honest, Louis was just telling lie after lie and it’s just so exhausting. He knows Louis will try everything in his power to reel him back in before he goes, but he’s still rather anger with him on so many levels. It’s just a really frustrating situation. 

“Harry? Are you almost done? We have to leave soon if I want good seats.” his mum called from her bedroom as she was finishing up her makeup routine. “Yeah, almost done.” he announced from his room as he sprayed cologne on himself before he left his room, grabbing his cap and gown before he went into the living room to wait for Gemma and his mum. 

Once he sat down on the couch he just took a moment to himself to relax a little and calm his nerves, the thought of seeing Louis, being in front of a crowd, and being crammed into a rather too hot of a room gave him anxiety. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to relax himself a bit.

“Everything okay?” the older woman’s voice sounded through the room as she was putting on her heels. His eyes shot open and he nodded. “Just a bit nervous is all, can’t wait to get it done with.” he lightly smiled and she nodded. “So proud of you though, your sister did just fine on her night and you will too, Harry. I’m proud of you so don’t think for one second I’m not. You can do it.” she encouraged him before Gemma came prancing in with her hair finally finished. “Okay, I’m ready.” she smiled and looked at Harry and Harry just nodded before they headed out and went to the school, oh sweet baby Jesus Harry was sweating bullets. His stomach was turning into tight knots, and he could hear his heartbeat in his head. He tried to calm himself by taking large gulps of water, but it wasn’t working. He was just so nervous about everything and it was getting to be a bit overwhelming.

Once his mum found a parking spot they got out and Harry parted ways, letting Gemma and his mum go find seats as he went to find his classmates. He fiddled with the hem of the sleeves from his gown as he met up with Niall and Axel standing against a wall, just chit chatting. “Hey guys.” he said as he stood next to Axel.. 

“About time you showed up, Zayn and Liam aren’t even here yet and we have to start walking in fifteen minutes, I swear they’ll get here one minute too late so they can walk together.” Niall said. “Probably.” Axel said. “I wouldn’t doubt it, but I really need Liam to sit next to me though. Especially since I have to stand next to you know who.” he said the last part rather quietly and both lads nodded to that. ”Yeah, he’s in the bathroom right now. Just to warn you.” Niall had given him a heads up and he nodded as a thank you to him. 

“Don’t worry too much about him, after this ceremony if you want… come chill with me afterwards, I got no plans.” Axel smiled a little and nudged his arm lightly. Harry just shrugged his shoulders not really sure if he’s up to hang out with anyone after tonight, he might just go home and sulk, but then again it might get his mind off of his ex-boyfriend.

“Well, if you two are hanging out, count me in! I don’t think Liam and Zayn will be up for it… they might be having a little thing of their own afterwards.” Niall shuttered at the thought. “Oh don’t give me visuals now, Nialler.” Harry shook his head. “No, after this we’re going back to my place, Li. We have to start packing sometime.” ah yes, here they come. Arguing about packing and finally moving into their flat soon. “But I don’t want to, it’s going to be really late and I want to celebrate with my fiancé. I don’t want to waste our night packing and arguing, I want to cuddle and do other things.” Liam complained and all three boy’s just shook their heads. 

“Man, do you two always argue over the stupidest things?” Niall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Shut it, this is between the two of us, we’re moving into our flat next week and we have yet to pack, and it’s stressing me out.” Zayn snapped as rubbed his hands over his face. “We have loads of time, though, we’re done with school, babe. Next week.. That’s seven days from now and we don’t have much things, we can start shopping after we’re mostly settled. I don’t want to see you so stressed.” Liam pouted a little and clung to Zayn’s arm tightly. Harry just listened them unaware that he had watchful eyes on him from Louis standing alone near a pillar.   
“You both are stressing me out.” Harry groaned as he made the mistake of looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with Louis. He stared for a moment too long before he looked back to his friends and looked down. As much as he hates to admit it, he wishes that him and Louis never broke up and were okay, but he knew that was just an awful thought. Louis lied to him, countless times. 

What happened to them being best friends? Even before feelings got in the way?

“Someone’s making eyes at you.” Axel whispered to Harry and nudged his arm lightly. “I know, I saw.” he mumbled and looked up and gave a very small smile to him. “Don’t feel too down, you only have to walk next to him, not even for ten minutes, then you’re done.” he tried to cheer him up, but honestly it wasn’t working. Louis had this affect on him and he always tries to ignore it, but he can’t seem to ignore any feelings. They’re just there and he’s been trying to tell himself he doesn’t love Louis anymore, but that’s a lie. 

“You’re going to be okay, I swear if this end up anything but horrible then I’m taking you out for a drink tonight and if it ends up alright I’m still taking you out for a drink tonight because why not? Niall is going to be there…. Only if you want that is.” Axel said and Harry just nodded. Maybe he should just go out and clear his head and get wasted. It would make it a much better of a night anyways; only proper way to celebrate breaking free. 

“Good, you deserve a fun night out, especially after such a major accomplishment.” he smiled a little as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling him in a playful tug before dropping his arm. If Harry noticed, Louis was shooting daggers Axel’s way after that gesture.

It wasn’t long before they were told to get in line next to their partners and Harry was feeling his stomach starting to cramp up and it was honestly the worst feeling. He was sure Louis was going to try and talk to him and he most sure of the fact he would try to look him in the eyes again. No tonight was not a night to cry or argue, tonight is supposed to be a good night.

He slowly made his way to the line where he stood next to the shorter male and he just bowed his head and kept quiet. He was trying not to gaze at Louis, actually he wasn’t even looking at him at all.

“Harry. “ Louis said more than once in his soft toned voice and he just bit his lip instead.  
“Hazza, please. I want to talk to you after this… please.” he whispered sadly and Harry just shook his head and kept his head down as the line started moving. “You’re not even going to say anything to me?” he could hear the hurt in his voice but honestly he was trying to drown it out. “I just need…” he started but stopped himself mid-sentence. Before he grabbed Harry’s arm and squeezed it gently. “I love you so much.. I never meant to hurt you...” Louis softly whispered before they went inside where the crowd was waiting, and once they split apart, Harry was pretty much quiet, not even saying anything to Liam.

His mind was still stuck on Louis, why did he have to say that? Why?

It just made things ten times harder tonight… he has a feeling this is going to be the last time he see’s Louis. As much as he is upset and angry with Louis, it breaks his heart even more that he’s leaving and he honestly want to cry to his mum. He wants to be comforted, but that’s not an option so he’s sucking it up and keeping it together for now. No matter how hard it is. 

He wasn’t really listening when there were speeches given, and honestly, he was too focused on his thoughts. Liam catches on to this and tried to get him to pay attention by nudging him in his arm ,but it was useless. Louis messed with his mind again. He wished he never fell in love with him. This would be so much easier, sure he would be upset that his best friend would be leaving, but the fact with everything that has happened and he has feelings for him it makes this a hundred times worse.

It wasn’t long before they were on stage getting their diplomas and what not, he tried his damn best to not look towards Louis, he felt accomplished when he kept his eyes only on the people that mattered tonight. When he went back to his seat he was a little more calm, especially when the ceremony eventually ended and they were dismissed. Harry was quick out of there, ignoring the hand on his shoulder, knowing who’s hand that was before he went off and met up with his mum in the corridor and engulfed her into a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you!” she cheered as she kissed his forehead and squeezed him before Harry turned and gave Gemma a quick hug before he took off his cap and fixed his curly mane. “Congrats, kiddo.” Gemma grinned as she ruffled his hair. “I’m just glad it’s over, finally.” he said in excitement. “So, what are you doing after?” Gemma asked with a small smile. “Axel and Niall are going to a pub, so I’m going to go with them. If that’s okay?” he looked to his mum and she nodded with a smile. “Should be good for you, gets you of the house for the night, but if you end up having too much to drink, please be safe.” he nodded. 

“I’ll be fine mum, promise.” he said as he looked around and his eyes landed on Louis was with his mum and siblings, and he quickly looked back to his own family. He sighed a little as they made their way to a little less crowded of an area where his mum visited with some ladies, she used to be friends with and he noticed Gemma was glaring at someone… it had to be Louis. “Gem, stop.” he said and she shook her head. “I need to go talk to him.” she furrowed her brows and Harry stood in front of her and crossed his arms. “Please don’t. Gemma, it’s over, there’s nothing left to be said.” he wanted to shed a tear but he held it back.

“You’re being so problematic. Just let me go talk to him, if not I’m going to call him tonight when you’re not home and speak with him.” she crossed her arms, furrowing her brows yet again. Harry just sighed in defeat. “I rather you do that than embarrass him in front of his family and everyone here… wait.” she eventually nodded. “But since you’re going out tonight shouldn’t you go home and change? I’m sure you don’t want to go out in a button up and slacks. That’s not you.” Gemma gestured to his outfit and he nodded, she was right. He really needed to change out of this attire to something more casual. His mum would have his head if he gets any stains on his nice clothes.. 

Just as he was about to walk off Louis and his mum came over, of course Jay wanted to see Anne… and Louis followed behind her. 

“How proud are you of our boys?” she beamed with a smile. Harry and Louis’ mum were friends and Harry’s mum never told Jay what went on between Harry and Louis out of respect for Louis and she’s not one to pry, depending on the situation. So Jay and Anne are on great terms.

Harry just looked down when he seen Louis standing next to his mum and Gemma was glaring at the smaller male. “I’m going to go use the toilet.” Harry said quickly as he walked away, not making eye contact with Louis, unaware that he was being followed. “Harry.” he heard his voice and he shook his head and walked passed the bathrooms, hoping to lose him, but it was useless Louis was following him. Gemma wasn’t far behind them either, she probably was keeping a watchful eye on them.

Harry hoped making a detour into locker rooms in the gym were enough to lose Louis… he didn’t want to talk to him or see him, he’s already said his goodbye in his head mentally. He went over and sat down onto the bench and rubbed his face, unaware that someone sat beside him. 

“Harry.” Louis said.

“Louis… please.” he groaned. “Why won’t you look at me? Please look at me… Hazzabear.” Harry shook his head and looked down, not giving in at all. “Harry we need to talk before I leave tomorrow morning, please just give me like ten minutes.” Harry just sighed a bit. “You’ve had your chances and you keep making up things and revealing new lies. You keep changing things around so honestly I don’t even know why I should listen to this anymore… you keep changing the story.” he shook his head sadly. “I know I’ve been really confusing, but I really never meant to hurt you at all, I swear. You’re all I think about and I feel so horrible about everything I’ve done. I still want to be with you, but with everything I didn’t want to hurt you by making us go further into the closet.” Harry was just shaking his head and just got to his feet and glared at Louis. “Louis you know I would support you with anything, I’ve said this before and I have no idea why you’re not comprehending it… it’s like you’re having it go one ear out the other. Are you scared that people are going to judge us still? The whole bloody school knows that’s to Zayn’s trap. I’m sure you haven’t told your mum yet, but Jesus.” he stressed.  
“You know I would go through so much shit with you to just be with you, I love you so much. I was your bestest friend way before I became your boyfriend and you know I still would do anything for you. I just don’t understand you anymore, you’re so confusing!“ he was getting a little stressed.

It was then lips crashed against his own, which caught him totally off guard, he pushed his head back and fiddled his brows. “Louis. What are you doing?” he fiddled his brows and stepped aside, touching his fingers to his lips, still tasting the kiss on his lips. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Louis said and pressed his lips more against Harry’s. Oh, how Harry missed his lips against his own, but he was still very much upset with him. It got a little to control himself now because he kissed him back softly, he felt hands softly dig into his sides and his hands rested on Louis’s curvaceous hips, so they ended up snogging standing in the middle of a locker room.. just like their first kiss.

“Harry? Louis?” Gemma came bursting through the locker room doors with her brows fiddled. “Why are you two kissing? Please don’t tell me you two made up in a mere five minutes?” she yanked Harry from Louis and stood between them. “No, we didn’t.” Harry finally was able to grip onto what just happened and shook his head giving Louis a disappointing look. “It was just a spur of the moment, just happened.” with that Louis face fell and Harry felt bad, but they didn’t make up. 

“Louis, I think it’s best you leave… before you charm him into bed and hurt him more.” she glared at him and Louis shook his head. “Gemma.. You don’t understand. I don’t want to charm him into anything… I love him. I would never use him like that.” he defended himself and she shook her head. “I’m having a really hard time lately believing that your feelings are genuine. You know Louis I was actually really happy that you ended up being with my brother because I always knew he kind of fancied you, but never assumed because you two were close knit friends and when you dated you two were sickening. Then after this whole singing completion and Eleanor or what’s her face came along you’ve turned monster… you really hurt my baby brother and I don’t get your thought process. You say your in love with him, but you turn around and lie to his face about countless things and you kissed that girl. Do you not realize how much you hurt him?” Harry just sat down and kept quiet. 

Harry could see Louis was on the verge of tears when Gemma was talking, he could tell this was very upsetting to hear, but he needed to hear it even though it was coming from his sister.   
“No, you don’t understand. I do love him, Gemma. I feel so incredibly guilty and I don’t know how many times I have to say I’m sorry. Do you not realize how hard it was for me to hear that I needed to end any relationships if I was involved with a guy? I was heart broken. I have to do what’s good for me and I didn’t want to end up hurting him in the end… even though I just ended up hurting him regardless.” Louis said sadly.

“You’re talking in circles.” Gemma snapped and shook her head. “You say you didn’t want to hurt him, but you knew it was impossible because he loves you so much. If you actually cared about him you would have talked to him like a real boyfriend would and tell him the truth, but no.” she snapped and grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him up from his spot.

“We’re leaving.” she fiddled her brows and dragged Harry with her through the locker room.  
“No… please.” Louis cried out, but Gemma dragged Harry out of the locker room and out to the car park to their mum’s car. “I can’t believe him. Kissing you and claiming he never wanted to hurt you, but look what he did. He’s so confusing, Harry I don’t even know how you ended up kissing his bum tonight. Seriously.” she shook her head.

“I told you it just kind of happened, Gems.” he said. “Harry if he bothers you tonight, don’t hesitate to message me, and I’ll give him a call.” Harry just nodded as they got in his mums car, no longer wanting to talk about this anymore. He still couldn’t get that taste of Louis’s lips on his out of his mouth to be honest… and out of his head.

“Where did you two go off to?” Gemma filled their mums ear with how they were looking around at the school, which Harry was glad that Gemma didn’t tell their mum what actually happened. When he did get back home, he changed out of his nice clothes and into more casual clothes, even fixed his hair, and did one last look in the mirror before he got a text from Axel.

To: Harry  
From: Axel  
Come to the pub at 9? 

He was about to respond when he got a message that made him freeze a bit and he just stared at it.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Meet me at the tree house tonight… it’s important, please babe xx 

He honestly didn’t even know what to do… he should go out and see Axel and Niall but then again, he wants to see Louis even though he’s mad at him? He was going to just go see him and get whatever is on Louis’ chest to finally be said in private. He sent a text to Axel that he was just going to head to bed early and to have fun without him and he sent Louis a text saying he would be there in ten minutes.

On the way to the tree house he wondered what Louis wanted and needed to tell him, especially since he said it’s important and all. When he did arrive, he seen Louis’ car nearby so he was already here and so when he headed up and was let in. He went over and sat down next to him, wondering what he had wanted.

“Harry...” he started before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m so sorry… I’m so, so sorry.” he was tearing up and Harry was just sitting there taking this in. “I never meant to hurt you. Never meant to make you feel like I didn’t care because I do care. You have no idea how much I love you and would do anything to protect you… that’s why I did what I did. I didn’t only just do it to protect my image, but I did it to protect you… because what if I actually get famous and people don’t agree with our relationship. They’ll pick us apart and I don’t want to see you being attacked. I knew it would hurt us both so much if I allowed that to happen.” Louis had tears streaming down his soft cheeks.

“I only kissed her once so it would be convincing and I feel awful about that and that I used to her for her dads help. I feel terrible that I lied to you, I should have taken you to prom, and I should have just stopped being friends with her.” Louis was sobbing pretty much. Oh, how this was awful, and Harry had tears pricking his eyes once again.

“I just wish you could forgive me, I care about you so much, Harry. I do. I love you more then anything, and I swear if I could undo it all I would.” Louis wiped his eyes and sniffled. “But I didn’t ask you to come here so I could cry to you. I got you something while I was away.” he said softly and searched his pocket before he placed a black box on Harry’s thigh. Harry eyed it lusciously before he opened it and he was pretty damn speechless. 

“It’s a promise ring.” he said softly and looked down. “I bought it for you when I was overseas and I was going to give it to you before I realized I messed everything up and knew I was just going to break your heart. I wanted to give to you to show I promise I would stay with you no matter what because I can see myself with you years from now.” he frowned and Harry just stared down at the beautiful silver band. 

“I know I’m crazy for even buying this because I was absolutely stupid because of the whole thing, but you were on my mind when I was there constantly and I felt so guilty, but the thought of you helped me pass my audition..” he sighed. Harry was just speechless, and listening to Louis seriously was weighing on his heart. 

“Louis… ” he said softly as he took out the ring and examined it for a minute before he slipped it on his finger, testing it out and it did look nice on his hand. He didn’t take it off, he just closed the box and set it aside as he looked at Louis for a moment. “I want to be mad at you, I want to hate you. My heart wants to love you and I want to be with you… I’m just so conflicted now.” he frowned and looked down at his hand and sighed before his hand was taken. 

“Harry, even if you don’t want this, us. I want you to keep it.” he felt Louis’ thumb caressing his hand. 

Harry just looked Louis in his eyes for a moment before he bit his lip and did something he knew he shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself, damn it. He moved to sit closer to Louis and pressed a kiss to his lips; kissing him softly. “Louis… I need you.” he finally managed to say. “I just want to be with you, so bad.” he pressed another kiss to his lips softly before he grabbed Louis’ free hand.

“If you really want this then you have to be completely honest with me from now on. I’m willing to do long distance and honestly, I don’t mind keeping our relationship on the down low… Louis I just want to be with so much.” it all just hit him at once. He wants Louis back, his hearts telling him he needs him but his mind is telling him no, but his heart is winning this time.

“You don’t mind long distance?” Louis asked in between the kiss and Harry shook his head and kissed him again a bit more lovingly. That was that so they ended up snogging passionately which led to them shagging a few times actually, and to Louis spooning Harry naked from behind. They were laying down in their makeshift bed, Louis’ arm wrapped around Harry’s waist tightly and a kissed pressed to his shoulder blade. 

Harry didn’t understand today at all.

First, he was dreading tonight, then they kissed and talked, but Gemma stepped in, and they shagged and he has a promise ring and back in a relationship with Louis. He honestly didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but he actually felt better in a way, even though Louis was going to have to prove to him that he wants this. “Harry… I’m leaving tomorrow morning around ten. I want you to be with me when I leave… Please.” Harry just sighed and nodded, the thought of saying bye to Louis made his stomach turn into knots but… he would see Louis again, it’s only for a little while and besides it would give him time to think about this even more… give him time to decide if this is even worth it. One thing is for sure, he wasn’t telling anyone that he and Louis as back together. That would be a secret for now until things pan out over a couple of months of long distance.

Especially when his family and friends calm down.

“I love you so much.” he heard from behind and he smiled to himself softly. “I love you too, Lou.” he yawned a little. When they did end going to sleep, he slept like a baby, but when morning came, he didn’t feel so great anymore. He looked up to see Louis grabbing a few things from the tree house and shoving them in his bag. “Louis… these things are going to be here when you come back.” he fiddled his brows as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. 

“Harold… I need something to remind me of you, don’t I? I still have the necklace by the way.” Louis smiled over his shoulder and winked. Harry just smiled a little and got to his feet and got redressed and stretched a bit before he went over and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “You have to leave soon… you better call me when you land.” he said softly with a yawn and Louis nodded with a smile. “Of course, love. But remember you’re going to be there when I leave… I want to goodbye kiss.” he smiled. Harry looked at him suspiciously for a moment. 

“Kiss… in public? In front of your mum?” he fiddled his brows.

“Yeah, I think it’s time my mum knew and I don’t think I could get on that plane without a goodbye kiss from you. I can’t.” he pouted before Louis pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“But… I sort of wanted to keep this between us for a while though, Louis. Everyone is going to be against this, especially with what has happened.” he looked down and he felt his cheek being caressed. “Harry, it’s only going to be you and my mum at the airport, after the kiss and I board… just tell her that we’re keeping this on the low, and tell her that we’ll explain everything soon.” Harry wasn’t so sure of that to be honest, he was sure Jay would blab to his mum and that’s just a recipe for disaster. Well, he also wanted a goodbye kiss too.

It wasn’t long before they headed back to Louis’ place to meet up with Louis’s mum and help Louis with his things, had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He even had texts from Axel, Niall, and Gemma but he ignored them for now, he had to be with his boyfriend.

When they were in the car on the way to the airport, Harry was thinking to himself about this. If it was even a good idea… would Louis lie to him again? Does he really want this? 

He looked back down to his promise ring it did give him reassurance that Louis does want this and so forth. When they did get to the airport, Harry and Jay helped Louis with his bags and what not before leading him in and Louis hugged his mum goodbye for a while. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he would call her as soon as he lands. 

Harry just stood there feeling weak and to be honest, he didn’t want Louis to leave, but this is the reality. Louis is leaving to pursue his dreams, and he wasn’t about to stop him either. When it came time for him to say goodbye, he was engulfed into a tight embrace that lasted a minute too long.

He pulled his head back to look at Louis for a moment, not sure if he was up for this at all until lips pressed against his own out of surprise. They finally kissed in public, they finally kissed in front of people. It was like a weight was lifted off their shoulders.

The kiss lasted a while, and he felt a hand go through his curls and when Louis pulled away he smiled. “I love you, Harry.” Louis said softly.“I love you, as well, Lou, always.” he saidbefore he kissed him one last time and let him go. 

“Um... excuse me? Care to explain what’s going on here?” Jay said in utter shock, looking between the two boys and Louis just grinned. “ No time to explain mum, but Harry’s my boyfriend, love you!!.” like that he left with a wave and blew a kiss to Harry before he went through security and was off to waiting area. 

Jay looked at Harry in confusion and when they were in the car he explained to her and filled her ear. She promised to not say anything, no matter how excited she was to talk about Louis finally being in a relationship. She was really happy for them and said she wished she would have known sooner because her little boy finally has his first boyfriend instead of a having girlfriend this time. 

Harry wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was willing to try this out again, no matter what. Especially now that Louis’ mum knows and everything’s been put on the table… long distance will be hard, but it will be a test. 

This is Louis’ last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!
> 
> I'm goning to go through and fix grammar and spelling soon.


	26. Twenty Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait!!! I've been trying to think how I was going to end this so, please don't hate me come next chapet :O
> 
> I am going to put up the seueal when I post the last chapter up :)
> 
> Sorry is this is a bit boring or anything! Also I'll fix the grammar and spellings when I finish this fic, I promise! I already fixed chapters one and two. So I apologize if this chapter is a bit crappy and needs editing.

  
Okay, well you're the one who begged me to help, and what are you doing right now?" he furrowed his brows "Nothing." Harry complained as he helped the loved up couple move their shit into the small one bedroom flat. Yeah, so Zayn and Liam ended up finding the their perfect first place together and Harry's just glad they haven't been bickering about useless stuff. He really doesn't want to deal with more heartache and over exaggerated fights.

"Stop complaining or I will resign you from the best man." Zayn snapped as he snatched the box vigorously from Harry's hands, Harry's brows furrowing. Rude, just rude. Harry's sure the lad's just stressed out over their new chapter in their life along with the engagement, but then again he's sure he's happy. He knows so, though, he knows when they fully have the place settled into their tastes they'll be happier. When their wedding day comes then Harry knows that's just the icing on the cake. 

He just shakes his head and goes to grab one of the last few boxes in the back of the moving truck, following behind Niall whom was carrying probably two too many boxes and oh lord. He knows that the chances of the chap tripping and falling were pretty close. He honestly hopes if he does that he prays for his should because with Zayn's shit attitude, he should worry for his well being today, especially when it involves the other factors.

Liam and his lucky bum managed to slip away because he had a job interview at some library and also not to mention a uni tour in the next hour or so. So Harry's stuck helping Zayn and Niall all evening, trying not to think too much about his boyfriend or wanting to snap at Zayn.  


"We're almost done, thank god," Niall muttered as he and Harry had gone back for the last three boxes. "Be glad we don't have to unpack, the last thing we need is to be told what to do, Harry says with a headshake as they carry the rest of them up to the flat. Once they set the boxes down Zayn looked like he calmed down more as he paced back and forth whilst on his phone. Harry's sure it's Liam whom he's talking too, and the interview went amazing.

"That's so great, babe. I need to start looking." he said softly into the phone and Niall and Harry both looked at each other before shaking their heads. Of course be rude to them because they were taking too long, but be sweet as candy to your fiancé.

So the two boys sit down on top of the big boxes that would support their body weight as they just sat there and waited for Zayn. Waiting for him to thank them for their patience with his foul attitude. Harry' sure they won't get anything, but then again, you never know with that boy.  
Low and behold, he finally was off the bloody phone and actually looking a lot more happier then moments ago. "Good news! Li got the job and that means I'm not as stressed anymore, but with us both going to uni on top of living alone, our wedding in the future, we're going to be working our tails off." Zayn said, moving to lean against the wall looking at them.

"So… when's this wedding suppose to happen anyways?" Harry asks, tilting his head. "Few years, whatever is best I suppose, I just want to make sure I have enough for the service and such, and for an amazing honeymoon. I want to surprise Li with a trip of a lifetime for a week, but I got to save up like a lot." he sighs a bit.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, Liam will love anything as long as it's with you, and besides you've got time. Lots of time, no need to rush. Liam will wait as long as it takes and besides, many couples are engaged for ten years before tying the knot." Harry reassures him, but Zayns just frowning a bit. 

“What?" Niall asks, sighing.

Zayn lets out a slow sigh, trying to be all dramatic as usual. "It's just I don't want to wait ten years! I want to marry him in the next five years. I want our first house to be bought in five years, not living in this flat anymore. I want us to get a cat and talk about adopting children. I want to settle down with him because I love him, and I know we can wait, but I don't want to. I'm sure Li won't want to wait ten years anyways." he shakes his head. 

“Well, you have all the time in the world and a patient fiancé that’s waiting to take your last name." Harry says with a small smile. "Yeah, I know, he's so cute. I've tried talking him into hyphenating it, but he's keen on becoming a Malik." he chuckled and both boys are just smiling. "Liam James Malik, has a nice ring to it and besides, it's only what he wrote in his notebooks when we were in school almost everyday. God that boy is so in love with you, it's almost nuts." Niall says with a headshake.

Zayn just rolls his eyes and his cheeks are a light shade of pink.. He was blushing!  
"Well can you blame him? I mean, look at me." he smirked and Harry and Niall just groaned in annoyance. Of course he couldn't let that slip by, nope  
.  
"Anyways well, I need to head out, got some things to do. So I'll catch you dudes later.“ Niall says with a wave before leaving them totally alone.

"So… has he left you alone still?" Zayn asks, picking at his nails. Harry knew exactly what he's referring too and whom it is. So maybe he's been lying to his friends, sister, and such about him and Louis trying again. He just doesn't want to hear it and besides Louis' finally told his mum and told him the truth. Did he not?

"Nope, actually he stopped texting me." Oh, how guilty he felt. He knows if he just told Zayn they made up, the lad would have both their heads. So for now it's under wraps and yes their parents know, but theirs mums promised not to tell anyone, not even his sister Gemma. "Good , maybe he finally got the fucking hint. I'm so angry with him still. I can't believe him." Zayn vented and rambled as Harry just sat there. He basically ignored the insults and complaints about his boyfriend because it was upsetting and well, getting annoying.

"You really just need to like show him you're doing better with off… like asking Axel to Gemma's wedding, as your date." Harry's just shaking his head at that. They're just friends, nothing more. Sure the blokes a cool dude and all, but they just don't click much like Louis does with him. With Louis it feels natural and makes him into a puddle of goo, his heart soars around him, and overall Louis is just much more his type. Not to be mean or anything.

"Come on, Hazz. It's only a suggestion." Niall's nodding along with that, but Harry just shaking his head, not even saying a word to that.

When he was able to get some time alone, he shut the bathroom door and locked it before taking out his phone to see two missed texts, of course a big smile plastered across his face  
.  
To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I miss you, love <33 call me tonight?? :) :)

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Baby?? :) I love you x. :)

Louis is just so cute sometimes.

Harry is just so glad things went back to normal and it wasn't awkward or anything, it all seemed too good to be true, but he's remaining positive. Especially with this promise ring he's kept in his pocket. Of course he doesn't wear it in public because he would have obvious questions, so he wears it in the comfort of his own home.

He sends Louis a few texts saying he would call him around ten tonight and of course saying he loves him back. 

This was nice, but Harry kind of wished he could see Louis. He wishes he could cuddle with him, make love, and just do all the couple things together. They could be open now and not worry anymore, but no. Louis is all the way in the states while he's here silently suffering during this long distance.

It wasn't long before he got a quick response and he kind of frowned, but kept a positive outlook.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I'll see what I can do, Hazza. You know I have limited time to talk to you since they've been on my bum about practicing and such. Can't wait to hear your voice though <3

So yeah, sometimes it was a let down, sometimes Louis couldn't talk at all because he was too busy with the singing competition showing, getting it ready for when it goes live, especially since Louis is a lot done with boot camp before the live show kicks off next week. Yes, Harry's nervous for him, but he has faith Louis will make it to the end and will fulfill his dream, he just has to win.

"You alright in there, Hazz?" Zayn asked as he knocked on the door. "I got to use the loo, come on." Harry quickly responded before leaving the room and giving Zayn and apologetic smile. "Sorry was checking my hair and such." he says and Zayn just shakes his head and shuts the door behind him.

He hung out with Zayn for the rest of the evening, talking about how Zayn is going to be so whipped for the wedding in the near future. Of course Zayn defends himself, but it's so true. He would do absolutely anything for Liam.

Later that night when he's in his room, though since his mum is out with Gemma looking over wedding preparations, he's laying on his bed looking through his phone at pictures of Louis he took over the past year. Feeling absolutely lucky that he has the most stunning boy in the world. Just the cutest.

A notification popped for a picture message and he quirked his brows. It was from Louis, of course, so he quickly opened it only to smile and blush at Louis looking so cute. He was in his striped over size navy blue jumper that was a bit low cut so it showed off his beautiful collar bones and wearing a beanie covering his soft fringe. God, he's so fucking cute and Harry feel's absolutely lucky to have him.

Harry is quick to send him back a tired selfie of him lying in bed, his curls a mess, and his eyes a bit droopy. He lays there for a bit, missing him, and so looking forward to show off his boyfriend at Gemma's wedding come soon. That reminds him that he still has to tell Louis the date in which he would need to know soon, or else he can't come. So he sends Louis the date and asks if he can come, but Louis doesn't respond, more so Harry's laying there for another ten minutes before he nodded off waiting for a text.

Harry woke up dead from his sleep when he felt non-stop buzzing in his hand and he groaned, moving to answer not even looking at the screen.

"Hello?" his voice a bit hoarse.

"Did I was you up, Hazzabear? Sorry babe." Louis says chirpily and obviously wide awake. Harry just closes his eyes, "Unfortunately yes, but you're fine baby. How're you?" he asked, moving to his side to get a bit more comfortable.

"I'm fine, I guess, missing you, and eh, it's bloody cold in here. Wish we could cuddle." he says softly and Harry is already daydreaming about being spooned. He's been longing for it for a while now since they've gotten back together.

"Wish I was there, really do. You'll be able to come to wedding right? As my date and stay at least the night with me?" he knows he's setting his hopes high, but fuck at least Louis can do is this for him. There was a bit of silence on the line and Harry's heart kind of dropped until Louis finally said something. "Sorry was looking for my scheduling. I'm sure I'll be able to sneak away for a few days, I promise I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you, so much." Louis says and Harry's heart is soaring once more.

"I love you too, Loubear. " he says sweetly as he thinks about Louis looking so cuddly in bed right now talking to him. 

"So I need to tell you something…" Louis says, his tone a bit hesitant.

"Don't get mad or upset, but I kind of told the producers and all about us, and they said I need to stay in the closet, meaning I can't bring you up when I go on the telly once this boot camp is done…" Harry's heart drops once more. 

They just went through all that to be open for a little while and now they have to go back in? 

What the hell?

Harry just sighs and sucks on his bottom lip. "It's fine, as long as like they don't make you go on dates for views or you say you have crushes on any one." he says as he opens his eyes and looks at his promise ring he slipped back on once he got home.

Again, there was a brief pause and he just frowned, he knew. He should have just known this would have happened, maybe Eleanor dad was right and gave Louis the best advice. Whatever.

"Baby… I can't promise that if I want to do well, but I swear I won't kiss anyone else if it comes down to it. I promise." Harry doesn't know if he should even believe that, but he just goes with it because he really doesn’t feel like arguing with him over the phone. Not right now, especially after not being able to talk to him much all day.

"Alright, I suppose. I mean as long as you don't like ignore me and don't tell me things, then I think we'll be fine. I just really would love to see you at Gemma's wedding." he says once more. "I know and I'm positive I can come, love." Louis says with a little bit. "I'm sorry I called knowing it's late there, I'm still not used to this time difference and when to properly call you." Louis says. "It's fine, glad you actually called, missed your voice." he really, really did. "The picture you sent, God, you looked so stunning, Lou." Harry says.

"Not as stunning as you, Hazzabear. Wish I was there laying next to you so I can cuddle you and kiss you all over." he purred into the phone. "But… I really should go before they have my bum for going over my break." Harry frowns a bit , he really just wanted to keep talking to him.  
"I love you, I'll text you later, babe." Louis says, "I love you too, Loubear." is all he says before he ends the call, frowning.

Long distance really sucks.

A few days passed and Harry's working the register at the bakery earning back some of the money he owes his mum still. It's been an awfully slow day and he kind of wishes he could just leave early, but his mum has things in the office that have kept her busy, and told him he has to do a full shift today, sucks. 

So he decides to just sweep the room since he was the only one out here at the moment, trying to at least kill some time.

Summer hours in the summer time sucked for his mum, she made ten percent less than normally, and he's just surprised she doesn't just close it down for the summer and then go work somewhere else until the fall comes around again. 

Harry snapped out of it when the door opened in come the last person he wanted to see. Eleanor or as he would call her Eleawhore. Harry sighed to himself as he took care of the broom and went back to the register and just watched as she eyed the sugar cookies shaped as beach balls. "Hello Harry." her tone not so welcoming as she eyed the case. "Hi, what do you want?" he nearly snapped. "Now, now that's not how you talk to a buying customer." he smirked as she met his eyes. "Can I get a dozen sugar cookies and half a dozen of the chocolate chip cookies." she smiled. "Oh, and be fragile, it's a gift." she says and Harry's just furrowing his brows and just gets her, her damn cookies. She basically took almost the whole lot of sugar cookies, his mum should be happy about this… but he's wondering who in fact she's giving this too. 

"So, Harry… I see you got a ring on your finger, you and Louis serious, huh?" she asked quirking her brow. "Engaged are you?" she tilts her head.

His eyes narrow as he types in the number into the computer. "It's a promise ring yes, very serious." he really wishes she would just buzz off.

His patience is running warily thin right now.

"Funny, thing. He told me last night on the phone that he missed me." it took every once of his dignity to not throw this box of cookies at her. She's wrong, she's lying. Louis wouldn't pull this shit again, would he?

She leaned over the counter and nearly whispered something to him. "I'm winning, darling. Louis is going to be mine whether you like it or not, thanks to my daddy, and me sending him sexy pictures in lingerie." she says as she drops the cash onto the counter and takes the box and leaves.

Oh his blood was boiling. She was lying! 

She can daydream all she wants, but Louis' is his whether she likes it or not. He doesn't believe she sent him nasty pictures or her dad persuading Louis. She's just trying to get under his skin because she's obsessed with Louis.

Yeah, that's what he's believing.

So later that day he's sitting at the kitchen table, barely touching the spaghetti his mum made and she's just eyeing him curiously. "Honey, is something wrong?" she asks, taking a sip of her drink. Harry's not even sure if he should spare her the details or not, but this whole Eleanor thing is really bothering him so he's going to keep this vague. "I'm fine, I guess, just.." he says as he sets his fork down and looks up at his mum. "There's this girl that's creating problems as usual and she just won't leave me alone." he says. "Just ignore her, she's probably just trying to get a reaction out of you, pumpkin." his mum has no idea. This girl is a nightmare. "Anyone giving you a hard time is not worth your time, once she realizes that you're no longer feeing into her crap she will eventually stop and realizes words can only do so much." Harry just nods to that, he really needs to take his mum's advice, but it's going to be tough.

After dinned after he helped his mum with the dishes he had gotten a text from Louis and a frown came upon his face.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Can't call tonight, busy. Sorry love :( I love you <3

Harry sends him a quick text back saying it's fine and not to worry about it, so of course no reply back after that. Not that he minded! They don't have to be as clingy as they usually are.  
So he spent the night on his laptop and talked to Niall over messenger and wishing he could cam Louis' right now. He really misses him tonight, so with that he goes to Louis' social networking site and just went through his profile. He looked at all his pictures to his about me section and frowned… Louis' relationship status that was hidden was now visible and says single… what? His interests are girls only? What?

Oh… yeah Louis warned him about this, sucks. Guess he has to make it more real to the public doing it way in advance so nobody side eyes him. He just exits out of that and oh lord, he made a big, big mistake. He accidentally went to Louis' wall and seen that Eleanor posted a cute saying on his wall and he felt his heart drop ten feet down.

Why are they friends? Louis knows he doesn't like her.

He clicks report on it because he's a jealous bastard and bringing up Louis texts and decided to say something.  
To: Louis  
From: Harry  
So, Eleanor thinks you have crystal blue eye's huh? Nice to know you're talking to her behind my back when you said you wasn't :(

It felt so good to send that and felt even better when the response was fast and he sighed to himself.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Babe… I can have friends, and also she knows we're serious. She begged for our friendship back, she knows I love you.

Harry just furrowing his brows, shaking his head as he notices a message in his inbox at the top on the screen. He pretty much knows who it is and he's hesitant to open it up. He doesn't respond back to Louis, instead he checks the message on the website and his heart is sinking more and more. 

To: Harry Styles  
From: Eleanor Calder  
I see you reported my thing on Louiboo's wall, I knew it was you since I got that little message sent to my email. Sorry sweetie, but if you saw the conversation we're having right now over chat, then you'd understand who's more important. Louis' wants me, he's only stringing you along to make you happy because he feels bad, he likes me, I'm the one sending the cookies out to him, and not to mention I'm going to see him next week xoxo

P.s. I suggest you keep a short leash on him if you think we're nothing more than just friends ;)

Oh he was fuming again for the second time today. 

Has she personally gotten joy out of making his angry? Seriously.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
I know you can have friends, you know I don't like her and you continue to be friends with that bitch. I'm sorry, but I'm so mad at you right now, good night, Louis.

Yeah, he was mad. How can Louis still be friends with her? 

Louis owes him more than just that if he think's it's going to be okay befriending that girl again, after all this shit. Harry just lays down on his bed and covers his face with his blanket, letting out a groan, ignoring Louis's apologetic texts and that one single phone call, and finally Louis' gets the hint he's really upset at him. Louis should have told him they were at least talking, but now he found out through the beat herself and that makes it worse.

It's just a big load of bullshit and Harry wonders if this even worth trying anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

They made up not even a day after, but that still doesn't make up for the fact he's friends with someone like her, someone who intentionally wants to steal his boyfriend from him. Harry's not stupid, he knows that she's a threat, but he trusts Louis. He just doesn't trust her one bit, nope.

The things is, is that the past month and a half that had passed, they haven't been necessarily been getting along as they used to. Louis keeps making up excuses for not being able to talk on the phone and says he will call him the next day. Does he call? No. Harry never says anything about it because there's really no point in arguing, especially if it make things complicated. He had no idea what he was getting himself into though when Louis told him what was going to happen, but he had no idea he'd be sitting in his room in his suit frowning at his reflection. Yeah, Louis wasn't able to make it to his sister's wedding rehearsal a week before the big day, but he still promised to show up for that special day. He has to come, he promised.

Harry's looking down at his phone, frowning when he got a text from Louis saying to give him a text later because they need to talk about something important over the phone. He feels a weight drop in his stomach, what if this isn't good? What if Louis is breaking up with him? 

He can feel tears pricking his eyes, but he shakes it off when he hears him mum calling his names, so get up and make sure he looks decent before leaving his room. "Come on, pumpkin. We're going to be late and you know your sister will freak out if we aren't on time." she says as she's guiding him out to the car. The ride there was silent and is mum was nearly speeding, and of course she brought up Louis. "Honey… he'll be at Gemma's wedding. I know he will." she says reassuringly and Harry just sighs to himself, not even sure if he could believe those words. He didn't even say a word to that anyways, and when they got to the venue he was quick out the door and heading inside the already crowded room. 

It was just a little crowded, not bad. It was just some of their close family, Gemma's fiancés family, and the wedding party. Come next week and this place will be packed considering Gemma invited over one hundred people. She unknowingly invited Louis because he's Harry's plus one, and of course the grand entrance at the party will be the re-induction of their relationship. He hopes.

The rehearsal didn't even start and he was ready to leave already, he wanted to go home, and lay in bed. He keeps thinking about what Louis wants to talk about and he can't relax. He greeted his family and kissed each one on the cheek, but didn't really utter more than a hello to good to see you too. He just really wasn't up for talking to anyone right now, not until tonight. 

So when the party started Harry kind of zoned out from time to time because when it came time to practice walking down the aisle, he kind of was too slow and accidentally tripped over his own two feet more than once. "Harry! Quit messing up, this is the fourth time we had to restart." Gemma says, hotly. Okay, yeah, they had to go through it a few times, but he can't help it and besides maybe she shouldn’t be such a perfectionist where it makes everyone so bloody nervous. 

"Gems, please stop yelling." he says as he gets to his feet and runs his fingers through his hair, Gemma just shaking her head. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked, crossing her arms not giving the others any mind. Harry just sighs and nods, following her to an empty room in the back and once she closed the door she crossed her arms. "What's going on?" she asked, her tone stern.

He can't blame her though, next week is suppose to be perfect and he's already ruining it days leading up to it. He knows she's upset and possibly considering to take him out of the party. 

"Nothing." he says, his head hanging low, and frowning a bit. "That’s a lie, Harry. Something is bothering you, what's wrong?" she asked, blocking the door this time so he wasn't able to leave. "Gemma, I said I was fine, alright?" his tone a bit more harsh, moving his head to look out the window and she's just shaking her head. "Quit lying, Harry. Did you not get enough sleep or are you nervous? Just tell me, I'm your sister." she pleads and Harry's gnawing on his bottom lip. "You'll just get mad.. " he said inaudibly. "Come again?" she says, leaning a bit forward.  
Harry can't even say it and she's just looking at him confused until that look changes to something else, a look of realization and shaking her head. "Harry… please don't tell me your back with him." she sounds disappointed. 

"Yeah." he says, frowning and she just lets out a deep sigh, letting her arms finally relaxing. "Why? Why in the world are you back with a guy that's lied to you? You don't deserve that." she frowned and Harry just slumps his shoulders. "I love him, and he promised me that he wants this, us, to work. So far it's turning into shit." he was on the verge of tears and before he knew it, he was being pulled into a tight hug.

It was silent in the room for a while as he hugged his sister tightly, it felt so good to tell her, but he knows she's disappointed in him. "Talk to me about it." she says as she pulls away, looking him in the eyes. "What's going on this time?" she asks, her tone softer and more understanding of the situation. 

"He couldn't come this time, and he promised next week he would make it, he's promised me that he would call me as much as he can and he's barely talked to me lately. He says we need to talk tonight and I think he's going to leave me after he gave me a promise ring because I'm so insecure over his friendship with Eleanor. I'm a horrible boyfriend and I can understand if he doesn’t want this anymore." he kept rambling on and on as tears began to roll down his face and Gemma was just wide eyed.

"Wow." she says before taking a breath and wiping away his tears. "Harry, calm down, no need to cry over him this bad." she says with a small frown. "I had no idea that you guys had promise rings, that’s a pretty big gesture… " she starts before tucking his curls behind his ears. "Listen, Harry, I have no idea why he's friends with her still knowing you dislike her and all, but if he loves you, then he's not about to abandon you because you're feeling insecure over her." she says with a reassuring smile.

"I'm not insecure!" he almost snaps as he pulls away and she's shaking her head. “I never said you were, those were his words, weren’t they not?” she asks, tilting her head and Harry just nods a bit. “He should really take your feelings into consideration sometimes.” she says with a headshake. 

“So, how is the long distance working out, though?” she asked. Harry frowns a bit and was silent, if only he would have thought this out more. If only if he had known how hard long distance was he would have just told Louis no. “ It’s hard.” he sucked on his bottom lip, eyes on the ground, “What’s even worse is that we can’t be together publicly while he’s on that stupid show.” he felt like crying again. Harry knew when Louis brought up the singing competition ages ago back in that tree house he wouldn’t see Louis really all that much or for the fact Louis would probably be set up with fake crushes on girls or something along those lines. 

Gemma’s just shaking her head slowly before looking up at the clock on the wall by the door. “Listen, Harry. You seriously need to talk to him about how you’re feeling tonight, or else you’re just going to hurt even more. Please tell him, you’ll feel so much better.” Harry knows she’s not wrong, but could he just tell him? He really doesn’t want to put a damper on their relationship even more than there is right now. “Anyways, we should really get back so we can wrap this up, just please relax, and try to focus.” Harry just nodded to that giving her a small smile, of course she had to just ruffle his curls with her hand as she smiled before they left the room and finished up the rehearsal.

Harry felt awful, but he had excused himself from the rehearsal dinner to sit in the toilet stall, with his face in his hand, elbows propped on his knees. He couldn’t eat, he was so bloody nervous, he could literally feel his palms starting sweat and his hands already trembling slightly. Okay, so maybe he’s over thinking it all, but ‘we need to talk’ is never a good sign. He’s saw too many movies knowing where that lead to, too many tv shows, and read too many books to know that saying has heartache written all over it.

Why can’t Louis just do it now? Why can’t he just break it off now so he can just cry his eyes out before going home. Why does he want to wait so much later? Especially knowing he’s hours behind them.  
He sat in the loo for a while until his mum had sent him a text saying they were getting ready to leave and that she would be out in the car. Harry slowly got to his feet and left the bathroom, walking past the bridal party, not even saying goodbye to anyone. When he got in his mum’s car she looked at him curiously before she took off down the road. “What’s wrong, Harry?” she asked as she kept her eyes on the road. “Don’t say it’s nothing either, I’m your mum and I know when something is bothering you.” she didn’t even give him a chance to say anything so he just slumped into his seat further. 

 

“Louis. “Is all he says quietly as he looks out the window thinking about his boyfriend, wondering what he’s up to right now, and wondering if he’s having the time of his life. Yeah, okay, maybe he does feel a bit envious that Louis got to leave to go after his dreams, but then again he wishes Louis would have stayed here with him. He knows it’s selfish though, he can’t hold him back no matter what. Also, if Louis wanted him in his life, then he would make him a priority, and so far, Harry’s not even sure if he’s even that.

“Fighting?” she asks and Harry shrugs, not even really sure to be honest. “Well hopefully you two work it out, hate seeing you like this.” she said and Harry was just quiet. He honestly didn’t feel like talking about it or even thinking about it right now, all he wanted to do was go home and lay in bed with the covers over his face. Blocking the world out for at least a few minutes to clear his head. 

When he did get home and locked himself in his room and stripped down to his boxers, closing the blinds, and crawling into bed. He laid there and sighed to himself, he felt drained, worried, and just so nervous. He needed Louis to call him now to just get this over with, it’s literally killing him with worry. Harry closed his eyes, trying to relax himself, not realizing he drifted off into a short nap. A short nap that ended when his ring tone boomed through the room and his eyes shot open. 

He quickly answered, knowing full well whom it had to be.

“Hello?” he said, his voice a bit tired.

“Did I just wake you up, Hazzabear?” he asked and Harry relaxed himself, okay so far so good. Pet name is still in check.

“Yeah, took a bit of a nap, sorry.” he says, not really sure what he’s in fact apologizing for. “It’s fine, baby. Anyways, we need to talk about something, well, I need to talk to you about something a bit serious.” he says and Harry’s already sweating bullets. Like a lot, he threw the blankets off of him and gnawed on his lip. “Yeah? Like what?’ he tried to make it sound like he was okay, hoping Louis was buying it. 

There was a bit of a pause on the other end and he could feel tugging at his heart already. “ I might have to possibly get a fake girlfriend on the show or something… ” that, that just killed Harry. He was silent , not even sure what to say. Yes he was mad, upset, and so forth. He should have known, he should have known that Louis would eventually bring this up to him, but he choose to ignore over time.. “Harry?” he asks and Harry just rubs his eyes. “Like a beard?” he finally asked, “Yeah, pretty much.” Louis said a bit sadly. 

“I don’t think I like this singing competition anymore.” Harry said, frowning. “ Hazzabear, trust me we’ll be fine, it’s just to hide us. It’s not like I’m going to be actually dating Eleanor or having sex with her. She’s just going to be that girl I have a crush on from school to get viewers interest. If they like that then I may have to date her, only for publicity though.” Harry was done after he heard that all too familiar name that came out of his mouth. He felt like giving Louis a piece of his mind, but he refrains. Instead, he doesn’t say a word as Louis rambles on and on about how this is a good thing. Apparently to protect them and such, but Harry is already not feeling so good about this, maybe he felt worse than earlier. 

“Harold?” he asked, “You there, babe?” Harry honestly just was tired, tired of Eleanor and Louis together. No wonder she sent him cookies and made it known she was going to see him, well he doesn’t know for sure if she did or not. Still, it’s all making sense now, she’ll be Louis fake future girlfriend and it makes him sick. 

Really sick in fact. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” he almost says in a whisper.

“So does this mean you’ll be okay with it, Hazzabear? I mean this won’t change us. We’ll still be together, and I promise I’m still coming to your sisters wedding.” Louis says, but Harry’s hesitant. He doesn’t even know how he feels about this, about Louis and Eleanor’s possible fake relationship. Too many things can go wrong and so many things could happen, especially since Eleanor really fancies Louis.

“I think so, and yeah, you better come to the wedding, Lou. You promised, and I would love to see you there. Kiss you and such, so overdue for a snogging.” they really were and he knows they’ll probably have their clothes off before they reach his bed. Especially since it’s been so long since they’ve touched each other. “Yeah, we are, I wish I was there right now. I would so love to be like sitting on your lap and kiss your face all over, mm sounds nice.” he purred into the phone and Harry just smiled at that. He’s so damn cute even when he tries to be sexy.

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as Louis talked more about how he just wanted to kiss and snuggle right now, even if where he was is still daylight out. Harry began playing with the ring on his finger as the pillow supported his phone, and just listened to his boyfriend talk. Louis could literally talk him to sleep, which has happened a few times these past few months. 

He could feel his eyes getting heavy when Louis got onto the topic of all the friends he made to how nervous he is about this airing on national television. “Harry, you promise to come to the finals if I make it? I would love you to be there, Hazza.” Louis said and of course he would go. He wouldn’t miss it for the world, even if they had to hide their relationship, no matter how much it bothered him. “of course, I always show up, don’t I? Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Loubear.” he said with a tired smile. “If I come out there for that then you have to spend one night with me; alone.” he mentions and of course Louis isn’t going to say no to that, and he knows the lad is probably smiling like crazy at that. “How could I pass up an offer like that, Hazza? Alone time with my amazingly sexy boyfriend? I’m not passing that up because celebratory sex will be needed.” Louis purred into the phone.

“You and sex, Lou I swear.” he chuckled. “Hey, I’m deprived over here, babe. We only got one night alone before I left and besides, I can never seem to get you dick off the brain when it’s been so long and when I’m around you. You looking so hot, it’s just so hard, especially when I remember how big you are… ” he trailed off, and Harry was shaking his head. 

“You’re in the mood, aren’t you?” Harry asks, smirking a bit. It was fairly silent, “Louis Tomlinson, are you turned on over the phone?” he asked, teasing him a bit. He could just see him pouting right now, looking so cute. “Hey, I can’t help it… like I said I’m deprived of your dick.” okay, so he must be alone or something because Louis wouldn’t just say that out loud. “You alone, Lou?” he asked, quirking his brow. “Yeah, in my room, I happen to get alone, thankfully. It’s a free day so I’ve been lounging around after we had our stupid long meetings. “ he says. “So… what are you wearing, Hazzabear?” Louis brings up and Harry knows where this is leading to… they’ve never had phone sex before. He knows Zayn and Liam have, but he and Louis have never tried doing it this way. 

Louis is in the mood, so he knows he’s not getting off this phone anytime soon unless he hangs up on him. 

“Just my boxers, why?’ he smirked as he leaned over and turned on his bedside lamp, and propped himself onto his elbow. He brushed his curly locks off his shoulder and looked at the time, shaking his head. Of course Louis being in the states really messes up their calling times, but it’s okay. He doesn’t really mind anyways, as long as they get to talk.

“Mm, no reason… ” he trailed off and yup, Harry knew. He just knew. “You want a picture, don’t you? Me in boxers, huh?” he asked and he knew Louis was biting his lip right now. “Well... that and maybe we could like.. You know.” he could just see Louis blushing and Harry couldn’t help but smile. “It’s okay, Lou, I know what you’re trying to say, of course we can.” he reassures him and he could hear a sigh of relief on the other end. “Good, because I’m horny. Thinking about you in your boxers and such has got me all hot and bothered, I’ll definitely need a picture afterwards, love. Please.” Louis whined into the phone.

 

How could he deny him that?  
“As long as you send me something back, need to see your face and nice body.” well, it’s only fair. “Of course, wouldn’t stiff you, baby.” he snickered. “I know you wouldn’t and now, tell me. What are you wearing?” he asked, turning the subject to a more intimate one. “Beanie, striped tank, black skinnies, and my boxers.” he said and Harry bit his lip. Harry was sure he looked so cute in that, and god, he wished Louis was right in front of him right now. 

“Mm, nice.” he says, exercising his brows. “Too bad they’re coming off though.” Louis says and Harry’s already turned on at that, just the thought of Louis undressing made him hard. “Jesus.” he whispered into the phone. “Good image, isn’t it?” Louis teased him and Harry just rolled his eyes. “Already turned on, thanks Lou.” he giggled and reached down and palmed himself a bit. “Good, means I’m doing my job.” he could hear him giggled a bit. “Anyways.. I think you should take your boxers off and like tell me how hard you are.” he purred. “Because I need something to get myself off too.” Louis said and Harry was biting his lip and pushing his boxers down, his erection laying against his stomach. “Very hard, Lou. God. “ he breathes out into the phone as he looks down at it. “Good, I’m already hard myself, but I’m not going to touch myself, ‘mm going to finger instead, you know because I want to.” he said and Harry’s eyes wide needed…. This was totally new. Louis never did this before and they sure as hell never tried it, good god. He was so hard now it was absolutely painful. 

He groaned into the phone and was already stroking himself off. “Since when do you finger yourself?” Harry said in disbelief and he could see Louis biting his lip and already teasing his hole. “Just thought we could try something new and besides… I kind of wish you were here to top me, so it’s as good as it’s going to get, baby.” Louis said. Well, he supposes it works. Either way it’s so bloody hot and Harry wishes he could see it happen, besides it probably had to be the hottest thing in the world. “If only I had a toy, this would be much easier.” Louis mumbled into the phone. “Actually, scratch that I wish you were here because I really need you.” he whimpered into the phone.. “Very badly.” Louis squealed a bit at the end of that word. 

Phone sex wasn’t all that horrible, actually it was a lot of fun.  
Harry kind of feels bad now for making fun of Liam and Zayn of doing it, because well, it does help. Especially if you’re away from your boyfriend for so long, but then again, he didn’t constantly have sex on the brain like them. 

He was on the phone for almost an hour with him, dirty talking, and coming with him two times which earned him a medal. He was exhausted near the end, hot, sweaty, and just spent. He could only imagine what Louis looked like, he was sure his boyfriend looked sweaty, radiant, and just snuggly. Oh, how he wished they could be cuddling right, like he so, so badly wants that more than anything. He wants Louis to spoon him and play with his hair. He wants to fall asleep against his boyfriend and wake up to his sleeping face and move his hair out of his eyes that had fallen over them. He really misses Louis.

“Well, I suppose I should go soon. I wish I was there so I could just lay with you and just be with you.” Louis whined into the phone. Harry moved to slip back on his boxers after he finally managed to catch a breather and smiled a bit. “I know, same here, babe. Really wish I could kiss you goodnight.” he really, really did. “I would kill to be next to you, Hazzabear. I really don’t want to get off the phone with you, but you need some sleep since your hours ahead of me and I also have to do a few things before the night ends even though it’s my free day.” he could just see Louis rolling his eyes at that. “Oh come on, Lou. It’s all part of the job you want, isn’t’ it? Besides, I’ll be here when you text or call me, I’m not going anywhere.” he frowned a bit, not because he wasn’t telling the truth, it’s just he really just wanted to keep hearing his voice. 

He sighed a bit and looked once more at the clock and sucked on his bottom lip for a moment. “ You better send me that photo, because well, I’m expecting.” Louis said playfully and Harry just shook his head. “Of course, don’t you worry about me in my boxers. You just got me off over the phone two times, I don’t think you’re that deprived, Lou.” he teased him a bit. “I don’t know what you’re talking about; you’re not the one who shoved their fingers up my bum.” he chuckled. “Hey, that wasn’t my choice, you’re the one who thought of it, not me.” he snickered. “Well, like I said I wanted you and I thought of you, so it works.” he says oh so casually. 

“Alright, alright, enough talk about phone sex stuff. You’re not going to get off the phone if you keep talking about it because thinking about that will cause a problem again.” he bit his lip. Oh yes, it would, thinking of Louis doing that was the hottest thing ever.

“Fine, I suppose I can stop. Just be prepared for the wedding night because we are shagging. I can promise you that, Hazza. Anyways, I really should go though, so good night and sweet dreams, Hazzabear.” Louis said and soon enough the line went dead. Harry sighs to himself and gets to his feet and goes into the bathroom across the hall to take a quick snapshot for Louis, then comes back and crawls into bed. 

He was about to set his phone aside when Louis sent him a picture too, and oh, sweet baby Jesus. He looked so adorable, cute, and just every word in the dictionary that was the synonym of attractive. 

Louis was wearing a beanie with his messy fringe poking out, the outfit he described earlier, and his cheeks flushed. He was smiling and looked so radiant, like he literally looked so happy and that makes Harry’s heart soar so much in that moment. He seriously can’t believe this boy is his and after all this time he’s kind of mad at himself for not letting Louis explain he did what he did. 

Alright, so maybe what Louis did was actually really bad, but he did it to protect them, him, and just did what was best in his mind. Harry knows the lads won’t forgive him anytime soon, they would hate that they got back together not so long after Louis spewed lie after lie, and not to mention being mad at Harry because he kept it from them.  
It’s all just one big mess.

The days leading up to the wedding, however things became a little weird with Louis. Sure Harry was very upset about the whole Eleanor thing and that they’ll be pretend crushing on each other, thanks to Louis telling him this two days before the wedding. He’s been so down about it and kind of insecure, and he’s asked Louis so many times if this won’t change anything and that Eleanor really doesn’t mean anything to him at all. Of course Louis would say no, they’re just friends. They’re just hanging out now since apparently she was there with him, staying at her dads during the show to apparently help Louis out. Harry was not happy about that when Louis told him and they had gotten into a fight over the phone.

So here he is the night before his sister's wedding at Liam and Zayn’s flat just sitting on the couch and chatting it up with them a bit. “I bet Gemma is freaking out right now, I mean she’s getting married tomorrow. I would be a nervous wreck.” Zayn said as he came out of the kitchen and sitting down besides Liam on the sofa. “Yeah, she’s been driving everyone nuts, trust me, you don’t want to be in the same room as here for too long unless you want your head ripped off.” Harry just shook his head at that. Gemma had definitely become one of the Bridezillas and it wasn’t pretty at all. Actually, it was quite scary along with his mum taking after everything and making sure the wedding is perfect. What they should have done was have a wedding planner do all this for them, but no. Gemma wanted this to be a family occasion, well Harry didn’t get to do all the much anyways, it was mainly his mum and her who did all the work.

“Well, thank god she’s serving alcohol because I’m sure we’ll all need it.” Liam said with a nod and Harry agreed to that. “I’m looking forward to the cake and the music, I really hope she didn’t put fruit filling in the cake because that is my turning point. Fruit filling doesn’t belong in cake.” Zayn says and Liam furrowed his brows, “I beg your pardon?” Liam says offended and tilted his head. “I made a cake last week that had strawberry filling and you said you loved it so much you couldn’t have another piece or else you would eat it all in one sitting. Were you lying to me?” Harry’s smirking right about now because Zayn just got in trouble, good, sometimes he needs a good call out by his fiancé. 

Zayn looked a bit stressed now, “Well, uh, no… ” He says, giving a small smile.” I’m not the biggest fan of it, but your cake was delicious, Li. I promise.” he says and Liam’s just shaking his head. “You know, lying isn’t going to get you anywhere, just look at Louis.” Harry frowned at that and Liam realized what he just said and frowned. “Harry, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say that.” he apologized. “It’s okay, Liam.” he says with a smile that was barely there. 

“Anyways, um, so tomorrow night after the reception you should come over with Niall and Axel and chill, you know to like hang out. We’ll all probably sloshed out of minds anyways, and we can all just crash here after getting a taxi. Harry nodded a bit, not really agreeing with them because he was sure Louis would be at his house first thing in the morning. Hell, he’s sure he’s already on the plane and that’s why he hasn’t texted him since this morning.

“Well, let's not try to drink so much where we don’t remember anything, because that would be bad.” Liam adds in like the worry wart eh is sometimes. “Of course, baby.” Zayn says with a small smile, reassuring him. 

Harry did a quick check in his phone hoping he would get a message from Louis saying he landed and was at his mum’s, bit no. Nothing. He hopes he will get something soon because he’s honestly so excited to him and he really doesn’t want to wait till morning to see his lovely face. 

He did notice how late it was and he sighed to himself, his mum would have his head if he stayed an hour more because apparently they have an early morning to finish preparing. So he left their flat and made his way home, which I was greeted with his mum on the phone with Gemma, who was freaking out over how nervous she was. 

So he retreated back to his room and sat down on his bed and just scrolled through his phone, frowning. The last message Louis sent him was a good morning one with a smiley face. Like he didn’t even say anything after that and it’s almost the end of the night. He runs his fingers through his curls and decided maybe he could call Jay up and ask her about it, seeing as Louis hasn’t contacted him. 

Okay, so maybe he called Louis phone and it got sent to voicemail, so this was his last resort. He knew it was late, but he just had to know. 

“Hello? Harry, honey, what is it?” Jay asked tiredly, oh, did he wake her up?

“Sorry it’s so late, Jay… um, is Louis there by chance?” he asks, gnawing on his bottom lip in anticipation. “No… is he supposed to be? He didn’t say anything to me earlier today when we talked over the phone about sending him a care package.” Harry could feel his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. No… he has to keep positive, this can’t be déjà vu. Louis is probably surprising his mum and such, so he’s going with this narrative for now. 

“Maybe, I don’t know for sure. I’m still genuinely sorry for calling, jay. I should let you go though.” he apologizes again and he knew she was understanding and said not to worry about and she would see him tomorrow at the service. Once he got off the phone he sent Louis a text, hoping he would get at least a reply… especially since Jay was on the phone with him earlier apparently. 

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Baby? you’re still coming tomorrow, right? Xx.

Nothing, nothing comes his way and so he sets his phone on his bedside table and flips on his telly. He gets sucked into some old Disney movie, not realizing that he drifted off as he was waiting for Louis to text him back.

He never did, though. 

When it come morning time Harry was awaken by his mum all up in a dither, freaking out over the big day. “Harold! It’s time to get up so we can head to the venue! Come on.” she said, ripping the blankets off of him as tossing them into his desk chair. Harry groaned and tried covering himself up from the cold, stretching out his top to cover his knees and putting his hands inside his shirt. He honestly didn’t feel like getting up right now, all he wanted to do was go back to bed. 

“Now!” she yelled into his room when she went back into the hall and so he finally got up ten minutes later, and frowning once he realized his boyfriend never got back to him at all. So he checks his phone just in case and what do you know… Louis hasn’t messaged him back. 

Could he still be possibly on his way still?

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Baby? You promised me you’d come, so I hope you’re on your way or if you’re running later just come to the reception. Xx. Love you. 

He sent it and finally joined the chaos going down in the living room with Gemma, his mum, and her bridesmaids. It was a bit of a headache to be honest, Gemma was bitching about how they’re going to have a late start to her complaining about Harry’s hair needing to be fixed and styled.

“Gem calm down, I’m going to join the lads anyways, don’t you worry about my hair. It’ll get fixed, I’ll make sure of it.” he says with a head shake and of course she just glares at her and walks off to his room. He changes into some clothes and grabs his keys and headed out to the venue where he would meet up with Gemma’s fiancé’s groomsmen to get dressed up. 

Once he got there he was met by the lad and the other. He was put in front of a mirror as some girl styled his curl locks for him, making them springy and soft. She fluffed it out and put some foundation and concealer to cover up his little bits of acne and discoloration. Setting it with a setting powder to soften it. It was weird to be honest, Harry’s never worn cosmetics before, but he supposes everything has to be in tip top shape, doesn’t it? 

He was pushed into a room where he would get changed into his suit, the man saying he had five minutes to get dressed before joining them in the room for a drink before the wedding. Oh, if Gemma knew they were having one small drink before the wedding, she would go ballistic, so they had an oath not to tell the girl. 

Once Harry finally gets dressed, he checks his phone once more and just shakes his head before leaving the room, joining the group of men. 

Harry ends up sitting on the blue couch as the others talked amongst themselves as he stared down at his phone, hoping and waiting for a text. A text from Louis saying he’s just gotten off the plane. 

He’s keeping positive though, Louis will be here. He knows so. 

As time went on, Harry stomach started to twist and turn. Sure, getting texts from Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Axel were nice saying that they would see him soon. He just really wanted a text from a certain someone more than anything right now. 

So when it does get around ready for the service to start Harry just sucks it up and walks out those doors with the other blokes. 

The service was good, long, and well a little too warm. It was crazy hot in the building and Harry wonders how the hell Gemma didn’t look like a puddle of sweat half way through it. She had worn her hair down, styled into loose curls with a veil that looked absolutely stunning with her hair and dress. 

He’s happy for his sister and all, glad she’s finally getting her fairy tail she’s always wanted. Harry in a way feels envious because of that, but he supposes he can’t give up now, eh? 

Harry is now sitting at one of the table’s in the hall and scrolling through his phone, hoping he didn’t miss a message during the service. He is yet again disappointed to see nothing and he just pockets his phone for the sixth time in the past twenty minutes. 

An hour and half passes and He’s sitting there hoping for a miracle, and a miracle meaning hop on social media and see if Louis had maybe messaged him on there instead. 

Once he got online, he went straight to the his page and saw no notification for a message and frowned, and so with that he has another idea. He gets on Louis’ profile, but he doesn’t have time to look because now he’s being interrupted so he pockets it. He’ll come back to that later. 

“Hey, Harry!” Axel said as he plopped down next to him. “This seat empty?” he says with a small smile, and Harry nods to that. “Hey Axel, where’s the boys?” he asks, looking around the room, seeing they hadn’t shown up yet. “Oh, you know, Zayn and Liam are kind of snogging behind the building right now probably and I suspect Niall is probably with them eating some of the finger foods.” he snickered and Harry nodded to that, well it is possible. He really wouldn’t put it past those three, but who knows. 

Harry takes a look around the room before his eyes land back on Axel, giving him a small smile. “So did you end up bringing a date?” Harry asks, wondering if the lad had brought anyone at all to the occasion. “No, just came alone with the boy’s.” Harry just nods to that, not really saying much more about that.

“So what about you? Bring any special dates?” Axel asks with a small smile, and Harry just shrugs at that, not even sure if he will even have a date. Louis is no where to be seen or heard from and it’s literally driving him mad. 

“No, I mean I asked someone, but so far he hasn’t shown up.” he shrugs and Axel nods to that. “Well, that’s too bad because any guy passing up a date with you is an idiot, really.” he says with a small smile and Harry just smiled at that. 

Harry was about to say something when in come Zayn and Liam arm and arm and joining the table, of course Niall following behind the. “Hazz! We haven’t had a proper chat all day, how re you man?” Zayn asks as he sits on the other side of him, Liam scooting his chair awfully close, and Niall beside Axel. “I’m alright, happy for Gemma though.” he gave a small smile and Zayn gave him a look. “Everything okay, though? You seem a little down today.” Harry knows Zayn can read him like a book and trying to hide whatever he’s feeling was impossible. He just hopes Zayn will buy his excuse though. 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit exhausted is all. Gemma and mum drove me insane this morning.” Zayn nodded, good he actually bought it!

“I can’t wait for us to get married, babe.” Liam said to Zayn, leaning over and planting a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I know, baby. Give it time and our day will come soon enough.” Zayn says sweetly as he gives Liam a peck on the lips that actually turned into an open mouthed kiss. “Enough! No snogging or shagging at the table! Come on!” Niall complained as he threw his frosting covered fork at Zayn. 

Oh, he shouldn’t have done that… Zayn was going to murder him for getting frosting on his blazer.

“Niall!” Zayn snapped, already throwing the fork back at him, “Hey, what was that for?” Niall scoffed. ‘For getting icing on my sleeve.” Zayn says as he dabbed his sleeve with a napkin and Liam was just shaking his head and helping Zayn to the bathroom. Well, more so following after his pissed off fiancé to go tend to his sleeve for him and calm him down a bit.

“Jesus, it was only a little icing. He blows up so easily, I don’t know what Liam see’s in him.” Niall; says getting up with his piece of cake and heading off to another table. Well the table full of Harry’s cousins to go flirt and joke around with them. 

Harry just sat with Axel for a while, watching people dance, having a wonderful time. He watched Gemma dance with their mum and her husband. She looks so happy. Harry hopes she never gets her heart broken again. She’s with a good guy though, he would never purposely lie to her or chat with other ladies despite her disliking them being all over him.

Where the hell was Louis anyways? The reception is half over.

Harry decided once he has the chance he will sneak off to the bathrooms and message him online or call him up. 

Yeah, such a good plan. 

He finally managed to escape into the bathroom soon enough and claiming a stall, sitting down on top of the toilet seat and getting back online. 

His heart literally sank to the bottom of his stomach when he hopped online. He had forgotten he left Louis’ page up and the first thing he saw on his wall was a tagged picture of him with Eleanor at some frozen yogurt shop. They had taken a picture together, both sticking their tongues out, eating, and sitting awfully close. 

What the fuck. 

He just stared at the screen, shaking his head, scrolling down and down. He kept seeing that Eleanor tagged Louis in a lot of posts. He read stuff from saying how their such best friends and how much fun she having in America with Louiboo. How the hell did he not see any of this? He was literally on Louis’ page not even a day ago. 

So with that Harry exited out of the net and called Louis. No answer. 

He called so many times that he lost as he sat there tears already streaming down his cheeks. Not aware that he wasn’t alone at the moment. “Come on.” he choked out and Louis finally he picked up. 

“Hello, Hazza is something wrong?” Louis asked..

“You l-lied to me.” he stuttered out as he cried, wiping his tears with toilet paper. “What‘re are you talking about, love?” Louis asks confused. “You promised me you would show up to Gemma‘s wedding, but you didn’t.” he sniffled, not caring if someone could hear him.

There was a long pause on the other end and Harry’s just sniffling and shaking his head. “Please don’t cry, Hazzabear.” Louis says, obviously avoiding the what Harry just brought up. “I really couldn’t make it, baby. I know I should have told you last night that the producers wouldn’t let me go, but I was worried I would make you mad and I don’t know… I got scared.” Louis says and Harry doesn’t quite believe that.

“You’re lying to me, Louis. You knew I wouldn’t have gotten upset if you wouldn’t have came, you ignored me. Flat out ignored me, I called your mum last night before bed and guess what? You talked to her on the phone, but you didn’t even bother sending me a fucking message that morning. “ he snapped at him.

“Harry… I was busy.” he says pleadingly. 

“Busy taking Eleanor on a fucking date.” he snapped out of anger now, tears still streaming, and still a trembling mess. 

It was silent on the end and that said it all to him. 

“I gave you a second chance, Louis. A second chance to be with me. You lied to me again, and you went off with her again!” he stressed into the phone. “I know, I know… just let me explain, Hazzabear.” Louis says sadly, but no. Louis needs see what the hell is wrong with what he did again. 

“No!” he yelled into the phone. “I don’t want to hear anymore! How can I even trust what comes out of your mouth, Louis?” he says getting to his feet and resting his head again the stall door. “You’ve changed so much these past months and I swear it’s for the worse.” he said into the phone, tears in eyes once more. “What’s so bad about being with me that you resort to her? If you want to be with her then just say it, Louis. Stop wasting my time.” it really hurt him to say that, but with all this lying and other things he’s fed up. 

Louis had his second chance. 

He just heard a deep sigh on the other end, “I don’t know what I want.” Louis says finally. “Harry I love you so much and I still want to be with you. It’s just I have to be with her for publicity, it wouldn’t be real anyways and I could still be with you… please don’t make me choose.” he says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Harry could feel anger bubbling up inside of him, like Louis was being absolutely ridiculous. “It’s me or her.” he says, not even giving Louis a choice. 

“Harry… please don’t do this.” he says, sounding as if he was on the brink of tears.

Harry stood there for another couple minutes before he said something. “I can’t choose, Harry. I can’t. I’m in love with you. I’m only going to be pretend dating her, I swear.” Louis choked out into a sob. 

Oh, he was crying. 

“I don’t care, Louis. I literally can’t be with you if you’re going to be in a fake relationship with her. She’s obsessed with you and I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up falling in love with her anyways or her bed.” his heart was breaking by the moment. 

“That’s not going to happen, I promise.” Louis pleads. “How do I know you’re not lying again? You’ve kissed her once and guess what, Louis? Fake girlfriend equals kissing for pictures and shit, I don’t think I can handle that. I want to be with you, I really do. Anybody, but her would be fine actually. Why her? why her of all people?” he asks.

It was silent yet again and Harry was done. 

“Your silence says a lot to me Louis, and I just can’t do this anymore.” he says. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you breaking up with me?” Louis sobbed into the phone. 

“No! That’s your decision. Just pick, Louis. Just break my heart and get it over with so I can go back and try to make myself feel better with the lads and my family, okay?” he says, knowing full well what Louis was going to say. 

He heard sniffling on the other line and Louis pleading him to not do this over and over, but Harry was just waiting. 

After a while Louis finally calms down and he breaks Harry’s heart. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I’ve wanted this for so long, but I can’t choose between you both. AS much as I want to be with you, my dreams come first.” Louis sounded really torn up over this and Harry knew Louis wouldn’t choose him anyways. 

“I love you so much… I’m so, so sorry.” Louis cried into the phone and Harry ‘s just standing there shaking his head in silence. He felt like his heart got stabbed over and over and now he knows what real heart break is with losing the guy you thought you had future with. A guy that left you for a singing competition. 

“I need to go, Louis. Bye.” He doesn’t give Louis a chance to say anything before he hangs up and outs his face in his hands and cries silently to himself for a while.

He was in the bathroom for a while, he had gotten a couple texts from Louis asking of they could be friends at least and Harry’s not even sure about that. He just doesn’t know.

“Harry?” Zayn asks as he comes is the bathroom. He knocks on his stall door, “Axel heard you were getting into it on the phone with Louis. I wanted to make sure you were okay” Zayn says. Harry breaks out into a sob and Zayn just sighs to himself and knocks on it, “Let me in, okay?” he asks. Harry was hesitant, but he did and Zayn pulled him in a tight comforting hug. 

Harry cried into his best mate for a while until he finally pulled away and wiped his eyes. “What’s going on, Hazz? Why did he call you of all nights?” he asked, crossing his arms and blocking the stall door. 

He knows Zayn and the lads will be pissed, but he doesn’t care. He needs to talk to somebody about it other than his sister or mum. They wouldn’t understand anyways.

“We’re over… like for good.” he says, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “He choose her… he choose the competition.” he kept wiping at his eyes. “I knew he was going to just break my heart so I gave him a choice but hearing him say that his dreams meant more to him… that hurt so much.” he hiccupped out and Zayn was just standing there, looking absolutely shocked. 

Zayn was shaking his head, “You two got back together over the summer I take it?” he asked, disappointed and Harry nodded sadly. “Harry… why didn’t you just tell me?” Zayn asks with a frown. “I was afraid you and the rest of the boys would be mad at us, and I don’t know I just wanted to see where long distance would take us. His mum and mine both knew. Gemma found out at her rehearsal though… it was a mistake to get back with him. I wish I didn’t get back with him.” he cried out once more. 

“I would have been upset, yeah. He lied to you Harry… but if he makes you happy then I can’t really do much. It’s your heart not mine. Listen, it’s his loss for leaving you for dreams that might not come true. there are tons of blokes out there waiting to date you, Louis was your first boyfriend. First boyfriends are a trial run, you’ll fall in love again. I promise.” he says, slinging his arm around Harry’s shoulders to comfort him. 

“You will be happier, Harry. Just give it time.” he says and Harry just nods sadly. “Want to go join the lads now?” he asks. Harry just nods, not even saying a word. Zayn just sighs a bit, “Come on, let’s go cheer you up and watch Gemma and your mum get utterly smashed with drinks. “ Zayn says as he escorted Harry out of the stall and before they went into the room Harry stopped Zayn in their tracks.

“Thank you.” he says and Zayn nods before leading them out back into the party. 

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING. Anyways go read the first chapter of the sequel :)
> 
> The link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5482118/chapters/12666824


End file.
